Despues de la lluvia
by MauroMoyaKlaine9
Summary: Secuela de LLUVIA PESADA, Kurt ha derrotado al asesino del origami pero después de ese extraño encuentro en la feria del libro no ha quedado tranquilo, no esta seguro si el asesino realmente murió y por eso se siente perseguido todo el tiempo, una nueva ola de secuestros invade Ohio y Kurt deberá proteger a Blaine y su familia de esta nueva amenaza.
1. Capítulo 1: Empezando una nueva vida

Muy buenas a todos y todas, bueno acá les dejo lo prometido, para leer este fic es necesario leer antes LLUVIA PESADA, espero poder darles las mismas intrigas que el fic anterior, sera una historia nueva pero tendrá su misterio, espero que les guste, disfrútenlo.

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

Capítulo 1: Empezando una nueva vida.

Han pasado cinco años desde que Kurt Hummel ha detenido al asesino del origami, se casó con Blaine Anderson quien era el padre del niño desaparecido, Shaw Anderson, ambos sufrieron varios traumas que todos trataban de superar, Blaine todavía seguía teniendo sus lapsos en los cuales se pierde por completo aunque con la terapia los lapsos llevan solo un par de minutos, Kurt siempre lo vigilaba para que no se escape, Shaw sufre de pesadillas, despertándose con gritos al soñar que Sebastián lo secuestra, Blaine y Kurt lo tranquilizan, también lo hacía Sam cuando el niño iba a visitar a su otro padre, así estuvieron bastante tiempo pero con las terapias del psicólogo Tristán Skylar de a poco iban ayudando a Shaw, la convivencia en la casa de los Anderson-Hummel iba de maravilla, tenían sus conflictos pero lo solucionaban, Kurt se volvió muy conocido debido a su libro LLUVIA PESADA, fue un gran éxito que varios representantes visitaron al ojiazul, les ha fascinado tanto la historia que logro llevarlo al cine y luego lo convirtieron en una serie, aunque Blaine fue uno de los que no quiso ver la película porque tenía miedo que le vuelvan los traumas así que decidió no verla, el ojimiel logro volver a su antiguo trabajo de arquitecto en el cual le va bastante bien, Kurt quiere escribir otro libro pero no tiene ideas por ahora se convirtió en amo de casa, además debe cuidar a su hijo Finn, cuando Shaw se fue un año con su padre Sam a visitar a sus abuelos que se mudaron a Buenos Aires, Argentina, a Kurt le vino el sentimiento de ser padre y lo hablo con el ojimiel, le dijo que conocía una amiga para hacer una fertilidad pero decidió adoptar, así que llenaron varios papeles, tuvieron supervisión y cuando todo se solucionó tuvieron a su hijo Finn Daniel Anderson-Hummel, el matrimonio llevaba su vida tranquila pero Kurt a veces se sentía intranquilo, muchas veces recuerda a esa persona misteriosa en la feria del libro, siempre se preguntó si era Sebastián, jamás le conto al ojimiel ni a nadie, decidió no preocupar a nadie, quería una vida tranquila pero aun así siempre estaba defensa.

Hoy es el primer año de Finn así que querían festejarlo, el día era soleado, un día de primavera en Ohio, Kurt se levanta y abre las cortinas y admira el día hermoso, se escucha a los niños jugando en las calles, se dirige al baño, se afeita y se da un baño, se cambia poniéndose una camisa manga corta blanca con unos pantalones negros que son acordes a su cuerpo, escucha unos llantos y se dirige a una pieza y los llantos se detienen.

-Hola amiguito ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? Papi está aquí.

Finn dejo de llorar y puso una sonrisa cuando vio a su padre, el ojiazul agarro a su hijo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Finn, tu primer añito, eres tan lindo, no creo que entiendas que suceda hoy, pero festejaremos tu cumpleaños, vendrá algunas personas y que cantaremos feliz cumpleaños…y RUEGAAAAA…que te traigan regalos.

Finn soltó unas sonrisas.

-Ahhhhh pero miren nomas, resultaste ser interesado Finn, eso seguro lo sacaste de tu padre Blaine…Bueno es hora de prepararte la leche, así que quédate aquí.

Kurt coloco a su hijo en su sillita con un muñequito de una vaquita que al apretarla dice "Muuuuuuu" eso hacia reír a su hijo, puso a calentar la lecha a temperatura ideal, agarro su celular y marco el número de su esposo.

-"¿Hola?"

-Hola corazón ¿Cómo estás?

-"Bien amor, ya he terminado de llevar los planos para varias casas, así que ahora estoy regresando a casa"

-Que bien, necesito pedirte un favor.

-"Dime"

\- ¿Puedes comprar un pastel para Finn? Soy bueno en la cocina, pero me siento cansado para estar cocinando y he ordenado un delivery para la fiesta.

-"Si claro, ahora pasare por una pastelería y comprare uno, emmm por cierto hay algo que quiere decirte yo también"

-Dime Blaine.

-"Shaw ha regresado a Ohio y quiere vernos"

-Oh Blaine eso es grandioso, va poder venir al cumpleaños de su hermanito, eso es genial.

-"Siii pero…."

-¿Pero?

-Invitar Un Sam.

Kurt dejo su sonrisa

-¿QUEE?

A pesar del tiempo Kurt aun tenia celos de Sam, él no le perdono las cosas que le había hecho antes al ojimiel, a pesar de que Blaine le ha dicho que olvide todo eso, Kurt no podía y le molestaba su presencia.

-"Amor, él es padre de Shaw y mi hijo todavía tiene pesadillas, a pesar de que tiene 14 años aun debemos ayudarlo y Sam es muy sobreprotector, no quiere dejarlo solo"

-Pero va a estar con nosotros, no va a estar solo.

-"Vamos cariño, no me la compliques, simplemente ignóralo, puedes hacerlo, por mi"

-Está bien, está bien, lo hare por ti, hare un esfuerzo y pondré mi mejor, además es el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo, voy a hacerlo también por él.

-"Gracias amor, bueno iré a comprar el pastel, te dejo ahora, adiós, te amo"

-Yo también te amo Blaine, adiós.

Los dos cortaron la llamada, el ojiazul saco la leche y lo probo, está justo, así que agarra a Finn y le da la mamadera, mientras lo hacía le cantaba una canción, al terminar le golpeo la espalda hasta que hizo un provechito.

-Muy bien Finn, eres un buen niño.

Suena el timbre.

-Mmmm…..¿Quién podrá ser?

Kurt deja a Finn en su sillita y se dirige a la puerta, pero no ve a nadie, miro para todos lados y volvió a entrar a la casa, el timbre vuelve a sonar, el ojiazul empezó a sentirse nervioso.

-¿Quién es? – Grito sin moverse.

No hubo respuestas, el timbre vuelve a sonar, Kurt se asusta y va corriendo a la cocina y agarra un cuchillo, se va acercando lentamente a la puerta mientras sigue sonando el timbre, Kurt preguntaba quién era pero no tenía respuesta, así que se iba acercando, estaba temblando y traspirando con el cuchillo en la mano, se acerca a la puerta y pone su mano en el picaporte pero no abre, simplemente estaba temblando, el timbre vuelve a sonar y Kurt se asusta, tomo aire y trata de tranquilizarse y vuelve a preguntar quién es.

-"¿Kurt?"

Esa voz le es familiar y abre la puerta, y los nervios se le van y son reemplazados con ojos enormes y una gran sonrisa.

-¿Mercedes?

-Kurt corazón ¿Cómo estás?

Los amigos se abrazan.

-Oh por Dios, que alegría que hayas venido.

-Claro que iba a venir, no me iba a perder el cumpleaños de mi sobrino…eyyy…¿Qué haces con ese cuchillo?

-Ohh…yo….este…..iba a cocinar.

-¿Estas bien Kurt?

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, es solo que quiero que el cumpleaños de Finn salga perfecto.

-El siempre tan detallista.

Los amigos entraron a la casa, Kurt cerró la puerta, pero miro para ambos lados, como si alguien los estuviera espiando, Mercedes fue a saludar a Finn y este abrió su gran sonrisa alegrando la cara de Mercedes.

-Ohhhh es tan lindo, realmente tienes un lindo bebe Kurt.

-Gracias Mercedes…..entonces ¿Cómo van las cosas en New York?

-Fantástico, New York es una ciudad fantástica, pero se mueve muy rápido, es difícil llevarle el ritmo y todos te extrañamos en el trabajo, el canal no es lo mismo sin ti, extraño a mi periodista favorito.

-Yo también los extraño a todos, pero he decidido quedarme en mi ciudad natal, además ahora estoy casado y con un hijo, tal vez este verano vaya de vacaciones a New York e iremos a visitarte si no es molestia.

-Por supuesto que no tonto, ustedes son mi familia, además eres famoso en New York, tu libro fue un éxito y la película más, ahora ese actor que eligieron para hacer tu papel es realmente un desastre, debiste haberte quejado, ensucia tu nombre.

-Ja ja ja es solo un actor mercedes, además no lo hizo mal, me pareció un chico tierno y simpático, además tenía buen gusto para vestirse.

-El siempre feliz con la moda ja ja ja…Kurt….dime…..¿Siguen teniendo las pesadillas?

-No sé si quiera hablar de eso Mercedes, a veces me cuesta hablarlo con el psicólogo.

-Kurt sabes que puedes descargarte conmigo, dime ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Mmm no muy bien…es…..complicado Mercedes, los sueños empeoran, a veces me siento…vigilado…me asusta mi propia sombra.

-Kurt pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te asusta? La única familia que le quedo a Sebastián es su madre y está internada en un hospital psiquiátrico, no hay nadie que quiera hacerte daño ¿Por qué te sientes perseguido?

Kurt no quiso decirle a Mercedes del sujeto extraño que vio en la feria del libro, no quería crear una paranoia.

-No lo sé, es como un presentimiento o algo así y no quiero bajar la guardia, no quiero que le pase nada a Blaine, a Shaw o a mi hijo, las cosas no son fabulosas como todo el mundo piensa Mercedes, tenemos nuestros problemas, me siento muy cansado, Blaine aún no se recuperó de esos lapsos, la otra semana, escuche un gran ruido y despierto sobresaltado y me asusto al ver que Blaine no estaba en la cama, lo busco y lo encuentro deambulando, se movía por cualquier lado y tiro un florero, por eso me desperté, es que…me asusto Mercedes, tengo miedo que Blaine salga por la puerta y lo encuentre…..….alguien y le haga daño.

-No les va a pasar nada Kurt, Sebastián murió, el asesino del origami murió Kurt, ya no hay noticias de niños ahogados en los noticieros, esa pesadilla termino, no estás en peligro.

-Si….si….tienes razón Mercedes, no hay nada…de que….. preocuparme.

-Kurt…te conozco, no estas siendo sincero, hay mas ¿Verdad?

Kurt se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, estaba decidiendo si contarle o no ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Qué pensaría si le dijera que hay posibilidades de que el asesino del origami siga vivo? Sin más tomo aire y se decidió.

-Mira Mercedes, esto es delicado…..muy delicado….no se lo he dicho ni al psicólogo….entiende por favor que si he guardado silencio fue para protegerlos a todos.

-Kurt, por favor no me asustes.

-Mercedes lo que te voy a contar debe quedar entre nosotros y Blaine, BLAINE sobre todo no debe enterarse nunca, tampoco Shaw.

-Si claro, puedes contar conmigo.

-El día que fui a firmar los libros en la feria del libro una per…..

-"HOLA HOLA LLEGO PAPA"

Blaine llego a casa con un gran pastel y Kurt le hizo una seña de Mercedes de "Después te cuento", Mercedes lo ayudo con el pastel y luego fue a abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo está mi amigo?

-Cansado, hoy fue un día agotador pero bendito sea el que invento los energizantes, después de tomar un red bull y un baño voy a quedar como nuevo.

-Hola amor.

-Hola mi cielo – Blaine le da un beso a Kurt – Conseguí este pastel, espero que sea ideal.

-Es perfecto.

-Gracias a Dios, temía que haya elegido uno chico…..bueno ¿Dónde está mi campeón?

-Aquí esta.

Mercedes le trajo a su hijo y el ojimiel lo agarro y le beso la frente.

-Feliz cumpleaños Finn, hoy es tu día especial, mi chiquitín tiene un año más grande….wiiiiiiiii

Blaine alzo a su hijo con sus brazos y él bebe daba muchas risas, pero cuando el ojimiel hacia eso Kurt, se ponía histérico.

-No Blaine, tengo miedo que se caiga.

-Tranquilo amor, se lo que hago, siempre hice esto con mis hijos aunque a Shaw mucho no le gustaba, Jasón era el que más lo disfrutaba.

Los ojos de Blaine se pusieron lagrimosos, extrañaba mucho a su hijo Jasón, Kurt fue a abrazarlo y le dio un beso, Mercedes también le dio un abrazo para darle fuerzas y Finn agarro la nariz del ojimiel con su manito chiquita y eso hizo reír al ojimiel.

-Bueno hijo ve con papa, yo voy a darme un baño.

-Los invitados vendrán alrededor de las 5 así que podemos almorzar algo antes.

Mercedes se veía entusiasmada.

-Perfecto porque tengo mucha hambre.

-Ah pues te tengo una sorpresa, tengo papas noisette, así que lo hare con carne al horno.

-Ayyy Dios Kurt eres el mejor, te adoro.

-Cuidado Mercedes es mi marido.

-Tranquilo, no hare nada ilegal ja ja.

-Más te vale, si me disculpan iré a la tienda a comprar unas cosas, enseguida regreso.

Kurt salió de casa y observo para todos lados, se subió a su auto y fue hasta el almacén, al entrar la cajera lo saludo muy entusiasmada.

-Kurtttt hola.

-Hola Tina ¿Cómo estás?

-Tranquila por suerte, pero también cansada, voy a necesitar un ayudante jajaja.

-Bueno eso significa que el negocio va bien.

-Por suerte si ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Me llevare estas bebidas, mi amiga de New York vino a pasar el cumpleaños de mi hijo.

-Ohhh es el cumple de Finn.

-Así es, su primer añito ¿Iras a casa?

-En realidad me encantaría, pero tenía planes, una salida.

-Ahhhh parece que encontramos un romance picarona.

-Ayy Kurt, me pones colorada.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Spencer Sully.

-¿Y cómo conociste a ese galán?

-En línea, charlamos casi por una semana, hoy a la noche iremos a cenar.

-Me alegro por ti Tina, disfrútalo y – agarro una cajita de su mostrador – dile a ese hombre que use esto sí o sí.

-Claro Kurt, es lo primero que le diré que se ponga, no quiero quedar embarazada ja ja.

-Bueno debo irme, me llevo las bebidas.

-¿Algo más?

Kurt se quedó mirando algo con nervios.

-Si….hay algo más…pero….ponlo en una bola aparte.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Esta botella de whisky y estos cigarrillos.

-Kurt….¿Empezaste otra vez? Lo habías dejado.

-Lo se lo sé pero es lo único que me calma, estoy muy nervioso últimamente.

-Cariño lo entiendo pero esto es perjudicial, ni siquiera se lo has dicho a Blaine.

-No puedo decirle esto, se preocuparía muchísimo y no quiero, por eso siempre espero que se quede profundamente dormido, aprovecho para fumar.

-No soy tu madre, soy tu amiga y te pido que te cuides, sé que un día superas esos miedos.

-Gracias Tina, bueno me retiro, debo preparar el almuerzo, mi marido, mi hijo y mi amiga deben estar hambrientos, cuídate Tina.

-Tú también.

-Y mucha suerte hoy, destruye el lugar.

-Ay Kurt por favor ja ja.

-Mañana quiero los detalles, adiós.

Kurt se retiró del almacén y regreso a su casa, escondió la botella de whisky y los cigarrillos antes de entrar, se fijó que no lo vea nadie, una vez adentro preparo el almuerzo y todos fueron a la mesa.

Los tres se rieron, las horas pasaron y compartieron un hermoso almuerzo, luego se cambiaron y prepararon a su hijo, los primeros invitados llegaron, los padres de Kurt.

-Hola papa ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola hijo, aquí estamos cuidándonos de la salud, el congreso realmente es un dolor de cabeza, a veces hubiera sido mejor no postularme.

-No seas negativo papa, eres un buen diputado…Hola Carol.

-Hola Kurt, te extrañe corazón.

-Ohh nos vimos… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? ¿Una semana?

-Fue un mes jajaj

-No es mucho tiempo, pero me alegra que estén aquí.

-Claro que íbamos a estar aquí hijo, es el primer cumpleaños de nuestro nietito, ahí viene por cierto.

Blaine se acercaba con Finn a saludar a Burt y Carol, ella agarro al bebe.

-Ohhh esta hermoso, tienen un lindo bebe muchachos.

-Gracias Carol.

-Es lindo lo que hiciste Kurt, en darle el nombre.

Carol se le pusieron lagrimosos los ojos, pues el nombre que le pusieron a su hijo es el nombre del hijo de Carol y hermanastro de Kurt que lamentablemente falleció y en su homenaje Kurt nombre a su hijo con el nombre de su hermanastro, al ver las lágrimas de Carol, el ojiazul la consoló, después apareció Mercedes quien se quedó charlando con los padres de Kurt, el matrimonio fue acomodando los preparativos cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, Kurt fue a abrir la puerta pero no había nadie, quiso calmarse, seguramente eran los niños del barrio que les gustaba tocar el timbre y salir corriendo, así que cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Quién era amor?

-Ehhh…..ohh…nadie, seguro son niños jugando.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si…si….¿Por qué preguntas?

-Estas sudando.

-Ohhh es que son los nervios, es solo que…..quiero que salga todo perfecto.

Blaine se llenó de amor, agarro una servilleta y le limpio la frente, le dio un beso para calmarlo.

-Tranquilo amor, es solo un cumpleaños, no puede salir nada malo.

-Si…si…tienes razón, son solo nervios.

-Te diré que, cuando termine el cumpleaños, hare dormir a Finn, te llevare a la cama – Blaine abrazo con una sonrisa sensual al ojiazul - y te hare olvidar todos esos nervios ¿Qué te parece?

Blaine besaba el cuello de Kurt haciéndole cosquillas.

-Blaine detente, están mis padres, cálmate.

-Está bien, pero esto no queda así.

-Obvio que no.

El timbre volvió a sonar y el ojimiel se dirigía a la puerta.

-Ya voy.

Kurt se sobresaltó y agarro el brazo del ojimiel.

-No Blaine espera, iré yo.

-¿Qué te sucede Kurt? Suéltame, no pasa, es un invitado, seguro es Sam y Shaw.

-Iré a ver.

-Atiende a Mercedes y tus padres, se abrir una puerta, cálmate por Dios.

Blaine se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, sus ojos se agrandaron.

-Blaineeeeeeeeeeeee.

Un hombre alto vestido de negro estiro los brazos esperando que el ojimiel lo abrace.

-Oh por Dios, Cooper, que alegría ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ardilla, he cancelado los comerciales porque quería estar contigo en este día.

-No sabes la alegría que me da, ven entra, voy a presentarte.

Cooper entro en la casa, Kurt se sentía más relajado.

-Gente les presento a mi hermano mayor Cooper Anderson, él es….

Carol interrumpe emocionada.

-Ohhh por Dios, eres el de los comerciales de préstamo del banco, amo ese comercial, eres más guapo en vivo que en la tv.

-¿Disculpa?

-Oh por favor Burt, no te pongas celoso, es solo un comentario.

-Si claro.

-Le agradezco mucho el cumplido.

-Dime Cooper ¿Estas de pasada por Ohio?

Burt miraba serio al hermano de Blaine pero este ignoraba esa mirada.

-Estaba haciendo una gira pero le he pedido a mi representante que me de este fin de semana porque sabía que era el cumpleaños de mi sobrino y no quería faltar, además hace rato que no lo veo.

-No sabes la alegría que me da verte hermano.

-Perdona, no sabía nada de ti ¿Sabías que a tu hermano le secuestraron al hijo?

Esa pregunta fue muy incómoda, hubo un largo silencio, Carol miro molesta a Burt y Kurt empezó a jugar con una servilleta de los nervios.

-Burt por favor.

-No no, está bien, descuide, yo estaba filmando varios comerciales, no sabía nada de lo que pasaba en Ohio, he estado muy ocupado con mi trabajo, sé que fui un irresponsable porque debí haber llamado a Blaine pero me entere de todo cuando vi los anuncios del libro de Kurt.

-Cooper no tienes nada de que disculparte, yo también tengo algo de culpa porque no te llame, fue un momento muy duro y no podía avisarle a nadie, temía que el asesino mate a mi hijo….emmm….pero…¿Podemos dejar ese tema de lado? Quiero destejar el cumpleaños de mi hijo.

Por supuesto, si Blaine, Burt controlarse a sí mismo y pedir perdón.

De mala gana le extendió la mano a Cooper y este la agarro, trataron de mejorar el ambiente, así que el hermano mayor comento toda su gira, lo cual hizo reír a todos, aunque Burt lo seguía mirando serio, el timbre volvió a sonar y Kurt, ya sintiéndose tranquilo, abre la puerta y en un santiamén un niño se le tira encima cayendo al suelo.

-KURTTTTTTTTTTT, TE EXTRAÑEEEEE

-Shawww, que alegría, yo también te extrañe pero estas pesado, me estoy quedando sin aire.

El niño se levantó y volvió a abrazar al ojiazul.

-Oh por Dios mira lo que has crecido, te estas convirtiendo en todo un hombre.

-Gracias Kurt.

-Hola campeón.

-PAPA, TE EXTRAÑE.

Shaw fue a abrazar a Blaine.

-Yo también te extrañe campeón, cielos estas enorme, en unos años nos abras pasado a Kurt y a mi ¿Cómo te fue con los abuelos?

-Genial, he hecho de todo, Argentina es un lindo país, los abuelos me mostraron mucho.

-Se ve que lo pasaste divertido sobrino, Buenos Aires y Mendoza son los lugares que más amo en Argentina.

-Tío Cooper, hola.

Shaw abrazo a su tío y se quedó hablando con él y el resto de la familia, Kurt estaba sonriendo y a punto de cerrar la puerta pero se detiene y quita la sonrisa cuando un hombre con el pelo brilloso y rubio se estaba acercando.

-Hola Kurt.

-Hola Sam.

-Te ves bien.

-Gracias, pasa.

El rubio entro y saludo a todos, Kurt no podía evitar sentir celos y aún más al ver que el ex de su marido se ve mejor físicamente y peor para Kurt, mejor vestido ¿Qué estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo para verse así? Burt seguía con la mirada seria, no esperaba al ex de Blaine.

-Hola Sam, me alegra que hayas venido.

-Hola Blaine, claro que iba a venir, te lo había prometido.

Burt se levantó de la mesa.

-Kurt ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto en la cocina?

-Claro papa.

Se dirigieron a la cocina y Burt hablo en voz baja.

-¿Qué hacen estas personas aquí?

-Papa ahora no….es que…..no sabía que Cooper iba a venir y Sam….bueno vino con Shaw, él también es su padre.

-Estas personas le hicieron daño a Blaine, a tu esposo.

-Papa, Cooper no sabía nada del secuestro de Shaw, no podemos culparlo por eso, además Blaine tampoco lo llamo para pedir ayuda.

-¿Y qué me dices de Sam? Según lo que me contaste lo abandono cuando más lo necesitaba y ahora está aquí en tu casa.

-Papa, fue un momento muy difícil para ellos, habían perdido a su hijo y luego su otro hijo fue secuestrado, Blaine me contó la historia, Sam estaba asustado, no seamos duros con él, quiero olvidar todo esto, no puedo vivir del pasado papa….ya tengo muchos problemas como para agregar esto en el cumpleaños de mi hijo.

-¿Qué problemas? ¿Qué te sucede hijo?

-Nada papa, olvídalo.

-Hijo te conozco y ahora que lo dices, hace días que te noto extraño ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada papa, en serio, no pasa nada, solo estoy….. estresado.

-Está bien, si no quieres contarme lo entenderé, entonces te diré esto, toma unas vacaciones y sal de Ohio.

-Sí, sí, eso vendría bien, gracias papa y por favor, levanta el ánimo, por Finn.

-Claro hijo.

Kurt no quería contarle a su padre lo que le paso en la feria del libro, tiene miedo de lo que pueda suceder pero también lo está volviendo paranoico, en algún momento deberá contárselo a alguien.

Todos compartieron un gran momento, rieron, contaron anécdotas y se sacaron varias fotos con Finn, él bebe tenía una sonrisa en todo momento eso creaba un mejor ambiente y todos se sentían más relajados, Shaw se sentía muy feliz cuando tenía abrazado a su hermanito, pero luego se lo dio a Mercedes y salió corriendo a la cocina, Blaine y Sam lo vieron y fueron por él, lo vieron llorando, Sam fue a abrazarlo.

-Hijo ¿Qué sucede?

-Es solo que….me alegra…tener…un hermanito….extrañe mucho tener un hermano….extraño a Jasón.

El ojimiel y el rubio abrazaron a su hijo fuertemente y este se largó a llorar más fuerte.

-Tranquilo hijo, tranquilo, estamos contigo, estoy seguro de que Jasón está contigo, él siempre va a estar con nosotros, nunca será olvidado hijo y sabes que tu hermano te quería muchísimo, eres una gran persona Shaw, todos te queremos y sabes que siempre estaremos contigo.

-Los quiero mucho papas.

-Nosotros también te queremos hijo.

Shaw abrazo a sus padres y fue al baño a limpiarse la cara.

-Es un niño muy sensible Blaine, ahora se está expresando pero cuando estábamos en Buenos Aires se ocultaba para que no lo viéramos llorar, no fue fácil pero logre que sacara todo lo que tenía, creo que Tristán ayudo bastante.

-Sí, ese psicólogo es muy bueno aunque a veces su tranquilidad me asusta jaja…..oye…por cierto, estas…cambiado…más grande.

Blaine no había sacado los ojos de su ex y este se sorprendió por ese comentario.

-Ohh…bueno….yo….comencé a hacer Kick-Boxing, es increíble pero te entrena todo el cuerpo, después de lo que paso me sentí perseguido, necesitaba saber cosas para defenderme, a mi y a mis seres amados.

-Me alegra escuchar eso….y….¿Conociste a alguien?

-En realidad no, sigo soltero.

-¿Qué? No puede ser…Sam…eres un hermoso hombre, alguien se te tuvo que haber acercado?

-Ohh Blaine…je je…no, nadie, hace mucho tiempo que no…..ehhh….tu sabes.

-Oh por Dios ¿Y resistes?

-Por supuesto que no ja ja pero….prefiero estar así ahora, un día aparecerá mi príncipe azul…aunque…..

-Aunque ¿Qué?

-Ya tuve una vez un príncipe azul y fui muy feliz con el pero lo perdí.

El rubio acaricia la cara del ojimiel.

-sam.

-No voy a negarlo Blaine, fuiste el amor de mi vida y todavía sigo dolido por lo que te hice, no me lo puedo perdonar.

-Sam ya paso, te he perdonado, tienes que empezar a crear tu vida.

-Lo intento…créeme que lo intento – sus ojos se lagrimearon – es que, no he podido dejar….de olvidarte.

-Sam….tu…..también fuiste el amor de mi vida, te he amado muchísimo y nuestra vida juntos fue hermoso pero estamos divorciados, estos con otro hombre ahora.

-Cuando nos divorciamos me arrepentí al instante…..quería detenerlo te lo juro Blaine pero tenía miedo, estábamos destruidos y no pude pensar.

El ojimiel recordó ese momento negro de su vida cuando firmo los papeles del divorcio más enterarse de la muerte de uno de sus hijos lo destruyo por completo, el ojimiel empezó a llorar.

-Yo también quería detener eso, te amaba mucho Sam, te insistí para que no lo hagamos, aun divorciados insistí para que volvamos pero no hubo caso, me odiabas mucho.

-Lo siento Blaine – se seca las lágrimas – no puedo perdonarme por esto, nunca quise hacerte daño…..lo..sien…siento.

Sam se quebró y el ojimiel lo abraza.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya paso, te he perdonado Sam, por favor ya no llores, me parte el corazón verte así.

-Descuida, estaré bien, gracias por escucharme Blaine, disculpa lo que dije, sé que estas casado y yo….me siento solo….Dios estoy tan jodido…perdona.

-No te preocupes Sam…es que….yo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos mirándose a los ojos fijamente…..el ojimiel no lo soporto y lo beso, Sam le responde sujetándolo de la cara pero luego se aparta al darse cuenta.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste Blaine?

-Yo….he….lo…lo..siento…no quería…oh Dios…Oh Dios…¿Qué he hecho?

-PAPAS.

Blaine y Sam se dan vuelta y ven a Shaw, los dos quedaron inmóviles.

-Si….Shaw…¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Vamos a cortar la torta o qué? Tenemos hambre.

-Si…si…la torta, ahí vamos hijo.

-Genial.

Shaw se retiró feliz y fue a la mesa con los demás invitados, Blaine miro la mesa, Kurt seguía charlando con Mercedes y Cooper tenía a Finn en sus brazos hablando con Burt y Carol, al parecer se están llevando mejor, el ojimiel volvió con Sam.

-Perdóname por favor, no sé lo que hice.

-Está bien, tranquilo, no pasó nada, no le diré nada a Kurt.

-Gracias.

-Pero esto se queda acá con nosotros Blaine, no quiero que se repita, no quiero problemas, te lo pido.

-No habrá problemas, lo prometo.

-Iré con Shaw, le diré a Kurt que te ayude con la torta.

Sam se retiró y fue a buscar a Kurt, el ojimiel agarro una servilleta y empezó a secarse la traspiración, el ojiazul ve su situación.

-Blaine ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucede?

-Ahh….me..agarro calor, descuida estoy bien.

-Ok…entonces….llevemos la torta.

El matrimonio apago las luces y fue llevando la torta con las velas encendidas, todos empezaron a cantar el feliz cumpleaños, él bebe miraba con una sonrisa todo lo que pasaba, Cooper agarro su celular y se puso a sacar fotos.

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo.

Sus padres lo besaron en el cachete y soplaron las velas, todos aplaudían y Cooper seguía sacando fotos.

Se hizo tarde y todos se empezaban a retirar.

-Gracias por venir Mercedes, te prometo que iré a visitarte a New York.

-Más te vale.

-¿Segura no quieres quedarte en casa?

-No corazón, ya tengo el motel, además ustedes tienen que descansar.

Mercedes le da un fuerte abrazo.

-Te voy a extrañar.

-Yo también, saluda a todos de mi parte.

Mercedes saludo a todos y se retiró, Kurt se despidió de su padre y Carol, Blaine se quedó con su hermano.

-Lo pase genial ardilla, pero ya debo irme.

-Gracias por venir Cooper, te he extraño hermano ¿Te quedaras en Ohio?

-No lo siento, debo volver a Los Ángeles, solo me tome el día para verte a ti y mi sobrino pero descuida, dentro de poco tendré vacaciones y vendré a verte más seguido.

-Genial, eres más que bienvenido y sabes que lo eres.

-Apunta con el dedo Blaine, sino no es creíble.

-Deja de decir eso, eres un tonto pero sabes que te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero Blaine.

-No me apuntes con el dedo, tonto.

Los hermanos se abrazaron, Cooper se despidió de Kurt y se retiró en su auto, luego el ojiazul se junta con su marido y su hijo y se cruza con Sam y Shaw, el ojmiel y Sam estaban tensos.

-Bueno les agradecemos la invitación, lo hemos pasado bien.

-Me alegra escuchar eso y tu Shaw ¿Cómo lo pasaste?

-Lo pase genial Kurt, me encanta venir aquí.

-Bueno hijo sabes que puedes venir las veces que quieras.

-Gracias papa.

-Les agradecemos la invitación pero debemos retirarnos, a Shaw tuve que volver a inscribirlo de vuelta en la escuela.

-Es cierto ¿Dónde estuvo aprendiendo?

-Lo anote este tiempo en una escuela en Argentina.

-Aprendí mucho papa, también arte, me enseñaron a bailar Folklore argentino, chacarera y Tango.

-Me alegro hijo.

-Bueno nos retiramos, cuídense muchachos.

-Nos vemos Sam, adiós Shaw.

Todos los invitados se retiraron del hogar, Kurt dejo a Finn en su cuna quien quedo profundamente dormido.

El matrimonio quedo en la cama, el ojimiel se veía tenso.

-Blaine ¿Te paso algo?

-NO Kurt, es que…estoy cansado….fue un dia agotador.

-Ya lo creo pero valió la pena.

-Si, eso si.

-¿Vista su carita?

-Sí, estaba muy feliz, Finn nos hace feliz.

Kurt agarra a su marido y lo lleva arriba de él.

-Te amo Blaine.

-Y yo te amo a ti Kurt.

El matrimonio se besa apasionadamente.

-Kurt ... ..Kurt.

-¿Si amor?

-Hazme el amor.

Kurt abrazo y beso apasionadamente a Blaine y se fueron quitando la ropa hasta quedar desnudos.

Blaine mordía el cuello de Kurt suavemente y este daba pequeños gemidos que volvían loco al ojimiel y empezó a apretar con más fuerza a Kurt y comenzó a hacerle sexo oral fuertemente.

-Cielo, me gusta…..pero…..más despacio.

-Dentro de mí, te necesito dentro de mi ahora.

Kurt estiro la mano para ir hasta la mesita de luz y agarrar el lubricante pero Blaine lo detiene.

-No, no, házmelo duro.

-¿Qué? No puedo Blaine, no quiero lastimarte.

-Duro Kurt, me porte mal y quiero que me cojas duro, ahora.

Ese tipo de orden sorprendió a Kurt, Blaine jamás le hablo así y eso excito al ojiazul, lo dio vuelta y entro en él.

Blaine estaba gritando de placer y pidiéndole más.

-Ohhh Kurt…si….si….mas…..fuerte.

-¿Te gusta amor?

-SI….si…..mucho…cojeme….fuerte…..castígame…me porte mal.

Kurt seguía sorprendido por cómo le hablaba pero le hacía caso y lo hacía más rápido.

-Si…si….así…..Kurt….te…siento….mucho.

Kurt salió dentro de Blaine y lo dio vuelta y se besaron salvajemente.

-Te quiero sentir Blaine, quiero que estés dentro mío.

El ojimiel dio vuelta a Kurt y puso sus piernas en sus hombros y entro dentro de Kurt, el ojiazul empezó a gemir.

-Ohh Blaine…si….si….te siento.

-Siénteme amor ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, mucho….oh Dios Blaine, me vuelves loco.

Blaine siguió empujando pero hubo algo en su mirada, estaba viendo a Kurt pero extrañamente sus ojos no lo veían, algo paso, sus ojos estaban viendo a Sam, el ojimiel sonrió aunque no se sabía si era una risa feliz o lujuriosa, entonces empezó a empujar con más fuerza.

-Ahh…Blaine….despacio.

Blaine no hizo caso y sigue empujando más fuerte, sin más el ojiazul se sentía más excitado y empezó a masturbarse.

-Voy a…acaba…..

-Ventas Blaine.

El ojimiel salió de Kurt y empezó a masturbarse y le acabo en el pecho, Kurt acabo en el mismo instante, se besaron y se limpiaron, quedaron abrazados en la cama.

-Bueno parece ser que alguien estaba muuuyyyyy excitado.

-Ayy Kurt, me pones colorado.

-Es que honestamente no has estado así, esta es la primera vez que me hablas así.

-Bueno es que…..en el trabajo mis compañeros me dicen que hablar sucio excita la situación, además quería explorar nuevas cosas ¿Lo disfrutaste?

-¿Estas bromeando? Fue el mejor sexo que tuvimos.

-Me alegro.

Se escucharon unos truenos y empezó a llover.

-¿Qué? Pero si era un día soleado y ahora llueve.

-Este clima está loco cielo, uno ya no sabe cómo salir vestido.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

-¿Qué raro? ¿Quién será a esta hora?

-Voy a ver.

-No Blaine déjame a mí.

-Tranquilo amor, talvez es Mercedes o mi hermano, algo se olvidaron seguro.

-No Blaine, déjame cambiarme y voy yo.

-Quédate en la cama, me pongo mi bata.

El timbre siguió sonando y el ojimiel se acercaba, Kurt no estaba tranquilo y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, el timbre sonaba más fuerte.

-Ya voy.

El ojimiel abrió la puerta y se quedó duro y con los ojos abiertos y con miedo.

-Se…Se..Sebastián.

Sebastián estaba parado en la puerta, con la mirada seria y mojado por la lluvia.

-Lo siento Blaine pero esto debe ser así.

Sebastián agarro una pistola y le disparo en la cabeza a Blaine y este cayó al suelo sin vida, Kurt bajaba por las escaleras y vio todo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ... .BLAINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Kurt corrió hacia Blaine, llorando lo abrazo y se quedó mirando a Sebastián, este entro lentamente a la casa, va a la pieza de Finn y lo agarra, él bebe no dejaba de llorar, Kurt estaba paralizado del miedo, no podía hacer nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEE?

-Encuéntrame Kurt…encuéntrame.

Sebastián levanto la pistola, la puso en la cabeza de Kurt y apretó el gatillo.

Kurt se levanta sobresaltado, estaba bien, no estaba lloviendo, mira a su alrededor, Blaine estaba durmiendo, estaba bien, va corriendo a la pieza de Finn y él bebe estaba durmiendo, estaba bien, todo fue un sueño.

Se pone su bata y sale fuera de la casa, agarra la botella de whisky con los cigarrillos que tenía escondidos y empieza a tomar y fumar.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, fue una pesadilla, estas bien, todos están bien, Sebastián murió, no puede hacerte daño, nadie va a hacerte daño, tranquilo.

Se repetía eso una y otra vez hasta terminar el cigarrillo, dejo la botella de whisky y los cigarrillos y lo volvió a esconder, entro a la casa, se lavó los dientes y volvió a la cama.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-Blaine, perdona no te quería despertar.

-Escuche el ruido de la puerta y me levante ¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

-Tuve una pesadilla, no te preocupes amor enserio, vuelve a dormir, te amo.

-Yo también te amo mucho.

El matrimonio volvió a dormir, el ojimiel se durmió inmediatamente, pero Kurt dio varias vueltas antes de dormir.

Al día siguientes el sol era radiante, el ojimiel se levantó primero.

-Arriba amor, es un lindo día.

-Quiero seguir durmiendo.

-Vamos arriba, preparare el desayuno.

-Está bien, ahora me levanto ¿Puedes ir a ver a Finn?

-Claro.

El ojimiel fue a la pieza de su hijo quien estaba despertando de a poco.

-Hola dormilón ¿Cómo está mi pequeño? ¿Tienes hambre? Tranquilo que papi le preparara la leche.

Blaine deja a Finn en su sillita y prepara la mesa para el desayuno, Kurt se cambió, aunque tenía un par de ojeras por no dormir demasiado.

-Demonios.

-¿Qué sucede amor?

-No me di cuenta que no hay leche.

-Mierda y ayer estaba con Tina…..bueno no importa, a esta hora ya está abierto y ella es muy responsable con sus horarios, iré a buscar leche.

-Gracias amor, preparare el café.

Kurt agarro el auto y fue hasta el almacén, al llegar estaciona el auto, ve como tenía sus ojos y casi se espanta el mismo, así que abrió la guantera y saco sus anteojos de sol, salió del auto y se dirigió hacia el comercio de Tina pero algo llamo su atención, el local estaba cerrado, a Kurt le pareció raro, así que fue a hablar con la gente que se encontraba en la puerta del local esperando a que abran.

-Buen día señoras ¿Tina acaba de cerrar el local?

-No, no ha abierto, es la 5 vez que vengo y sigue cerrado.

-Pero son las 11am y ella abre su local a las 8am.

-Lo sé, supuse que se quedó dormida, aunque también me parece raro porque no es de hacer eso, bueno vendré más tarde.

-Dudo que se haya quedado dormida, voy a llamarla.

Kurt agarra su celular y marca el teléfono de Tina.

-"Te has comunicado con Tina Cohen-Chan, en este momento no puedo atenderte, deja tu mensaje o tu número y te llamare luego, adiós"

-Qué raro, ella siempre atiende el celular, vive pegado al celular…¿Dónde estás Tina?

Volvió a marcar el número, pero no atendía, siguió intentando, pero nada, el ojiazul ya estaba impaciente, decidió ir a buscarla, así que se subió al auto y se dirigió a la casa de Tina.

Todo parecía normal, se escuchaba una música dentro de la casa así que debía haber alguien, Kurt toco el timbre pero nadie respondió, volvió a tocarlo….nada.

Golpeo la puerta.

-¿Tina? Soy yo Kurt, abre por favor….¿Tina?

Nadie respondía, Kurt observaba por las ventanas pero la casa parecía tranquila y vacía ¿Por qué había música? Kurt tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Perdóname si me equivoco Tina.

El ojiazul golpeo la puerta y la derribo, entro a la casa.

-TINAAA, responde ¿Dónde estás?

Kurt se acercó al living, su reproductor de vinilo estaba encendido así que lo apago y exploro la casa.

-Tina por favor ¿Dónde estás? Soy Kurt.

No había respuestas, el ojiazul subió las escaleras y reviso el segundo piso y entro en la habitación de Tina y al verlo se tapa la boca con las manos.

-Oh por Dios.

La habitación de Tina estaba destruida, todo estaba roto y el ojiazul se acercó a la cama asustado y temblando, había algo en la cama ¿Sangre tal vez? Estaba en forma de…¿Letras? ¿Iniciales? En la cama figuraba "S S"

-No…no…no puede ser…esto no está pasando…esto es un sueño…..no está pasando.

Tina fue secuestrada.


	2. Capitulo 2: Un nuevo misterio

Hola a todos y todas, espero que esten bien, bueno primero muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro que les haya gustado el 1 capitulo, espero no decepcionarlos con este, aqui les traigo sus peticiones, el 2 capitulo, disfrutenlo, solo les pido una cosa, que cuando terminen de leerlo, me lo comentan? Sus comentarios son importantes para mi y se los estare agradecido, sin mas los dejo con el capitulo, les mando abrazos, se me cuidan, los quiero :)

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

CAPITULO 2: Un nuevo misterio

Kurt puso sus manos en la cabeza y daba vueltas por toda la casa.

-Oh por Dios, oh por Dios ¿Qué hago? Esto no puede estar pasando….mierda…Tina ¿Dónde estás?...Ok, ok, tranquilo, tranquilo, busca alguna pista algo debe haber.

Kurt reviso la casa de arriba abajo pero nada, no había algo que le sirva de pista, nada de nada, rendido se queda tirado en el living llorando, pensando que pudo haber pasado con Tina.

-Debo avisar a la policía….¿Dónde carajo deje el maldito celular?

Kurt no encontró su celular, recordó que lo dejo en el auto, así que agarro el teléfono fijo y estuvo a punto de marcar el 911 pero se detuvo.

Se dijo así mismo mentalmente:

-"Si aviso a la policía vendrán reporteros, seguro Blaine y Shaw lo verán….demonios….no quiero que entren en pánico…..mierda debe haber algo"

Kurt dejo el teléfono y siguió buscando algo pero en la habitación de Tina, al correr una mesa encuentra una notebook.

-Esta es la computadora de Tina…mierda….esta sin batería, la llevare a casa.

Kurt se retiró rápido de la casa de Tina y se metió rápidamente al auto, manejo hasta su casa con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba asustado y muy preocupado rogando que no le pasa nada malo a su amiga…..rogando que no sea Sebastián, rogando que su marido no se entere, rogando que todo sea un mal entendido.

Al llegar a la casa estaciona el auto, se seca la cara y trata de tranquilizarse, agarro la notebook y la llevo para la casa, miro al entrar y ve a Blaine hablando por teléfono, aprovecha para que no lo vea con la notebook y va rápidamente a su cuarto, guarda la maquina debajo de la cama, al salir se dirige al baño y se lava la cara.

Una vez limpio se dirige donde esta Blaine, baja las escaleras y lo escucha hablar por teléfono pero se detiene cuando la charla le parece extraña.

-Mira yo sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, no lo justifico.

Se escuchan voces en el teléfono pero Kurt no puede escucharlo.

-Lo se…..créeme que lo se….es que…no sé cómo decirlo…las cosas no van tan bien como todos creen…hace tiempo que….

Se escuchan voces.

-Por Dios…..te estoy diciendo que lo lamento…..no fue mi intención…..es que…todo esto fue muy difícil para mi…..ya no se que pensar…no quise hacerlo pero…no pude evitarlo…yo….yo te….

Siguen las voces, Kurt estaba escondido en las escaleras, el ojimiel no noto su presencia.

-Escucha…..solo….olvida lo que te dije….no pasa nada….solo…por favor…no le digas nada a Kurt…lo amo mucho y no quiero perderlo.

Kurt se puso una mano en la boca.

-Lo se….lo se…..quédate tranquilo, no habrá problemas, tampoco quiero problemas contigo….escucha debo alimentar a mi hijo, Kurt aún no ha vuelto con la leche, se está tardando.

Al escuchar eso el ojiazul se da un golpe en la frente, olvido la leche, el ojimiel termino la llamada e iba a colgar el teléfono inalámbrico y se asusta al ver a Kurt.

-Kurt, por Dios, casi me matas del susto.

El ojiazul veía a su marido seriamente.

-Perdona….no quise asustarte.

-¿Trajiste la leche?

-Ehh…no….yo….olvide mi billetera, ahora iré a comprar una.

-¿Qué raro? Tina es de darte las cosas si no tienes dinero.

-No me gusta hacer eso, ahora iré a comprar una.

-No es necesario, le pediré a la vecina, tu solo prepara la mesa así desayunamos o vigila a Finn, está un poco impaciente.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si….¿Por qué preguntas?

-Te noto serio.

-Ohh…solo…estoy cansado.

-Ok, no me tardo.

El ojimiel salió de la casa y Kurt se quedó pensando ¿Qué es lo que no quiere que se entere? ¿Qué le está ocultando? Todo esto es muy extraño, primero Tina desaparece y ahora esta charla extraña de Blaine ¿Con quién estaba hablando?

Todo eso lo dejo aturdido, sin más decidió cargar a Finn, su hijo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y le puso una sonrisa, el ojiazul puso una sonrisa cansada.

-Ojalá pudieras hablar Finn así me dirías con quien estuvo hablando tu padre…ay Dios, hijo todo esto es muy difícil, creí que podría pero cada vez se hace más difícil…¿Crees que deba contarle a Blaine la verdad?

Su hijo lo miro y le puso la una sonrisa, Kurt rio.

-Supongo que eso es un sí, será muy difícil pero debo empezar a hablar, estoy seguro de que se enojara….Dios…todo esto es tan loco…espero que Tina este bien.

Pasaron alrededor de unos minutos y el ojimiel regresa con una botella de leche.

-Conseguiste.

-Si, por suerte Sheldon tiene de todo, pero me sorprende que lo que más tiene es pollo, nos invitó a la noche para ir a cenar.

-No sé si estoy de humor para ir a la casa de alguien.

-Oh por favor amor vamos, nos hará bien, además Sheldon está muy solo, necesitamos hacerle compañía.

-Está bien pero que no hable de su equipo de futbol, me aburre.

-No seas malo, adoro sus anécdotas, es un buen entrenador.

-Bueno desayunemos, tengo hambre, creo que ya está la leche para Finn, yo serviré el café.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, Blaine le daba la mamadera a Finn y Kurt, estaba silencioso.

-¿Te sucede algo amor? Estas muy callado.

-No pasa nada cielo.

-¿En qué momento llegaste? No escuche la puerta.

-Ohhh…es que….ya sabes….soy muy silencioso.

-De acuerdo.

-Blaine…..¿Con quién hablabas?

El ojimiel se puso nervioso.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando bajaba las escaleras te escuche hablar con alguien por teléfono ¿Quién era?

-Ahí…era….mi hermano Cooper, le estaba contando mi estado con Tristán, a pesar de la terapia aun me falta un poco…..estaba enojado porque no le pedí ayuda cuando el asesino del origami secuestro a Shaw.

-Oh…ya veo….si recuerdo que mi padre armo una escena.

-Lo bueno es que nadie armo una pelea, eso hubiera arruinado el cumpleaños de Finn…..Bueno amor, debo ir al trabajo, al salir iré al psicólogo, te veré a la tarde.

-Ten un lindo día amor.

-Te amo mucho.

-Yo también.

Los dos se besaron y el ojimiel salió de la casa y se fue con su auto, Kurt dejo a Finn en su sillita y salió rápidamente a su cuarto, agarro la notebook con el cargado y volvió a la mesa del living, enchufo la notebook y espero que arranque, por suerte la maquina no tenía ninguna clave, busco y busco, debía haber algo.

Reviso las conversaciones, se quedó leyendo de varias personas, algunas no entendía porque estaban escritas en el idioma de ella, sin más encontró una conversación de Spencer Sully, recordó ese nombre porque Tina lo había nombrado, leyó toda conversación, nada raro, solo cosas románticas, incluso le mando una foto, un joven alto, se ve que es musculoso, ojos azules y rapado, casi pelado se podría decir, sus últimos chat:

-Spencer: "Eres fantástica Tina, me alegra haberte conocido"

-Tina: "Lo mismo digo, ya llevamos bastante tiempo chateando, quiero conocerte en persona"

-S: "Yo también, estoy seguro que eres más divertida en persona"

-T: "Ja ja ja eres muy tierno, te propongo algo, ven a mi casa mañana y cenaremos ¿Quieres?"

-S: "Claro, estoy más que encantado"

-T: "Genial, mi dirección es Washington 2267, te espero a las 10pm"

-S: "Ahí estaré, será una cena que nunca olvidaras"

-T: "¿Vas a sorprenderme?"

-S: "No tienes idea"

Eso fue lo último que tenía.

-Por Dios Tina ¿A quién conociste?

Kurt dio vueltas por toda la casa, estaba pensando si avisar a la policía o no ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué le diría a Blaine? Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza pero sin más tomo una decisión, agarro el celular y marco un número.

-"Hola Kurt"

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

Por otro lado Blaine sale de su trabajo y se dirige al consultorio del doctor Skylar.

-Hola Blaine ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Hola doctor, me siento un poco abrumado.

-Muy bien, siéntete libre de contar lo que necesites.

-No sé por dónde empezar.

-Puedo ayudarte…dime…..¿Cómo van tus lapsus?

-Mejor, Kurt me ayuda bastante, ojalá pudiera terminar con todo esto pero…..es difícil…tengo miedo de que esto…..perjudique mi matrimonio.

-¿Por qué crees que puede perjudicar tu matrimonio Blaine?

-Tengo pesadillas Tristán.

-¿Qué tipo de pesadillas?

-Ya no sueño más con niños ahogados como antes….sueño…con que me abandonan…..soñé…..que Kurt se llevó a Finn y me abandono.

-¿Crees que puede ser por un motivo en especial?

-Esta situación tal vez, me preocupa que no podamos mejorar, siento que Kurt se está cansando, el cree que no lo veo pero sé que sale fuera de casa cuando cree que estoy dormido.

-¿Qué es lo que hace?

-No lo sé….tal vez…sale para pensar….no se lo pregunte porque….tengo miedo de escuchar…..que se está cansando de mí.

-¿Por qué piensas eso Blaine?

-Tristán….mi relación con Kurt es complicada, por fuera todo el mundo cree que somos la pareja perfecta pero por dentro tenemos más problemas de los que podemos enfrentar….siento…..que esta distante.

-¿Distante?

-Muchas veces lo necesitaba pero o esta de mal humor o está cansado…una vez lo vi llorando, hablando por teléfono con Mercedes y le dije que no soportaba esta situación, no se sentía feliz.

-Muchas veces decimos esas cosas cuando estamos muy vulnerables Blaine, muchas veces las decimos sin razón, no debes tomártelo tan a la ligera.

-Lo se….pero…..no sé qué me paso el otro día…me siento…..de lo peor.

-Cuéntame.

-Bese….bese…a mi ex.

Tristán levanto una ceja.

-¿Puedo saber por qué lo hiciste?

-Lo vi…tan vulnerable…me sentí tan solo…que…quería abrazarlo…..y luego…..no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Blaine ¿Aun sientes algo por tu ex?

-Yo….bueno…..este.

-No necesitas responderme ahora si no puedes, mira estas cosas suceden muy seguido, no esperaba que tengas una respuesta rápida pero en este momento tu cerebro esta pasando por varias emociones, debes controlarte Blaine, sino podría herirte sentimentalmente y eso puede ser grave.

-¿Qué tan grave?

-Podría darte una recaída enorme que podrías volver a un estado peor del que estuviste hace años y me imagino que no quieres volver a eso.

-Por Dios, quiero olvidarlo, no puedo ni quiero volver en esa situación, me ha costado mucho dejarlo.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme basado en tu ex?

-Si….yo….tuve sexo con Kurt cuando todos los invitados se fueron y mientras hacíamos el amor…yo….no sé cómo explicarlo….veía…veía….

-Veías a Sam en vez de Kurt.

-Si ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Blaine, soy psicólogo, esto no es nuevo, esto es muy común, aunque no lo parezca, no eres la única persona que me cuenta esto.

-Pero no sé porque me paso esto.

-Porque tu cerebro estaba procesando la situación con Sam, date tiempo pero mide tus actos Blaine, no querrás que Kurt se entere.

-Dios no, no quiero lastimar a mi esposo, él me ha ayudado muchísimo, gracias a el he recuperado a mi hijo y me ha ayudado a salir de esa etapa oscura, es por eso que me siento de lo peor.

-Es normal ese sentimiento Blaine, date tiempo, veras que los sentimientos hacia Kurt llegaran solos.

-Como diga doc.

-¿Cómo vas con la enoclofobia?

-Mucho mejor doc, ya puedo ir al centro o donde sea por mi cuenta, eso se lo agradezco a Kurt y a usted, me han ayudado mucho.

Tristán le dio una sonrisa.

-Dime ¿Te has sentido perseguido caminando por tu cuenta?

-A veces, sé que es solo mi imaginación porque sé que esa persona murió pero…

-¿Pero?

-A veces, cuando estoy en el centro comercial siento que veo a Sebastián, me mira fijamente, voy a buscarlo y lo pierdo en la multitud, muchas veces me da escalofríos, solo pensar en encontrármelo.

-Blaine es obvio que aun tienes mucho porque trabajar para superar este trauma pero debes saber esto, Sebastián murió, el asesino del origami murió y ya no puede lastimarte.

-Sí, lo se.

-Sé que no debo hablar de otro pacientes pero te diré esto como amigo y no como psicólogo.

-Dime.

-Hoy a la mañana vino Shaw a verme.

-¿Y como esta?

-Francamente me sorprende como está evolucionando, la mayoría de los niños de su edad les cuesta mucho trabajo superar este tipo de traumas pero él ha avanzado demasiado, aun así, le queda mucho.

-¿Cuál es el punto Tristán?

-Necesitas tiempo con tu hijo, a pesar de todo Shaw aun pasa más tiempo con Sam que contigo.

-Bueno, es que ahora estoy casado y tengo otro hijo.

-Lo sé pero eso no es motivo para descuidar a tu otro hijo.

-No lo descuido, eso solo que….tengo poco tiempo para estar con él.

-¿O es que quieres evitar ver a Sam?

-Yo…

-¿Blaine?

-Si – El ojimiel miro al suelo.

-Debes hablar con Sam, Blaine.

-No se si quiera escucharme.

-No ahora, en su momento, debes expresar lo que sientes, te ayudara, confía en mí, hay otra cosa que creo que te haría bien.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Pídete días en el trabajo y ve con Kurt y tu hijo a algún lugar de vacaciones, estas estresado y estoy seguro que Kurt también lo está.

El timbre sonó.

-Bueno se ha acabado la sesión por ahora, nos vemos la otra semana.

-Está bien, gracias por el consejo Tristán.

-Cuídate Blaine.

Blaine salió de la oficina de Tristán y fue a servirse un vaso de agua, en ese instante entra un sujeto y se dirige a la secretaria.

-¿Ya está disponible mi turno?

-Sí señor Sully, el doctor Skylar lo espera en su oficina.

-Gracias.

Blaine dejo el vaso y miro al sujeto que entro a la oficina, extrañamente le sonaba familiar.

-Ese sujeto….parecía…mmmm….…no….no…es imaginación mía.

El ojimiel salió del consultorio y se metió a su auto, pero antes de arrancar, agarro su celular y marco un número.

-"¿Hola?"

-Hola Sam.

-"Hola Blaine"

-Disculpa que te moleste…..es que…si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría verte, no quiero ser molesto pero necesito aclarar las cosas contigo…para que no hayas malos entendidos.

-"Me gustaría Blaine pero en este momento estoy por salir con Shaw, si quieres podemos hablar mañana u otro día"

-Si claro…disculpa si moleste….cuídate Sam.

-Tú también Blaine.

Los terminaron la llamada, en la casa de Sam un niño entra por la puerta.

-Hola papa.

-Hola Shaw ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Muy bien por suerte, aunque el maestro nos dejó mucha tarea.

-Bueno creo que puedes aprovechar este tiempo y hacer la tarea.

-¿Ahora papa? Quería jugar con la PlayStation.

-Sin quejas Shaw, termina tus deberes y luego puedes jugar.

-Está bien papa.

Shaw subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, Sam se quedó en su sillón, mirando su notebook, mirando viejas fotografías, cuando estaba casado con Blaine, las lágrimas se le caían.

-Perdóname Blaine.

El ojimiel encendió su auto y se dirigía a su casa, al llegar a su casa llama a Kurt pero no estaba, tampoco su hijo ¿Habrán salido a dar un paseo? Busco por toda la casa pero no los encontró, estaba por agarrar su celular pero se quedó quieto, la vista se le estaba borrando, no estaba escuchando bien, sabía lo que estaba por venir.

-Oh Dios….no…..no ahora…..no…..KURT….AYUDAMEEEEE…ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDEEEE.

El ojimiel camina perdiendo la razón, la vista se le nublaba, chocaba con todos sus muebles, tirando varias cosas.

-POR FAVORRRR….AYUDAAAA…..KURTTTTT….AYUDAMEEEE…..AYU..DA…AY..AYU.

El ojimiel cerro los ojos.

En otra parte de Ohio una mujer rubia estaciona el auto y marca un numero:

-"Te has comunicado con Tina Cohen-Chan, en este momento no puedo atenderte, deja tu mensaje o tu número y te llamare luego, adiós"

-Tina es el décimo mensaje que te dejo ¿En dónde estás? Por favor, llámame o avísame, estoy yendo a tu casa de todos modos.

La mujer termina la llamada y maneja su auto, una niña le habla en la parte de atrás del auto:

-Oye mami, ¿Tina está enojada?

-No cielo, es solo que tal vez dejo su teléfono en otro lugar y no lo escucha, no te preocupes, en un rato llegaremos a su casa.

-Qué bueno, la extraño, hace rato que no la veo, siempre me da golosinas.

ja ja no Rachel're pretenciosa.

El celular suena y la mujer lo agarra sin mirar el número.

-¿Tina?...Oh…Hola Quinn, disculpa creí que eras Tina.

-"Suenas alterada Brittany ¿Quieres que llame en otro momento?"

-Está bien, es solo que la he llamado todo el día y no ha contestado.

-"Eso es raro, ella siempre atiende las llamadas"

-Y esto es lo nuevo, hoy no abrió su local.

-"Eso es aún más raro"

-Estoy de acuerdo, en estos momentos estoy yendo para su casa.

-"Ok, mantenme informada"

-Lo hare, cuando la veo te llamare.

-"Gracias bueno debo dejarte ahora, debo seguir patrullando antes de que Figgins me moleste"

-A esta altura me sorprende que no te haya ascendido a teniente.

-"Awww….yo también esperaba lo mismo pero bueno al menos la teniente Holiday es más comprensiva y coherente, no como la loca que Sylvester"

-Ahh por favor, no la nombres, jamás me ha agradado esa mujer, en el libro de Hummel expresa lo mismo que yo siento por esa mujer.

-"Por eso fue un éxito, todo el mundo pensaba lo mismo de Sue Sylvester"

-Menos mal que ahora está tras las rejas.

-"Así es, la justicia le ha dado cadena perpetua"

-Me parece justo, ha cometido muchos delitos y asesinatos, cualquiera diría que merece la muerte pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con la pena de muerte.

-"Yo tampoco Brit"

-Ya estoy llegando a la casa de Tina.

-"Dime luego que le paso, me retiro, cuídate Brittany"

-Tú también Quinn, adiós.

La rubia guardo su celular y estaciono el auto.

-¿Qué demonios?...La puerta está rota…..Oh Dios esto no me gusta.

-¿Qué pasa mami?

-Ehh….nada hija pero necesito que te quedes aquí, yo ire a ver si esta Tina en casa, regreso en un rato.

-Ok mami, te espero aquí.

La rubia se bajó del auto y fue caminando lentamente hacia la casa, estaba nerviosa.

-Oh por Dios ¿Dónde estás?

Brittany entro a la casa.

-TINA, TINA ¿Dónde estás? Soy yo, Brittany, respóndeme por favor.

La rubia exploro toda la casa llamando a su amiga, al no encontrar nada en la planta baja, sube las escaleras y lentamente se dirige a la habitación de la asiática, al verlo se tapa la boca con las dos manos.

-Oh por Dios, nooooo, TINAAAAAAAAA, oh por Dios ¿Qué paso aquí?

La rubia fue corriendo con lágrimas hasta su auto, busca en su bolso y agarro su celular.

-"¿Hola?"

-Quinn por favor, ven, te necesito.

-"¿Qué paso?"

-Alguien…..alguien…..le ha hecho algo a Tina, su habitación está destruida.

-"Oh por Dios, quédate ahí Brit, iré con la teniente, en un rato estaremos ahí, tranquilízate"

-Por favor apúrate.

Quinn agarro su radio.

-Teniente Holiday, habla la oficial Fabrey ¿Me copia? Cambio.

-"Aquí la teniente Holly Holiday ¿Qué sucede Quinn?

-La necesito en Washington 2267, es el hogar de Tina Cohen-Chan, recibí una llamada, hay saqueado su casa y hay una posibilidad de secuestro.

-"Muy bien Fabrey, estaré ahí en unos minutos, dirígete a la dirección"

-Entendido teniente.

Quinn encendió su vehículo y activo las sirenas, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de Tina.

Por otro lado la teniente Holiday, su coloco su uniforme pero antes de salir se dirigió a la oficina de su supervisor.

-Permiso supervisor Figgins, necesito hablar con usted.

-Adelante teniente ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Tengo malas noticias.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Al parecer han secuestrado a una mujer.

-Dios, vaya a la zona a averiguar.

-Eso hare señor pero hay que avisarle a la prensa.

-No puedo autorizarlo.

-¿Perdón?

-Este pueblo está muy sensible y perseguido Teniente, hace años que no ha habido secuestros, si llamo a la prensa harán una exageración con esto y la gente se pondrá paranoica.

-Pero debe haber información, la gente necesita saber esto, no creo que sea el asesino del origami, es posible que haya otro loco queriendo imitarlo, debemos alertar a la gente.

-He dicho que no, vaya a inspeccionar la zona, es una orden.

La teniente lucia seria y decepcionada.

-Sí señor, como ordene.

Holly se subió a a su auto y se dirigía a la ubicación, en eso suena su radio.

-"Teniente Holiday, habla la oficial Fabrey ¿Me recibe? Cambio.

-Aquí la teniente Holly Holiday, estoy viajando hacia la dirección.

-"Teniente esto es grave"

-Dime lo que ves Quinn.

-"Alguien ha secuestrado a Tina Cohen-Chan"

-Mierda, me lo supuse, espera ahí Quinn, estoy en camino.

-"Aquí esperaremos tenie…Quinn CUIDADOOOOO"

-¿Quién está contigo Quinn?

Por la radio se escuchan gritos y disparos.

-Quinn ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está pasando?

Se siguen escuchando gritos.

-"AYUUUUUDAAAAA…."

La radio se apagó.

-Quinn ¿Qué carajo está pasando? QUINNNNNNNNNNNNN….mierda…A todas las unidades, habla la teniente Holly Holiday, los que estén cerca diríjanse a Washington 2267, han atacado a una oficial y se escucharon dos voces más de civiles.

-"Teniente Holiday, soy el oficial Chandler Keihl estoy a 5 minutos de la zona"

-Dirígete ahí Chandler, yo iré lo más rápido que pueda.

-"Entendido teniente"

-Oh Dios…..¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

Holly acelero y fue lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la zona.


	3. CAPITULO 3: ¿Quién nos sigue ahora?

Hola a todos y todas, espero que esten bien, bueno muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les guste mi fic, aca les traigo una actualizacion, espero que tmb les guste, solo les pido una cosa, que cuando terminen de leerlo, me lo comentan? Sus comentarios son importantes para mi y se los estare agradecido, sin mas los dejo con el capitulo, les mando abrazos, se me cuidan, los quiero :)

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

CAPITULO 3: ¿Quién nos sigue ahora?

Las sirenas sonaban, la gente miraba el auto policial, Holly avanzaba rápidamente hasta llegar a su destino.

La noche era muy oscura, aunque la ciudad estaba iluminada se sentía muy oscura, Holly llega a la casa de Tina Cohen-Chan, Chandler la estaba esperando.

-Teniente Holiday, soy el oficial Chandler Keihl.

-¿Qué sucedió Chandler?

-Venga conmigo.

Chandler llevo a Holly hasta la habitación de la asiática.

-Cielos, esto está mal ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?...Chandler saca fotos.

-Ya lo hice teniente, las llevare a la jefatura.

-Muy bien…..mmmm…..S S…¿Qué diablos significa eso?

-No estoy seguro teniente ¿Un código tal vez?

-No estoy segura pero debe tener un significado.

-Todavía hay más teniente.

-Muéstrame.

Chandler llevo a Holly fuera, de la casa, hacia el auto de Brittany, al verlo, la teniente se tapó la boca con las manos.

-Oh por Dios, ese es el auto de Brittany Pears.

-Y no solo eso, mire.

El policía señala el parabrisas con su linterna, figuraba las S S en rojo.

-Otra vez esas letras ¿Quién demonios hizo esto? ¿Algún testigo?

-Nadie teniente, esta zona es muy poco poblada, nadie vio nada, todavía hay más.

-¿Qué falta?

-Encontré esto.

Chandler le muestra balas usadas.

-Oh cielos.

-Y hay más en el suelo, provienen del arma de la oficial Quinn Fabrey.

-Oh por Dios, su auto está aquí, pero ninguna de ellas está.

-Teniente cree que tal vez….

-No estoy segura Chandler, Figgins no me dejo traer reporteros.

-Tarde o temprano la gente se va a enterar y será peor, debemos informar ahora.

-Pienso igual, voy a llevarle esta información a Figgins.

-¿Necesita algo más?

-Sí, haremos una búsqueda, necesito un compañero, te necesito Chandler.

-Estoy a su disposición teniente Holiday.

-Gracias, mira no estoy segura si es de vuelta el asesino del origami o loco imitador, lo que si se es que debemos ir con cuidado, no hay remedio, tendremos que darle aviso a los reporteros.

-Eso y colocar carteles de las personas que desaparecieron, el supervisor lo entenderá.

-Espero que sí, muy oficial diríjase a la estación y luego….¿Qué demonios?

Por la carretera se venía una figura caminando, casi tambaleándose.

-OIGA USTED, quítese de la calle, identifíquese.

-Holly lo apunto con su revólver y su linterna, el sujeto solo caminaba con los ojos cerrados.

-No lo repetiré, deténgase ahora….voy a contar hasta tres.

El sujeto no la escucho y seguía caminando.

-UNO.

Nada.

-DOS.

Seguía caminando.

-Solo le disparare en la pierna.

Holly apunto, pero Chandler la detiene.

-Espere teniente, no lo haga, lo conozco.

-¿Qué?

-Es Blaine Anderson, es el esposo de Kurt Hummel, está en un estado de lapsus.

-¿Qué demonios hace una persona así deambulando? Se supone que debe tener supervisión.

Holly guarda el arma, unas bocinas empiezan a sonar, un auto a toda velocidad se estaba acercando.

-Mierda…BLAINE QUITATE DEL CAMINO….QUITATEEEEEEE.

El ojimiel seguía en su lapsus caminando, el auto no freno y avanzaba más rápido tocando la bocina.

-QUITATEEEEEEE.

El auto se estaba acercando al ojimiel, estovo realmente cerca de atropellarlo, la valentía de una teniente logro lanzarse sobre él y rescatarlo en ese segundo que pudo costarle la vida, el auto simplemente siguió su camino a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué creen que es esto? ¿El Dakar para ir a esa velocidad?

-Oh por Dios teniente ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si lo estoy….el hombre sigue dormido ¿Sabes dónde vive?

-Sí, conozco la ubicación.

-Muy bien Chandler llévalo a su hogar, fíjate si hay alguien, sino no hay nadie en su casa quédate hasta que llegue alguien.

-Entendido teniente.

Chandler agarra a Blaine y lo lleva hasta su patrulla, lo acomoda en el asiento y arranca para llevarlo a su casa.

-No te preocupes Blaine, te llevare a tu hogar.

El ojimiel se movía de un lado para otro, seguía con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta.

-Aaaaa ... Ale ... alejaaaa ... ..alejatttteeeeee.

-Tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada, te llevare con tu esposo y estarás bien.

-Sssss ... .sssaaaa ... Sammmm.

Chandler lo miro con el ceño fruncido, no podía creer lo que escucho.

-¿Sam?...espero que sea una maldita broma.

El oficial siguió manejando su auto.

Por otro lado Holly enfrento a Figgins.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Claro que no, esto fue demasiado lejos Figgins, no puedes ocultarlo, ya han desaparecido tres civiles y una oficial…..por Dios, no podemos ignorar eso….debemos avisarles a los noticieros, debemos colocar carteles y avisar que están desaparecidas.

-No voy a permitir una alteración en la ciudad.

-Ya es tarde para eso, te guste o no la prensa se enterará, ya hemos hecho todo según tus normas, es hora de poner las mías.

-Te advierto Holly, esto se ira de las manos y no seré responsable de lo que pase después.

-Yo me hare responsable de todo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Muy bien, hazlo a tu manera, tú te harás cargo de los reporteros, yo estoy fuera de este caso.

La teniente lo miro con desilusión, tenía ganas de decirle "cobarde" pero se negó.

-Como digas.

La teniente se retiró de la oficina, paso por varias celdas, muchos de los delincuentes le decían cosas obscenas pero ella ignoro todo, menos una voz femenina que le llamo la atención.

-Vaya vaya vaya pero si es la heroína teniente Holiday, mostrando el culo por el cual ahora es teniente, yo dudo mucho que tengas las cualidades para ser una verdadera teniente.

Holly se quede mirándola con ironía.

-Sylvester, hacía rato que no teníamos una charla amistosa.

-No me interesa tener charlas amistosas contigo.

Sue siempre insultaba a la teniente Holiday cada vez que la veía, ella escuchaba de su reputación y eso le molestaba, más al saber que todo el mundo la quería y su mayor odio es que está usando su uniforme.

Sue se veía más vieja en la celda, el pelo le creció pasando los hombros y estaba más blanco.

-Ya veo, a pesar del tiempo que estoy aquí aun me cuesta hacer amistad contigo ¿Cuándo cambiaras de conducta?

-Este es mi carácter, si no te gusta puedes irte al demonio, no me importa.

-Debes mejorar esa conducta Sue, no te llevara a ningún lado.

-Ja ja ja ja ja claro, mírame Holly, mira donde estoy, encerrada para siempre en este agujero.

-Tu misma creaste tu propia prisión Sue, todo el mundo se enteró.

-Escúchame bien Holly, esta celda no me detendrá por mucho tiempo, dije que todos se van a arrepentir por meterme en esta celda, se van a arrepentir.

-Has violado la ley Sylvester, esto te lo mereces.

-Eres un asco, una vergüenza para ser teniente, me das ganas de vomitar, deshonras ese uniforme.

-A mí también me dio gusto verte, adiós Sue.

La teniente se retiró y Sue la miraba con ojos venenosos, se dirigió hasta las salas de información y se detuvo para hablarle a un oficial.

-Necesito que llamen a los reporteros, es hora de dar la información

-Como ordene teniente.

En la ciudad de New York una mujer latina entra en su departamento con bolsas llenas de suministros, las dejo en la mesa y empezó a acomodar una por uno pero lo dejo cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Habla Santana...Ahh….hola abuela ¿Cómo estás?

-"Bien querida, llama para saber si te encuentras bien, hace tiempo que no se de ti".

-Si….lo sé, perdona, esta ciudad es fantástica, te tengo una buena noticia, me han aceptado en la escuela de danza, empezare la otra semana.

-"¿En serio? Me alegro mucho por ti Santana".

-Sí, realmente estoy emocionada, he luchado tanto por esto que al fin tanto esfuerzo está dando frutos.

-"Te lo mereces querida, se por todo lo que has pasado, realmente te lo mereces".

-Gracias abuela, cuéntame de ti ¿Cómo estas en Ohio?

-"Este pueblo sigue igual, se volvió más comercial desde que Hummel público su libro e hicieron la película, muchos fans vienen por este lugar, sacándose fotos o haciendo entrevistas"

-Sí, leí su libro, pero debería quejarme, Hummel no ha escrito todo realmente.

-"Ignóralo Santana, ese muchacho no te conocía, no creo que se haya enterado de tu relación con el asesino del origami, debes borrar esa historia de tu vida"

-Lo intento abuela, créeme que lo intento…..es que…..a pesar de que ya paso tiempo…..es raro, siento que un día entrara golpeando mi puerta y me hará daño, ya tuve muchas pesadillas.

-"Querida debes seguir intentando, ese monstruo murió, nadie puede lastimarte".

-Lo sé, fui a su tumba….Dios…..todavía recuerdo esa sensación….fue horrible abuela…fue abrumador.

-"Debes olvidar todo eso Santana, no te hará bien, ahora debes concentrarte en tu carrera, ya has entrado a la escuela de danza y es un gran logro, preocúpate por eso"

-Sí, lo hare, me pone feliz haber entrado…oye, te prometo que iré a Ohio a visitarte, te extraño.

-"Yo también te extraño querida, sabes que tienes las puertas de mi casa abiertas, te estaré esperando, cuídate Santana"

-Cuídate abuela, besos.

La latina termino la llamada, prendió la tv dejando el canal de noticias, pero no les estaba prestando atención, simplemente seguía acomodando la mercadería que compro.

En un lugar de Los Ángeles Cooper estaba terminando sus últimas líneas para un comercial, al finalizarla fue a su camarín, encendió la tv en el canal de noticias, pero no presto atención, agarro su celular y marco un número, sonaba pero no atendía.

-"¿Hola?"

-Hola ardilla como….

-"Ja ja ja ja lo siento, es el contestador, habla Blaine Devon Anderson de Hummel, en este momento no puedo atenderte, déjame tu mensaje y luego te responderé, que tengas un lindo día".

-Ayyyy Blaine, tú y…..tus tontos chistes…..ya eres grande para estas cosas hermanito, además aun no apuntas con el dedo…mira quería avisarte que mi gira de la otra semana se canceló, así que voy a tener tiempo libre, quería ir a visitarte….yo….te extraño hermanito, sé que no hemos estado muy unidos últimamente, pero quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido…no solo somos hermanos….somos mejores amigos ¿Verdad?...Por favor respóndeme rápido, te quiero hermanito, saludos a Kurt y a Finn.

Cooper apago su celular y lo guardo en su bolso, camino por su camarín y saco un viejo diario, uno que dio la noticia del hijo de su hermano:

"Víctima del asesino del origami es salvado, Shaw Anderson de 9 años de edad ha sobrevivido a las garras del asesino del origami, fue rescatado por la valentía de su padre Blaine Anderson, el periodista Kurt Hummel y el agente del FBI William Schuester"

Cooper miro y leyó la noticia con los ojos lagrimosos.

-Lo siento hermanito, debí estar ahí contigo en esos momentos, espero que puedas perdonarme.

El actor dejo el diario y se sirvió una botella de Whisky.

En Ohio Kurt se encontraba con su amigo Elliott Gilbert, fue el primer vecino que le dio la bienvenida cuando los Anderson-Hummel se mudaron a la casa y es con el que más confianza tiene y como ellos Elliott también es gay por lo cual tenía varios temas de conversación con Kurt por el cual se sentía muy cómodo hablar con él.

Los dos estaban ahí tomando unas cervezas, Finn estaba con ellos pero dormido en el cuarto de Elliott.

-Kurt debes dejar estas cosas, son perjudiciales.

-¿En serio? ¿Me vas a dar clases de prevención? Te recuerdo que estas fumando conmigo.

-Pero yo disfruto el cigarrillo Kurt, tu fumas y tomas de nervios o por pesadillas, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que estas pasando por algo que te perturba.

-Solo estoy agotado Elliott, no pasa nada grave.

-Una mierda, conmigo no Kurt, somos amigos, nos contamos todo, en este poco tiempo que nos conocimos eres la única persona en la que más confió.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco, tu sabes que también puedes contar conmigo…es solo…que…..

-Kurt por favor, sé que algo te sucede sino no me hubieras llamado, se que cuando me llamas para pedirme un favor es porque necesitas fumar y tomar algo para desahogarte.

-Cielos….me conoces bien…y tienes razón….Elliott, estoy asustado.

-¿Asustado? ¿De qué?

-Siento…que alguien me está vigilando, hace días, meses, que me siento así, siento que me estoy volviendo paranoico.

-¿Quién sientes que te persigue Kurt?...Ay no…..por favor no me digas que andas con drogas y le debes dinero a alguien.

-¿Qué? Claro que no.

-Ohhh gracias a Dios, entonces…dime.

-Elliott por favor que esto quede entre nosotros.

-Claro Kurt, sabes que soy una tumba….confía en mí.

-Gracias…creo…..que Sebastián sigue vivo.

Elliott abrió muy grande sus ojos.

-¿QUEEEE? Pero…Kurt…..¿Como…como…como puedes pensar eso?

-No estoy seguro…..no sé qué pensar.

-Explícame por qué crees que ese hijo de puta sigue vivo.

-Fue en la feria del libro, cuando saque mi libro LLUVIA PESADA, los fans fueron a que les firme el libro.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Cuando se fueron todos, yo…..me hice un café, me quede mirando mi celular, cuando lo dejo vi que había un hombre parado al lado mío con mi libro. Quería que se lo firme.

-¿No le viste la cara?

-No, estaba encapuchado con una bufanda, tenía puesto un sombrero y anteojos, no pude verle la cara.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Me pidió que se lo firme…..cuando le pregunte su nombre…..me dijo…Sebastián Muskovitz.

Elliott se puso una mano en la boca, el ojiazul empezó a soltar las lágrimas, más por sentir que se estaba sacando un gran peso.

-Oh por Dios, no puede ser ¿Qué hiciste después?

-Al escuchar su nombre quede petrificado, al querer verlo ya no estaba, fue todo en un santiamén, había desaparecido y yo me quede con el libro del sujeto.

-Exactamente ¿Hace cuánto fue esto?

-Cinco o seis años creo.

-Oh por Dios, eso explica tu nerviosismos, Kurt ¿Te has guardado esto todo este tiempo?

-Si.

-Amigo es perjudicial, mira en el estado en el que estas, por eso fumas y tomas, te has guardado esto por mucho tiempo.

El ojiazul soltó las lágrimas.

-Lo sé, lo se…y…fue muy duro…..no podía decírselo a Blaine…..no podía.

-Amigo, Blaine debe saberlo, él también se debe estar preguntando por tu estado.

-Nuestra relación no va muy bien que parezca, siento que estamos distantes.

-Sientes eso porque no te estas sincerando con él, Dios Kurt, piensa en todo este tiempo, sé que quisiste protegerlo pero te está consumiendo lentamente, yo sé que tienes miedo pero debes calmarte.

-Ya no sé qué hacer Elliott.

-Primero solo supones que Sebastián está vivo, pero ¿Qué tal si es un imitador?

-¿Qué?

-Kurt ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez podría ser un maldito idiota queriendo hacerte una broma?

-Yo….ehh…..nunca…..nunca lo pensé.

-¿Y qué tal si lo es? No te persigas, Sebastián murió Kurt, lo viste, viste su cuerpo sin vida, vimos en el noticiero su funeral, vimos como lo enterraban, en estos años que pasaron ¿Alguna vez te cruzaste con alguien que te parezca raro?

El ojiazul estaba confundido, se quedó pensando en lo que le pregunto su amigo.

-Yo….no…nadie.

-Creo que estas sufriendo una paranoia Kurt, debes tranquilizarte, nadie va a hacerte daño.

-Elliott, todo este tiempo me he guardado esto para mí, no tienes idea de lo pesado que es…..gracias…..gracias de verdad, siento que me saque un peso de encima.

-Para eso somos amigos Kurt y te agradesco que me lo hayas contado, aun así, insisto que le digas esto a Blaine, merece saberlo.

-Tienes razón, se lo diré.

El celular del ojiazul suena y lo atiende.

-¿Hola?

-"Hola Kurt"

-Chandler ¿Cómo estás?

-"Necesito que vengas a tu hogar".

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?

-"Si, tu esposo está bajo un lapsus".

Kurt se levantó sobresaltado del sillón.

-Oh por Dios dime….

"Tranquilo, estoy con él, dejo la puerta de tu casa abierta, lo acosté en el sillón pero aún sigue dormido, por otro lado nadie entro a tu hogar, todo está bien".

-Oh gracias a Dios, en unos minutos estaré en casa, gracias Chandler.

-"Me retirare cuando llegues"

-Entendido adiós.

Kurt finalizo la llamada.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-A Blaine le agarro un lapsus…..maldición que irresponsable fui, debí llamarlo y ver que hacía.

-Tranquilo no te culpes, sabes bien que esos lapsus son impredecibles, no es tu culpa.

-Te agradezco Elliott, voy por Finn, debo volver a mi casa.

-Hecho y tranquilo Kurt, las cosas van a mejorar.

-Gracias.

Los amigos se dieron un abrazo, Kurt agarro a Finn quien seguía dormido, se subió al auto y arranco rumbo a su casa.

Por otro lado Sam y Shaw estaban cenando en su casa, la tv estaba prendida pero ninguno le prestó atención, solo estaban teniendo una charla de padre e hijo.

-¿Has terminado los deberes Shaw?

-Si papa, era demasiado pero por suerte termine todo.

-Me alegro hijo, es importante hacer los deberes de la escuela.

-Lo se aunque extraño las clases de baile que aprendí en Buenos Aires.

-¿Extrañas Argentina?

-Mucho, es la primera vez que viajo a otro país y lo pase genial.

-Bueno te tengo una noticia, en enero podremos visitar a los abuelos si quieres.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial papa, gracias.

Shaw se levantó de la silla y fue a abrazar a su padre, luego volvió a sentarse.

-Me alegro verte feliz hijo…..dime…¿Cómo vas en la nueva escuela?

-Bien, no me quejo.

-¿Tus compañeros?

-Son geniales, hay una chica que está loca por mí.

-Ja ja parece que estas muy Romeo hijo, no la dejes escapar.

-Pero es una loca papa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no para de hablar un segundo y no me deja ni cinco segundos tranquilo, es escalofriante.

-Hijo resultaste ser un machista ja ja ja.

-No soy machista papa, es solo que no se calla un segundo.

-Con el tiempo se llevaran muy bien ¿Y con tus compañeros?

-Con los de mi curso me llevo excelente aunque hay algunos de otros cursos que son unos idiotas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque dicen que no es normal que yo tenga dos padres.

-No les hagas caso hijo.

-Pero ¿Por qué alguien piensa que no es normal?

-Hijo lamentablemente no todas las personas somos iguales, hay personas que han abierto su corazón y bondad y han demostrado que todos somos seres humanos y que debemos tener los mismos derechos pero todavía hay muchos que tienen muchos prejuicios hacia los demás pero no debes dejar que te afecte, nosotros somos una familia, Blaine y yo te adoptamos y eres nuestro hijo, te criamos y te educamos, siempre te vamos a querer, que nadie te diga lo contrario, que nadie te deje caer hijo.

-Gracias papa…..¿Papa?

-Si hijo.

-¿Por qué no te llevas bien con papi?

-Hijo…..tu padre y yo…..hemos pasado por situaciones muy complicadas…no supimos manejarlas.

-¿Se separaron por mi culpa?

-No Shaw, por supuesto que no, hijo tú no tienes nada que ver con nuestro divorcio, es cosa de adultos, cuando seas más grande lo vas a entender, que Blaine y yo estemos divorciado no significa que no te queramos, siempre te vamos a querer hijo.

-Papa ¿Te arrepentiste alguna vez de separarte de papi?

-Shaw…..esa pregunta….es muy inapropiada.

-Solo quería saber…..

-SHAW.

-Lo siento.

El rubio se calma un poco al ver que su hijo estaba comiendo en silencio.

-Shaw, no puedo volver con tu padre, él está casado con otro hombre ahora y lo sabes.

-Lo sé, adoro a Kurt como otro padre pero es solo que…los extraño.

-Lo se hijo pero las cosas no pueden ser como antes, se que es duro pero es así, a veces me hace mal estar con Blaine, tú tienes todo el derecho de estar el tiempo que quieras con tu padre pero conmigo hemos decidido estar separados, nos hace bien a él y a mí.

-Está bien, lo entiendo papa.

El rubio se levantó y abrazo a su hijo, trataba de no llorar pero tenía que negar su pregunta, Sam extraña muchísimo a Blaine.

Por otro lado Kurt llega a su hogar y entra desesperadamente con su hijo y lo deja en su cuna, vuelve al living donde va al ojimiel acostado en el sillón dialogando palabras sin sentido.

-Gracias a Dios que está bien, no me hubiera perdonado si le pasaba algo, gracias Chandler.

-Es mi deber Kurt ¿Cuánto tarda esto?

-No lo sé, nunca hubo un tiempo estimado, a veces dura minutos y otras veces horas, hay que tenerlo acostado porque si está parado caminara hasta despertar, ya le ha sucedido muchas veces.

-¿Siempre fue así?

-No, esto surgió desde que despertó del coma años atrás.

-Cielos, pobre Blaine.

La radio del oficial suena.

-"Chandler te necesito en la comisaria"

-Entendido teniente voy para allá.

-Gracias por cuidar a Blaine.

-De nada…..oye necesito preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

-¿Están bien?...digo…..Problemas en la pareja.

-Creo que esas cosas son personales.

-Si…..si…tienes razón, perdona no debí meterme, me marcho, adiós.

El ojiazul le pone la mano en el pecho.

-Momento ¿Por qué me hiciste esa pregunta?

-No tiene importancia.

-Velero.

El oficial dio un suspiro.

-Al traerlo a tu casa, estaba diciendo palabras y cuando le dije que te iba a llevar con su esposo…él dijo….Sam.

Kurt sintió como si un puño hubiera golpeado su pecho.

-No es….no es nada Chandler…..a veces…en esos lapsus Blaine dice cosas sin sentido.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro.

-Muy bien…..en ese caso….me retiro.

El oficial se fue de la casa, el ojiazul dio vueltas mirando a su esposo, se estaba preguntando porque dijo "Sam", ese nombre simplemente le revolvía el estómago pero aun así ignoro todo, su mente fue invadida por un mensaje en su celular, al mirarlo ve que es de su amiga Mercedes, abre el mensaje:

"¿ESTAS BIEN? PON LAS NOTICIAS"

Al ojiazul le llamo la atención ese mensaje, agarro el control remoto y prendió la tv, sus ojos se abrieron y se puso nervioso.

-No puede ser.

Kurt miraba el título de la noticia:

"TRES PERSONAS DESAPARECIERON EN EL PUEBLO DE OHIO"

Varios reporteros estaban en la estación de policía haciendo varias preguntas a la teniente Holiday, Kurt miraba todo por la tv.

"¿Cómo se llaman las personas que desaparecieron"

"Tenemos entendido que las personas que desaparecieron se llaman Tina Cohen-Chan, Brittany Susan Piers, Rachel Piers y una de nuestras oficiales Quinn Fabrey"

"¿Alguna pista o algún sospechoso?"

-"Todavía nada, he mandado a mis oficiales a hacer una búsqueda, primero se revisara la casa de la civil Cohen-Chan, les pido que dejen actuar a la policía"

-"Teniente, se han visto varias veces las letras S S ¿Qué significan?"

-"No estamos seguros de eso todavía, no queremos alarmar a nadie, cuando tengamos más información se los daremos"

-"¿Cree que esté relacionado con el asesino del origami?"

La noticia también se trasmitió por New York, Santana lo estaba viendo, ella conocía a esas personas.

-Oh por Dios, no puede ser…..abuela, no te dejare sola, iré a Ohio.

También salió la noticia en Los Ángeles, Cooper lo estaba viendo.

-Ardilla, no voy a dejarte solo con esto.

El actor agarro su celular y llamo a su asistente.

-Necesito que me consigas un pasaje a Ohio lo más rápido que puedas.

En Ohio Sam y Shaw veían la noticia, su hijo estaba asustado y más cuando escucho la pregunta del reportero.

-¿Papa?

-Hijo ven.

Shaw corrió a su padre y lo abrazo, este quería calmarlo porque su hijo no paraba de temblar.

-Tranquilo hijo, tranquilo, nadie te hará daño, lo prometo, te protegeré.

La entrevista seguía y la teniente respondía la última pregunta.

-"Por favor, no alarmemos a la gente, no creemos que esto sea obra de asesino del origami o algún imitador, moveremos cielo y tierra con mis hombres hasta encontrar a los desaparecidos, no se alarmen"

El ojimiel despierta sobresaltado y Kurt apaga la tv.

-Blaine, gracias a Dios, despertaste.

-¿Qué paso?

-Te agarro un lapsus, perdóname por no estar presente Blaine, fui un irresponsable.

-Oh cariño perdóname, no sé cómo me agarro esto, disculpa, no quise asustarte.

El matrimonio se da un beso.

-Me alegra mucho que estés bien, cuando me entere que te agarro el lapsus entre en pánico, me asuste.

-¿Salí de casa?

-Chandler te encontró y te trajo de vuelta.

-Gracias a Dios que me encontró.

-Yo también le agradecí…estoy tan feliz de que estés bien.

-Yo agradezco que estés a mi lado, perdóname amor, perdóname por todo, no quiero que estemos mal ni que discutamos, sabes que yo te amo mucho.

-Yo también te amo amor…escucha…..debo decirte algo.

-Está bien pero primero….quiero darme un baño….estoy…traspirado.

-De acuerdo, te preparare el baño, yo te esperare aquí.

-En realidad…quiero que…te bañes conmigo, te extraño amor.

-Ohhh cielo…..de acuerdo, bañémonos juntos, será romántico.

-Genial.

Los dos se besaron y se abrazaron, se dirigieron al baño y comenzaron a sacarse la ropa, se acariciaban al punto de excitarse pero el ojimiel se detuvo.

-Estoy un poco sucio amor, primero el baño, luego quiero intimidad contigo en la cama.

-Lo que tu pidas amor, bueno vamos a bañarnos.

-Voy a encender el agua.

El ojimiel se da vuelta para prender la ducha y Kurt pone sus dos manos en la boca.

-OH POR DIOS.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Qué pasa?

-Blaine…..tu…..tu…..tu es…es….espalda.

El ojimiel se mira en el espejo y empezó a temblar.

-¿Qué…que….que es…esto?

En su espalda estaban unas letras en rojo….S S.


	4. CAPITULO 4: La sombra del pasado

Hola a todos y todas, espero que esten bien, bueno muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les guste mi fic, aca les traigo una actualizacion, espero que tmb les guste y perdon por la tardanza, esta semana se me complico pero no tenia pensado dejar de lado el fic jaja asi que espero que disfruten este capitulo, cuando lo terminen si no es mucha molestia me gustaria que lo comenten y me digan que opinan, incluso pueden dar idea que vendrian bien para el fic, yo ya tengo mi historia armada pero una ayuda nunca viene mal jajaja espero que les guste, abrazos y besos para todos y todas.

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

CAPITULO 4: La sombra del pasado

-Blaine amor…cálmate…tranquilo….tranquilo.

El ojimiel estaba paranoico y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto Kurt?...No…no…no puedo pensar.

-Tranquilo…primero….tranquilízate por favor.

-No puedo calmarme…..¿Quién carajo me hizo esto?...Es…es….¿Es mi sangre?

-Déjame ver.

El ojiazul examino la espalda de Blaine y noto que podía sacarle las letras, agarro un paño, lo mojo y lo fue limpiando.

-Tranquilo amor, no es sangre, es solo pintura, no llores por favor, todo estará bien.

-¿Qué clase de loco me haría esto?

-No lo sé cielo….mira….ya está…te he limpiado.

El ojimiel se da media vuelta y abraza a Kurt llorando.

-Tengo miedo Kurt…estoy asustado….no quiero pasar por otras pruebas de algún loco.

El ojiazul trataba de calmar a su esposo, se quedó pensando si era adecuado contarle lo que le dijo a Elliott pero no tenía remedio, tenía que sacarse esta mochila, Blaine debía saberlo.

-Tranquilo amor, no dejare que nadie te haga daño, te protegeré, sabes que te protegeré con mi vida.

-Gracias amor, por favor no me sueltes.

-No lo hare…cielo.

-¿Si?

-Debo contarte algo.

-¿Qué sucede amor?

-Démonos un baño primero, te ayudara a calmarte, ven, voy a bañarte.

-Gracias amor.

-Sé que eso te tranquiliza.

El matrimonio se metió en la ducha y se bañaron, Kurt lo besaba y le decía cuanto lo amaba, lo abraza, le acariciaba sus rizos mojados y el ojimiel se quedaba perdido en esos ojos y también le decía que lo amaba, lo besaba y le acariciaba toda la espalda, todo su cuerpo pero en un momento el ojimiel se mareo, sus ojos lo estaban engañando, le pareció ver un hombre rubio con el que le acariciaba la cara, el ojimiel sonrió.

-sam.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasa amor?

-Me dijiste "Sam"

El ojiazul notaba molesto, el ojimiel nervioso.

-¿Qué? Yo no te dije "Sam", no dije nada.

-Blaine acabo de escucharlo salir de tu boca ¿Qué sucede amor?

-Ehh….nada Kurt, en serio, no pasa nada, si recordé a Sam es porque tengo que decirle que necesito estar con Shaw, estoy mucho tiempo con Finn, no quiero que Shaw se ponga celoso.

El ojiazul dudo pero debía creerle a su esposo.

-Tranquilo amor, Shaw ama mucho a Finn, no creo que se ponga celoso, bueno prepárate vamos a salir.

-Sí, está bien.

-Necesitamos hablar Blaine.

-¿Es grave?

-Depende como lo tomes pero es muy importante contártelo.

-Kurt…..yo…también tengo…..que decirte algo.

-Está bien pero yo primero, ahora sécate y vístete.

El matrimonio se vistió, miraron a Finn quien dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, ellos lo miraron con mucho amor, Kurt abrazaba a Blaine.

-Este niño nos hará muy felices amor.

-Lo se Kurt y nosotros lo haremos feliz, no dejaremos que nadie lo lastime.

-Vamos abajo Blaine.

El matrimonio se acomodó en el sillón, el ojimiel estaba atento a Kurt.

-Bueno aquí estamos, dime lo que me vas a decir Kurt.

-Blaine…..esto…..esto que te voy a contar…..quiero que entiendas que si no te lo dije es porque quería protegerte.

-Kurt, no me asustes ¿Qué sucede?

-Esto sucedió años atrás…..fue….con todo esto asunto del asesino del origami.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con Sebastián?

-Si.

-Pe…pe…p…pero….pero….Sebastián está muerto ¿Por qué quieres hablar de el?

-Porque….porque….porque….

-¿Por qué que Kurt? Dime.

-Porque creo que Sebastián sigue vivo.

El ojimiel quedo mudo y comenzó a mirar para todos lados, se puso nervioso.

-¿Q…qu….qué?

-Sé que esto es muy fuerte amor pero necesito que te calmas.

-¿Qué me calme? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estas costando? ¿Cómo….como…quieres que me tranquilice? ¿Te olvidaste lo que ese hijo de puta me hizo?

-Lo se amor, lo sé, sé que has pasado un feo momento.

-Fue peor de lo que pensaba Kurt, secuestro a mi hijo, me obligó a cortarme mi dedo meñique, me hizo creer que tome un veneno y ya no vería a mi hijo….creí….que ya no te vería mas, me torturo psicológicamente.

-Lo se amor, lo sé y créeme que lo siento mucho, perdóname por no contártelo….por favor no llores, me parte el alma, sé que has sufrido, lo sé, yo estuve contigo, te he visto lastimado y he curado tus heridas, eso me llevo a enamorarme de ti.

-Lo recuerdo – secándose las lágrimas – ese cuidado me hizo enamorarme de ti….dime…¿Desde cuándo crees que Sebastián sigue vivo? Y por favor no me mientas ni me ocultes nada.

-Desde…..desde la feria del libro.

-¿Qué? Kurt…..eso fue…..hace cinco años.

El ojiazul empezó a llorar.

-Lo se…lo se…y por favor…..perdóname…..yo…yo….quise decírtelo…pero….no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, recién habías recuperado a Shaw, no….no…podía…..por favor perdóname.

-Está bien….cálmate…..los dos necesitamos calmarnos, sígueme contando ¿Lo has visto acaso?

Kurt se tranquilizó y se secó las lágrimas.

-Cuando estaba autografiando en libro de mis fans al final vino un sujeto, fue rengueando hacia mi queriendo que le firme el libro y cuando le pregunto su nombre…

-¿Te dijo Sebastián?

-Sí, Sebastián Muskovitz.

El ojimiel se tapa la boca.

-Oh por Dios…no puedo creerlo….esto no está pasando…..no está pasando.

-Sé que es muy duro todo esto y no sé cómo pedirte perdón por no contarte.

-Está bien Kurt….está bien…sé que debió ser duro mantener esto en secreto…sabía que estabas tenso por algo, ahora ya se el porqué.

-¿Lo sabias?

-Sabía que te quedabas afuera de casa pensando algo…siempre me preguntaba que pensabas.

-Pero….me viste afuera…¿Pensando?

Kurt temía que Blaine sepa que fuma y toma.

-No, solo escuchaba que abrías la puerta.

-Oh….esta bien.

Los dos se estaban tranquilizando.

-Te agradezco mucho por contarme esto, Kurt ¿Por qué piensas que es Sebastián? ¿Lo has visto bien? ¿Viste su cara?

-No, estaba encapuchado, no pude verle la cara.

-¿Por qué piensas que es Sebastián entonces?

-Porque cuando escuche el nombre quede petrificado, me asuste y cuando quise mirar al sujeto se había ido.

El ojimiel se quedó pensando y analizando todo lo que le conto el ojiazul.

-Kurt…sé que esto fue demasiado traumático y te agradezco que hayas querido protegerme, sé que no he quedado bien con esto del asesino del origami, a veces tengo pesadillas.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Porque pensé lo mismo que tú, también tenía miedo de preocuparte.

-¿Qué es lo que sueñas?

-Que Sebastián me encuentra y se lleva a Shaw y a Finn….quiero atraparlo pero no lo alcanzo y se lleva a mis hijos…..es horrible Kurt, muchas veces temo despertar y que no estén…temo si también te pasara algo….temo encontrar una caja con origamis y me obliguen a hacer cosas.

-Tranquilo Blaine, tranquilo, no pasara nada de eso…nadie nos hará daño.

-Lo se…..es que….todo esto nos está volviendo locos…..siento que necesitamos un poco de aire.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Necesitamos vacaciones Kurt, alejarnos un poco de esto, mira como estamos, los dos tuvimos secretos y nos pusieron paranoicos, necesitamos relajarnos.

-Sí, tienes razón…..escucha ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos unos días y nos vamos a New York? Pasamos unos días y vamos a visitar a Mercedes.

El ojimiel sonrió.

-Si…..si…me gustaría.

Se besan

-Gracias por contármelo Kurt.

-Siempre te voy a proteger Blaine…escucha, es probable que el sujeto de la feria del libro es un farsante que solo quería molestarme.

-¿En serio?

-Si….bueno…lo estuve hablando con Elliott y llegamos a esa conclu….

-Espera.

El ojimiel lucia molesto.

-¿Estuviste hablando con Elliott?

-Es mi amigo.

-Ósea que ¿Yo no soy el primero al que le cuentas esto?

-Blaine ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Por qué primero a el? ¿Por qué no a mí?

-Blaine no estaba seguro como lo ibas a tomar, necesitaba descargarme y Elliott es mi amigo.

-Seguro que es tu amigo.

-Cálmate, te estas volviendo paranoico.

-Mira quien habla, ni siquiera he hablado con Tristán sobre mis pesadillas y tú tienes este secreto que deberías hablarlo conmigo y se lo cuentas a otro….YO SOY TU ESPOSO….YO…NO EL.

-CALMATE ¡!NO ME GRITES! Somos adultos y estamos hablando nuestros problemas….Blaine…..no te he sido infiel…..Elliott es solo mi amigo, tengo muchas cosas en común con el pero nada más, no lo veo con esos ojos…..no tienes que ponerte así.

-Simplemente…..no me agrada ese sujeto….no olvido ese día que te estaba coqueteando.

-Ayyy por Dios, no de nuevo…Blaine, fue solo un halago….nada más, esto no debe molestarnos, sabes que no estoy enamorado de Elliott, estoy enamorado de ti, eres mi esposo y solo te amo a ti.

-Es que…..perdona…son celos.

El ojiazul le acaricia la cara para calmarlo.

-Eres tan tierno, talvez no te lo dije pero eres muy sexy cuando te enojas.

-Ja ja ja eres un tonto, ven aquí.

Kurt se lanzó hacia Blaine y comenzó a besarlo.

-Te necesito, te necesito mucho Kurt.

-Yo también amor, me alegra que hayas hablado y solucionar las cosas, siempre te voy a amar Blaine.

-Amor….hazme el amor.

-Vamos a nuestro cuarto.

El matrimonio fue hasta su cuarto besándose y sacándose la ropa mientras caminaban, quedando desnudos se tiraron en su cama, besándose y acariciándose todo el cuerpo.

-Kurt…..te amo mucho.

-Yo también te amo Blaine.

-Necesito….necesito sentirte….por favor.

El ojiazul lo dio vuelta y entro en el haciéndolo gemir fuertemente, Kurt le besaba el cuello.

-SI…..si…ohh Dios…te siento mucho amor.

-¿Te gusta Blaine?

-Si…si…..mucho…..mas….mas….más fuerte.

El ojiazul empujo más fuerte dentro del ojimiel y este gritaba más de placer, Kurt lo agarro del pelo y le mordía suavemente la oreja y le lamia el cuello.

-Ohhh….ohh Dios….si…si….me gusta….mucho….mucho…fuerte.

-¿Te encanta Blaine? ¿Me sientes?

-Si….si….me encanta, me encanta Sam.

El ojiazul se detuvo ¿Sam? ¿Acaso dijo Sam? Kurt sale del ojimiel y lo da vuelta para verle los ojos.

-¿Sam? ¿Me dijiste Sam?

-No…no….lo siento amor, no es lo que piensas.

-¿Qué ES LO QUE NO PIENSO? ¿Qué ME ESTAS OCULTANDO BLAINE?

-No me grites, tranquilízate.

-¿Qué ME TRANQUILICE? ACABAS DE LLAMARME "SAM" "SAMMM" EL NOMBRE DE TU EX ¿Por qué ME LLAMASTE ASI?

-SAL DE ENCIMA MIO.

El ojimiel se puso sus pantalones.

-No se te ocurra irte a ningún lado Anderson, dime que te sucede.

-No es….no es nada…..solo me confundí de nombre.

-Blaine no quiero enojarme pero si no me dices la verdad realmente me voy a enojar.

-Está bien….esta bien….te voy a contar todo.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Yo…..yo…he tenido sueños con Sam.

-¿Qué clase de sueños?

-Solo recordaba cuando estaba casado con el…estas fechas me recuerdan cosas…..pero es solo eso, perdóname Kurt, simplemente se me escapo el nombre pero no ha pasado nada.

-Mierda…..perdona Blaine, es que…creí…..que cuando dijiste el nombre….pensé que te acostaste con él.

-No Kurt, no me he acostado con Sam, soy tu esposo y solo tuyo.

-Lo siento, perdóname por gritarte así….pensé tantas cosas.

-Ven aquí.

El ojiazul se acercó a Blaine y este lo abrazo.

-Soy tu esposo y que me quedo contigo, tranquilízate.

-Te amo Blaine.

-Y yo te amo a ti, tranquilo.

El ojimiel abrazo a Kurt pero no pudo evitar sentir culpa, él sabía que le estaba mintiendo, no le conto a Kurt que ha besado a su ex en el cumpleaños de su hijo, decidió estar callado.

El matrimonio volvió a la cama y se besaron hasta quedar dormidos.

Por otra parte, el sol era radiante en Ohio, una mujer latina se baja del taxi y se dirigió a una casa y toco el timbre, espero y una anciana abrió la puerta y fue a abrazarla.

-Santana, querida, que gusto verte.

-Hola abuela, te he extraño.

-Yo también querida pero ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba.

-Perdón por venir de improvisto ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro querida, pasa.

Las mujeres se sientan en la mesa de la cocina, la abuela prepara 2 tazas de té y ellas lo toman y charlan.

-Abuela he venido porque me entere que han secuestrado a personas aquí.

La abuela lucia nerviosa.

-Si….lo sé, la gente está nerviosa, yo trato de controlarme pero he notado que todo el mundo camina más apurado de lo normal, ya casi no hay niños jugando en la plaza.

-No me extraña abuela, aún no han olvidado al asesino del origami, hace mucho que no suceden cosas extrañas aquí, de golpe, desaparece gente, es extraño.

-No solo es extraño, es preocupante Santana, no solo las secuestraron, dejaron marcas.

-Cierto, recuerdo que he visto unas letras S S ¿Qué diablos significa?

-No lo sé, nadie lo sabe, yo creo que son iniciales….pero ¿De quién? ¿Qué loco puede hacer esto?

-Abuela temo por ti, por eso he venido, quiero cuidarte.

-Te agradezco Santana pero se cuidarme sola.

-Lo sé pero eres la única pariente que me queda y no quiero perderte, ya perdí a mi esposo, perdí a mi hijo, solo me quedas tú, no puedo perderte.

-No me perderás Santana, siempre estaré contigo…..¿Cómo estas tu querida?

-Yo…bien.

-¿En serio? ¿Pesadillas?

-Siempre, no me he recuperado del todo…..es que…fue horrible abuela…..todo este tiempo….estuve con el….con el asesino de mi hijo…Sebastián…..el asesino del origami…..Dios, no puedo sacarlo de mi mente.

La latina empezó a lagrimear.

-Fue una experiencia horrible querida, sé que no será fácil pero un día lo olvidaras.

-Eso espero abuela…es que…a veces cuando me pongo a pensar, es increíble en todo lo que lo ayude, estuve en un tiroteo por su culpa, los Chang intentaron ahogarnos y lo peor es que…fue capaz de asesinar a su amigo Artie…¿Qué clase de persona asesina a sus amigos?

-El asesino del origami no era una persona Santana, era un monstruo, un asesino.

-Un día olvidare todo esto pero por ahora, si no te molesta, me gustaría quedarme contigo.

-Querida puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que quieras.

-Gracias abuela…..emmm….si no te molesta, necesito ir a un lugar.

-Claro que no, puedes llevarte mi auto si deseas, tienes tu licencia al día ¿Verdad?

-Claro, gracias abuela, en un momento vuelvo.

La latina salió de la casa y se subió al auto de su abuela, lo encendió y condujo a una velocidad pasable, tranquila, mirando y explorando el pueblo, recordando cómo era cuando vivía ahí, en varios lugares le agarro nostalgia pero en otros no pudo evitar que se le salgan unas lágrimas cuando paso por la relojería de Artie Abram, al pasar cerca de la mansión Chang, su expresión fue de odio hacia Michael y Mike Chang, ella sabía que seguían libres, gente con dinero es casi imposible que estén presas, siguió su camino y detuvo el auto, bajo y fue caminando seriamente, fue al cementerio y se detuvo en una tumba.

"Sebastián Smythe 1986 - 2016"

-No creí que volvería a verte Sebastián….y déjame decirte que no me agrada nada estar aquí….nada justifica lo que hiciste y sigo firme con ese pensamiento…..¿Que no me has contado Sebastián?...¿Quién demonios está siguiendo tu legajo?...¿Tienes un aprendiz acaso?...¿Que es lo que me perdí?...Se suponía que esta gente iba a vivir en paz…..pero gracias a tus locuras este lugar se fue al demonio….arruinaste la vida de muchas familias…arruinaste la mía al asesinar a mi hijo…..Dios como desearía volver al pasado y evitar conocerte…mírame, estoy hablando con una lápida, esto es una locura, me largo.

La latina estaba a punto de retirarse pero ve algo que no había notado.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?

La latina lo agarro y se horrorizo.

-Esto…¿Esto es…..un perro disecado?

Un perro disecado y cocido estaba en la tumba de Sebastián, la mujer lo examina y en su cintura tenía un nombre "MAX"

La latina se asusta y lo tira, sin más se retira corriendo hacia su auto y se va del lugar.

En otro lugar el matrimonio Anderson-Hummel despierta por los ruidos del timbre, Kurt se levanta sobresaltado y Blaine también.

-¿Quién será? ¿Esperabas a alguien?

-No Kurt, vayamos a ver quién es.

-Blaine tengamos cuidado.

-Tranquilo amor no pasa nada.

-Blaine, no he terminado de contarte todo.

-Lo harás después, ahora vayamos a ver quién es.

Los dos se cambiaron y el ojimiel fue lentamente hasta la puerta y la abre, sus ojos y expresión se calman.

-Cooper, hermano, que alegría.

-Hola ardilla, que bueno que estés bien, estaba preocupado por ustedes.

-Te lo agradezco pero….¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Es que acaso no te enteraste lo que paso?

-¿De que estas hablando?

-COOPER – El ojiazul interrumpió - ¿Quieres pasar?

-Hola Kurt….emm…..si te agradezco.

-¿Qué es lo que no me entere? No quiero que hablen en códigos, no me oculten las cosas ¿Qué demonios paso?

Cooper miro a Kurt y no sabía si decirle él o su esposo, sin más, el hermano mayor le dio el diario a su hermano, el ojimiel lo agarro y miro la primera tapa:

"Secuestros en Ohio ¿El asesino del origami vinculado?"

El ojimiel se puso nervioso y comenzó a leer la noticia, lagrimas salían al ver los nombres de las desaparecidas, el las conocía.

-Amor por favor cálmate.

-No…..no pu….no puedo calmarme Kurt…..Oh por Dios….Tina…Brittany…su hija, por Dios Kurt, solo tiene 5 años.

-Hermanito, no hay pruebas de que sea el asesino del origami, murió, nadie te hará daño.

-Tu hermano tiene razón Blaine, ayer lo hablamos, por favor ya no llores, todo se solucionará, ya lo veras.

-Está bien…está bien…..voy a calmarme….solo…..denme un momento.

-Está bien ardilla, tranquilízate, estamos contigo…Kurt ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

-Claro Cooper.

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Dime.

-¿Qué es lo que has hablado con mi hermano?

-Es una historia muy larga Cooper.

-Soy todo oídos, quiero que me lo cuentes.

El ojiazul le conto al actor todo lo que le dijo a Blaine, su hermano quedo perplejo.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Todo este tiempo se lo ocultaste a Blaine y Shaw?

-No podía contárselos Cooper, ya te lo dije, tu más que nadie sabía lo sensible que estaban Blaine y Shaw, no podía empeorar las cosas.

-Pero mira como esta mi hermano, es una pila de nervios, acaban de desaparecer personas Kurt y un loco está dejando marcas.

-Lo se…..es que….no puedo pensar…el asesino del origami está muerto Cooper, no puede ser el…..es imposible.

-¿Y que tal si no lo es? Debes decirle esto a la policía.

-NO…..por supuesto que no, traerán reporteros a mi casa y todo el pueblo se enterara ¿Sabes cómo impactara en la gente?...No puedo Cooper, no puedo contarle esto a la policía.

-Entonces ¿Qué harás al respecto?

El ojiazul se quedó pensando un momento y luego tomo aire.

-Voy a buscar a este secuestrador, hare lo que sea, voy a encontrarlo.

-¿Estás loco Kurt? Puede ser peligroso…..¿Te has olvidado cuando te enfrentaste a Sebastián?

-Claro que no, casi me mata, quería quemarme vivo en su hogar…..conozco muy bien los riesgos de todo esto.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Kurt, te guste o no debes ir a la policía.

-Por supuesto que no Cooper, ya te lo he dicho.

-Bien, como quieras pero no descuides a mi hermano ni a tu hijo.

-Claro que no lo hare…..hazme un favor, quédate con tu hermano ahora, te necesita.

-Bien.

El teléfono de Kurt suena.

-¿Hola?...Ohh Mercedes…¿Cómo estas?

-"Alterada Kurt, no puedo creer esas noticias ¿Cómo esta Blaine?

-Asustado…..todo esto es una locura Mercedes, siento que estoy perdiendo el control.

-"Me imagino, por Dios Kurt, todo esto es demasiado"

-Sí, lo sé, tengo pensado averiguar quién está detrás de esto.

-"No Kurt, es peligroso, deja que la policía se encargue, tienes una familia Kurt, ocúpate de ellos"

-Pero Mercedes, estos secuestros, todo esto empezó de la nada, debe haber una explicación, además una de las secuestradas es mi amiga también.

-"Lo se corazón pero recuerda lo que te paso antes, recuerda como quedaste con lo del asesino del origami…que por cierto, todavía tienes que contarme lo que ibas a decirme en tu casa"

-Ahhh cierto, me he olvidado, perdona Mercedes…mira, te lo mandare por mail y te contare todo.

-"Está bien, esperare ese mail…por cierto, creo que sería mejor que vengan aquí, necesitas despejar la cabeza."

-Me has leído la mente Mercedes, tenemos pensado ir a New York, necesitamos descansar.

-"Sabes que tienen un lugar aquí".

-Te lo agradezco tesoro, hablamos luego, debo atender a Blaine.

-"Está bien tesoro, hablamos luego, cuídense"

El ojiazul guardo su celular y se estaba dirigiendo al living pero vio a Blaine hablando con su hermano, se le vino algo a la cabeza que no lo podía dejar pasar, asi que regreso a la cocina y agarro su celular y marco un número.

-"¿Hola?"

-Sam, voy a ir directo al grano.

-"¿Qué sucede Kurt?"

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi esposo?

-"Kurt…..a…a…¿A que te refieres?"

-No te hagas el tonto….dime la verdad…..¿Hiciste algo con Blaine a mis espaldas?

Hubo silencio.

En otro lugar Holly se dirigió al despacho de su supervisor.

-Espero que este feliz teniente Holiday, mire este diario.

Figgins tira el diario en su escritorio y la teniente lo lee.

-Esto no es lo que yo he hablado con los reporteros.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO…LE HE DICHO QUE NO LO HAGA….MIRE LO QUE PROVOCO…AHORA TODO EL MUNDO CREE QUE HAY OTRO ASESINO DEL ORIGAMI.

-Dije que atrapare al secuestrador y lo hare, no será fácil pero lo hare.

-Pues más vale que se mueva rápido, no tolerare otro error como este.

-No lo habrá señor, me retiro.

La teniente se dirige con su compañero.

-¿Has averiguado algo Chandler? ¿Alguna pista?

-Nada teniente, no hay testigos y en la casa no hay nada que parezca sospechoso, estamos en cero.

-Mierda….no puedo creerlo, debe haber algo.

-Teniente….estuve pensando y creo que hay alguien que pueda ayudarnos.

-¿Quién?

-La prisionera 358.

-No, no, no, pero que ni se te ocurra, ella no.

-Piénselo teniente, ella conocía muy bien a Sebastián, estoy seguro que debe saber cosas…..aunque sea el mínimo detalle, un sospechoso o algo.

Holly se quedó pensando un momento, estaba de cero, no tenía nada ni por dónde empezar, decidió confiar en Chandler, así que fueron hasta la celda de prisioneros, Holly golpeo los barrotes para despertar a la prisionera.

-Despierta 358, tenemos que hablar contigo.

-Vaya vaya vaya pero miren quien regreso, la loca de Holiday…ahhh y parece que conseguiste un compañero gay….hola Chandler ¿Te cortaste el pelo? Te queda horrible.

-a Sabor verte Sue.

Chandler respondió de mala actitud.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre Sebastián Smythe.

-Ja ja ja ja ¿Y por qué debería contarte? ¿Voy a recibir algo a cambio?

-Si lo que me dicen es verdad y sirve para el caso dejare que te den un poco más de comida.

-Idiota, metete en el culo tu generosidad…no sé nada de Sebastián.

-NO ME MIENTAS SUE…yo sé que sabes algo….hay un maldito secuestrador en el pueblo y debo atraparlo….sé que sabes algo.

-Estamos todos jodidos Holiday, no se quién es pero no creo que este descansando en este momento…..Nos buscara…..nos atrapara, siempre está vigilando, cuando menos lo esperes vendrá por ti, así que ten paciencia, vendrá por ti….ja ja ja ja ja vendrá por ti Holly Holiday ja ja ja ja ja vendrá por todos ja ja ja ja ja.

-Vámonos teniente, no va a decir nada, perdón todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo.

-Vamos a patrullar Chandler, llama a los que estén de guardia.

Los dos se retiraron y Sue seguía riendo sin control en su celda.

En otro lugar Santana llega con el auto a la casa de su abuela, ella se quedó pensando en ese perro disecado que vio en el cementerio ¿Quién se lo dejo? Ella recordó que una vez Sebastián le conto que tenía un perro llamado Max aunque ella luego descubre que en realidad era su hermano muerto quien le ponía Max a todos sus perros hechos en origami, muchos pensamientos se le vinieron a la cabeza pero luego se fueron cuando vio que la puerta estaba forzada, la latina entro desesperada a la casa rogando que su abuela este bien.

-¿ABUELA?...¿ABUELAAAAAA? ¿Dónde ESTASSSSS? RESPONDEME POR FAVOR.

Ella siguió buscando por toda la casa y cuando entra en su habitación suelta un grito y luego pone sus manos en la boca.

En la pared había dos letras grandes dibujadas en rojo S S.

La latina corrió lo más rápido que pudo con lágrimas en los ojos y agarro el teléfono inalámbrico y marco 911.

-"Emergencias, dígame"

-Por favor….por favor…..ayúdenme….alguien se…se…se ha…llevado a mi abuela.

-Está bien señorita cálmese, dígame su dirección y mandaremos una patrulla.

-SI…si….la dirección es Marbel Street…..

La luz se cortó.

-¿Hola?...¿Hola?...Por favor…..¿Hay alguien?

-"Hola Santana, cuanto tiempo sin verte"

Una voz se escuchó atrás de la latina y ella muy lentamente giro para ver al sujeto, al verlo sus ojos se agrandaron.

-No…..no….no puede ser….no puedes ser tu…..aléjate de mí…por favor no….aléjate…..no diré nada…..déjame ir por favor…..aléjate de mí…aléjate….…ALEJATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.


	5. CAPITULO 5: Decisiones

Hola gente espero que esten bien, bueno mil disculpas por tardar con la actualizacion, pasa que tuve una semana muy movida y tambien debo decir que para la proxima actualizacion tardare un poco ya que mañ me hare una operacion en los ojos, asi que seguro estare de reposo y todo eso pero tranquilos que no voy a descuidar el fic :) bueno sin mas aca les dejo la actualizacion, disfrutenlo y cuando lo terminen si no es mucha molestia me gustaria que lo comenten y me digan que opinan, incluso pueden dar idea que vendrian bien para el fic, yo ya tengo mi historia armada pero una ayuda nunca viene mal jajaja espero que les guste, abrazos y besos para todos y todas.

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

CAPITULO 5: Decisiones

-¿Hola?...¿Hola?...Señorita…¿Sigue ahí?

Chandler colgó el teléfono y se fijó la dirección de la llamada, la anoto y se dirigió a la teniente que estaba tomando un café y leyendo el periódico.

-Teniente Holiday, una civil ha llamado pidiendo ayuda.

-¿De quién se trata?

-No lo sé, hable con ella, pero luego corto la llamada.

-¿Tienes la dirección?

-Sí, aquí está…..Marbel Street 1453.

-Esa dirección….

-Lo se teniente…por favor vamos.

-Andando…..le avisare a Figgins, tu prepara la patrulla y espérame afuera.

-Entendido teniente.

Chandler se retira y Holly se dirige a la oficina del supervisor.

-Supervisor Figgins, iré con el oficial Chandler a la casa de una civil, ha pedido ayuda.

-¿Ubicación?

-Marbel Calle 1453.

El supervisor golpeo la mesa.

-Maldición ¿Por qué esa dirección?...Cancele la operación.

-¿Perdón? – Holly lo miro molesta.

-He dicho que cancele la operación ¿Tiene idea que pasara si los reporteros se enteran? Ya vio lo que publicaron en los diarios por su culpa…..y ahora todos están alterados…ya fue demasiado teniente, cancele la operación.

-¿No estará hablando enserio?

-Muy en serio.

-Figgins…..una civil ha llamado al 911, ha pedido ayuda, se supone que estamos para esto, no podemos negar su llamada.

-Esto se nos fue de las manos teniente, todo el mundo cree que el asesino del origami sigue vivo.

-PERO NO LO ESTA POR DIOS…EL ASESINO DEL ORIGAMI HA MUERTO…¿NADIE LO PUEDE ENTENDER?

-No levante la voz teniente, recuerde que soy su jefe….mi palabra aquí es ley, ahora obedesca….SE CANCELA LA OPERACIÓN….SALGA DE MI OFICINA.

La teniente lo miro muy seriamente y se retiró del lugar yendo a su despacho, agarro unas carpetas y las tiro maldiciendo. Su celular suena y ella lo revisa, un mensaje de Chandler.

-"Teniente, la estoy esperando afuera, ya tengo el auto preparado"

Holly le respondió:

-"Regresa Chandler, el supervisor Figgins nos ha cancelado la operación"

Al rato vuelve a sonar.

-"Entiendo….la espero en el auto"

La teniente suspiro con una sonrisa, agarro su sobretodo negro, se lo puso y salió de la comisaria, subiendo a la patrulla con Chandler.

-Andando compañero.

El oficial encendió la patrulla y se dirigieron a la dirección de la civil sin importar nada.

Por otra parte, Kurt hablaba por teléfono con Sam, la charla se puso tensa, más cuando Sam no le estaba contestando, quería gritarle y decirle varias cosas pero tenía a su esposo y cuñado en el living así que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso.

-Sam…..responde….¿Hiciste algo con mi marido a mis espaldas?

-"Kurt, no sé de donde sacaste eso…yo…..no he hecho nada"

-¿Lo juras?

-"Por Dios Kurt, tranquilízate ¿Qué te sucede?"

-Respóndeme.

-"No, tu respóndeme primero…..¿Que te sucede?...No he hecho nada con Blaine, estamos divorciados ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo Sam? Claro que sé que tú y Blaine están divorciado…Es mi esposo maldita sea.

-"Cálmate, no es para que te pongas así…..y tampoco es para hablarlo por teléfono…podemos vernos y charlar".

Kurt estaba traspirando, quería decirle a Sam o gritarle en la cara un montón de verdades, pero se detuvo, miro por la ventana de la cocina y vio a Blaine con Finn y Cooper charlando y riendo, eso le quitaría los nervios al ojimiel, sería bueno pero Kurt tenía que dejarle en claro a Sam que no se acerque a su esposo.

-No, voy a ser sincero Sam….me molesta que estés cerca de Blaine si yo no estoy presente.

-"Kurt entiendo cómo te sientes pero…..tranquilízate…no pasa nada con Blaine….si tengo una relación con él es porque es el padre de mi hijo, solo hablo con Blaine cuando viene a ver a Shaw….nada más…..contrólate".

El ojiazul caminaba por toda la cocina, se mordía el labio y se rascaba la cabeza, discutió bastante con Sam hasta que logro calmarse, ya cansado se sienta en la mesa de la cocina.

-Cielos disculpa Sam….es que….con todo esto…siento que estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

-"Descuida, está todo ok…que Blaine me haya nombrado cuando estaba contigo no significa nada….recuerda que él estuvo en coma…a veces no sabe cuándo es un lapso o el tiempo real, debes entenderlo"

-Sí, lo sé muy bien….perdona…..es que todo esto me enloqueció, llegue a pensar cualquier cosa.

-"Descuida…..a todos nos pasa, debo retirarme, tengo que hacerle el desayuno a Shaw y llevarlo a la escuela"

-Está bien, mándale saludos de mi parte a Shaw.

-"Lo hare, adiós"

-Adiós.

Kurt termino la llamada y se dirigió con su esposo, su hijo y su cuñado, desayunaron y luego el ojimiel se retiró porque tenía que ir al trabajo y luego a una sesión de terapia con Tristán, así que se despidió de ellos.

Cuando Sam termino la llamada y se dirigió a la cocina a dejarle el desayuno listo a su hijo.

-SHAW HIJO ESTA EL DESAYUNO SERVIDO.

Shaw bajaba de su cuarto con su uniforme puesto y se sienta a tomar su chocolatada con tostadas, jugo de naranja, había yogurt y cereales, Sam se preparó el café y se sentó leyendo el diario.

-Shaw saquete el saco, no quiero que lo manches.

-Tranquilo papa, no lo manchare.

-Pues eso espero, el uniforme de Dalton es caro hijo y este es el cuarto uniforme que te compro, debes cuidarlo más.

-Lo hare papa no te preocupes…emmm…te escuche hablar con Kurt.

Sam no lo miro, solo siguió tomando su café y leyendo el diario.

-Papa…..¿Vas a decirme de que hablaban?

-Hijo son temas de adultos, no debes meterte. – Lo dijo mirando el diario.

-Es que…..creí…que estaban peleando.

Sam deja el diario y el café y mira fijo a su hijo.

-Shaw ya te lo dije, son temas de adultos, estos temas no son indicados para hablarlo contigo.

-DEJA DE TRATARME COMO UN NIÑO, YA CRECI.

-No me levantes la voz Shaw, aun eres menor para saber estas cosas.

-Solo quería saber si pasa algo con Kurt y contigo…yo…..los escuche pelear.

-Maldita sea Shaw, deja de escuchar mis conversaciones, si llego a enterarme que me espiaste otra vez te castigare y no te dejare cantar ni bailar con los Trineros, soy un adulto y tu padre, puedo manejar mis asuntos.

Shaw se acobacho y siguió tomando su chocolatada, el rubio trato de calmase y hablarle más tranquilo.

-Shaw…..con Blaine y Kurt estoy pasando una situación muy complicada….entiende que no se solucionara de un día para el otro.

-Está bien papa….pero dime…..¿Quieres volver con papa?

-No Shaw…Blaine y yo no podemos estar juntos, ya no amo a tu padre.

-¿En serio?

Sam se quedó pensativo por un tiempo…..¿Que es conveniente decirle a un niño? ¿La verdad o mentir? El siente amor por su ex pero sabe que no puede volver con él, así que decidió decirle esto a su hijo.

-Si…..enserio…..y ya deja de preguntarme por ellos…mira la hora, se está haciendo tarde, sube al auto, te llevare a la escuela.

-Está bien papa, iré por mi mochila.

Sam y Shaw subieron al auto y arrancaron.

Por otro lugar Tristán estaba leyendo los expedientes de sus pacientes cuando suena su celular, se fija pero no reconoció el número y lo atiende.

-¿Hola?

-"He vuelto a hacerlo doctor".

-¿Spencer? ¿Eres tú?

-"No creo que me detenga, he vuelto a hacerlo doctor"

-Spencer….no sé cómo conseguiste mi número celular…pero…..debes venir a mi consultorio…..hablaremos de esto…..y…de tus…..problemas.

Mientras decía todo esto Tristán miraba por sus ventanas y ponía el cerrojo, creía que Spencer podía estar hablándole afuera, quería asegurarse de no correr peligro.

-"Doctor ya le he contado todo….y….he vuelto a hacerlo"

-Ven a mi consultorio Spencer…..podemos hablarlo….todavía estas bajo tratamiento.

-"Ya no es necesario doctor"

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-"Ya los encontré….están aquí…ya espere mucho tiempo…es hora de actuar"

-Spencer ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿A quién encontraste?...¿Hola?...¿Spencer?...Maldición….¿Qué demonios vas a hacer?

El psicólogo se sentó en su sillón y se quedó pensando en esa llamada ¿Es conveniente llamar a la policía? Su mente estaba llena de preguntas pero fueron detenidas cuando su secretaria lo llamo.

"Doctor Skylar, su paciente Anderson ha llegado ¿Lo hago pasar?"

El doctor aprieta un botón de su teléfono.

-Si becky, hazlo pasar, gracias.

La puerta se abre y el ojimiel entra.

-Hola Blaine ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Con muchas dudas Tristán…..me siento abrumado.

-Muy bien sabes que aquí puedes decir todo lo que piensas y todo quedara aquí.

-Me siento preocupado.

-¿Preocupado por qué?

-Por el futuro.

-Se mas especifico Blaine.

-Me he enterado de varias cosas en esta semana, cosas que no imagine, cosas que me ocultaron, cosas que siento.

-¿Qué te han ocultado Blaine?

El ojimiel no respondió, simplemente se quedó callado.

-Muy bien si no quieres hablar de eso, habla de lo que quieres expresar.

-Me preocupa mi matrimonio….ha pesar de que hemos hecho las pases….siento que las cosas se nos complican.

-¿En que sentido?

-Al hacer el amor, lo llame de otra forma…..me siento un idiota.

-Blaine….estas estresado y alterado, te he dicho que necesitas descansar ¿Qué paso con mi idea de irte de vacaciones?

-Sí, lo he hablado con Kurt y está de acuerdo en irnos una semana a algún lugar.

-Entonces ¿Qué estas esperando?

-Es que….esto de los secuestros…tengo miedo Tristán.

-Estoy al tanto de estos secuestros…tu miedo…..es porque crees que el secuestrador es el asesino del origami ¿Verdad?

-Si.

-Blaine debes sacarte esa idea de la cabeza, toda esa pesadilla termino, el asesino del origami ha muerto, deja de torturarte.

-Lo sé….lo sé….es que….quiero estar tranquilo….realmente quiero…pero….no sé qué me pasa…no sé qué me pasa con mi ex…

-¿Con tu ex?

-Lo siento….no debí decir eso.

-Blaine….aun…..¿Siente algo por Sam? No me mientas.

El ojimiel se quedó callado un momento, suspiro y respondió.

-Yo…..no lo sé….

-Sabes muy bien que debes ser cuidadoso en esos temas Blaine, ahí ya no puedo ayudarte, solo aconsejarte….no lo hagas….eso te digo yo pero tú eres quien va a tomar las decisiones…..también te diré esto….piensa en lo que vas a hacer antes de actuar, decidí Blaine, debes hacerlo y recuerda que tienes poco tiempo…..tienes que tomar una decisión.

-Tienes razón Tristán…tome una decisión…..solo espero que valga la pena.

-Muy bien Blaine, sabes que puedes venir aquí cuando desees.

El timbre sonó.

-Se nos ha acabado el tiempo, hablaremos la otra semana.

-Es probable que la otra semana este de vacaciones.

-Entonces tomaste una buena decisión Blaine.

El psicólogo saluda a Blaine y se retira.

El ojimiel estaba a punto de irse, pero antes va a hablar con la secretaria porque alguien se le vino a la mente.

-Hola Becky…emmm…..disculpa….la otra semana que yo me fui justo entro un señor de apellido Sully…..¿Sabes su nombre?

-Lo siento pero no puedo darte información de los pacientes Sr. Anderson, va contra las reglas.

-¿Sabes desde cuando viene a ver al doctor?

-No puedo decirlo.

-¿Cómo es físicamente?

-Disculpa Blaine, pero no puedo hablar de los pacientes.

-Becky por favor…..yo se que sabes algo…..solo dilo….Tristán no tiene por qué enterarse.

-No puedo Blaine, por favor ya vete.

El ojimiel golpea la mesa asustando a Becky.

-MALDITA SEA, RESPONDEME.

cálmate -Blaine.

El ojimiel agarra los brazos de Becky y los sacude.

-YO SE QUE SABES QUIEN ES BECKY, DIMELO.

-BLAINE POR FAVOR SUELTAME, ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO, YO NO SE NADA, POR FAVOR SUELTAME.

-MENTIRA…NO ME MIENTAS….TU SABES QUIEN ES ESE SUJETO…..DIMELO BECKY…..DIMELOOOOOO.

-SUELTAME, ESTAS LOCO.

-YO NO ESTOY LOCO….SOLO DIME EL PUTO NOMBRE Y ME IRE.

-ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO.

-EL NOMBRE…DAME EL NOMBRE DEL SECUESTRADOR….DAME EL PUTO NOMBREEEEEE.

Becky lucho contra el ojimel para poder liberarse, al hacerlo ella corre desesperadamente hacia la oficina del psicólogo y golpea la puerta.

-DOCTOR POR FAVOR AYUDEME, ANDERSON ESTA FUERA DE SI.

Las puertas se abren y la secretaria se protege en sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Tristán salió de su escritorio al escuchar el golpe.

-Es Anderson doctor, se está comportando como un maniático.

-Becky espera en mi escritorio.

La rubia entro y se encerró en la oficina del doctor, Tristán veía a Blaine seriamente.

-¿Qué te sucede Blaine? ¿Le gritas a una mujer con síndrome de Down?

-Yo…..lo siento…..no fue mi intención….es solo que….quería.

-¿Qué querías?

-Quería saber de un paciente suyo.

-Blaine lo que estas pidiendo es ilegal Blaine, no puedes asustar a mi secretaria para pedir esa información y sabes que no puedes pedir información de los pacientes, por Dios Blaine, lo que pides no tiene lógica, sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

-Usted le dio mi expediente a una loca que casi me mata porque pensaba que yo era el asesino del origami.

Tristán quedo callado y el ojimiel miro al suelo.

-Lo siento…..no quería decir eso…sé que Sylvester lo torturo…..Dios….son un imbécil…..debo irme, lo siento doctor.

-Piensa en lo que vas a hacer Blaine…..después no habrá marcha atrás.

-Adiós Tristán.

El ojimiel salió del consultorio y se dirigió a su auto, se puso las manos en la cara, no arranco simplemente se quedó pensando las cosas, hasta que tomo una decisión.

-Debo enfrentar esto, sino jamás lo superare.

Arranco el auto y se alejó del lugar.

Holly y Chandler llegan a la dirección de la llamada de socorro, los dos se bajan de la patrulla y se dirigen a la puerta.

-¿Estás listo Chandler?

-Cuando diga teniente.

-Saca el arma.

Al hacerlo la teniente golpea la puerta y entran apuntando, no había nadie en la casa, todo estaba alborotado como si hubiera una gran batalla, la teniente llamo, pero nadie respondió, subieron las escaleras, revisaron todo el lugar hasta que llegaron a la habitación de la abuela, todo estaba revuelto, las S S figuraban en la pared.

-Por Dios, otra vez.

-Otra vez esas letras, no cabe duda que es la misma persona teniente.

-Así es Chandler, tenemos un secuestrador en serie…..¿Sabes quién vivía aquí?

-La señora López, es una mujer solitaria, tiene una nieta, Santana López.

-¿La que no sabía que fue cómplice del asesino del origami?

-Así es.

-¿Qué fue de ella?

-Bueno…..se fue a New York pero jamás se supo su objetivo.

-¿Ella visitaba a su abuela?

-No sabría decirle…..¿Por qué pregunta?

-Mira este lugar Chandler, está destruido, la señora López debe tener más de 50 años, ella sola no podría luchar contra el secuestrador, aquí hubo alguien más y también fue secuestrado…Intenta comunicarte con Santana López, debemos informarle.

-Como ordene teniente.

-Sigamos buscando, debe haber una pista, algo se nos debe estar escapando.

Los dos buscaban en toda la casa, en cada habitación, algo que parezca raro, algo que llame la atención, algo que pueda llevarlo a otro lado, Chandler busco en la habitación de la abuela y noto que había varias hojas rotas en el suelo y encontró un libro, lo abre y llama a la teniente.

-Teniente Holiday, venga, creo que encontré algo.

-¿Qué es Chandler?

-¿Cuál.

El oficial le da el libro a Holly.

-"Lluvia Pesada"…Este es el libro de Kurt Hummel.

Abrirla.

El libro estaba en mal estado y le faltaban varias hojas, la teniente lo abre y se sorprende…..en cada hoja estaba escrito "MENTIROSO", paso hoja por hoja y todas decían lo mismo, la teniente quedo pensativa.

-No sé qué hacer Chandler, si le muestro esto a la prensa podrían decir que es obra del asesino del origami.

-No solo eso, Kurt lo vería, se sentiría afectado….teniente creo que debemos protegerlo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No estoy realmente seguro…..pero tengo la sensación de que el secuestrador está por secuestrar a Hummel.

-Prepara el auto, iremos a la casa de los Anderson-Hummel.

El dúo tomo varias fotografías y se retiró de la casa hacia la patrulla, encienden el auto y se retirar.

Por otro lado Kurt se retira de la casa de su vecino Sheldon Beiste con dos maletas.

-Sheldon realmente te agradezco que me prestes estas maletas, te prometo que te las cuidare.

-No te preocupes Kurt, confió en ti niño, me alegra que vayas a pasar unas vacaciones con Blaine, ya era hora que descanses un poco, te estabas estresando demasiado.

-Lo sé, por eso decidimos hacer un pequeño viaje, iremos a visitar a una amiga en New York.

-La ciudad les hará bien, se despejaran…..emm….Kurt ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta intima?

-Claro Sheldon, dime.

-¿Por qué has vuelto a fumar?

-Ohhh Dios ¿Todo el mundo lo sabe?

-No eres el único que a veces no puede dormir Kurt, te he visto varias veces. ¿Sucede algo?...es….¿Por esto de los secuestros?

Kurt se quedó pensando, le decía la verdad o evitaba hablar del tema, Kurt conoce a Sheldon igual que Elliott, desde que se mudó y también logro tener una buena amistad aunque se llevaba mejor con el ojimiel ya que Sheldon es entrenador del equipo de futbol y Blaine ama los deportes pero aun así Kurt formo una gran amistad con el entrenador pero debía decidir si le contaba la verdad, suspiro y decidió.

-Si Sheldon…es por el tema de los secuestros….todo eso me puso nervioso, también a Blaine, a veces no es fácil controlar sus lapsos, no sé si te enteraste pero la otra vez le agarro un lapso y salió de la casa.

-No me digas.

-Sí, me sentí muy irresponsable.

-Kurt, no puede manejarlo todo tu solo, te agotaras, debes descansar.

-Lo sé, por eso hare este viaje….oye lo que si…no le digas a nada a Blaine que fumo ¿Si?

-Mmmmm….no puedo meterme en las decisiones de un matrimonio Kurt…pero sabes que no lo hare…..escucha…si tienes problemas para dormir….yo….podria conseguir Betropen.

-Realmente suena tentador Sheldon pero…he tenido una adicción a esas pastillas que realmente me ha costado mucho dejarlo…realmente muero por tomar una pero….prefiero que no.

-No hay problema muchacho…..bueno debo retirarme, el equipo me debe estar esperando.

-Arriba los Titanes.

-Gracias niño, adiós.

Sheldon le dio una palmada en la espalda al ojiazul que este trato de disimular que le dolió, con las dos valijas entra a la casa y las deja, va hasta al living donde ríe cuando ve a Cooper jugando con él y este quiere enseñarle clases de actuación diciéndole que siempre apunte con el dedo.

-Apenas tiene un año Cooper, falta para que aprenda actuación.

-Para actuar no hay edad Kurt, desde que era un niño siempre me ha fascinado la actuación.

-Me alegro por ti, encontraste tu vocación.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No quieres volver a ser un reportero?

-Honestamente sí pero tenía mucha más suerte en New York, además estaba soltero, me era más fácil conseguir empleo, aquí no hay muchos puestos de trabajo para ser periodista, así que decidí hacer otra cosa que me fascina.

-Escribir libros.

-Así es.

-Bueno es un honor para mí ser el cuñado de un gran escritor cuyo libro tiene record en ventas.

El ojiazul rio.

-Gracias Cooper.

El timbre sonó y Kurt se acerca.

-¿Quién es?

-Kurt, soy Chandler.

Al escuchar la voz abre la puerta y ve al oficial acompañado de una mujer con el pelo rubio y atado.

-Chandler ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesitamos hablar.

-Claro….emmm….¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es mi jefa, la teniente Holly Holiday.

Kurt extiende el brazo.

-Mucho gusto.

-Igualmente.

-Bueno pasen.

Todos entran y van al living, el ojiazul le presenta a la teniente a su cuñado y a su hijo.

-Kurt si no te molesta voy a llevar a Finn al patio, le vendrá bien aire fresco.

-Claro, gracias Cooper….bueno…..¿De que quieren hablar?

-Ha había otros secuestros.

El ojiazul cambio su aspecto y se puso preocupado.

-¿Cómo?

-Fue en Marbel Street.

-¿Marbel La calle ?.

-¿Te suena familiar?

-Si – Kurt respondió con peso – en ese dirección encontré a Blaine en un edificio abandonado, tenía varios propietarios, pero el principal era Sebastián, el asesino del origami lo obligo a cortarse un dedo….dijiste que hubo más secuestros….¿Fue en Marbel Street?

-Sí, alguien invadió la casa de los López.

-¿López?...Lo siento no me suena ese apellido.

-Santana López.

Kurt trato de recordar, se quedó pensativo un momento hasta que le vinieron recuerdos.

-Si…..ahora recuerdo….según la declaración de los Chang, ella fue como la ayudante de Sebastián.

-Asi es.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver ella conmigo? Ni la conocía, no pude ni decir unas palabras, supe de ella por la declaración del tiroteo en la mansión Chang.

-Su abuela fue secuestrada Kurt.

-Oh Dios…¿Y Santana?

-Intente comunicarme con ella pero no hay caso , no atiende ni su celular, ni su teléfono fijo de New York…..suponemos….

-¿Suponen que?

Holly entro en la charla.

-Suponemos que ella ha regresado a Ohio al enterarse de los secuestros, seguramente quiso proteger a su abuela.

-Dios esto es grave.

-No termina ahí señor Hummel, mire esto.

La teniente le da el libro a Kurt.

-Es mi libro….pero…¿Qué tiene…..?...Oh por Dios.

El ojiazul se puso una mano en la boca cuando lo abrió y vio que en cada hoja decía "MENTIROSO"

-¿Qué clase de loco pudo hacer esto?

-La misma persona que está secuestrando a las personas, la misma persona que deja sus iniciales pintadas en rojo.

-Esto es un locura…..yo he puesto toda mi vida en este libro.

-Eso lo sabemos Kurt. – Chandler quería calmar a su amigo que lucia nervioso.

-Debo…..debo averiguar…..quien anda atrás de todo esto.

-Por supuesto que no Señor Hummel, esta es nuestra tarea, no se ponga en peligro.

-Debo detenerlo, es capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Para eso estamos nosotros.

-Pues lo están haciendo muy mal, el secuestrador sigue ahí afuera, sigue secuestrando, Sebastián no va a….

-¿Sebastián? ¿Por qué dijo ese nombre Señor Hummel?

-Perdón no quise decir eso…es que con todo de los secuestros ya digo cualquier cosa.

-Está bien Kurt, tranquilízate, Sebastián ha muerto, nadie te hará daño.

Chandler calmaba a su amigo mientras Holly lo miraba fijamente, sabía que por alguna razón Kurt nombro al asesino del origami, simplemente se levantó del sillón.

-Muy bien Señor Hummel nos retiramos, le sugiero que tenga cuidado al salir, cualquier información que sepa no dude en avisarnos.

-Sí, lo hare.

-Muy bien, vamos Chandler.

-Adiós amigo.

-Adiós.

El dúo se retiró del hogar Anderson-Hummel, al cerrar la puerta el ojiazul corrió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de whisky para poder calmarse, estaba traspirando demasiado.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, hoy te iras de aquí y estarás relajado, tranquilo.

Kurt agarra su celular y marca un número.

-Hola amor

-"Hola Kurt"

-Emm…quería avisarte que ya tengo los pasajes para ir a New York.

-"Excelente"

-Sí, ya he hablado con Cooper, él se ofreció a cuidar la casa mientras estamos afuera.

-"Genial, será bueno si hay gente en casa, debemos preparar las valijas"

-Sí, yo empezare con lo mío y lo de Finn, Sheldon me presto las valijas así que un problema menos"

-"Genial"

-¿Ya estas llegando a casa? Te necesito, te extraño.

-"Recién he salido del psicólogo, hay mucho tráfico, tardare un poco pero llegare a tiempo a casa, beso"

-Beso, te amo amor.

Blaine finalizo, la llamada.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste dónde estabas?

Una voz salió del exterior, el ojimiel estaba viendo a alguien que estaba sentado en el sillón.

-Porque dije que necesitaba verte, todo esto me está matando, necesitamos hablar.

-Ya hemos hablado demasiado, no creo que pueda con esto, si avanzamos más, habremos cruzado la línea.

-Ya no puedo evitarlo más, me estoy volviendo loco.

-¿Y que supones que haga? ¿Crees que no es difícil para mí también?

El ojimiel se acercaba al sujeto.

-Lo sé, siempre lo supe, para mí también es difícil.

-Debemos detener esto.

-Créeme que quiero detenerme.

-Entonces hazlo, detente y terminemos esta locura antes de que sea tarde.

-No es tan fácil como creía, créeme que lo intente.

-No podemos hacer esto, nos volveremos locos si seguimos así, por favor, detente, no te acerques más.

-Todo esto es estresante…..ya no sé qué pensar…las ideas se me van de la mente y ya no puedo seguir peleando…yo…yo…..te necesito…Sam.

-Blaine…no puedo….

El ojimiel le agarro las manos.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que me vaya…..solo dilo y me iré.

Sam lo miro a los ojos, él siempre supo cómo mirarlo.

-Blaine yo quiero….quiero….

-Dilo Sam…..dejemos de luchar…solo dilo y me iré…..dilo.

El rubio se quedó pensando, lo único que tenía que hacer es decirle que Blaine que se vaya de su casa y no lo vea más, así puede seguir con su vida y el con la suya al lado de Kurt, simplemente vería al ojimiel cuando venga a visitar a Shaw.

-Blaine….yo quiero…

-Dilo de una vez.

El rubio respiro y decidió.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.

Sam coloco sus manos en la cara de Blaine y este puso sus manos en su cara y los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente y acercando sus labios.


	6. CAPITULO 6: Sospechas

Hola gente espero que esten bien, bueno primero quiero agradecerles por sus mensajes, me alegro que les guste el fic jajaja no se enojen con Blaine, despues lo van a querer jajaja tambien queria avisarles que la operacion fue todo un exito asi que ya estoy empezando mi vida sin los anteojos, aun como que mucho no me acostumbro pero con el tiempo todo ira mejor, se me vinieron un par de ideas y queria compartirlas en el fic, este es cortito pero seguro lo van a disfrutar, bueno sin mas aca les dejo la actualizacion, disfrutenlo y cuando lo terminen si no es mucha molestia me gustaria que lo comenten y me digan que opinan, incluso pueden dar idea que vendrian bien para el fic, yo ya tengo mi historia armada pero una ayuda nunca viene mal jajaja espero que les guste, abrazos y besos para todos y todas.

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

CAPITULO 6: Sospechas

Sam estaba besando desesperadamente el cuerpo del ojimiel, este también hacia lo mismo y mientras de besaban trataban de quitarse la ropa.

-Vamos a mi habitación.

El ojimiel seguía besando a su ex por todo el cuerpo, al llegar a la habitación, Blaine besaba el cuello de Sam y este lo tiro a la cama.

-Cojeme Sam.

-¿Cómo lo hacíamos antes?

-Si….si…..me porte mal y quiero que me castigues.

-Muy bien.

El rubio beso desesperadamente al ojimiel y este manoseaba todo su cuerpo.

-Oh….Dios Sam….si….por favor…por favor…cojeme.

-Blaine…yo…

-Cojeme…duro.

Blaine le quito los pantalones.

-Blaine ... .yo ... No se pu ...

El ojimiel da media vuelta a su ex y comienza a besarle el pecho de una manera salvaje y mientras lo hacía seguía bajando más y más.

-Oh Dios…Blaine…..espera….por favor.

-Voy a hacértelo tan bien Sam que vas a rogar castigarme.

El ojimiel le saco su bóxer dejando libre la erección de Sam, el ojimiel contemplaba todo su cuerpo, el rubio realmente había entrenado su cuerpo, Blaine nunca lo había visto así, beso todo su abdomen y luego metió en su boca el miembro de Sam y lo succionaba demasiado rápido y fuerte.

-Ohhhh….mierda…..Blaine…..no…no…por favor basta.

El ojimiel seguía haciéndolo sexo oral.

-Blaine…..por favor….basta…te lo pido.

El ojimiel no lo escucho y seguía más fuerte.

-Sólo Blaine ... por favor ... ... .basta ..basta ... ..DETENTEEEEE.

Sam empujo a Blaine que lo hizo tirar de la cama, el rubio agarro su bóxer y se los puso.

-¿Qué DEMONIOS TE PASA SAM?

-¿Qué DEMONIOS ME PASA A MI? MAS BIEN ¿Qué DEMONIOS TE PASA A TI BLAINE?

-LOS DOS LO QUERIAMOS, NO ME MIENTAS.

-Esto está mal Blaine…muy mal…..eres un hombre casado por Dios…¿Cómo demonios voy a mirar a Kurt ahora?

-No lo quieres y él tampoco te quiere….esto no debe importarles.

-Claro que importa Blaine por Dios….te extrañe…..realmente te extrañe pero no puedo estar contigo….estamos divorciados y tu estas casado con otro hombre…..¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?

-Yo….yo….no lo sé….no sé qué pensar Sam…mi matrimonio….mi matrimonio está muerto Sam, no puedo coger con Kurt sin pensar en ti, estoy sintiendo cosas por ti y yo…quiero…..quiero estar contigo, no con Kurt.

Sam se agarra la cabeza, le salieron lágrimas, no podía creer lo que su ex había dicho.

-Por Dios ¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Blaine? No está nada bien…todo esto fue un error….solo estas confundido y aunque ahora estés en negación tu…tu amas a Kurt….él te saco de la oscuridad que yo te había puesto, no olvides eso….

-Recuerdo muy bien todo lo que me hiciste…..pero…no tuvimos tiempo para charlarlo, los dos estábamos destrozados y….

-Vete Blaine.

-¿Perdona?

-Vete….quiero que te vayas.

-sam.

-Me dijiste que te diga que te vayas y lo harías….muy bien….quiero que te vayas….VETEEEEE…..por favor…solo vete y déjame solo.

-BIEN.

El ojimiel se vistió de mala gana mientras que Sam quedo llorando tirado en el suelo, Blaine cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza y odio y se encerró en su auto, empezó a golpear el volante y empezó a maldecir hasta que empezó a llorar, se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un niño lo estaba llamando.

\- ¿Papa?

-Oh Shaw…..disculpa…no te escuche.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-No es nada hijo.

-No te esperaba hoy, es más creí que estabas con Kurt, lo llame y me dijo que se iban de viaje.

-Si….si…asi es….es solo que…quería saludarte.

-¿En serio?

-Si…..¿Que haces a esta hora? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

-Oh es que uno de los maestros no vino y hoy no tenía ensayo con los Trineros así que por eso nos dejaron salir temprano, iba a llamar a papa, pero quería ir caminando.

-Hijo no, hay un secuestrador ahí afuera…debiste haber llamado a tu padre….no seas irresponsable Shaw.

-Tranquilo papa, no vine solo, me acompañaron mis amigos.

-No importa, siempre debes llamar a tus padres hijo, es por tu seguridad….no quiero que te pase nada….tengo miedo….que este secuestrador te haga algo.

-Papa cálmate por favor, entiendo que quieras protegerme, papi me cuida mucho, él también tiene miedo, cree que no he olvidado esa fea experiencia con el asesino del origami.

-Es por eso que me asusta la idea de que andes por ahí solo.

-No estoy solo papa, en serio, despreocúpate…..emmm….por cierto ¿Vas a hablar con papa ahora?

-No hijo, tu padre y yo ya hablamos.

-¿Discutieron verdad?

-Son temas de adultos hijo.

-Otra vez con eso…creo que tengo la edad suficiente para que me cuenten que está pasando.

-Perdona hijo no quería ofenderte…está bien hijo…te lo diré…pero queda entre tú y yo.

-Claro papa….dime….¿Que sucede?

-Hijo esto es muy delicado…tu padre y yo….

-¡! SHAWWW!

La conversación fue interrumpida por el grito de Sam quien salió de la casa al ver a Blaine y Shaw juntos, el rubio se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela.

-Un maestro se enfermó y nos dejaron salir temprano.

-No importa ve adentro.

-Pero quiero hablar con papa también.

-SHAW VE A LA CASA AHORA.

El ojimiel puso sus manos en los hombros de su hijo.

-Está bien hijo, ve, hazle caso a tu padre.

-¿Me puedes traer algo de New York cuando vuelvas?

-Claro hijo, te traeré algo, ahora obedece a tu padre, ve.

-Adiós papa.

-Adiós Shaw.

El niño fue apurado a entrar en la casa. Sam miraba fijamente a su ex.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te fueras.

-Solamente quería hablar con mi hijo, tengo derecho a estar con él.

-Si pero en este momento quiero que te vayas…..por favor Blaine….solo vete.

-No podemos evitar lo que paso aquí.

-Aquí no ha pasado nada Blaine, yo no te amo, entiéndelo.

-Entonces lo dejaremos así…..me voy con Kurt a New York….solo cuida a Shaw.

-Lo hará….por favor…..vete de una vez.

El ojimiel se subió a su auto y arranco, Sam entro en la casa y noto que Shaw los estaba espiando, el rubio no le agrado nada y el niño pudo ver la cara de transformación de su padre.

-SHAW TE HE DICHO QUE NO ESPIES.

-No fue mi intención enserio, es que no quería que peleen.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no debes meterte en tema de adultos.

-YA TENGO EDAD PARA SABER ESTAS COSAS.

-NO ME LEVANTES EL TONO SHAW.

-ES QUE YA ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME TRATES COMO UN NIÑO, PUEDO CUIDARME SOLO, ESTOY LISTO PARA ESCUCHAR TEMA DE ADULTOS.

-YA BASTA SHAW, NO TE PASES DE LISTO CONMIGO MUCHACHITO.

-NO ME PASO DE LISTO, ES QUE YA ESTOY CANSADO QUE ME MIENTAN.

-¿De que estas hablando Shaw?

El niño se tranquiliza y mira a su padre.

-Los vi papa…los vi.

-¿Qué viste Shaw?

-Los vi besándose en el cumpleaños de mi hermanito, vi que se besaron.

Sam quedo petrificado y con la boca abierta, empezó a temblar.

-Hijo….hijito…estas confundido….no viste eso…yo solo estaba hablando con tu padre.

-Mentira….te vi papa, se estaban besando ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

-Hijo entre tu padre y yo no pasa nada.

-¿No pensaste en Kurt? ¿Sabes cómo se pondrá cuando se entere?

-¿Por qué insistes Shaw? Tu padre y yo no nos besamos, estas imaginando cosas.

-Yo sé lo que vi.

-Shaw.

El rubio comenzó a mostrase serio.

-No me equivoco papa, vi que besaste a papa y no entiendo porque lo hiciste, él está con Kurt ahora, me dijiste que es malo meterse con alguien que ya está en pareja.

-Shaw basta.

-Debes detener esto papa, no puedes arruinar el matrimonio de papa con Kurt, eso es malo.

-No voy a arruinar ningún matrimonio.

-Entonces debes decirle a Kurt, el merece saber esto, sino estará viviendo en una mentira y eso es malo.

-Basta Shaw, no puedes meterte ni decirme que hacer, yo me ocupare de esto, estas cosas las manejas los adultos.

-Basta con eso, deja de fingir que no sientes algo con papa y que estas esperando el momento para que papi termine con Kurt.

Sam lo miro fijamente.

-Ya está, cruzaste la línea jovencito, estas castigo, ve a tu habitación, no saldrás de esta casa y tampoco cantaras con los Trineros.

El niño empezó a lagrimear.

-No papa, no me hagas esto, la otra semana son las regionales y he ensayado mucho para….

-SHAW ESTAS CASTIGADO, VE A TU HABITACION AHORA.

El niño fue corriendo llorando a su habitación y Sam se tiro al sillón con las manos en la cabeza tratando de procesar todo lo que ocurrió.

Por otro lado la teniente estaba discutiendo con Chandler, ella no quedo conforme con la visita a la casa de los Anderson-Hummel, tenía muchas dudas.

-No lo entiendo teniente, estamos hablando de Kurt Hummel, no creo que este involucrado con los secuestros.

-No digo que esté involucrado, pero algo debe saber.

-Él está en la misma situación que nosotros, no sabe nada.

-No lo sé Chandler, lo presiento ¿Por qué menciono al asesino del origami entonces?

-Está nervioso por todas estas situaciones, algunas de las secuestradas son sus amigas y recuerde que el paso por una mala experiencia con el asesino del origami.

-Aun así, quiero lo mantengas vigilado.

-Teniente hoy mismo está por hacer un viaje, tenía maletas en su casa, es obvio que viajara a algún lugar.

-Averigua donde, no es nada personal Chandler, sé que es tu amigo, pero tú dijiste que puede correr peligro, al menos si eso pasa sabremos donde está.

-Muy bien, como diga teniente.

-¿Por qué crees que el secuestrador le haya escrito MENTIROSO en su libro?

-No lo sé.

-No creo que lo haya hecho simplemente por poner…..este secuestrador…..está vinculado con Hummel y debo saber el porqué.

-No creo teniente, no hay nadie que esté vinculado con Sebastián, su hermano murió, su padre se fue a otro país, su única familia es su madre, pero esta con Alzheimer e internada en el hospital psiquiátrico, no le quedan más parientes.

-Algo se nos está escapando de las manos Chandler, debemos ir con cuidado.

-¿Qué haremos con los reporteros?

La teniente se quedó pensando mirando por su ventana.

-Les diremos la verdad, de todos modos, tarde o temprano se van a enterar, siempre se enteran las cosas…llámalos.

-Entendido teniente.

El oficial se retiró de la oficina de la teniente y esta se quedó observando el libro de Kurt, pensando porque el secuestrador escribió eso.

-¿Qué ocultas Hummel? ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo?

El tiempo se movía rápido, han pasado dos semanas, los reporteros se enteraron de todo lo que les informo la teniente, al otro día salió en las noticias, en todos los diarios "Mas secuestros en Ohio, creen que hay posibilidades que es obra del asesino del origami" Esa noticia creo mucho pánico en todos sus habitantes, Figgins se lo había advertido pero la teniente decidió no escucharlo, ella encontraría al secuestrador como sea.

Sam decidió charlar pacíficamente con Shaw y que entendiera la situación, decidió perdonarle el castigo y lo dejo cantar con los Trineros en las regionales del cual ganaron para las nacionales, su hijo estaba muy feliz.

Los Anderson-Hummel llegaron a New York, el ojimiel no hablo en todo el viaje, su relación no estaba bien de varias formas pero a medida que pasaban el tiempo en la gran manzana el ojimiel se volvió más compañero, olvido todo ese encuentro con Sam y estaba más preocupado por su esposo, recorrieron varios lugares, sacándose fotos en todas partes, visitaron la estatua de la libertad y varias compras, eso los unió mas, solo necesitaban vacaciones, al terminar todo fueron a la casa de su amiga Mercedes.

-Muchachos realmente me alegra mucho que hayan podido venir.

-Te dije que vendríamos en estos días Mercedes.

-Lo se cariño y déjame decirte que extrañe que me cocinaras, aunque me sentido mal porque ustedes son mis invitados, se supone que yo debo cocinar.

-Ja ja ja no te preocupes cariño, sabes que adoro cocinar.

-Ay Dios eres todo un amor….Blaine más vale que cuides a este ángel.

-Claro que lo cuidare Mercedes, con todo mi corazón.

-Ay cielos son tan adorables, los quiero mucho, voy a preparar café ¿Quieren?

Los dos afirmaron.

-Déjame prepararlo a mi Mercedes ¿No te molesta si dejo a Finn en tu cama? Se durmió y a él no le gusta dormir en su carrito.

-Claro tesoro, déjalo en mi cama, si llora lo escucharemos.

-Gracias Mercedes, volveré en un rato.

El ojimiel se retiró del living y su amiga aprovecho para hablar de un tema con el ojiazul.

-He leído todo tu mail Kurt y déjame decirte que me has dejado en shock.

-No quiero hablar de eso Mercedes, por favor, quiero borrar todo eso.

-Lo se cariño, sé que debió ser duro para todos, en especial para ti, tanto tiempo guardando ese secreto debió estresarte.

-Más de lo que te imaginas.

La morena noto el cambio en la cara de su amigo, ella ya sabía toda la verdad, no tenía por qué arruinar las vacaciones de su amigo, decidió no tocar el tema.

-Lo siento cariño, soy una estúpida, olvide que esto te hace mal.

-Descuida amiga, estoy bien, estaremos bien…..ruego porque las chicas aparezcan sanas y salvas.

-¿Iras al trabajo a visitarnos?

-Si claro, quiero ver a los muchachos…..aunque…..tengo miedo de cruzarme a….ya sabes.

-¿Es quien estoy pensando?

-Mmmm…..si…lo he olvidado aunque todavía estoy dolido por lo que me hizo.

-No te preocupes cariño, si quieres puedo avisarte por mensaje si está o no, a veces no va al trabajo.

-Si eso evitaría conflictos, eres una genia Mercedes.

-Eso ya lo sé.

El ojimiel se acercó a la conversación con los cafés, compartieron una gran charla y rieron, recordaron varios momentos graciosos y recuerdos de su boda hasta que ya se hizo tarde y se despidieron de su amiga, buscaron a Finn y el matrimonio dejo el apartamento de la morena.

Era otro día radiante, el sol brillaba tanto en Ohio como en New York, el matrimonio se levantó feliz, el ojimiel abrazo a su marido.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Kurt, no tengo palabras para agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Ohhh amor eso es muy dulce, debo reconocer que estaba preocupado, cuando veníamos para acá estabas muy callado y apartado, tenía miedo de que discutiéramos en el viaje.

-Lo siento amor, es que estaba preocupado por todo, por esos secuestros y todo eso, es que nunca me he alejado tanto de Shaw, tengo miedo de que lo secuestren.

-Amor tranquilo, no pienses esas cosas feas, mira Shaw te ha escrito todos los días, significa que está bien, no seas paranoico, además Sam está cuidando de él.

-Por favor, no lo nombres, no quiero saber nada de él, solo quiero estar contigo.

-Yo también, pero mira el lado positivo, mi relación con Sam mejoro, ya no me molesta si viene a visitarnos o hablas con él, creo que eso se llama progreso.

-Aun así, no quiero hablar de él, estas vacaciones son para nosotros y nadie más y lo que más deseo ahora es besar todo tu cuerpo que me pertenece.

El ojimiel lo besa por todo el cuerpo.

-Blaine eres el esposo maravilloso que siempre soñé, sabes que te amo mucho ¿No?

-Claro que lo sé, soy muy afortunado de tenerte y yo te amo más a ti.

-Blaine…hazme el amor….por favor.

-Claro mi amor….quiero sentirte….y que tú también me sientas.

-Quiero que estés dentro de mi…..yo…necesito sentirte.

-Claro mi amor…..lo hare…..siénteme.

El ojimiel beso apasionadamente a su marido, lo hacía dulcemente y mientras lo besaba le decía muchas veces "te amo", pasaron sus ratos entre caricias y besos, los dos se intimaron con mucha pasión, sus manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, tocándose, besándose, ellos sabían cómo darse placer, al terminar quedaron abrazados en la cama.

-Te amo mucho Kurt.

-Yo también Blaine…estabas muy excitado parece.

-Ja ja ja amor, me pones colorado.

-Solo espero que los vecinos no hayan escuchado nada.

-Oh por Dios, no pensé en eso, no quiero cruzarme con nadie, pero…al demonio…son nuestras vacaciones y el sexo en las vacaciones es el mejor.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Voy a ver como esta nuestro hijo.

-No está llorando, así que seguro duerme como un angelito, espera, vamos a verlo los dos.

El matrimonio se cambió y fue a la pieza de su hijo y ahí lo veían juntos, él bebe estaba profundamente dormido en su cuna, sus padres lo miraban con mucho cariño y lentamente se fueron del cuarto.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno amor ¿Qué quieres que hagamos luego?

-Voy a preguntarle a Mercedes si podemos visitar mi antiguo trabajo.

-¿El centro de noticieros?

-Así es.

-Me encantaría conocerlo.

-Bueno déjame ver si podemos.

-Genial…emm…..se me antojaron cronuts, voy a la tienda a comprar para comerlos en el desayuno.

-Ok, te esperare aquí, voy a mandarle un mensaje a Mercedes.

Kurt agarra su celular y escribe un mensaje:

"Hola amiga, buen día ¿Podemos visitar el estudio? ¿Él está ahí? Espero que no, Blaine quiere conocer el estudio"

En unos instantes suena su celular:

"Pon el noticiero"

El ojiazul se sorprendió, agarro el control y prendió la Tv, estaba la policía entrevistando a la teniente Holiday con Chandler a su lado, el título de la noticia era "Posible sospechoso"

"Teniente Holiday ¿Ha que se debe esta junta?"

"Buen día a todos, gracias por asistir, los he reunido porque ayer un anónimo nos ha mandado un video"

"¿Un anónimo? Así nada más."

"Así es, nos ha dejado este video, lo he visto ya"

"¿Qué contiene?"

"Creemos que es un sospechoso, aunque…nos ha perturbado"

Tanto Mercedes como Kurt también Elliott, Sam y Sheldon estaban viendo la noticia, Shaw estaba con su computadora, no estaba viendo la tv.

Kurt seguía prestando atención.

"¿Quién es el sospechoso?"

"Véanlo ustedes mismos y luego juzguen"

La teniente activo el video, se veía una casa, con la puerta rota, todos la reconocieron, era la casa de Tina Cohen-Chan pero eso no fue lo que impacto, a los pocos segundos se ve a un hombre saliendo de la casa con una notebook es sus manos, lo repitieron una y otra vez.

-No puede ser. – Se dijo el ojiazul.

-Esto es grave. – Se dijo Mercedes.

-No puedo creerlo. – Se dijo Elliott.

-¿Qué demonios le voy a decir a Shaw? – Se dijo Sam

-Tiene que ser una maldita broma. – Se dijo Sheldon

El ojiazul se impactó tanto que se le cayó la taza de café al suelo. Mercedes, Elliott y Sheldon quedaron con la boca abierta al ver al ojiazul salir de la casa de Tina con esa notebook.


	7. CAPITULO 7: ¿Por que sigues con el?

Hola a todos y todas, espero que esten bien, bueno aca les dejo otro capitulo, este lo hice un poquito mas largo, espero que les guste, les quiero agradecer mucho por sus mensajes, realmente me alegran mucho sus comentarios, les estoy muy agradecido por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic, espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo, les mando un gran abrazo y no quiero ser muy molesto pero me gustaria que depsues de leer lo comenten, besitos a todos y todas :)

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

CAPITULO 7: ¿Por qué sigues con él?

Kurt daba vueltas por todo el edificio, no podía creer ni razonar lo que estaba viendo.

"Nos duele pensar que el escritor Kurt Hummel es el único sospechoso que tenemos, hemos tenido una entrevista con él y jamás conto que estuvo en la casa de la señorita Tina Cohen-Chan, lo cual lo hace sospechoso"

"¿Sabe dónde se ubica?"

"No, aun no lo sabemos, ha salido de Ohio, por lo tanto, cualquiera que tenga información sobre donde se encuentra Kurt Hummel por favor avise a la policía, sin más muchas gracias"

"Teniente por favor, una pregunta….teniente por favor…tenemos preguntas"

La teniente y el oficial entraron al departamento de policía dejando fuera a los reporteros, Kurt apaga la tv y se tira al piso llorando.

-Esto no puedo estar pasando…yo no fui…..yo no secuestre a Tina…..carajo ¿Quién me está haciendo esto?

El celular del ojiazul suena y lo revisa, es su amiga.

-¿Hola?

-"Kurt…..¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?"

-Mercedes no es lo que piensas, me tendieron una trampa, yo no he secuestrado a nadie, yo…..fui a la casa de Tina….cuando no atendía su celular….me pareció raro…entonces…entonces fui a su casa…..no atendía y rompí su puerta para poder entrar….encontré su habitación destruida….esas S S ….no sabía que pensar…..estaba asustado.

-"Esta bien corazón tranquilízate….escucha….¿Por qué te llevaste la notebook de Tina?"

-Estaba seguro de que podría encontrar una pista.

-"Debiste haber ido con la policía antes Kurt"

-No podía Mercedes, sabía que los periodistas esparcirían la noticia y no quería preocupar a Blaine y Shaw…lo siento no pensé…..estaba en shock.

-"Esta bien corazón….tranquilízate….¿Encontraste algo en la notebook?"

-Si…..un nombre…Mercedes…por favor…ayúdame…necesito que me averigües quien es Spencer Sully.

\- "¿? Spencer Sully ... Kurt ... S S"

-¿Qué?

-"Spencer Sully es SS…..Tienes que decirle a la policía"

-Pero….no tengo idea quien es este sujeto….no sé nada…..si voy a la policía no me creerán y me encerrarán por ser sospechoso.

-"Cariño cálmate…..voy a averiguar quién es este sujeto…cuando tenga información te la daré e iras a la policía"

-Por favor Mercedes, no digas donde estoy.

-"Tranquilo no lo hare….ahora escucha….quédate en el departamento, no salgas a menos que sea necesario, yo te mantendré al tanto"

-Gracias Mercedes, eres un amor.

-"Cuídate Kurt, adiós"

-Adiós.

El ojiazul termina la llamada, se levantó y limpio el piso y recogió los trozos de la taza de café que se le cayó, al terminar de limpiar el ojimiel entra en la habitación y mira a Kurt tristemente.

-Veo que ya te enteraste.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso Kurt? Vi la noticia mientras estaba en la panadería.

-No lo sé Blaine, solo puedo decirte esto: soy inocente, yo no secuestre a Tina.

-Te creo, eres incapaz de hacer algo así….pero….¿Por qué ese video?

-Yo revise la casa de Tina porque tenía sospechas cuando no fue a trabajar, por eso fui a la casa y entre, descubrí que fue secuestrada….tome su notebook porque creí que podía encontrar una pista o algo.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho Kurt, se supone que nos tenemos que contar todo.

-Lo siento Blaine, tenía miedo…tenía miedo que te enteres o Shaw, no quería preocuparte.

El ojiazul empezó a lagrimear.

-Tengo miedo Blaine….tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar…..miedo que te pasa algo o que me pase algo…quieren culparme por algo que no hice…..tengo miedo.

El ojimiel abraza y trata de calmar a su esposo.

-Tranquilo….tranquilo amor, no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño….sé que eres inocente…yo voy a estar siempre contigo.

-Gracias amor…..me siento protegido en tus brazos.

-Escúchame Kurt…..apaga tu celular, al menos por este momento, nos quedaremos aquí unos días más y luego volveremos a Ohio y aclararemos esto en la comisaria, le explicaras todo lo que me has dicho.

-Blaine no creo que ellos me….

-Yo voy a estar contigo amor, no voy a dejarte solo.

-Gracias Blaine, gracias.

El matrimonio se abrazó, desayunaron y el ojimiel se quedó acostado al lado de su marido.

Mientras tanto en Ohio Burt llega a la casa de su hijo y golpea la puerta, Cooper es quien abre.

-¿Burt?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy cuidando la casa de mi hermano y cuñado.

-¿Dónde está Kurt? Necesito hablar con él.

-Tranquilo yo también vi esa noticia….escucha no creo que sea sospechoso, estoy seguro que debe haber una explicación.

-Yo pienso lo mismo ¿Dónde está Kurt?

-El, Finn y Blaine se fueron a New York.

-¿Qué?

-Estaban tensos, quisieron tomarse un mes de vacaciones.

-¿Sin consultarme?

-Lo siento Burt…..no sé por qué no te lo dijeron….escucha ellos vendrán en unos días, ten paciencia.

-¿Paciencia? Tengo un montón de reporteros en mi casa, no dejan de molestar.

-Ignóralos, sé que es molesto, también han estado aquí, no los he atendido.

-¿A que han venido aquí?

-¿A que más pueden venir? Desde esa noticia no dejan de venir, están buscando desesperadamente a Kurt.

-Mierda….esto está mal….está muy mal.

-Burt, no debes decirle a nadie donde se encuentra Kurt, podría ser muy peligroso.

-¿A qué te refieres con peligroso?

-El secuestrador quiere culpar a alguien y logro hacer una filmación con Kurt para inculparlo….podría ser peligroso si el secuestrador sabe dónde está Kurt, contando la farándula de los periodistas.

-Tienes razón, volveré a mi casa, gracias por la información Cooper….debo irme.

-Adiós Burt, saludos a Carol.

-Gracias.

Burt sube a su auto y se retira, el actor intenta llamar a su hermano.

-"¿Hola?"

-¿Blaine?

-"Ja ja ja ja lo siento, es el contestador, habla Blaine Devon Anderson de Hummel, en este momento no puedo atenderte, déjame tu mensaje y luego te responderé, que tengas un lindo día"

-Dios Blaine…..ese maldito contestador…escucha Burt ha estado aquí, llámame por favor, estoy preocupado….por favor…solo llámame ¿Si? Te quiero hermano, adiós.

En New York Mercedes estaba en su oficina buscando información sobre el nombre que le dio Kurt pero cuando puso el nombre en el buscador no había respuesta.

-Qué raro…..no se encuentran resultados…Kurt no me daría un nombre así nomás….debe haber algo más….veamos "Origami"

Al apretar enter subieron varias notas, desde el inicio de los asesinatos del asesino del origami hasta los inicios de Sebastián y su hermano Myron.

Volvió a buscar y puso "Spencer Ohio" y apretó enter.

Aparecieron varias notas de un muchacho futbolista con nombre Spencer en Ohio, pero su apellido es Porter, no tenía nada que ver con el caso, así que siguió buscando.

Puso en el buscador Sully Ohio y apretó enter, aparecieron varias imágenes y varios nombres, pero hubo una que le llamo la atención.

-¿Qué es esto?

La morena observo una fotografía…era una señora con un niño y otra familia con un muchacho, el título de la noticia fue lo que llamo su atención:

"Mujer da a su hijo en adopción al ser brutalmente golpeado por su padre, la madre no puede defenderlo"

-Esta mujer…es Anna Muzkovitz….oh por Dios, es la mama de Sebastián….pero….¿Que tiene que ver el apellido Sully?

La morena seguía buscando y encuentro una foto donde reconoció al niño, era Sebastián, pero en la foto había una familia con otro niño.

"La familia Sully adopta al niño que es abusado por su padre"

-Oh por Dios…este muchacho es Sebastián…..pero entonces…¿Quién es este niño?

La morena seguía buscando y leyendo toda nota, foto o diario que le aparecía en el buscador, tenía que buscar cada detalle, estaba segura que el nombre del secuestrador debería estar ahí.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo Mercedes?"

La morena se levanta sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de un hombre, alto, delgado y con el pelo rubio.

-Oh…Adam….lo siento, estaba buscando una información para una nota.

-Te pide que dieras informes sobre las desapariciones en Ohio ¿No te enteraste acaso? Kurt Hummel resulto ser un delincuente.

La morena frunció el ceño.

-Kurt no es ningún delincuente…..simplemente…..quieren culparlo.

-¿Y por qué estás tan segura?

-Yo….simplemente lo presiento.

-Simplemente…lo presientes….interesante.

-Voy…..voy a ver que puedo encontrar para informar.

-Mercedes…..¿Sabes que es un crimen ocultar a un sospechoso?

-Si…..lo se…..¿Por qué preguntas?

-Tu eres muy amiga de Kurt Hummel, lo conoces muy bien….tanto que deberías saber dónde se encuentra.

La morena se puso nerviosa.

-Bueno…..tu…..tú fuiste su novio una vez…..también deberías conocerlo.

Adam la miro fijamente que la chica miro el suelo.

-Así es, Salí con él, pero….no fue un buen amante…..me pareció poco para mi…..era muy ruidoso y no me dejaba dormir con su insomnio…era malo en la cama….así que terminé con él.

La morena tenía ganas de darle un cachetazo, ella estuvo ahí con Kurt cuando él fue a su casa con el corazón destrozado, Kurt amaba mucho a Adam y se odiaba porque sentía que su relación termino por culpa de su Insomnio, Mercedes siempre estuvo ahí para su amigo y lo ayudo a salir adelante, incluso lo ayudaba a superar esos momentos difíciles, ya que Adam era su jefe cuando Kurt era periodista y para él era muy duro verlo pasar tranquilamente cuando el ojiazul todavía lo amaba pero tenía el corazón destrozado, logro olvidarlo una vez que conoció al ojimiel y desde entonces Kurt no quiso trabajar más en el centro de reporteros.

Mientras Adam seguía hablando Mercedes realmente quería darle un buen golpe para que se callara pero tenía que soportarlo, era su único trabajo y lo único que tiene para sobrevivir, además Adam es su jefe, no podía hacerlo.

-Adam…..Kurt…..es un buen hombre….no sé cómo fue su relación, pero…..no deberías decir esas cosas de él.

-¿Y por qué no? No está aquí, está en algún lugar escondido…..¿Acaso vas a defender a un delincuente?

-EL NO ES UN DELINCUENTE.

La voz de Mercedes fue tan potente que todos los empleados la escucharon y se quedaron petrificados, Adam la miro muy seriamente y la chica bajo la cabeza.

-¿Acaso me levantaste el tono?

-Yo….yo…..lo siento señor…mil disculpas.

-Muy bien…ahora….haz lo que te pedí…da el informe…tienes 1 hora.

-Señor es poco tiempo para buscar información y darla en las noticias.

-Soluciónalo y si no tienes información solo invéntalo….agranda la situación, ningún espectador va a buscar la verdad…ahora…..ponte a trabajar.

Adam se alejó de la oficina, la morena se sentó para tranquilizarse un poco, se sirvió una taza de café, al tranquilizarse agarro su celular y marco un número.

En la habitación Kurt encendió su celular y vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas, de su padre, Carol, Cooper, Elliott, Chandler, Sheldon, Shaw hasta Sam lo había llamado, pero no quería llamar a nadie, no se sentía seguro, simplemente dejo en celular en la mesita de luz y volvió a dormido con su esposo, Finn estaba en su cuna al lado de ellos, el celular del ojiazul sonó y lo atendió.

-¿Hola?

-"Kurt hola corazón".

-Por favor dime que tienes algo.

-"Realmente no, lo siento tesoro….es que….todo esto es confuso…..no existe ningún Spencer Sully en Ohio"

-¿Qué? No puede ser…..Tina…..ella estaba chateando con un chico de ese nombre, era un lanzador del equipo de futbol…..Oh cielos.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-Sheldon….tengo que hablar con Sheldon…..Dios que estúpido que soy ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

-"Kurt espera….¿Quién es Sheldon?"

-Es mi vecino, el entrena a los Titanes en Ohio, ahí juega Spencer…no puedo creer que se me haya escapado.

-"Kurt espera….hay algo que me deja impaciente"

-¿Qué es?

-"Busque el apellido Sully en Ohio y solo hay una familia"

-¿Entonces?

-"Es la familia que adopto a Sebastián, Kurt, eso me dejo impactada"

-Espero que estés bromeando.

-"Ojala….pero no"

-Dios todo esto es una locura…entonces….. Sebastián esta…

-"No digo que esté vivo….hay algo más Kurt"

-Dime.

-"En la foto estaba la familia, estaba Sebastián cuando era un niño, también estaba su madre"

-¿Anna Muskovitz?

-"Si ella y hay alguien más…..un niño, casi de la misma edad de Sebastián"

-Espera él tenía un hermano…..Myron.

-"Si pero aquí ya es dado a esa familia, dado que Myron ya murió"

-Tal vez…tal vez sea una pista Mercedes…creo que puedo tener un plan…¿Puedes mandarme esa foto por mail o algo?

-"Si puedo"

-Excelente…hare un intento y se la llevare a Anna, talvez con suerte reconozca al niño de la foto y me diga quién es.

-"Eso sería bueno Kurt…..he buscado pero no hay datos del niño que está en la foto, todo esto es misterioso…oh por cierto, es recomendable que no vengas, el idiota de Adam está aquí"

-Descuida no tengo pensado ir a ningún lado, mañana o pasado volveremos a Ohio y resolveremos todo.

-"Eso espero, el desgraciado quiere que invente una historia para culparte de ese video".

-¿Cómo?

-"Lo siento, le dije que no pero me hizo frente, no quiero mentir con la noticia Kurt, sabes que no quiere"

-Ese maldito hijo de puta.

-"Lo sé, realmente es un desgraciado hijo de…Oh por Dios"

-¿Qué sucede?

Mercedes estaba petrificada, Adam escucho toda la conversación y miraba muy seriamente y con cara de pocos amigos a Mercedes, el ojiazul seguía diciendo "Hola" en el celular, el jefe extiende el brazo obligando a Mercedes a darle su celular, al tenerlo se lo pone en la oreja.

-Hola Kurt, tanto tiempo.

El ojiazul quedo impactado.

-Adán.

-Veo que tu amiga me ha mentido.

-No te atrevas a hacerlo daño desgraciado.

-Cielos ¿Así me hablas ahora? ¿Y tus modales?

-Vete a la mierda.

-Ja ja ja sigues igual ¿Dónde te encuentras Kurt?

-Que te den por el culo, no te voy a decir una mierda.

-Ohhh que lastima y yo que quería que salgamos a tomar un café.

-Eres un maldito.

-Lo voy a decir una sola vez Kurt…..entrégate, evita que todos te odien o sospechen de ti, simplemente hazlo y evitaras esta humillación.

-Voy a ir con la policía pero necesito más tiempo para poder hablar con ellos…por favor….por favor Adam, no digas mentiras de mí.

El rubio ponía una risa burlona, le satisfacía escuchar a Kurt vacilar.

-Ja ja ja ja me gusta que ruegues…hazlo otra vez.

-Adán…

-Hazlo.

-Por favor, estoy bajo mucha presión en estos momentos, no estoy para bromas.

-Hazlo.

-Adam simplemente cancela esa nota, no puedes hacerme esto, hice mucho por ti, me lo debes.

-Hazlo.

Empezaron a salirle lágrimas al ojiazul, se sentía humillado, pero no quería escuchar mentiras en los noticieros y que todo el mundo lo culpe.

-Por favor….por favor Adam…no me hagas esto….te….te…te lo suplico.

-Mmm extrañaba escuchar esa voz ja ja muy bien Kurt cumpliré tu deseo, cancelare la nota pero apúrate, sabes muy bien que las noticas no descansan, tarde o temprano algo saldrá en pantalla culpándote a menos que no te apures….Buena suerte.

-Adam….realmente…..eres un hijo de p..

El rubio corto la llamada, Kurt se largó a llorar y maldecir por haberse enamorado una vez de ese hombre.

Adam miro fijamente a Mercedes, le entrego el celular.

-No te despediré pero si averiguo que dices cosas sobre mi o que me mentiste, no te daré una segunda oportunidad, piensa las cosas Mercedes….cancela la noticia.

-Como…..como diga señor.

-Ahora escúchame, iré a Ohio a hacer una entrevista a la teniente Holly Holiday, quedaras a cargo, volveré al día siguiente.

-Entendido…señor

El rubio se retiró de la oficina, Mercedes se puso a llorar, agarro su celular y le mando un mensaje de texto a Kurt:

"Lo siento mucho, no tenías que pasar por esto, lo siento Kurt"

Al rato recibió una respuesta:

"Descuida, no es tu culpa, ya me tranquilizare, te quiero Mercedes"

Kurt revoleo su celular y empezó a insultar, lo que provoco que el ojimiel se despertara y vio a su esposo llorando en un rincón, se acerca a él y lo abraza.

-Kurt….amor…..¿Que te sucede?

-No es….nada amor….no te preocupes.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? Amor estas llorando, dime por favor…¿Qué te sucede?

-Es que….llame a Mercedes porque pensé que podíamos ir a visitar el estudio.

-Mi amor, sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero después de esa noticia no creo que sea conveniente salir hoy, además te dije que tengamos los celulares apagados en estos momentos.

-Es que….necesitaba hablar con ella…pero…..me atendió mi ex.

El ojimiel quedo sorprendido y con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo?...¿Tu….ex?

-Lamento nunca haberte hablado de él.

El ojiazul se seca las lágrimas.

-Yo…..yo salía con Adam Crawford…..él era el jefe del estudio…él me había contratado…yo…..me enamore de él.

-¿Cuándo paso esto?

-Mucho tiempo atrás antes de conocerte, Salí con el casi 2 años…pero…..yo tenía problemas con el insomnio en ese tiempo y más la adicción al Betropen.

-¿Él no te apoyo en tu adicción?

El ojiazul volvió a llorar.

-No…..el….simplemente se apartó…cuando más lo necesitaba…..simplemente me dejo…yo…yo lo amaba mucho…..y no pude…..soportarlo.

Kurt se quebró y el ojimiel lo abraza más fuerte.

-Está bien amor, ya está, ya paso…ese sujeto no te merecía, es un maldito bastardo….lo siento amor…alguien como tú no merecía una basura como ese sujeto.

-Cuando terminamos…yo quede destruido….fue horrible Blaine, tener que verlo y fingir que me sentía bien….realmente era una tortura….tenía que alejarme….fue por eso que cuando nos casamos renuncie a mi trabajo, no quería volver a verlo.

-Entiendo….ya está amor…..se terminó esa etapa negra, ahora estás conmigo y voy a pasar cada segundo, minuto, hora, día, semanas, meses, años de mi vida, amándote porque alguien como tu merece mucho amor.

El ojiazul se sintió muy enamorado al escuchar eso de su marido, le acaricio la cara.

-Gracias Blaine, agradezco mucho haberte conocido, soy muy feliz a tu lado.

-Yo también soy muy feliz a tu lado amor….mira en dos días volveremos a Ohio y aclararemos todo esto en la comisaria, yo estaré contigo en todo momento.

-Gracias amor, realmente agradezco mucho tu compañía.

El ojimiel sonrió y lo beso, lo levanto del suelo y lo llevo a la cama, el ojiazul puso su cara en el pecho del ojimiel y este lo abrazo y acaricio hasta hacerlo dormir, Blaine aprovecho y volvió a apagarle su celular.

Al otro día en Ohio el día era soleado, Elliott podía ver desde su ventana la cantidad de reporteros que hay en la casa de los Anderson-Hummel, el castaño veía a Cooper tratando de sacarlos de su propiedad, se sirve un café y agarra su celular y marca un número, lo escucha sonar pero nadie atiende.

"Hola te comunicaste con Kurt Elizabeth Hummel de Anderson, en este momento no estoy disponible, te llamare luego, que tengas un lindo día"

-Demonios Kurt ¿Dónde diablos estas?

En un lugar de New York el matrimonio se levanta, Kurt tenía una apariencia más energética y realmente quería salir del hotel ese día, no quiso prender la tv, simplemente quería desayunar.

-Buen día amor

-Buen día cielo.

Finn se despierta y empieza a llorar, el ojimiel se levanta y va a buscarlo.

-Hola corazón ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tienes hambre? No te preocupes, papi te va a dar de comer.

Kurt se levantó de la cama y fue a la heladera.

-Mierda hay poca leche.

-¿En serio?

-Si, alcanza para hacerle casi media mamadera a Finn pero necesita más.

-No hay problema, ahora iré a comprar leche, de paso también cosas para que desayunemos.

-Ok, gracias amor.

Blaine se cambió y salió de la habitación, Kurt le preparo la mamadera a Finn, probo la leche para comprobar que no esté muy caliente, al estar a punto agarro a su hijo y le dio de comer, sabía que era poco, su hijo se calmó, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a reclamar que tiene hambre, a pesar de la media leche él bebe dejo de llorar y Kurt lo dejo en su moisés, recordó su celular y lo prendió, vio que tenía llamadas perdidas, debería llamar a alguien, pero ¿A quién? Decidió y marco un número.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Elliott.

-Kurt….oh gracias Dios que estas bien ¿Dónde diablos estas?

-Lo siento si no llame, estaba muy estresado, estoy en New York, estaba de vacaciones.

-¿Qué demonios fue ese video Kurt?

-Elliott lo que dicen de mí no es verdad, no soy un sospechoso, yo encontré la casa de Tina desordenada, me lleve esa notebook porque creí que encontraría alguna pista.

-¿Y bien?

-Solo un nombre, Spencer Sully.

-No tengo idea quien es.

-Yo tampoco.

-Bueno….el apellido me suena familiar.

-¿En serio?

-No estoy muy seguro, era un niño en ese momento, pero una familia de apallido Sully vivía en el vecindario, tenían dos hijos, uno de ellos fue adoptado porque sufría abusos de violencia por parte del padre, pero nunca supe que fue de los niños, sé que los padres fallecieron, es todo lo que se.

-Gracias Elliott, eso es buena información.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Volverás a Ohio?

-Sí, mañana o pasado volveré y aclarare esta situación, oye…..¿Cómo está mi casa?

Elliott se acerca a su ventana para mirar la casa de su amigo.

-Es todooooooo un circo muchacho, desde que salió ese video hay reporteros todo el tiempo en tu casa.

-Dios, Cooper debe estar como loco.

-Lo vi varias veces, él sabe cómo hablarle a los periodistas…..escucha Kurt creo que….

Elliott se detiene cuando escucha que algo se rompió en el segundo piso, como si fuera de vidrio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Amm…..dame un segundo…..escuche un ruido.

-¿Un ruido?

-Te llamare en un rato.

Elliott termino la llamada y subió lentamente las escaleras.

-¿Hola?

No hubo respuesta, siguió caminando y al entrar en su habitación ve en el piso su florero destruido.

-¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Cómo pudo caerse? Mierda, era mi florero favorito.

Se puso a juntar todos los cristales y los tiro a la basura, luego regreso al living y agarro su celular, pero se quedó duro porque cuando lo iba a prender vio en la pantalla negra de su celular que había alguien atrás de él.

Quiso enfrentarlo pero el sujeto lo agarro y lo lanzo hacia su mesa de vidrio, la cual quedó destruida al ser lanzado en ella, un sujeto con un sobretodo gris oscuro, un sombrero negro y una bufanda que cubría casi toda su cara entro en la casa de Elliott y se acercó a él.

-¿Dónde está Kurt Hummel?

Elliott le escupe la cara.

-Vete al demonio hijo de puta.

El sujeto lo lanza hacia la pared.

-No voy a volver a repetirlo ¿Dónde está Kurt Hummel?

El castaño no le respondió, sino que salió hacia el sujeto luchando con él, lanzándole cosas y tratando de tirarlo y golpearlo pero el extraño tenia más fuerza, en un descuido agarro una botella de whisky y se la partió en la cabeza, Elliott se quedó mareado y empezó a sangrar, estaba empezando a ver nublosamente y cae desmayado, el extraño agarra el celular de Elliott y busca a Kurt y aprieta "llamar" el celular suena.

Kurt escucha su celular y ve el nombre de su amigo y lo atiende.

-Por fin Elliott, tardaste en llamar, estaba empezando a preocuparme.

-Descuida, estoy bien.

-Me alegro.

Kurt no reconoció la voz.

-Kurt ¿Dónde te encuentras?

-Elliott estas muy olvidadizo ja ja te dije que estoy en New York, en el hotel Plaza….¿Para qué quieres saber?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Hola? ¿Elliott? ¿Elliott? ¿Estas ahí?...¿Hola? Que raro, colgó la llamada.

El ojiazul llamo a su amigo varias veces pero le sonaba la contestadora, el sujeto ya sabía dónde se encontraba Kurt, camino hacia la pared y saco un spray de pintura roja y empezó a tirarla por la pared y formo lo siguiente….S S.

Agarro el teléfono fijo y marco en 911

-"Emergencias ¿Dígame?"

-Me llevare otra víctima.

Era el secuestrador, lanzo el teléfono encendido al sofá, se escucha que el oficial hablaba pero no le respondió, fue por Elliott quien se encontraba desmayado, lo agarro de las piernas y se lo llevo arrastrándose.

Por otro lado, Kurt seguía insistiendo en llamar a su amigo, pero le atendía la contestadora.

-Elliott es el 10° mensaje que te dejo…por favor llamame.

El ojiazul dejo su celular en la mesa, Finn se mostraba quejoso y su padre se acercó a él.

-Tranquilo hijo, papi estará aquí muy pronto, ten paciencia, se buen niño.

El celular sonó.

El ojiazul lo agarro, era un mail.

-Ohhh…..un mail de Sam….que raro.

Al ver el mail, el asunto decía "¿Por qué sigues con él?" ese título le llamo la atención y abrió el mail.

"Lamento tener que mostrarte esto Kurt pero debes saber la verdad, tu marido te ha engañado"

La cara de Kurt se iba transformando en tristeza, las lágrimas le estaban saliendo una por una, estaba mirando las fotos, fotos de Blaine y Sam juntos, en su casa dándose un beso en el cumpleaños de Finn, besos apasionados en la casa de Sam, vio una foto de Blaine haciéndole sexo oral a Sam…..el corazón de Kurt se estaba rompiendo, también había un video y lo presiono, era Blaine:

"Mi matrimonio está muerto Sam, no puedo coger con Kurt sin pensar en ti, estoy sintiendo cosas por ti y yo….quiero…..quiero estar contigo, no con Kurt"

El video termino, el corazón de Kurt se rompió, de los nervios se le cayó el celular, el también cayó al suelo llorando desesperadamente.

Al rato se escucha abrir la puerta.

-Ya regresé amor, por suerte pude conseguir todo, el día está realmente hermoso, espero que te guste la idea, después de desayunar podríamos ir a…

Blaine ve a Kurt con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, pero le preocupo más ver la expresión de odio que tenía su marido.

-Amor….¿Que sucede?...¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Por qué Blaine?...¿Por qué?

-Kurt….¿De qué hablas?

-HABLO DE ESTO.

El ojiazul le tiro su celular, el ojimiel lo agarra y lo ve, sus ojos se agrandaron y se llenaron de miedo y lágrimas.

-¿Por qué Blaine? ¿POR QUEEEE?

-ku…Kurt…..yo….


	8. CAPITULO 8: Escape

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa como estan todos y todas? espero que bien, bueno disculpen la tardanza pero aca les traigo el sigueinte capitulo, por sus comentarios vi que estaban enogados con Blaine, que por cierto es entendible, asi que seguramente lo que van a leer les gustara o me diran "se lo merecia" jajaja pero bueno eso me lo diran ustedes, lo que si tambien habra un giro en el fic, espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo, les mando un gran abrazo y no quiero ser muy molesto pero me gustaria que depsues de leer lo comenten, besitos a todos y todas :)

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

CAPITULO 8: Escape

-¿QUEEE?...¿TU QUE?...HABLA CARAJO.

Las lágrimas del ojimiel lo dejaron mudo, tarareaba y le costaba hablar.

-Amor…..no….no es…no es lo que crees.

-POR DIOS….¿ES TODO LO QUE ME VAS A DECIR?...¿ES TODO LO QUE SE TE OCURRE BLAINE?

-No…..no significa nada….yo te amo Kurt….enserio te amo.

-¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE DECIRME ESO CUANDO VEO TODO ESTO?...¿CREES QUE SOY ESTUPIDO BLAINE?

-No….por favor….tienes que creerme….real…..realmente te amo….yo te amo…

-CALLATE…..CALLATE CARAJO.

El ojiazul se puso las manos en la cabeza y el y Blaine no podían dejar de llorar, el ojimiel quería abrazarlo, pero Kurt lo empuja.

-NO ME TOQUES…..NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME.

-Por favor….por favor…..Kurt….

-Respóndeme esto ¿Desde cuándo me estas engañando?

-Desde…desde el cumpleaños de Finn.

-¿Y lo amas?

-NO…no Kurt…yo te amo a ti.

-Deja de decir eso…¿Tuviste – se detuvo un poco por miedo a la respuesta - tuviste relaciones con el o solo se la chupaste?

-Kurt ...

-RESPONDEME…¿COGISTE CON EL O SOLO SE LA CHUPASTE?

El ojimiel miro para abajo llorando, se puso las manos en la cara, se sentía muy culpable, no podía negarlo, debería contarle todo a Kurt.

Su voz estaba muy quebrada y baja, las lágrimas no paraban de caer en los dos chicos.

-Solo…solo se la chupe…..el…..el no quiso seguir…..y me empujo y me echo de su casa…..por favor…..perdóname.

-Ósea que ibas a coger con el…..ibas a coger con el…ibas a serme infiel…..con el…..con Sam…..CON SAMMMMM.

El ojiazul se enfureció y agarro a Blaine de la camisa.

-CON SAMMMM, BLAINE, CON SAMMMM…¿TE OLVIDASTE TODO LO QUE TE HIZO?

-NOOOOO – El ojimiel empuja a Kurt para que lo suelte – LO SIENTO AMOR POR FAVOR, LO SIENTO.

-Dime porque lo hiciste.

-No lo sé…..

-DIME…SE HOMBRE BLAINE…..HABLA.

-Me sentí…..atraído….nada más…..estaba confundido Kurt…y cuando te necesite no estabas en ese momento.

-Espera ¿Ahora resulta que esto es mi culpa?

-Te necesite Kurt, en ese momento te necesite, nuestro matrimonio fue descuidado…..te necesite….y no estabas…..me sentí solo.

-¿Y crees que yo no me sentí solo? ¿Crees que no note que nuestro matrimonio estaba descuidado? ¿Crees que no estaba tratando de estar contigo? Hice todo lo que pude por tu salud Blaine, te he cuidado desde que nos conocimos.

-Lo siento….no sé qué me paso..

-Pudimos haber hablado Blaine, pudimos solucionar nuestros problemas…pero no, tuviste la mejor idea de querer coger con tu ex.

-Es que…yo…..no se ni que decir.

-Ahora entiendo las veces que me dijiste "Sam", ahora entiendo porque me hablabas sucio cuando teníamos relaciones….Así lo hacías con él….¿Verdad?

-Si.

-Dios…¿Cómo no me di cuenta? He sido tan ciego.

-Kurt….por favor.

-¿En que más me has mentido?

-Solo cometí un error…..yo te amo a ti Kurt, soy tu esposo y te amo a ti.

-¿Un error? – Se burla Kurt – Solo se te ocurre decir "un error"

-Kurt por favor…..

-ME ENGAÑASTE BLAINE….ME ENGAÑASTE….CON LA PERSONA QUE HA HECHO TU VIDA UNA MIERDA…..EL FUE QUIEN TE DEJO EN LA MISERIA Y YO FUI QUIEN TE SACO DE AHÍ ¿Y ASI ES COMO ME LO PAGAS? ¿QUERIENDO COGER CON EL? ¿Cómo PUDISTE? ¿Cómo PUDISTE TRAICIONARME ASI?

Kurt se quiebra y se sienta en el sillón llorando.

El ojimiel no podía moverse, solo lo observaba, la culpa lo estaba matando y no podía dejar de llorar.

El ojiazul se limpia las lágrimas y se sirve un vaso de whisky, se lo toma de un sorbo y tira el vaso de vidrio y luego puso la botella en su boca.

-Kurt….no hagas eso…..te hará mal…..¿Desde cuándo tomas así?

-¿Ahora resulta que te molesta que beba? SI BEBO ES POR TI…PREOCUPANDOME POR TI…..PREOCUPANDOME POR QUE EL LOCO DE MIERDA QUE SE PRESENTO EN LA FERIA NO TE HAGA DAÑO, NI A FINN NI A SHAW…..SI BEBO ES POR PREOCUPARME QUE NO APARESCA EL ASESINO DEL ORIGAMI O CUALQUIER IMITADOR…..BEBO POR NO PODER ENCONTRAR A NUESTRAS AMIGAS DESAPARECIDAS…..SI BEBO ES POR ESTA….VIDA DE MIERDA QUE TENGO….BEBO POR ESTAR EN UN MATRIMONIO DE MENTIRA.

Kurt tira la botella de whisky en la pared y vuelve a llorar descontroladamente, Blaine se anima a acercarse a él y lo abraza, pero el ojiazul lo empuja.

-NO ME TOQUES CARAJO….¿Por qué dijiste eso en ese video?

-No pensaba en ese momento Kurt…creí que ya no me querías mas…..y….solo me deje llevar…por favor perdóname.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso Blaine? Yo…..te amo…..siempre te amé…jamás se me paso por la cabeza querer engañarte….quise salvar nuestro matrimonio.

-Lo siento Kurt….realmente lo siento.

-No puedo perdonarte por esto…..tantas mentiras.

-Tú también me mentiste, no me dijiste que tenías un ex.

El ojiazul lo miro con odio.

-AH NO…PERO QUE NI SE TE OCURRA QUERER ACUSARME DE TRAICION…Yo me separe de Adam, jamás volví a tener contacto con el salvo estos días.

-Pero hablaste con él.

-Pero lo odio y esa llama fue para dejarle en claro que no lo quiero en mi vida…y tu….quieres culparme por no hablarte de el ¿Cómo puedes?

-Kurt…yo no siento nada por Sam, se esfumo, este tiempo contigo me di cuenta que realmente te amo, cometí un error y lo siento muchísimo, creí que estaba todo perdido…..pero…al estar aquí contigo…..me di cuenta que nunca deje de amarte….me odio por lo que hice…por favor tienes que creerme – Blaine se iba acercando al ojiazul y este cerro sus ojos mientras escuchaba a Blaine – yo me enamore de ti porque eres mi esposo, tenemos un hijo juntos, tenemos una vida juntos, cometimos errores pero descubrí que podemos solucionarlo, realmente quiero que lo solucionemos Kurt, quiero estar contigo, envejecer contigo, te amo Kurt, realmente te amo y no quiero perderte.

El ojimiel pone sus manos en los hombros de Kurt y este abre lentamente sus ojos, pero no era una mirada piadosa, era una de desilusión.

-yo Entrusted ti ... ..confié en ti.

-Confía en mi ahora.

-NOOOO -Se alejó de Blaine – NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI BLAINE, NO PUEDO CONFIAR DESPUES DE LO QUE ME HAS HECHO ¿SABES LO HUMILLADO QUE ME SIENTO? ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZON….YO TAMBIEN TE AMO BLAINE PERO…ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZON…Y….Y REALMENTE…TE ODIO, TE ODIO BLAINE.

Escuchar esas palabras destruyeron al ojimiel, se desesperó por la decisión que pueda tomar Kurt.

-Por favor amor…..no me odies….por favor perdóname.

-BASTA…..CALLATE MALDITA SEA.

-No me odies por favor.

-NO TE ME ACERQUES…..TRAIDOR.

-Kurt….te amo…..realmente te amo.

-Cállate Blaine, cállate.

El ojimiel volvió a quebrarse.

-Yo te amo Kurt, por favor perdóname, fui un estúpido, realmente lo fui….pero no significa nada…fue…..fue una calentura…..nada más…yo te amo a ti, no siento nada por Sam…solo…..solo estaba cegado…..no lo amo a él…..te amo a ti….por favor tienes que creerme.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte cuando todas las veces que te llame me has mentido? Dijiste que estabas ocupado pero resulta que estabas con el…sabes que es lo peor Blaine…EL…..me siento realmente humillado….y yo como un estúpido queriendo que mi relación con el mejore para que todos convivamos en armonía y ahora vengo a enterarme que lo besaste e ibas a coger con el…..¿Y esperas que te amé y te crea?

-Es…es la verdad Kurt….yo te amo…no sé cuántas veces debo decírtelo, perdóname por favor, cometí un error, pero no es la gran cosa.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron con odio.

-"No es la gran cosa" ¿Te estas escuchando Blaine? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ME ENGAÑASTE, ME FUISTE INFIEL Y ME DICES QUE NO ES LA GRAN COSA, ESTAMOS CASADOS MALDITA SEA, JURAMOS AMARNOS Y SERNOS FIELES HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE…..ME ENGAÑAS Y ME DICES QUE NO ES LA GRAN COSA…..ERES UN IDIOTA BLAINE ANDERSON.

-LO SIENTO…..¿OK?...CARAJO, LO SIENTO ¿Qué MAS QUIERES QUE DIGA? NO SE COMO DISCULPARME…TE HE DICHO QUE ESTOY ARREPENTIDO Y LO QUE HICE NO TIENE JUSTIFICACION…PERO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO QUE ABRAS TU CORAZON Y ME PERDONES.

-DESTRUISTE MI CORAZON BLAINE…..REALMENTE ME HUMILLASTE Y ROMPISTE MI CORAZON….ERES UN TRAIDOR.

El ojiazul volvió a romperse.

-No llores por favor…podemos solucionarlo Kurt…solo dame una oportunidad, veras que podemos superar esto y podremos volver a estar juntos…..yo te amo Kurt….realmente te amo…dame una oportunidad te lo pido, por favor confía en mi amor…te lo estoy pidiendo, tienes que confiar en…

Blaine fue silenciado por una bofetada que le dio Kurt en el cachete izquierdo.

El ojimiel quedo en shock, en todos estos años de casados Kurt jamás le puso un dedo encima pero este tema lo ha superado, el ojimiel puso sus manos donde recibió el golpe, sus ojos están rojos de tantas lágrimas.

Kurt se limpia sus lágrimas y se pone firme.

-Quiero que te vayas.

El ojimiel empezó a temblar.

-¿Q….qu…..que?

-Vete Blaine….quiero que te vayas de aquí, regresa a casa, haz tus maletas y vete a la casa de Sam.

-No….no…..por favor Kurt no…no me dejes.

-Vete Blaine…..vete.

-Dame una oportunidad…puedo cambiar…puedo cambiar Kurt por favor – Vuelve a llorar – no me dejes por favor, yo….yo te amo Kurt.

-Cállate, deja de decir eso…no puedo ni verte a la cara….vete Blaine…regresa a Ohio, yo volveré en unos días y luego iremos a un juzgado.

El ojimiel quedo duro.

-¿Un…..un juzgado? ¿P…para…..para que?

El ojiazul tomo respiro, miro seriamente a Blaine, secándose las lágrimas y le da la respuesta.

-Quiero el divorcio.

El ojimiel temblaba más fuerte.

-No…..no…..no por favor…..por favor Kurt…no me dejes…..no me hagas esto.

-Ya lo decidí Blaine…me duele terriblemente…..pero no puedo darte otra oportunidad…confié en ti y me traicionaste…..no puedo perdonarte.

-No me hagas esto por favor…..no voy a poder soportarlo…no me dejes.

-Tú te lo buscaste Blaine, vete.

-No….amor por favor….no me dejes.

-Vete Blaine…..no la hagas más difícil, seamos adultos.

-Te amo….yo te amo…..sé que podemos solucionarlo y hacer que funcione.

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO….VETE DE AQUÍ AHORA.

Kurt agarro el brazo de Blaine y lo arrastro hasta la puerta.

-No….bebe…..no me dejes por favor…puedo cambiar…..puedo cambiar…..dame una oportunidad por favor…Kurt…..por favor no me abandones.

-Vete Blaine…lo nuestro se terminó.

-Te amo…te amo….por favor escúchame…no me abandones…..por favor no me abandones…..NO ME DEJES.

-LARGATE DE MI VIDA DESGRACIADO.

Kurt abre la puerta y lanza a Blaine fuera de la habitación que cae al suelo.

-NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE….LARGATE DE AQUÍ.

El ojiazul cierra la puerta y Blaine se arrastra golpeando la puerta rogándole que le abra, golpeaba la puerta débilmente y lloraba, Kurt se sentó en la puerta y puso sus manos en su cara y saco fuertemente todas sus lágrimas, Finn comenzó a llorar, el ojiazul va a buscarlo, lo alza y llora con él.

-Kuuuuurrrrrttttt….amor por favorrrrrr…no me dejessssss…perdóname por favor…perdóname…KUUUUURRRRRTTTTTTT…abre por favor….abre la puerta por favor.

El ojimiel solto todo su llanto, sus vecinos del mismo piso escucharon sus gritos y salieron de sus habitaciones y miraron al ojimiel, algunos quisieron acercarse a él para animarlo, pero cuando Blaine los vio les grito.

-¿Qué CARAJO ESTAN MIRANDO? METANSE EN SUS ASUNTOS.

Al escuchar su agresión sus vecinos volvieron a sus habitaciones, el ojimiel se sintió vencido y con lágrimas en los ojos se levanta y se retira del hotel sin saber bien a donde dirigirse, simplemente empezó a caminar.

El ojiazul agarra su celular.

-"¿Hola?"

-Mercedes….por favor…por favor ayúdame.

-"Kurt, cariño ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas llorando?"

-Me engaño….me engaño Mercedes…no puedo pensar…..ayúdame por favor.

-"Oh cielos, ven al estudio corazón, te atenderé en mi oficina"

-Iré en un rato.

Mientras tanto en Ohio Holly y Chandler llegaron a la dirección que detectaron cuando alguien llamo al 911, la teniente derribo la puerta y entro apuntando con su arma junto con su compañero.

-Chandler revisa arriba, yo revisare esta zona.

-Entendido teniente.

Chandler subió las escaleras, la teniente reviso y saco fotos a todo lo que vio.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?...mierda….otra vez esas S S…¿Quién demonios es?...mmmm….aquí hubo una gran pelea.

-Teniente lo único que hay aquí arriba son S S por todas las paredes.

-Aquí también están esas letras….¿Sabes quien viva aquí Chandler?

-Si teniente…..Elliott Gilbert.

-Este sujeto está jugando con nosotros…..debemos estar más atentos Chandler, busquemos huellas, debe haber algo…..carajo no se nos puede escapar y andar así como si nada.

-Teniente este no es un secuestrador cualquiera, es inteligente y bien organizado…Debemos…debemos decirles a los reporteros que Kurt Hummel no es sospechoso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Solo mire teniente…..él no se encuentra en Ohio y todavía hay secuestros…sigo insistiendo que Kurt Hummel corre peligro.

-No tenemos pruebas Chandler, no puedo dar una noticia si no tenemos pruebas, tu viste ese video.

-Voy a admitir que quede sorprendido, pero debe haber un motivo teniente…..debe haber un motivo por el cual Kurt estuvo en la casa de Tina Cohen-Chan…..tal vez quieren culparlo de algo.

-Hasta no tener pruebas Chandler no podemos hacer nada, necesitamos que Kurt Hummel testifique, debemos localizarlo.

-La prisionera 358.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?...ah no…..no me vengas otra vez con eso Chandler.

-Estoy seguro que ella sabe algo teniente….ella dijo que vendría por nosotros….estoy seguro que algo debe saber.

-También dijo que no sabe quién es….no voy a perder el tiempo hablando con Sue, es una pérdida de tiempo Chandler.

-Debemos intentarlo y convencerla…talvez tenga alguna pista…algo que nos ayude a encontrar al secuestrador….debemos intentarlo.

Holly da vueltas por la casa, se quedó pensando y tratando de decidir la idea de Chandler pero la idea de hablar con Sue Sylvester realmente le molesta pero está perdiendo mucho tiempo y los secuestros siguen, necesita una pista y debe conseguir una correcta como sea.

-Muy bien, hagámoslo, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas, las tendré cuando encontremos a Hummel.

-Entendido teniente….iré a encender el auto.

-Vamos juntos, no puedo hacer más nada aquí.

El dúo se retira de la casa de Elliott y estaban cerca del auto cuando ven que todos los reporteros que estaban en la casa de los Anderson-Hummel se acercan a ellos.

-Maldición…..son unos parásitos.

-Teniente ¿A qué se debe que circule por estas zonas?

-¿Es una broma acaso? Hay un secuestrador ahí afuera, debo encontrarlo donde sea.

-¿Aun no se sabe del paradero de Kurt Hummel?

-Aun no, les he pedido paciencia, encontraremos a Hummel y lo llevaremos a testificar.

-¿Que hacía en esa casa teniente?

Holly miro a Chandler y no quedo opción que decir la verdad.

-El secuestrador se ha llevado a otra víctima…..su nombre es Elliott Gilbert.

-¿Cómo sabe que está secuestrado?

-Su casa fue banda lisada y las iniciales S S se encuentran ahí.

-¿Cree que Kurt Hummel tenga algo que ver con este secuestro?

-Aun no lo sabemos.

-Pero él no encontrarse en Ohio ¿No lo hace sospechoso?

-Cuando lo encontremos, los llamaremos y le harán todas las preguntas que deseen, ahora por favor dejen a la policía realizar su trabajo.

-Teniente otra pregunta por favor.

-Se terminó, retírense por favor.

Chandler y Holly se subieron a la patrulla y arrancaron dejando a los reporteros atrás.

-Chandler espero que tengas razón con la prisionera.

-Yo también lo espero teniente.

En una plaza de New York, Blaine está caminando llorando y sin secarse las lágrimas, varias personas lo vieron, le preguntaron si necesitaba ayuda, pero él se alejaba de ellos y tampoco les decía nada, simplemente seguía caminando hasta que las piernas no le dieron más y se sentó en una banca, trato de tranquilizarse, pero no podía dejar de llorar, saco su celular y marco un número.

El celular sonaba en una casa de Ohio, lo atiende.

-¿Hola?

-¿Por qué Sam? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?...¿Cómo pudiste?

-¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien?

-NO…NO ESTOY PARA NADA BIEN CARAJO, ARRUINASTE MI VIDA.

-Blaine ¿Qué demonios te sucede? No entiendo de que estas hablando.

-Lo sabe Sam…..él lo sabe.

-¿Quién sabe Blaine?

-KURT CARAJO….KURT SABE QUE ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS.

Sam se quedó mudo.

-Espero que me estés jodiendo.

-NOOOO…..NO ESTOY JODIENDO…..LE CONTASTE A KURT LO QUE HICIMOS…..NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS HECHO ESTO.

-Blaine…yo…..no entiendo bien la situación pero…..jamás le he avisado a Kurt…nunca lo hubiera hecho por Dios.

-DEJA DE MENTIRME…QUERIAS QUE ESTUVIERAMOS JUNTOS….Y SE TE OCURRIO MEJOR IDEA QUE MANDARLE UN MAIL A KURT MOSTRANDOLE UNAS FOTOS ESTANDO JUNTOS…..ME TENDISTE UNA TRAMPA.

-Blaine estas siendo completamente paranoico…yo…jamás haría algo así, yo no le mande ningún mail a Kurt…..ni siquiera tengo su dirección de correo.

-POR DIOS…NO QUIERAS JUSTIFICARLO….¿COMO PUDISTE TRAICIONARME DE ESA MANERA?...ARRUINASTE MI VIDA…..ARRUINASTE LA VIDA DE KURT…¿Por qué SAM?

-Blaine…maldita sea, yo no le dije nada a Kurt, tienes que creerme…..la puta madre…¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Qué carajo voy a decirle cuando lo vea en la cara? Esto está muy mal.

-Papa ¿Sucede algo?

Shaw escucho a Sam hablar por teléfono.

-No hijo solo…solo estoy….charlando con tu padre.

-Pero estas nervioso…..mírate…estas traspirando…..¿Estas peleando con papa?

-No…hijo…..solo…estoy teniendo una charla con él.

-Déjame hablar con papi, talvez puedo calmarlo papa.

-Emmmm…no hijo…..

-Por favor papa…..quiero hablar con papi.

-Shaw…..hijo….por favor se bueno, ve a tu habitación…por favor, necesito hablar con tu padre.

-Ohhh….esta bien.

-Gracias hijo.

Shaw fue desanimado a su habitación y Sam volvió a charlar con el ojimiel.

-¿Tienes idea en el problema que me has metido Blaine?

-¿Crees que no estoy sufriendo?...me abandono Sam….Kurt…..me dejo.

-¿Qué?

-Me pidió el divorcio – volvieron las lágrimas – él va a dejarme.

-Mierda….esto es una mierda…..Blaine no sé quién demonios nos quiso joder pero te aseguro que no fui yo.

-Deja de mentirme…no fuiste suficientemente hombre para admitir que querías volver conmigo….y como supiste que no volvería contigo…..decidiste arruinar mi matrimonio.

-¿Espero que me estés jodiendo?...yo no soy capaz de algo así…..yo quise que te quedaras con Kurt…si, admito que quería volver contigo pero lo pensé bien y lo mejor era que sigamos divorciado…por Dios Blaine, Shaw tiene una hermosa amistad con Kurt….¿Qué carajo le voy a decir ahora? ¿Crees que no se va a enterar? Es solo un niño…Dios…..no puedo pensar….mira en lo que me metiste Blaine, me prometiste que no me traerías problemas.

-Yo también crei lo mismo de ti….pero decidiste cagarme la vida…yo te amé Sam…..antes de conocer a Kurt te amé demasiado, luego me abandonaste, me case con Kurt, tuve dudas….creí que volvería contigo, pero luego descubrí que realmente amo a Kurt, demasiado, más de lo que te amé a ti…..y…..y ahora….lo he perdido para siempre.

-Blaine…..no sé qué decir…

-No digas nada….ni siquiera sé porque te llame….Te odio Sam…..nunca voy a perdonarte por esto.

-Blaine maldita sea, yo no te he hecho nada….todo esto fue un error…jamás debiste haber venido a mi casa….jamás debí abrirte la puerta.

-Jamás creí que harías algo así…..ni siquiera sé a quién culpar.

-Este error lo cometimos los dos Blaine…..aunque te detuve fue demasiado tarde…..y ahora Kurt lo sabe.

-No sé qué voy a hacer…..me he quedado completamente solo…Kurt quiere que regrese a Ohio.

-Regresa a Ohio y quédate en tu casa Blaine.

-No puedo…..el….él va a echarme apenas llegue.

-¿Qué?

-Él quiere que vuelva a vivir contigo.

-¿QUEEE?...No…..no….definitivamente no…..no puedes volver aquí Blaine….estamos divorciado.

-Estoy en esta mierda por tu culpa…lo mínimo que podrías decir es que me quede ahí….al menos por unos días hasta que pueda solucionar esto con Kurt.

-Puedes solucionarlo, pero no traigas tu mierda a mi casa y con Shaw en el medio.

-Mi hijo no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?...Creí que las cosas mejorarían, pero las has empeorado más de lo que puedo soportar…..¿Y quieres culparme a mí de todo esto?...¿Quién inicio el beso Blaine?...Yo no recuerdo haberme movido…fuiste tú…..tu empezaste esto.

-Tu…tu me provocaste.

-Ni se te ocurra meterme en este problema…yo te dije que debías terminar esta fantasía…..mira donde estas ahora, no voy a dejar que me arrastres contigo.

-Sam…..eres un maldito hijo de puta…..me hiciste la vida imposible, me quitaste a mi hijo, me acusaste de haber secuestrado a Shaw, casi me matan por tu culpa…..a pesar de todo te he perdonado…..¿No crees que merezco un poco de tu ayuda?...¿NO CREES QUE LA MERESCO?

-Antes te hubiera ayudado, pero nunca creí esta situación…..lo siento Blaine…no puedo ayudarte….no puedes venir aquí.

-Sam…..Sam por favor…estoy desesperado…no puedes dejarme solo…..por favor…por favor necesito ayuda.

-Lo siento Blaine….no puedo ayudarte…..no se te ocurra aparecer por acá…..si lo haces llamare a la policía.

-No puedo creerlo…¿En verdad vas a dejarme tirado en la calle?

-Tú mismo te has metido en esto Blaine…lo siento.

El ojimiel comenzó a temblar, su imagen estaba dando un aspecto furioso.

-Sam….realmente…..real….mente…te odio…..te odio Sam….no puedo creer que estuve contigo una vez…eres una mierda…te odio Sam…¿Me escuchaste?...TE ODIOOO.

El ojimiel lanzo su celular y se rompió, puso sus manos en su cara y lloro desenfrenadamente.

Desde la casa de Sam, el rubio comenzó a llorar cuando Blaine le dijo que lo odio, él amaba a Blaine pero debía dejarlo y comenzar su vida, cuando lo perdona quiso tener una buena amistad, más que Shaw se había encariñado con Kurt, hacía que intento tener una amistad con todos y escuchar al ojimiel decirle que lo odio le partió el corazón, Shaw bajo las escaleras y vio a su padre llorar, corrió y lo abrazo.

-Papa no llores por favor.

-Descuida hijo, estaré bien…..solo…..dame un momento.

-Este.

Shaw le da un pañuelo.

-Gracias hijo.

-¿Estas así por papi? Creí que se habían amigado.

-Ay hijo, las cosas de los adultos son demasiado complicadas….solo espero que no pases por estas cosas.

Sam acaricia el pelo lacio de Shaw.

-Es que no me gusta que sufras papa, te he visto llorar muchas veces y estoy seguro que es por papi.

-Si….no voy a mentirte hijo…es por Blaine…..es solo que…..me he puesto triste porque…porque…

-¿Por qué qué?

Sam se quedó pensando, pero no podía decirle a su hijo la verdad.

-Porque tu padre discutió con Kurt.

Shaw se puso triste.

-Oh no ¿Papi te conto que peleo con Kurt?

-No puedo meterme en sus cosas hijo, solo me puse mal porque Blaine debe separarse por un tiempo de Kurt.

-¿Y dónde va a vivir?

-No lo sé.

-Yo si…..papa puede venir a vivir con nosotros.

-No Shaw…NO.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Debemos ayudarlo.

-Sé que tienes buenas intenciones hijo pero…..ehh….Blaine…ya consiguió un hotel donde quedarse.

-Ohhh…..es que….quería que esté con nosotros un tiempo.

Sam abraza a su hijo.

-Lo se hijo, lo se.

En el parque de New York Blaine seguía llorando y se levanta de la banca, busca su celular y recoge todas las partes en que se rompió.

-Lo siento Kurt….lo siento mucho amor…..espero que me perdones….realmente lo siento.

Se levanta y se limpia las lágrimas, empieza a caminar hacia a algún lugar, tropieza…..se mantiene y vuelve a caminar, los ruidos del tránsito, las voces de la gente, el ruido de las palomas…todo parece escuchar más y más fuerte…la vista…..se está desvaneciendo…..los ojos del ojimiel se abrieron….entendió lo que le está pasando.

-NO…..No…..no ahora….no….Mierda…..ahora no…..carajo ¿Qué hago?...AYUDAAAA…..POR FAVORRR….AYUDAAAA…..POR FAVOR AYUDENME.

Blaine intentaba mantenerse en equilibrio mientras se acercaba a la gente, pero al no caminar bien, todos creían que era alguien borracho o drogado y su aspecto daba miedo, se alejaban de él.

-POR FAVORRRRR…..AYUDA….AYUDA.

-"Aléjate de mí drogadicto"

-POR FAVOR….POR FAVOR.

Blaine perdía más la vista….el lapsus se estaba completando.

-AYUDA…AYU…DA….P…POR…FAVOR.

-"Tranquilizate amigo, siéntate"

Alguien intento ayudarlo, pero Blaine no lo distinguió bien y tropezó en un puesto de la calle que vendía anteojos y le tiro todo.

-"Amigo mira lo que hiciste, lárgate maldito borracho, lárgate"

El vendedor levanto a Blaine y lo empujo para que siga su camino, ya casi no veía.

-POR FAVOR…..AYUDA…..

Alguien lo agarro.

-Tranquilo muchacho tranquilo…yo te ayudare.

-Gra…gracias…señor.

El ojimiel no podía verle el rostro.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos…Blaine.

El ojimiel volvió a tratar de verle la cara, pero no pudo, la vista se le borraba más y más, no pudo distinguirlo ¿Cómo un desconocido supo su nombre?

-¿Quién….quien…eres?

-Ja ja ja ja ¿Es que no me recuerdas Blaine? ¿No recuerdas mi apariencia? ¿No recuerdas mi voz?

Los ojos del ojimiel se agrandaron y tembló de miedo.

-No….no puede ser…no puedes ser tu…es imposible..….no pue…de…..ser.

-Dulces sueños Blaine, yo cuidare de ti ahora.

-No puede ser…..no…no puede…ser….no…puede…

Los ojos del ojimiel se cerraron y no vieron más.

Mientras tanto en Ohio ya era de noche y estaba nublado y con lluvia, la misma lluvia que ponía paranoica a la gente del pueblo, Holly y Chandler se encontraba con la prisionera 358.

-Bueno bueno, miren quienes regresaron, el dúo dinámico ja ja ja ja.

Sue tenía un aspecto más viejo, el pelo parecía que le creció demasiado, estaba casi por su cintura, todo ondulado y descuidado, parecía más vieja, se acercó a las rejas.

-¿Qué necesitan?

-Sylvester sabemos que sabes algo, sea lo que sea necesitamos que nos digas lo que sabes, es necesario.

-Ohhhhh ¿En seriooooo? Ja ja ja ja ¿Están tan desesperada que le pides ayuda a una prisionera? Aj ja ja ja

-Deja el sarcasmo Sue, han secuestrado a otra persona, esto se nos está yendo de las manos, si sabes algo dilo de una puta vez.

-Muy bien Holly, te lo diré, realmente me importa una mierda si lo atrapas o no, me gustaría verte en una de estas celdas.

-Soy todo oídos Sue.

-Te equivocas con Hummel, ese muchacho jamás podría crear planes para hacer secuestros en masa y pasar desapercibido en la policía.

-Se lo dije teniente, estoy seguro que este secuestrador está detrás de Kurt.

-¿Secuestrador? ¿Por qué creen que es un hombre?

-¿Qué?

-No lo sé, solo lo dijo, siempre suponen que el malo siempre es un hombre…mmmm…..¿Que me dices de Holly? ¿La conoces bien Chandler?

Holly miraba seriamente a Sue.

-Yo sirvo para la sociedad.

-Si eso no lo dudo pero…..¿No parece extraño que tu aparezcas así de la nada y de pronto haya secuestros?...Ohhhhhh…es sospechoso.

Chandler quedo en silencio, pero miraba de reojo a la teniente.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes para decir Sue? Vengo aquí con la esperanza de tener aunque sea una mínima pista y me traes esta idiotez…me decepcionaste Sue.

-Mmmm….pudo haber sido peor.

-Ya está me largo….vámonos Chandler.

-Yo que tú la vigilo un poco más Chandler.

El oficial siguió a la teniente y esta lo detiene.

-Es la última vez que hablare con esta mujer, nunca más vuelvas a mencionarla ¿Entendido?

-En….entendido….teniente.

-Bien….ahora ve a la oficina central…..yo….yo iré en un momento.

-El supervisor Figgins quería vernos al terminar de hablar con Sue.

-Lo se…..pero…..debo ir al baño antes…..¿Por qué te detienes?...Ve a la oficina central.

-Si teniente.

El oficial se retiró de las celdas y se dirigió a la central, charlo con sus compañeros y se quedó esperando a la teniente, pero aún no se presentó, el supervisor se acerca al oficial.

-Chandler ¿Alguna información?

-Ehhh….no supervisor, intentamos hacerla hablar, pero no ha dicho nada, fue una pérdida de tiempo.

-Mierda, estamos completamente desnudos, esto es tan indignante….los secuestros siguen y no tenemos una maldita pista.

-Algo tendremos supervisor, no nos daremos por vencidos.

-¿Se sabe algo de Hummel?

-Aun no señor.

-¿Dónde está la teniente Holiday?

-Ella….bueno….estaba conmigo interrogando a la prisionera…..luego dijo que tenía que ir al baño, aún no ha vuelto.

-Eso fue hace casi dos horas.

-Bueno…..cuando hay necesidad hay necesidad.

-Nadie está 2 horas en el baño Chandler ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-Supervisor Figgins….¿Cuándo se presentó la teniente Holiday?

-Ella ha empezado este año ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno…..emmm…..por nada, olvídelo señor.

-Ahí está.

Chandler se da media vuelta y ve a la teniente dirigirse a ellos.

-¿Dónde diablos te encontrabas Holly?

-Fue a bañarme, estuve casi 3 días patrullando sin parar, necesitaba relajarme y asearme.

-Pues deberás patrullar de nuevo, enviare más cuadrillas para que trabajen contigo, hay que capturar a este secuestrador de una vez.

-Lo se señor.

-Las cosas se nos están yendo de las manos, las noticias no paran de hablar del tema, las personas de aquí ya estas poniéndose paranoicas, debemos evitar eso.

-Lo sabemos teniente….mi primer caso es encontrar a Kurt Hummel, lo necesitamos para que testifique….estoy segura que el realmente debe tener muy buena informa…..

Todos fueron lanzados al suelo tras explotar una bomba en la oficina central.

Suenas las alarmas.

-NOS ESTAS ATACANDO, TODO EL MUNDO CUBRESEEEEEEE.

Otra bomba explota en el pabellón de los prisioneros, se escuchan muchos gritos, Sue cae al suelo.

Holly se encontraba en el suelo, las bombas seguían explotando y una parte del techo le estaba por caer encima, pero Chandler logra salvarla.

-Gracias compañero….TODO EL MUNDO VAYASE DE AQUÍ, AHORAAAAA.

Otra bomba explota bloqueando la puerta de entrada y otra bomba explotó en el otro pabellón, varios prisioneros estaban escapando.

Holly se levanta y agarra la radio.

-A TODAS LAS UNIDADES QUE ESTEN EN LA CALLE, REGRESEN AL DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA AHORA, NOS ESTAN ATANCANDO.

-Oh mierdaaaa…TENIENTE…..MIRE.

-Mierda….suenen las alarmas.

Holly y Chandler vieron como escapaban los prisioneros, tenían las salidas bloqueadas con escombros que cayeron del techo, las sirenas sonaron con más fuerza, varias patrullas estaban tratando de llegar lo más rápido que podían.

Sue se levanta de a poco y queda con la boca abierta, había una gran brecha en su celda que le servía para escapar de ahí, camino lentamente, mojada por la lluvia, mientras caminaba empezó a soltar fuertes carcajadas y sus pasos eran cada vez más rápidos, su risa era siniestra.

Sue Sylvester logró escapar de la prisión.


	9. CAPITULO 9: Estamos en peligro

Hola genteeeeeeeeeeeeee bueno perdon por tardar, estuve un poco ocupado pero como prometi no iba a dejar colgado el fic jaja asi que aca les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste, les agradesco a todos y todas por sus comentarios, me pone feliz que los haya atrapado el fic, les puedo decir que se estan por venir un par de cosas locas jajaa pero eso se contara mas adelante, disfruten el capitulo y les agradecere si despues lo comentan, un grande abrazo para todos y todas, besitos :)

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

CAPITULO 9: Estamos en peligro.

Varios de los policías quedaron atrapados en el departamento de policía, Holly ayudaba a todos los heridos, Chandler buscaba entre los escombros alguna salida, pero todo estaba bloqueado.

La teniente agarra su radio.

-A todas las unidades, regresen al departamento de policía, es una emergencia, hemos sido atacados, cambio.

Espero hasta que tuvo respuesta:

-"Entendido teniente, llegaremos en 5 minutos"

-Por favor apúrense, cambio y fuera.

La teniente guardo su radio y siguió ayudando a los oficiales.

Chandler caminaba hacia ella, pero su mirada era rara….parecía….perdido…con dolor…..estaba sufriendo por algo.

-Chandler ¿Qué sucedes?

-El….el supervisor…

-¿Figgins? ¿Qué pasa con el?

-Esta…..esta…..el….

-Chandler ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está el supervisor?

El oficial empezó a llorar.

-Chandler amigo….¿Que sucede?

-El…..se encuentra…..ahí.

El oficial le señalo donde se encontraba Figgins, la teniente recorrió el camino y al verlo pone sus dos manos en su boca.

El supervisor permaneció en el suelo, ella se acercó a él, pero no tenía pulso, Chandler se acerca a la teniente y ella lo mira.

-Lo siento Chandler…..lo siento…no lo logro.

-Dios.

El oficial comenzó a llorar, ella le cerró los ojos al supervisor y luego abrazo a su compañero hasta tranquilizarlo.

-Se fuerte Chandler….en estos momentos debemos estar más unidos y fuertes.

-Si….si…..lo se….gracias teniente.

Otro oficial se acercó a la teniente.

-Teniente, he podido comunicarme con los bomberos y las ambulancias, estarán aquí en unos minutos.

-Gracias oficial.

-Los reporteros también están viniendo.

-Demonios…que parásitos…..está bien…..gracias oficial….ayude a los demás.

-Si teniente.

Chandler le limpia las lágrimas y se despide de su supervisor con su mano en el pecho de este, luego se levanta.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí? ¿Cómo es posible que este loco haya entrado y colocado bombas? Alguien debió notarlos.

-Lo se Chandler yo también tengo muchas preguntas, pero lamentablemente no podrán ser contestadas, el departamento está casi destruido, nos tomara un tiempo en probar las cámaras de seguridad, lo primero que debemos hacer es salir de aquí.

-Por Dios teniente….esto está muy mal…..todos los prisioneros han escapado…los ciudadanos corren peligro…..debemos avisarles.

-Oh Dios…los prisioneros…un celular….NECESITO UN MALDITO CELULAR.

-Mierda el mío se arruino.

-ALGUIEN QUE TENGA UN CELULAR MALDITA SEA.

-Teniente el mío funciona.

Otro oficial le dio su celular a la teniente y ella marco un número.

-"Noticiero ¿Dígame?"

-Habla la teniente Holly Holiday del departamento de policía de Ohio.

-"¿En qué puedo ayudarla teniente?"

-Den aviso de urgencia, hubo una explosión en el departamento, todos los prisioneros han escapado, los ciudadanos corren peligro.

-"Oh Dios, avisare ahora mismo"

-Gracias

Por otro lado, la lluvia seguía fuerte, Cooper se acercó a la ventana al escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas de la policía con las fuertes sirenas de los bomberos.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Sheldon también escucho las sirenas y se acercó a su ventana.

-Esto es grave…¿Qué mierda está pasando?

Shaw y Sam también escucharon las sirenas, Shaw se encontraba en su habitación y Sam salió afuera de su casa para ver que sucedía, pero solo vio las patrullas y los bomberos pasar, luego volvió a su casa.

-Shaw ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy aquí papa.

Le grita Shaw desde su habitación, Sam sube las escaleras y entra en su habitación.

-No sé muy bien que está pasando, pero mañana te llevare yo a Dalton y….

Sam nota que Shaw cierra la tapa de su notebook.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada….solo….navegaba en internet.

El rubio se mostraba más serio.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Shaw? Si solo estabas en internet no hubieras bajado la tapa.

-Solo….solo estaba mandando un mail a mis compañeros.

-¿Un mail?...Déjame ver.

-No papa, es privado son mis cosas.

-Shaw yo soy tu padre y aun eres menor de edad, te exijo que me muestres esa computadora.

-No papa, es mi privacidad y tengo derecho que sea privada.

-Shaw muéstrame eso ahora mismo, no pienso repe…..

El rubio fue detenido al escuchar una explosión y varias risas malévolas.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Sam y Shaw ven por la ventana, estaban banda lisando las casas de sus vecinos.

-Papa ¿Quiénes son? Están vestidos de naranja…están…¿Están llevándose las cosas de las casas?

-Mierda…Shaw….agarra lo que más uses, nos vamos de aquí.

-Papa ¿Qué sucede?

-Ahora no Shaw, agarra tu mochila, nos vamos de aquí.

-Papa me estas asustando ¿Qué sucede? Dime.

Sam se puso nervioso, pero no quería asustar a su hijo, quería protegerlo y ponerlo fuera de peligro.

-Hijo escucha, no estamos seguros en este momento, por favor, no hagas preguntas y agarra tu mochila, tenemos que irnos.

-Está bien.

Shaw agarro su mochila y guardo su notebook, Sam se dirigió a su habitación y agarro una pistola y la guardo, tomo a su hijo de la mano y bajaron las escaleras, pero se detuvieron, alguien estaba golpeando la puerta de su casa, se escuchaban risas de varios bandidos.

-Papa tengo miedo.

-Tranquilo hijo, nadie te lastimara.

Unos ladrillos rompieron las ventanas de sus casas, Shaw se asustó y grito, seguían golpeando la puerta, Sam agarro a su hijo y se escondieron en un armario.

Derribaron la puerta y entraron en su propiedad cuatro delincuentes usando uniforme naranja.

-Vaya vaya vaya….que hermoso casa…..ja ja ja…..muy bien chicos, vamos de compras.

Los ladrones agarraban lo que tenían a mano y tiraban al suelo otras, Shaw temblaba, pero Sam lo calmaba y le hacía señas para que guarde silencio.

Por otra parte, Sheldon llamaba a la policía, pero no atendían, siempre el mismo mensaje:

"Todas las líneas están ocupadas, por favor intente más tarde"

-Carajo ¿Es que no hay nadie cuidando este pueblo?

Se escucharon gritos, Sheldon salió de su casa para inspeccionar, pero no vio a nadie, dejo la puerta, siguió inspeccionando y le llamo la atención que la casa de su vecina la puerta y las ventanas estén rotas, entro a ver y vio que saquearon todo.

-Oh por Dios ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?...Debo llamar a la policía.

Sheldon corrió hasta su casa y agarro el teléfono fijo y marco el número de la policía, pero nada, siempre ese mensaje, sin más tira el teléfono y se sienta en su sillón, escucha un ruido en el segundo piso.

-¿Hola?...¿Quién está ahí?

Sheldon se levantó y fue subiendo las escaleras poco a poco, pero se detuvo cuando vio una pequeña figura en sombra.

-Demonios….hay alguien aquí.

Empezó a bajar poco a poco dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero se detuvo y quedo petrificado, había cinco personas más en su cocina vestidos de naranja con cuchillos.

-¿Quién carajo son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen en mi casa?

-Oigan conozco a este sujeto….es el entrenador de la escuela de futbol…todo el tiempo escuchaba los resultados de los titanes en la cárcel, es todo un honor conocerte.

-¿Qué carajo hacen aquí? Lárguense de mi casa ahora mismo…se los advierto.

-Y, Y, y, y, y temo Que No.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Mis amigos y yo decidimos hacer unas pequeñas compras…ahora dinos donde tienes el dinero o…

¿O QUE? – Respondió Sheldon con mucha fuerza en la voz.

Otro ladrón le sujeto el pelo por atrás de él y le puso un cuchillo en el cuello.

-O te matamos.

-Tranquilos muchachos…no hay que llegar a esto.

-Dinos donde está el dinero.

-No tengo dinero aquí, todo está en el banco, no escondo dinero.

-MIENTES…¿Dónde tienes el puto dinero?

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO TENGO DINERO.

-Eres un maldito mentiroso.

El ladrón golpeo con fuerza el estómago de Sheldon y este cae al suelo.

-Este pendejo no tiene un centavo muchachos, así que tomemos todo lo que hay.

Los ladrones estaban saqueando la casa de Sheldon, metiendo todo lo que podían en unas bolsas que sacaron de la casa, tirando al suelo las cosas que no les gustaban, uno de ellos miro por la ventana, le llamo la atención una de las casas.

-Oye…Jesse….ven.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mira esa casa.

-Lindaaaaa…..esa casa si tiene cosas valiosas….Mason, Jake, vengan conmigo, iremos a darle una visita a esa casa.

-Date prisa Jesse, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos libres de la policía.

-Solo tomara un pequeño tiempo, ustedes sigan guardando todo lo que haya y si este señor intenta hacer alguna estupidez….mátenlo….….muy bien chicos, a mojarse un poco con la lluvia…andando.

Los tres ladrones salieron de la casa de Sheldon yendo en sigilo hacia la casa de los Anderson-Hummel.

Cooper estaba tomando un whsiky y leyendo un libro, Jesse espía por la ventana y lo ve.

-Solo hay un tipo, será fácil, vamos por detrás.

Los tres fueron al patio de la casa y uno de los ladrones tira una piedra cerca de la puerta, Cooper escucha el ruido y se acerca, abre la puerta, pero no ve a nadie, se agacha y ve la piedra, la agarra.

-Malditos mocosos.

El actor creyó que eran niños jugando, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se sentó en el sillón a leer.

Los ladrones se treparon por la casa hasta llegar a la ventana de una habitación, entran y luego Jesse se detiene al ver una foto.

-Santa mierda muchachos…miren a que casa entramos.

-Es Kurt Hummel, el que detuvo al asesino del origami.

-Así es.

-Debo irme de aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué carajo estás hablando Mason?

-He caído en prisión…buscando a mi hijo…el asesino del origami lo secuestro…..no pude salvarlo…..la policía me atrapo cuando maneje mi auto en sentido contrario en una autopista.

-Todos sabemos lo que te paso Mason…..logramos escapar…..es hora de una nueva vida y con estilo.

-No puedo robarle a la persona que logro detener a ese asesino…..yo seré un ladrón….pero no un asesino….me largo de aquí.

-Estamos todos en esto Mason…..no hay marcha atrás.

-Suéltame Jake….SUELTAME.

-Cállense carajo, lo van a echar todo a perder….basta.

Cooper escucho voces en el piso de arriba.

-¿Qué carajo?...Oh Dios hay alguien aquí.

El actor agarro su teléfono y marco un numero:

"Todas las líneas están ocupadas, por favor intente más tarde"

-Pero la puta madreeeee…

Los ladrones se callaron.

-Se enteró de nuestra presencia, atémoslo y saquemos todo lo que hay.

Los tres ladrones salieron de la habitación y fueron al living, Jesse vio la botella de whisky y empezó a tomar, estaban revisando la casa, Cooper estaba escondido en otro cuarto con un palo de amasar.

Por otro parte en New York era de noche, pero no llovía, Kurt se encontraba en el trabajo de Mercedes, desde que se enteró que Blaine lo engaño ella fue la única que lo supo y lo consolaba, él quería mostrarse fuerte ante su amiga, pero no podía, se ponía a llorar y ella lo abrazaba, al calmarse hablaban de otros temas y ella le dio toda la información que pudo encontrar con el nombre Spencer, al terminar esa charla recordaba a Blaine y volvía a llorar.

-Amor, por favor tranquilízate, yo sé que fue una experiencia muy fea por lo que has pasado, yo estaré siempre contigo Kurt, por favor no llores.

El ojiazul se limpia las lágrimas.

-Te agradezco Mercedes…..quiero dejar de llorar enserio….pero…Dios, duele tanto…no tienes idea como se me rompió el corazón cuando vi esas fotos….y…..y….ese video…fue demasiado.

-Lo entiendo corazón…..es que…..Dios no puedo creerlo, realmente estoy muy desilusionada de Blaine, el no pudo hacerte esto….y encima con Sam, es imperdonable.

-Lo se…..no quiero volverlo a ver…tuve que echarlo…..no puedo volver con ese hombre.

-¿Qué harás cuando regreses a Ohio? Tendrás que hablar con el tarde o temprano.

-Si….lo he decidido…al regresar a Ohio….pediré el divorcio.

El ojiazul volvió a llorar.

-Kurt….tu no quieres divorciarte de Blaine, todavía lo amas.

-Lo sé, es por eso que me duele…lo amo…..pero no puedo olvidar lo que me hizo…..todo este tiempo engañándome…..me siento realmente un estúpido.

-Sé que es duro, pero, debes hablar con el…

-NO….no puedo ahora…y mucho menos con Sam, si los viera ahora…yo…..no sé qué haría…..tengo el corazón destrozado Mercedes, me duele ver a Blaine ahora.

-Lo se lo entiendo, no te digo que lo hagas ya, debes tomarte tu tiempo y luego charlar del asunto.

-Tantas charlas que tuvimos….le conté todo….sobre el extraño en la feria del libro, sobre mis nervios y ansiedades, se enteró que tenía un ex y que tomaba y fumaba…..todo le conté….¿Por qué no fue capaz de contarme esto? Que sentía algo por Sam…..Dios no puedo pensar.

-No creo que realmente haya sentido algo por Sam, Kurt, yo creo que fue más calentura que otra cosa.

-Ya no sé qué pensar…lo único que tengo en la cabeza es….el tema del divorcio…..ya pase por un rompimiento Mercedes y me dolió bastante…..y ahora estoy pasando por otro…..¿Acaso tengo un problema en el amor?

-No seas tonto Kurt, todos pasamos por esto alguna vez, de distintas formas, a todos nos rompieron el corazón alguna vez, es difícil no digo que no, pero vas a salir adelante, vas a serlo porque eres un muchacho fuerte, soportaste muchas cosas y aun así seguiste adelante…..vas a salir delante de esta.

Kurt se limpió las lágrimas y abrazo a su amiga.

-Eres la mejor Mercedes, gracias a Dios que te tengo, por favor nunca cambies.

-Claro que no dulzura, siempre estaré ahí para ti…..volviendo a otro tema ¿Qué harás con lo que te di?

-Todavía lo estoy pensando, al regresar a Ohio lo primero que debo hacer es ir con la policía, estoy seguro que dijeron varias cosas de mi que debo aclarar….pero….

-¿Peroooo?

-Quiero buscar a este secuestrador Mercedes…..algo me dice que debo hacerlo.

-Kurt ¿Recuerdas cuando te ayude a buscar información sobre el asesino del origami?

-Si.

-Cada lugar que te di fue peligroso….no quiero que corras peligro, no creo que sea buena idea que averigües esto.

-Debo hacerlo Mercedes, debo encontrar a mis amigas….al regresar a Ohio iré a visitar a Anna, estoy seguro que reconocerá la foto.

-Entonces como te lo dije antes te lo vuelvo a decir "Cuídate Kurt, ten mucho cuidado"

-Lo hare, debo irme, ya se hizo muy tarde…Mercedes, gracias por todo ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu hogar?

-Te lo agradezco dulzura, pero debo quedarme hacer horas extras, me quedare toda la noche.

-Entiendo, entonces adiós, te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero Kurt.

Los amigos se abrazaron muy fuerte, el ojiazul agarro a Finn y se dirigía a la salida, había otros compañeros que trabajaban a la noche y el los saludo, al llegar cerca de su auto una voz familiar lo detuvo, pero no era de su agrado.

-Vaya vaya pero si es Kurt Hummel.

-Adán.

-¿Cómo estas Kurt?

-No es un buen momento Adam, no tengo ganas de discutir ni seguir tus estúpidos chistes, debo irme.

Kurt coloco a Finn en el asiento de atrás poniéndolo en su asiento de bebe colocándole el cinturón de seguridad.

-Wow cálmate Kurt, no he venido a pelear ni a discutir, me he enterado lo que te paso con Blaine.

El ojiazul cierra la puerta de su auto y mira seriamente a Adam.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Estas en mi estudio Kurt, sabes que me entero todo lo que pasa aquí, escuche tu conversación con Mercedes.

-Son conversaciones privadas Adam y lo sabes.

-Cálmate….vengo en son de paz…es más te tengo un regalo.

-No lo quiero.

-Ohhh claro que lo quieres, toma.

Adam saco de sus bolsillos una pequeña grabadora.

-Yo sé que estas cosas te fascinan, además funciona con USB, así que puedes hablar y grabar cuanto gustes.

-Vaya…..gracias Adam…..se ve que aun recuerdas las cosas que me gustan.

El rubio rio amablemente y el ojiazul se guardó la grabadora.

-Bueno sin más debo irme, estoy cansado y mi hijo tiene hambre.

-Pueden quedarse aquí si lo desean, podemos comprar alimento para tu hijo.

El rubio se acercaba a Kurt lentamente.

-Te agradezco pero no….emmmm…estoy cansado Adam.

El rubio lo agarro de los brazos.

-Quédate…..te extrañe, aunque no lo parezca.

-¿De que estas hablando?...Adam suéltame por favor.

El rubio se lanzó sobre Kurt besándolo y manoseándolo, el ojiazul trataba de empujarlo.

-¿Qué carajo estás haciendo Adam? Suéltame…te dije que me sueltes.

-No te resistas Kurt, lo necesitas…..no me mientas…..recuerdas cuando me decías que te encantaba cuando te cogía…..te lo volveré a hacer.

-No….no…aléjate de mí…estás loco….AYUDAAAA.

-Cállate….vas a arruinar todo.

-Quítame las manos de encima….Adam por favor….no lo hagas.

Adam lleva a Kurt delante de su auto y empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón, el ojiazul intento liberarse, pero el rubio tenía más fuerza y lo manoseaba.

-Cielos…como extrañaba este culo…eres mío Hummel.

-No….por favor…por favor Adam, no hagas esto….te lo suplico…SUELTAME HIJO DE PUTA…..ALGUIEN AYUDEME POR FAVORRRRRR.

-Cállate…..nadie va a ayudarte…voy a cogerte muy duro Kurt, te hare olvidar a ese puto de Blaine que rogaras volver a mi…..eres mío.

Adam le bajo su jean y le rompió la ropa interior, el ojiazul seguía gritando pidiendo ayuda, el rubio le sujeto fuertemente los brazos y se desabrocho el pantalón y se los estaba por bajar, pero un golpe detuvo ese intento de violación.

Adam cayó al suelo y miro a su golpeador.

-Pero ¿Qué carajo te creíste Mercedes?

-¿Qué carajo te creíste tú? Estás loco Adam, loco.

Varios empleados salieron del estudio, Adam se colocó rápidamente los pantalones.

-REGRESEN TODOS A SUS PUESTOS AHORA…..VAYAN.

Los empleados volvieron adentro y el rubio miro a Mercedes quien tenía abrazado a Kurt.

-Contigo hablare luego, si llegas a decir algo o ir a la comisaria será tu fin Mercedes y sabes que cumplo con lo que digo.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta Adam, un maldito hijo de puta.

-Esto no se queda así, un día me las pagaran los dos.

Adam se retiró y Mercedes trataba de calmar a su amigo quien se encontraba temblando.

-Ya…ya Kurt, tranquilo, ya se fue, nadie va a hacerte daño.

-El….el trato de….trato de violarme.

-Ya ya tranquilo, no llores, no pasara nada…lo siento Kurt, realmente lo siento, debi acompañarte hasta aquí, por favor perdóname.

-Está bien….está bien….no es tu culpa Mercedes…..debo….debo regresar a mi casa, mañana vuelvo a Ohio.

-Déjame llevarte hasta tu casa, no puedes manejar así.

-Te lo agradezco pero puedo….solo quiero alejarme de aquí.

El ojiazul se limpia las lágrimas y mira a su amiga.

-Mercedes, debes irte de aquí, no puedes trabajar más para ese hijo de puta.

-Lo se Kurt, realmente lo sé, no puedo creer lo que estuvo por hacerte, esto fue demasiado lejos, renunciare, no puedo trabajar para un sujeto así.

-Piensa todo antes de hacerlo Mercedes…y quédate tranquila, estaré bien….adiós amiga.

-Adiós Kurt.

El ojiazul se despidió de su amiga, encendió el auto y se largó de la estación, se estuvo controlando para no llorar en el viaje, al llegar al hotel dejo a Finn en el moisés y empezó a armar las maletas, poniendo su ropa, la Finn y la de Blaine, se detuvo y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente hasta que se tranquilizó, se limpió las lágrimas, agarro su celular, quería llamar a Blaine pero se detuvo, fue hasta el aparador y agarro la botella de whisky y comenzó a tomar hasta calmarse un poco, después quiso descansar, así que se sentó al sillón y encendió la tv, puso las noticias y sus ojos se agrandaron:

"Fuga total en Ohio"

Una reportera daba la nota:

"Estamos aquí en la comisaria de Ohio donde varias explosiones han pasado por aquí, lo que permitió que todos los prisioneros hayas escapado, les pedimos a todos los ciudadanos que permanezcan en sus casas y estén asegurados, los prisioneros son consideraros muy peligrosos"

-Oh por Dios, no puedo creerlo.

"Varios bomberos y otras patrullas han llegado aquí para limpiar los escombros, aquí podemos ver como la policía está escapando de los escombros que les bloqueaban la salida, ahí vemos a la teniente Holiday, nos acercaremos a ella…Teniente….teniente….por favor…unas preguntas"

La teniente Holiday se encontraba junto con Chandler, se detuvo para hablar

-"Dígame"

-"¿Puede contarnos que paso?"

-"Alguien coloco bombas en la comisaria, intentaron matarnos a todos y liberar a los prisioneros, ahora mismo mandare a todos mis hombres a buscar a todos y volver a ponerlos tras las rejas"

-"¿Algún herido?"

-"Varios y también debo dar un aviso….El supervisor Principal Figgins ha muerto, no pudo sobrevivir"

-"Santo cielo…..que horror…..¿Quién estará al mando?"

-"He hablado con mi compañero Chandler y se comunicara con un agente que ya nos ha ayudado una vez…..es todo por ahora…..les pido que dejen trabajar a la policía por favor"

Kurt apaga la televisión y agarra su celular, llama a su padre pero no atiende, llama a Carol, tampoco atiende…..ellos están escondidos pues en su casa también hay ladrones armados.

Llama a Cooper pero dejo su celular en el living, Jesse agarra su celular pero lo rompe y siguen guardando cosas en las bolsas, Cooper seguía escondido.

Llamo a Sheldon y a Elliott pero ninguno atendió, Sheldon seguía en el suelo vigilado por un ladrón para que no haga ningún movimiento en falso.

Estaba por llamar a Sam, pero se detuvo, así que busco a Shaw.

El celular sonó en la mochila del niño, olvido ponerlo en mute, su ring toné era muy fuerte, Shaw agarro desesperado su celular y lo apago, dio un suspiro, pero luego las puertas del armario se abren de golpe, el niño pega un grito y abraza a su padre.

-Bueno bueno…..parece que se les acabo la suerte ja ja ja ja.

En New York, Kurt se desesperó porque nadie lo atendía, se puso muy nervioso, sin más llamo a Mercedes que por suerte atendió:

-"Kurt ¿Qué sucede?"

-Vi el noticiero Mercedes, hubo una explosión en la comisaria de Ohio

-"¿Queeee?"

-Llame a mi padre, a todos, pero nadie me atiende.

-Tranquilo, no debe ser nada grave.

-Dios ya no sé qué pensar, todo esto me está enloqueciendo, debo ir rápidamente a Ohio.

-"Te entiendo, pero tu vuelo sale mañana a las 9am Kurt y apenas son las 23:30, debes descansar primero"

-Siento que estoy enloqueciendo Mercedes.

-"Escucha si quieres puedes venir conmigo para hacerte compañía, estoy en mi casa"

-¿En tu casa? ¿Cómo? ¿Y el trabajo?

-"Ya no más Kurt, renuncie, mande a la mierda a Adam y voy a denunciarlo por lo que te hizo"

-Oh Mercedes realmente eres un ángel, pero por mi culpa te quedaste sin empleo.

-"Puedo conseguir otra cosa Kurt, sabes que puedo, enserio ven a mi casa así te distraerás, puedo pedir pizza y miramos alguna película y…"

-¿Qué pasa?

-"Ammm….nada….escuche un ruido….entonces ¿Vendrás?"

-Si….si…..iré ahora mismo.

-"Grandioso entonces ahora encargare las pizz….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kurt escucho el grito de Mercedes.

-Mercedes ¿Estas bien? ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Mercedes? MERCEDESSSSSSSSSSSSS.

No hubo respuesta.

-Oh por Dios.

Kurt agarro a Finn y se subió al auto, manejo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la casa de Mercedes, el tenía una copia de la llave de su departamento, así que pudo entrar por la puerta principal y tomo el ascensor hasta el piso 13, puso la llave y abrió la puerta, al entrar puso una mano en su boca y le salieron lágrimas.

En la pared estaban las S S.

Kurt sintió que se desmayaba así que se sentó en el sillón, trato de calmarse, pero no pudo, soltó todas sus lágrimas.

Su celular suena y ve que tiene el nombre de Mercedes, lo atiende desesperadamente.

-Mercedes gracias a Dios ¿Estas bien?

-Debes encontrarme Kurt.

-Tu….tu no eres Mercedes…¿Qué LE HICISTE A MI AMIGA HIJO DE PUTA?

-Encuentrame, puedes hacerlo.

-¿Quién…..quien demonios eres?

-Pronto lo sabrás, si decides buscarme.

-No puede ser…¿Eres tú?...Se…..Se…Sebastián.

-Encuéntrame Kurt.

La llamada finalizo, el ojiazul lanzo su celular y abrazo a su hijo.

-Voy a encontrarlas….no sé como pero lo hare…..atrapare a ese hijo de puta.


	10. Capitulo 10: De vuelta en Ohio

Hola genteeeeeeeeeeeeee bueno perdon por tardar una banda jajaja pero prometi que no dejaria de lado el fic y aca vengo a cumplir, aca les dejo el 10 capitulo, les agradesco a todos y todas sus comentarios, realmente me alegran y me inspiran para seguir con este misterio, podria decir que estamos cerca de descubrir quien es el misterioso secuestrador pero aun lo dejare en suspenso jajajaja sin mas espero que les guste este capitulo y les agradeceria si al terminar de leerlo me den su opinion, sean sinceros jajajaja y tambien sean buenos y perdonen a Blaine jajaja les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

CAPITULO 10: De vuelta en Ohio

-Bueno bueno…parece que unas ratas se estaban escondiendo de nosotros.

-Vete de mi casa ahora mismo…..si le haces algo a mi hijo…..voy a matarte.

-Cierra la boca maldito…entrega el dinero…..antes de que….

Sam agarro al ladrón y lo llevo de frente hasta la puerta del ropero haciéndolo desmayar.

-Shaw vamos debemos irnos de aquí.

-Papa ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

-No lo sé hijo, vámonos, debemos llamar a la policía.

Sam agarro a Shaw, inspecciono la casa para asegurarse y poder escapar, estaba cerca de la casa y al llegar a la puerta un ladrón se lanzó encima del rubio tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que su arma se escape de él, empezó a golpear a Sam, Shaw le decía que se detuviera, pero este no hizo caso y lo siguió golpeando y lo lanzo hacia una mesa.

-¿Creíste que iba a dejarte ir así nada más hijo de puta?

Sam se levanta y escupe sangre.

-Váyanse de mi casa ahora.

El ladrón le muestra su cuchillo.

-Tienes pocas posibilidades pendejo…..somos 4 contra ti.

De la escalera bajaron 2 ladrones más con cuchillos y el que fue golpeado se levanta mirando con odio a Sam.

-Lo que acabaste de hacer fue una estupidez…vamos a matarte maldito, a ti y a tu hijo.

-NO…SE LES…..OCURRA…..TOCAS…..A MI HIJO.

-Vaya vaya….el rubio tiene agallas ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-Voy….voy a acabar con ustedes.

Los ladrones se rieron de él.

-Ya me canse de tantas tonterías….este idiota no va a decirnos donde está el dinero…..dale una puñalada Joe.

Un ladrón con trenzas corrió hasta Sam para apuñalarlo, pero este esquivo sus atacas y cuando tuvo la oportunidad le dio tres golpes y lo termino con un cabezazo, Joe quedo tirado en el suelo.

-NO…..LO VOLVERE….A…REPETIR…LARGO DE MI CASA.

-Vaya….eso no lo esperaba, parece que tenemos que hacernos cargo de este sujeto muchachos.

Los tres ladrones se centraron en Sam, jugaban con sus cuchillos y se reían de él rodeándolo.

-Esto no tiene que ser así…solo váyanse…..AHORA.

-Me haces reír ja ja ja ja…mátenlo.

Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre el rubio, pero este le da una patada en el estómago y cae, luego otro intento acuchillarlo, pero Sam supo esquivarlos, le sujeta los brazos y lo lanza sobre la mesa.

-Vaya vaya…veo que no eres cualquier ciudadano….sería injusto si te mato estando desarmado.

El ladrón lanzo su cuchillo y puso una mirada asesina en el rubio y se lanzó sobre Sam, este esquivo lo que pudo y trato de golpearlo, pero este ladrón también tenía buenos reflejos y era fuerte, por lo cual Sam recibió golpes por parte de él.

-Eres muy bueno muchacho…vaya que das buenos golpes….mira…..me rompiste la nariz…estoy sangrando ja ja ja ja…..no había tenido una pelea tan interesante desde que estaba en la cárcel.

Sam se limpiaba la sangre que tenía en su cara.

-Cállate….y terminemos con esto.

Sam se lanzó hacia el ladrón y comenzaron a pelear, dándose varios golpes entre los dos, en un descuido Sam se distrae creyendo que venció al ladrón y se acerca a su hijo pero luego Shaw le avisa que lo tiene atrás de él y cuando Sam se da vuelta, el ladrón se tira encima de el cayendo al suelo y este estaba ahorcando a Sam.

-Me hiciste perder la paciencia pendejo…llego tu hora…..cuando te mate puedes estar seguro que te reunirás con tu hijo…después que me divierta con el ja ja ja ja.

Sam sujetaba sus brazos tratando de sacarlo, pero la falta de aire lo estaba debilitando, empezaba a nublarse su vista y los brazos dejaban de tener fuerza y fueron soltando lentamente los brazos del ladrón.

-Muere hijo de puta ja ja ja ja ja.

-¡! DEJA EN PAZ A MI PAPAAAAAAAAA!

Shaw abrió fuego y la bala le dio al brazo del ladrón haciéndolo soltar al rubio, este tosió hasta recuperar el conocimiento, el ladrón se retorcía en el suelo del dolor.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH….MALDITO….PENDEJO DE MIERDA….MI BRAZO.

Sam se levanta y le da una fuerte patada al ladrón y este queda inconsciente.

Shaw suelta el arma y va llorando a abrazar a su padre.

-Me….asuste…mucho papa.

-Tranquilo hijo….tranquilo….ya paso.

-Creí que iban a matarte.

-Yo también lo creí…..bueno puedo decir que valió la pena tomar clases de Kick-Boxing….escucha Shaw, espérame aquí, necesito lavarme y nos iremos de aquí.

-Papa…..yo…..tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?

-Me da vergüenza decírtelo.

Sam se agacho para ver los ojos de su hijo.

-No tengas vergüenza conmigo, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Yo….es sobre…el tema de ese mail.

Sam se puso serio y miro fijamente a los ojos de su hijo.

-¿Qué sucede Shaw? ¿Mandaste un mail con….información a alguien? ¿A Kurt talvez?

Shaw miro a su padre sorprendido.

-¿A Kurt?...No papa…..no le he enviado un mail a Kurt.

-¿Entonces de que mail quieres hablarle?

-Eso mismo….no estaba por mandar ningún mail…yo estaba mirando….ehhh….

-Shaw, soy tu padre, no tengas vergüenza de mí, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea…¿Qué estabas mirando?

Shaw se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

-Por…..por…..pornografía.

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?

Shaw se puso más rojo.

-Lo siento papa….lo siento….es que…..mis compañeros me enseñaron una página….hablamos de estos temas en la escuela…y yo no sé mucho y por eso me puse a ver esa página…pero justo entrantes y me asusté y luego….

-Ya, ya, está bien Shaw…..no tienes que darme explicaciones…..es común a tu edad empezar a tener curiosidad sobre estos temas….después te explicare todo lo que se a menos que en Dalton haya educación sexual.

-No la hay.

-Ay Dios….estos niños, buenos primero lo primero, voy a llamar a la policía….pero no creas que no estas castigado por ver esa página.

-¿En serio papa?

Su padre soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió lentamente hasta el teléfono y marco el teléfono de la policía, se quedó esperando, pero luego escucha a su hijo.

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sam se da vuelta y ve a Joe con sangre en la nariz y una mirada de psicópata que tenia de rehén a su hijo y lo apunta con la pistola.

-SUELTA A MI HIJO AHORA MISMO HIJO DE PUTA.

-Cállate cállate, me largare ahora mismo de aquí, pero debo asegurarme de que no me sigas.

-SUELTA A MI HIJO AHORA.

-Atrás – Joe apunta a Sam – si das un paso más, matare a tu hijo y luego te matare a ti.

Joe y Shaw estaban dando pasos tratando de llegar a la puerta, Sam se desesperó y trato de convencerlo.

-Por favor….por favor….te lo suplico…..no hagas esto.

-Cállate.

-No le hagas daño…..llévame a mi….deja a mi hijo en paz.

-Cállate….no volveré a decirlo.

-¿Qué más quieres? Te estas llevando todas mis cosas…deja ir a mi hijo.

-Si lo hago, me seguirás, seré un ladrón, pero no soy estúpido, debiste haberlo pensado antes de atacarnos.

-Si le haces algo a mi hijo te asegure que…

-CALLATE O LE VUELO LOS SESOS – Joe apunto en la cabeza a Shaw – Y NO ESTOY BROMEANDO.

-No….por favor…..por favor…..no lo hagas.

-De rodillas.

Sam se arrodillo.

-Así me gusta…..obedientes…..en la cárcel había mucho…arrástrate hasta aquí.

Sam lentamente fue arrastrado hasta llegar a Joe.

-Quieto…muy bien….eres un niño muy obediente…..me encanta los sexual que te ves, me sentí muy solitario últimamente.

-Por favor….por favor…no lo hagas…suelta a mi hijo por favor.

-Lo hare bebe, pero primero quiero….que me la chupes.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste.

Joe se bajó los pantalones y solo quedo en bóxer, Sam noto que el ladrón estaba excitado.

-Ahora ven aquí y bájame el bóxer.

-Por favor…..te lo suplico….no hagas esto…no frente a mi hijo.

-Si me muerdes, le disparo al niño….voy a contar hasta 5.

Sam empezó a llorar.

-Por favor no.

-5

-Te lo suplico no, es mi hijo por favor.

-4

-No hagas esto te lo pido.

-3

-Llévate lo que hay y lárgate.

-2

Joe preparo el arma.

-ESTA BIEN…por favor basta….lo hare…lo hare.

Joe sonrió.

-Buen chico….entonces ven…..te espero.

Un fuerte golpe le dio en la cabeza a Joe con un arma y este cae inconsciente al suelo, Shaw abraza llorando a su padre y este también lo abraza.

-Lamento muchísimo que haya tenido que pasar por esto Sr. Evans.

-¿Quién…..quien es usted?

-Soy el oficial Chandler Kiehl, he venido a buscar a los prisioneros.

El oficial sale de la casa y llama a sus compañeros y estos agarraron a los ladrones, los esposaron y los pusieron en las patrullas.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que, se nos escaparon todos así que debemos recorrer todo el vecindario.

-¿Por qué escaparon todos?

-Hubo una explosión en la comisaria….alguien….nos tendió una trampa.

-Debe ser una broma.

-No lo es, con su permiso, debo retirarme, aun no encontramos a todos.

El oficial se retira de la casa.

-Gracias oficial.

-No hay de qué.

Por otra parte, en la casa de Sheldon los ladrones seguían revisando y tirando lo que encuentran en su camino.

-Hunter ¿Has encontrado el dinero?

-Aun no Nick, deja de ser tan mando y sigue vigilando al grandote.

-Bien, bien ¿Dónde diablos esta Jeff?

Justo aquí.

Un ladrón rubio bajaba de las escaleras con una pequeña caja de madera.

-Miren lo que encontré muchachos, un montón de joyas…para ser un hombre tienes buenos gustos de mujer.

-Esas joyas son de mi madre difunta, será mejor que las vuelvas a guarda donde estaban jovencito.

-¿Y por qué crees que haría eso?

-Porque creo que ya los deje jugar demasiado con mis cosas.

Sheldon le da un golpe en las piernas de Nick y este cae al suelo soltando el cuchillo, Sheldon le da otro golpe y queda inconsciente.

Hunter y Jeff se preparar.

-Estas muerto hijo de puta.

Hunter se lanzó sobre el entrenador, pero este era fuerte por lo cual pudo enfrentarse con el ladrón.

Jeff se lanza sobre él y le clava el cuchillo en el hombre, Sheldon suelta un grito y golpea a Jeff, Hunter intenta golpearlo, pero esquiva los golpes y en una oportunidad golpea a Hunter.

Jeff rompe el palo de la escoba e intenta apuñalarlo.

En una oportunidad Sheldon sujeta el palo y le hace frente a Jeff, lo golpeo en la entrepierna y le da un cabezazo y este queda en el suelo.

Hunter le parte una silla de madera en la espalda del entrenador y este cae al suelo.

-¿Creíste que me ibas a derrotar así nada más? Maldito estúpido.

Hunter le da una patada en el estómago de Sheldon.

-Sabes me estabas empezando a caer bien, pero tuviste que cagarla golpeando a mis amigos, eso no está nada bien grandote.

Vuelve a golpearlo uno y otra vez, Sheldon se estaba arrastrando.

-Cielos realmente eres muy rudo, resistes todo tipo de golpes, estoy impresionado, pero – Hunter agarra un cuchillo – el show termino amigo.

Hunter se lanzó sobre Sheldon pero este detuvo su mano.

Sheldon se mostraba más furioso y se levantó poco a poco sujetando el brazo de Hunter.

-Les dije…..que….se fueran….DE MI CASA.

Sheldon golpeo a Hunter, en la pierna, la entrepierna, el estómago y por último la cara haciendo que este quede inconsciente, Sheldon termino la pelea y cayó cerca de su mesa en la cocina.

Por otro lado, Jesse seguí buscando dinero en la casa de los Anderson-Hummel pero se asusta cuando escucha las sirenas de la policía.

-Mierda es la policía…..Jake…..Mason…..nos vamos de aquí ahora.

-¿Qué sucede Jesse?

-Escuchen…sirenas….es la policía….recojan todo lo que agarraron y nos vamos de aquí.

-Entendido.

Los ladrones juntaron rápidamente varias cosas que tenían a mano, Cooper salió lentamente de un cuarto que había en la cocina y espero.

Jake estaba cerca de él y cuando olvido varias cosas en la cocina fue por ellas, Cooper escucho sus pasos y cuando vio su sombra lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara con el palo de amasar, tan fuerte que se le rompió, Jake cayó al suelo inconscientemente, Jesse y Mason estaban cerca y vieron al actor.

-Bueno bueno bueno, me estaba preguntando donde diablos te habías metido.

-Váyanse de la casa de mi hermano ahora mismo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y dejarte aquí cuando ya nos viste? Ja ja ja no lo creo.

-Jesse…solo vámonos…la policía está cerca….vámonos.

-No puedo dejarlo ir Mason….ya nos vio….y sabes cuales son nuestras reglas si alguien nos ve en escena…..es la muerte.

-No tenemos que mancharnos las manos….solo vámonos.

-Lo hare rápidamente.

Jesse agarro su cuchillo y fue directo a Cooper, este le lanzaba a Jesse todo lo que tenía a mano, pero no logro golpearlo, Jesse se le acerco y comenzó a pelear con él, el actor no tenía buenos reflejos así que recibió varios golpes y cae al suelo.

Jesse se ríe mientras le muestra su cuchillo a Cooper.

-Lo siento, pero debiste haberte quedado escondido y te hubieras salvado.

Cooper escupe sangre y lo mira.

-Podes meterte ese cuchillo en el culo, estoy seguro que te encantara ja ja ja.

-Basta de charlas…muere de una vez.

Jesse salto sobre Cooper y quiso apuñalarlo, el actor le sujeta las manos pero le está costando, Jesse tiene fuerza.

-No te resistas sino la puñalada dolerá más…..ríndete no tienes salvación ja ja ja ja.

-Estas…loco.

-Estoy de acuerdo con esos ja ja ja ja te vas a morir ja ja ja.

-Noooo….por favor detente….DETENTEEEEEE.

El cuchillo estaba por llegar el pecho de Cooper pero alguien lo detuvo, Mason golpeo fuertemente la cabeza de Jesse con la botella de whisky y este quedo inconsciente, Cooper se levantó rápidamente, las sirenas de la policía se acercaban más, el actor miro al ladrón quien supo que no iba a atacarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Se quién eres….se dónde estoy.

-¿Me conoces?

-Si…..eres Cooper Anderson, hermano de Blaine Anderson….eres el hermano del padre que salvo a su hijo del asesino del origami.

-¿Y que hay con eso?

-Mi hijo…yo no pude salvarlo….yo también pase por lo mismo que tu hermano…..pero no tuve la valentía para seguir adelante…..y por eso mi hijo murió…..siempre me quede pensando en vengar la muerte de mi hijo atrapando a su asesino….después vi la noticia en los diarios, conocí a tu hermano y leí el libro de Hummel…..supe todo lo que hicieron…..mis ganas de venganza se fueron…..no me enorgullece lo que estoy haciendo, perdí todo pero quiero volver a levantarme.

-Robar no es la respuesta.

-Lo se…siempre lo supe…empezare de cero…..pero…no pienso volver a prisión…no soy un asesino y no tengo pensado matar a nadie.

Mason se retiró de la casa y Cooper salió llamando a la policía haciéndole señas.

Dos oficiales se estacionan en la casa.

-¿Qué sucede señor?

-Hay ladrones en mi casa, quisieron asaltarme, pero los detuve.

-¿Cuántos hay?

-Hay…..dos.

La policía entro a la casa y esposaron a los ladrones y los metieron en la patrulla, también se dirigieron a la casa de Sheldon para llevarse a los ladrones.

Al otro día varios ladrones fueron detenidos, muchos de los policías más servicios de emergencia estaban limpiando la comisaria, sacando los escombros y ayudando a los heridos, Holly se encontraba con Chandler.

-Teniente esta es la lista, están casi todos los prisioneros.

-¿Quiénes faltan?

-Según la lista faltan dos…..Mason McCarthy y….Sue Sylvester.

-Maldita sea….justo era a la que más quería atrapar.

Chandler la miro seriamente.

-¿Por qué teniente?

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?...ahh….Porque es peligrosa…..tu mismo dijiste que podía estar tras Hummel.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Claro que sí.

-Dije que el secuestrador puede estar detrás de Kurt.

-Bueno…no importa…quiero que sigamos buscando…..mandaremos a los prisioneros a otros estados….nuestras prisiones están destruidas.

-Entendido…teniente.

-¿Por qué me hablas así?

-¿Así como?

-Así con esa seriedad…¿Qué está pasando Chandler?

-Nada teniente.

-Mmmm…..eso espero.

El celular de Chandler suena y lo revisa, un mensaje de texto.

-Teniente, ya ha llegado el agente del que le hable.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Está afuera esperando.

-Bien….vamos.

Los dos se estaban retirando de la comisaria, Holly ve a dos personas vestidas de negro y con anteojos, ambos llevaban credenciales del FBI, uno tenía pelo ondulado y la otro el pelo atado como lo tenía la teniente, solo que el de esta mujer es rojo.

-Supongo que ustedes son la ayuda que hemos pedido.

-Así es y supongo que usted es la teniente Holiday.

-Así es, soy la teniente Holly Holiday.

-Encantado yo soy William Schuester y ella es mi compañera y esposa Emma Pillsbury.

-Mucho gusto, él es el oficial…..

-Chandler…ya nos conocemos.

-Hola Will.

Chandler abrazo al agente y este le respondió de la misma forma y con una sonrisa.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte…..emmm…¿Tu esposa Emma? ¿Qué paso con Terri?

-Ummm…..bueno….complicaciones.

Will se acercó al oído del oficial.

-Un falso embarazo.

-también.

-Bueno ya que nos hemos presentado todos vayamos al grano ¿Cómo van a ayudarnos?

-Primero y principal necesito que nos pongan al tanto.

-Muy bien….Chandler les contara todo.

-También necesitamos saber datos de los prisioneros, policías, civiles, todos….emmmm…..¿Que paso aquí?

-Fuimos atacados….alguien coloco bombas en la comisaria…..la mayoría de los prisioneros ha escapado, pero los hemos atrapado.

-¿A todos?

-Mmmm….no….dos se nos han escapado.

-Nombres.

Will saco una libreta para anotar los nombres de los ladrones.

-Mason McCarthy.

-Aja…..¿Quién más?

-Sue Sylvester.

Will detuvo su pluma.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Conoces a esa mujer?

Will se puso serio.

-Si…..ella…era la antigua teniente de este pueblo…era….una dictadora…..cuando mostro su verdadero ser quiso matarme estrangulándome.

-Es la prisionera más buscada en este momento….no sabemos a dónde está o que podría estar haciendo.

-La encontraremos…muy bien…cuéntennos todo.

Chandler y Holly le contaron todo a Will y Emma, todos los secuestros, las SS, las llamadas extrañas, las decisiones de Figgins, las sospechas sobre Kurt Hummel, todo.

Will y Emma anotaron todo mientras la teniente y el oficial hablaban.

-Esto es más de lo que podía haberme imaginado.

-Así es como todo empezó….creíamos al principio que se trataba de un imitador del asesino del origami…..pero luego los secuestros se volvieron masivos….esta persona está detrás de alguien.

-¿Por qué piensa que Kurt Hummel está involucrado Señorita Holiday?

-Recibimos un DVD de una cámara Señora Pillsbury, al mirarlo se vio a Kurt Hummel salir de la casa de Tina Cohen-Chan, llevaba una notebook por lo que pudimos ver?

-¿Han podido contactar a Kurt?

-No William, al buscarlo se fue…..no sabemos dónde, está en búsqueda, tarde o temprano aparecerá aquí.

-¿Qué harán cuando lo encuentre?

-Lo encerrare.

-¿QUEEE?

Chandler, Will y Emma miraron sorprendidos a la teniente, ninguno espero esa respuesta.

-Teniente no puede hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no Chandler? Es un sospechoso, si es inocente ¿Por qué no vino desde un principio a mostrar su inocencia? O ¿Por qué no te llamo o algo? Según se es tu amigo.

-Sí, pero…tendrá sus motivos, debemos encontrarlo e interrogarlo, eso es lo que debemos hacer, no lo que plantea.

-¿Estas dudando de mi mandato? Te recuerdo que soy tu jefe.

-No…..no teniente…..mil disculpas.

-Teniente Holiday coincido con Chandler, esperemos hasta que Hummel aparezca, lo he conocido, lo ayude cuando estuvimos en la búsqueda del asesino del origami y ha ayudado mucho a Blaine Anderson quien es el padre del niño…dudo mucho que sea un sospechoso.

-Eso lo decidiré yo, ustedes serán agentes del FBI pero yo soy la teniente de este pueblo, Figgins ha muerto, por lo tanto, quedo al mando.

Chandler se adelanta.

-En realidad teniente…..los agentes están al mando ahora.

Holly quedo mirando seriamente al oficial.

-Nosotros…..nosotros trabajamos para el gobierno, tenemos un jefe, en todo caso que sea reemplazo serán superiores y los agentes del FBI son nuestros superiores ahora, incluso de usted, ellos son nuestros jefes ahora.

Holly miro seriamente a Will y Emma.

-Ahhh…muy bien…..supongo que así son las cosas….pues tranquilo Will, yo no reacciono como Sylvester pero creo que puedo entender cuáles fueron sus motivos contigo…..muy bien, ayudare a los oficiales, cuando tengan ordenes los esperare.

La teniente se alejó de ellos con una mirada muy seria.

-Podría decir que se lo tomo muy bien, Sue Sylvester me habría disparado.

-Lamento el mal momento agentes, hemos pasado….por feas situaciones….por eso la teniente esta ruda en estos momentos.

Emma se le acerca a Chandler.

-¿Estás seguro que es solo por eso? ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? ¿Algo que no hayas contado?

Chandler recordó las palabras de Sue en la cárcel, pero no sabía si decirlas, además no tenía pruebas.

-No agente, les he contado todo.

-Muy bien, Will debemos interrogar a Hummel pero antes debemos hacer algo…..Chandler.

-Dígame agente Pillsbury.

-Llevamos a la casa de Tina Cohen-Chan, es hora de probar el ARI.

Por otra parte, Kurt llega con Finn en sus brazos al aeropuerto de Ohio, llevaba consigo anteojos negros y un gorro, no quería que lo molestara nadie, simplemente pasaba como una persona más, llevaba su valija, al salir pide un taxi.

-¿A dónde lo llevo amigo?

-Llévame a ROOSEVELT LEXINGTON 1523.

-Como ordene.

El taxista arranco el viaje, tardo alrededor de 40 minutos, le pago, bajo del taxi con Finn, el taxista lo ayudo con la valija, desde la ventana Burt y Carol vieron a Kurt y Finn y salieron a abrazarlo.

-Gracias a Dios que están bien, me entere desde New York, la noticia con la policía, estaba asustado de que les haya pasado algo.

-Tranquilo hijo, estamos bien, entraron ladrones en nuestra casa, pero no se llevaron nada, la policía apareció justo a tiempo y los atraparon.

-Gracias a Dios….estaba tan asustado.

-Hijo…no sé si decirte eso pero….la policía….te está buscando.

-Lo se papa, lo sé, descuida, soy inocente y se los voy a demostrar, quiero ir a mi casa, bañarme e iré a la policía, explicare todo, créanme, soy inocente.

-Te creemos tesoro.

Carol acaricio la cara de Kurt.

-¿Dónde está Blaine?

Los ojos de Kurt se humedecieron.

-El….él debe estar en casa….vino antes que yo.

-Hijo…¿Sucede algo? ¿Estas llorando?

-Emm…solo estoy cansado por el viaje papa….enserio.

-Tesoro descuida….puedes contar con nosotros ¿Qué sucede?

Carol siempre supo cómo decirle y mirar a Kurt para que diga la verdad o hacerlo hablar.

-El….yo…tuvimos una discusión fea….lo envié devuelta a casa….el…el…..

El ojiazul empezó a llorar, Carol entendió la situación y ella con Burt lo abrazan.

-Está bien tesoro, está bien, superaran las cosas, es duro, pero saldrás adelante.

-Hijo puedes quedarte si lo deseas.

El ojiazul se limpia las lágrimas.

-No…..está bien…te agradezco papa pero debo ir a mi casa…volveré en estos días lo prometo.

-Está bien hijo, sabes que tienes las puertas abiertas.

-Gracias papa, debemos irme, adiós Carol.

-Adiós tesoro, cuídate.

-Lo hare.

Carol lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Finn, luego su padre lo abraza y le dice que suba a su auto que lo llevaría hasta su casa, se subieron y fueron charlando en el auto.

-Hijo…..entre tú y Blaine…..¿Es lo que pienso?

-¿A qué te refieres papa?

-El….¿Él te engaño?

Kurt empezó a llorar de vuelta.

-Por favor papa, solo conduce…me duele hablar de esto….solo quiero ir a casa, por favor.

-De acuerdo hijo, lo siento campeón, no quería que te pongas así.

-Descuida….estaré bien…solo necesito tiempo….gracias igual.

El padre lo animaba como pudo hasta que llegaron a la casa, Burt quería entrar, pero Kurt le dijo que vaya a la casa que no era necesario, el padre se aleja y el ojiazul va hasta su casa, al entrar ve que Cooper está arreglando la casa, el ojiazul mira para todos lados porque su casa estaba hecha un desastre.

-Kurt, amigo has regresado.

Cooper abraza al ojiazul.

-Hola Cooper….por Dios….¿Que te paso? ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?

-Umm….entraron ladrones, no sé cómo hicieron, pero revolvieron toda la casa y luego me enfrente a ellos, tuvimos una fuerte pelea.

-Cielos, gracias a Dios estas bien.

-Sí, no voy a negar que me lleve un buen susto, pero agradezco haber salido de esa situación….oye…¿Y mi hermano?

-¿Blaine?...¿Que no vino ayer?

El actor lo mira confuso.

-Emmm…no….creí que estaba contigo en New York.

-Estuvimos juntos pero….tuvimos una discusión y lo mande de vuelta a casa.

-Kurt….he estado todo el tiempo aquí y Blaine jamás ha venido, ni siquiera me mando mensajes ni nada.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente.

Kurt se preocupó y saco su celular y apretó el nombre de Blaine:

-"¿Hola?"

-Blaine ¿Dónde…?

-"Ja ja ja ja lo siento, es el contestador, habla Blaine Devon Anderson de Hummel, en este momento no puedo atender….."

El ojiazul termina la llamada y se sentía molesto.

-Maldita sea con ese contestador.

Cooper levanta sus ojos y suspira.

-Ayy yo también odio ese contestador….Espera…entonces ¿Dónde diablos esta Blaine?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Lo mandaste a casa y no averiguaste si llego bien?

Kurt se sentía impaciente.

-Mira Cooper he tenido un mal momento con Blaine, te pido que no me pongas más nervioso de los que estoy….estoy tratando de pensar donde puede estar Blai…..

El ojiazul se quedó pensando por un momento y se puso más serio, casi enojado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya se dónde puede estar…..Cooper necesito que me hagas un favor, cuídate a Finn….volveré en un momento.

Kurt le da su hijo a Cooper, el ojiazul sale de la casa y se sube a su auto, el actor también sale de la casa con Finn en sus brazos, muy confundido y se pone en la ventana del auto para hablar con el ojiazul.

-Espera Kurt ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a la casa de Sam.

-¿A la casa de Sam? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Yo sé porque…ese rubiecito me va a escuchar.

Kurt arranco el auto y se fue a toda velocidad.


	11. CAPITULO 11: ¿En que me convertí?

Hola genteeeeeeeeeeeeee bueno perdon por tardar una banda jajaja pero prometi que no dejaria de lado el fic y aca vengo a cumplir, aca les dejo el capitulo 11, espero que les guste y los deje con mas intriga jajaja disfrutenlo y no es que quiera ser molesto pero les agradeceria si al terminar de leerlo me lo comentan, ustedes saben que sus opiniones son importantes para mi, se los estare agradecido, sin mas los dejo, besitos.

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

CAPITULO 11: ¿En qué me convertí?

Kurt seguía manejando a toda velocidad con la mirada seria, tenía tantos pensamientos en la cabeza y solo quería ver a Blaine, pero al pensar que podría estar con Sam le revolvía el estómago.

Sam y Shaw estaban limpiando su casa ya que los ladrones le dieron vuelta toda la casa, al estar acomodando Shaw ve que se acerca el auto de Kurt, el niño se puso contento.

-Mira papa ahí viene Kurt.

Sam abrió los ojos y se alteró.

-¿QUEEEE?

-Si mira es Kurt.

El ojiazul sale de prisa de su auto dirigiéndose a la casa y Shaw sale corriendo a recibirlo y lo abraza.

-kuuurrrrtttt que alegría que hayas venido.

-Hola Shaw.

-¿Cómo lo pasaron en New York?

-Emmm….hablaremos luego, necesito hablar con….

-¿Mi papa me trajo algo de New York? Digo que me traería algo.

-¿Te refieres a Blaine?

-Si.

-¿Qué no está con ustedes?

-No, no ha venido, pensé que estaba contigo…..¿Sucede algo? Estas pálido.

Kurt sentía que se iba a desmayar, estaba pensando lo peor y al parecer sus dudas y miedos eran reales.

-Emmm…..no es nada…solo estoy cansado.

-Ven a casa y descansa…..oye…..¿Dónde está mi papa? ¿Está en tu casa?

-Yo….bueno…Shaw creo que Blaine fue…..

-SHAWWWWW.

Sam sale de la casa llamando a su hijo, estaba bastante nervioso y temblaba mientras se acercaba, podía ver la mirada de odio que le estaba dando Kurt.

-Hola Kurt.

El ojiazul no lo saludo, solo lo veía con furia.

-Emm….Shaw…hijo ve a casa por favor.

-¿Por qué?

-Hijo por favor no hagas preguntas solo…..solo ve a casa, necesito hablar con Kurt.

-Está bien.

El niño se regresó a la casa y cerró la puerta, luego Sam y Kurt se quedaron mirando fijamente, Sam no quería discutir, pero Kurt tenía una mirada asesina hacia el rubio, finalmente Sam rompió el silencio.

-Mira Kurt…..sé que esto no fácil y tienes todo el derecho de enojarte conmigo….solo quiero que sepas que…

-¿Qué sepa que Sam? ¿Qué casi te coges a mi esposo?

-Kurt por favor….no es lo que crees.

-Qué curioso, eso mismo me dijo Blaine ¿Qué debo creer entonces? ¿Qué simplemente Blaine quiso chupártela y que luego lo cojas?

-Kurt por favor…cuida ese lenguaje, esta mi hijo cerca y ….

-Sí, me imagino, no le contaste nada, no tuviste los testículos suficientes para contarle a tu hijo lo que sucede.

-Kurt basta, deja de comportarte así….cometí un error ¿ok? Todos podemos equivocarnos.

-Por favor, no me vengas con esa mierda Sam…..siempre dude de ti, sabía que de algún modo querías robarme a Blaine, no me mientas.

-Kurt eso es mentira.

-Deja de fingir…¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo lo miras? ¿Crees que no note eso?

-Kurt, eso fue antes, ya no tengo ese sentimiento por Blaine, me divorcie de el por Dios.

-Sí, ya veo, te divorciaste tanto que luego vengo a enterarme que besaste a mi novio y estuviste a punto de coger con él, vaya que están divorciados.

-Basta, deja de comportarte como un idiota, te dije que lo lamento muchísimo, no sé qué paso…..yo….no quise causarte esto Kurt, lo dijo enserio…..simplemente paso….no tengo la intención de robarte a Blaine.

-Eres un idiota, mi esposo me fui infiel contigo y quieres que esté tranquilo, los dos me han traicionado.

-No fue mi intención Kurt, realmente lo siento muchísimo….por favor…..solo vete….acabamos de tener la peor experiencia de nuestras vidas…por favor….intentaron asaltarnos, entraron ladrones a mi casa, uno puso un arma en la cabeza de Shaw, quiso que le hiciera sexo oral a un delincuente delante de mi hijo ¿Tienes idea de lo estresado que me siento? Por favor…..solo vete.

Kurt sentía rabia al saber que Shaw volvió a correr peligro, alguien realmente quiere hacerle mal por algún motivo pero a pesar de eso no podía borrar las imágenes de Sam con su esposo.

-Solo dime…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Blaine?

-No lo sé Kurt…..solo fue una calentura…..no significo nada.

-Lo mismo dijo Blaine….Dios….han jugado muy feo conmigo.

-Lo lamento mucho….lo pensé…por eso no pude seguir con Blaine y lo…

-Lo empujaste…si…lo se….Blaine me conto todo.

Sam estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-Realmente no quise hacerlo.

-Basta…no lo digas….realmente no lo digas Sam…..siento…..mucha bronca de parte de los dos….no sigas.

El rubio quedo callado.

-Dime….¿Blaine paso por aquí?

-No, no ha venido, no lo veo desde….bueno…desde esa vez.

Kurt se puso nervioso, casi temblaba, empezó a traspirar.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Creo…creo que…¿Blaine se comunicó contigo o algo?

-Si bueno hace 2 días creo…..me llamo para decirme…..que te enteraste, después no supe más nada.

-Te llamo…cuando yo lo eche.

-¿Lo echaste? ¿De dónde?

Kurt seguía temblando.

-Del hotel, me enoje y con toda razón…..le dije que volviera a Ohio, al llegar haríamos los papeles del divorcio…desde que lo eche no lo he vuelto a ver.

-Pero….¿No lo llamaste o algo?

-No.

-¿Qué te sucede Kurt? Estas…..sudado.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿De qué? ¿Es sobre Blaine?

-Si.

-Pero ¿Por qué tienes ese presentimiento?

-Sam maldita sea ¿Es que no lo notas? Blaine no regreso a Ohio, algo le paso…creo…creo que secuestraron a Blaine.

-Oh por Dios….déjame ayudarte Kurt, debemos hacer la denuncia en la policía, voy contigo, déjame ayudarte.

-Por supuesto que no, me entero que tu estuviste con mi esposo y ¿Quieres que pida tu ayuda? Por supuesto que no, no quiero que te me acerques, ni a Blaine ni a Finn.

-Kurt por favor, hablaremos de esta situación luego pero ahora debemos preocuparnos por Blaine.

El ojiazul se puso más firme y serio, miro a Sam muy fija y seriamente.

-Yo me ocupare de Blaine, es mi esposo, escúchame bien Sam, no creas que te he perdonado por esto, quiero que te alejes de nuestras vidas, no quiero volver a verte ni verte cerca de mi familia ¿Me has escuchado?

El ojiazul fue muy firme, Sam se puso nervioso.

-Kurt, no es momento para esto.

-NO TE ME ACERQUES.

-DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN INMADURO KURT…..SE ADULTO…DEBEMOS PREOCUPARNOS POR BL….

Sam fue silenciado por un golpe que le dio Kurt en la cara y el rubio cayó al suelo.

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAA.

El ojiazul levanta la vista y ve a Shaw correr hacia su padre, tenía la mirada triste, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué Kurt? ¿Por qué golpeaste a mi papa?

-Shaw….lo siento…..no fue mi intención.

Sam se levanta y se limpia la sangre que le salía de la boca, ve a Kurt bastante molesto, el ojiazul también lo ve seriamente.

-Shaw…..regresa a casa.

-Por favor, no peleen ¿Qué les sucede?

-Hazle caso a tu padre Shaw, regresa a casa.

-Vienes a invadir mi propiedad y a golpearme delante de mi hijo…..¿Quién carajo te crees para hacer eso?

-No te hagas el chistosito conmigo Sam.

-Papa, Kurt, basta ¿Qué está pasando?

-Shaw ve a casa ahora.

-No, quiero que me expliquen que está pasando.

-Eso Sam ¿Por qué no le explicas a Shaw el motivo por el que te pegue?

-¿Estás loco o qué? ¿Qué demonios te pasa Kurt? Estas perdiendo la razón.

-¿Yo estoy perdiendo la razón? Vaya esto es nuevo para mí, resulta que estas intentando robarte a mi esposo, me entero que estuvieron juntos y yo estoy perdiendo la razón.

-Espero…¿Qué paso QUEEE?

Sam mira desesperado a su hijo y lo obligo a volver a la casa, el rubio ya estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-Shaw te dije que vuelvas a casa ahora.

-No entiendo nada….¿Qué quiso decir Kurt con eso papa?

-Nada hijo nada…..por favor vuelve a la casa.

-Dile a tu hijo la verdad Sam, tarde o temprano se va a enterar.

El rubio miro molesto al ojiazul.

-Kurt ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia…..es mi hijo y no voy a permitir que lo confundas con tus idioteces…..por favor solo vete…..ya he tenido suficiente.

-¿Tienes idea el dolor emocional que tengo por tu culpa? ¿Qué sentirías si ves a tu esposo con otra persona? ¿Cómo CREES QUE ME SIENTO?

-Deja de gritar….los vecinos nos miran…deja de hacer un espectáculo de esto….vete de una vez.

-Papa ¿De qué está hablando Kurt?

Sam se dirigió a su hijo, se agacho y puso sus manos en los hombros de Shaw y trato de hablarle pacíficamente.

-Shaw por favor regresa a casa hijo, no tienes que ver esto.

-Solo díganme que pasa, merezco saber que sucede.

-Tu hijo tiene razón Sam….cuéntale…..o lo hare yo.

Sam gire en dirección hacia Kurt y ya lucia muy molesto.

-No te atrevas Kurt, ni siquiera lo intentes….Shaw es un niño….este tema lo podemos resolver nosotros….no metas a mi hijo en esto.

-Ya me harté de estos jueguitos….voy a irme, pero ten esto muy claro Sam…..no vuelvas a acercarte a Blaine o a Finn, te quiero lejos de mi familia.

-Si Blaine viene a visitar a su hijo yo estaré presente, te guste o no yo soy una parte de la vida de Blaine.

-¿Eres estúpido o qué? Te dije que te quiero lejos de Blaine…..Aléjate…de mi esposo…no volveré a repetirlo….a menos que seas estúpido y las cosas no te entren en la cabeza.

Sam perdió los estribos.

-Estás loco Kurt.

-Mira como estas….parece que no te gusto la idea de alejarte de Blaine…..pues acéptalo Sam, ya no eres nada para Blaine.

-Cállate….vete Kurt.

-Vaya vaya vaya…..entonces mis dudas eran ciertas…todavía amas a mi esposo.

-Basta…..vete.

-Escúchame atentamente Sam…..aléjate de Blaine.

-Vete de una vez Kurt, deja de complicar las cosas.

-Entonces niega mis dudas ¿Quieres a Blaine devuelta en tu vida?

-Basta Kurt….vete.

-Lo sabía….lo sabía…..quieres robarme a Blaine….aun amas a mi esposo.

-Basta Kurt….Basta.

-Ya estoy harto de lidiar con estas idioteces…..Blaine no te pertenece….es mío…mío ¿Entiendes?...No voy a dejar que me lo robes…..si te veo cerca de Blaine…..voy a matarte.

Shaw abrió grande sus ojos…..no podía creer al Kurt que estaba mirando, lucia asustado y con los ojos.

-Kurt…¿Pero qué dices? ¿Por qué quieres matar a mi papa?

Sam ya perdió la paciencia.

-¿Ves lo que estás haciendo? Estas asustando a mi hijo…..¿Qué demonios te sucede Kurt?

-Lo….lo siento…..no lo dije enserio…..no quiero asustar a Shaw….jamás le haría daño.

-Entonces vete…ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia….te quiero lejos, aléjate de mi hijo y de Blaine…

Sam se detuvo cuando supo que dijo lo que no tenía que decir, los ojos del ojiazul se transformaron.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada…..no dije nada.

-Tenía razón….mierda…..todo este tiempo tenía razón en preocuparme….quieres robarme a Blaine.

-Basta.

Kurt se acerca a Sam y lo agarra de su camisa con odio.

-ALEJATE DE BLAINE SAM….ES MI ESPOSO….NO TUYO…..EL NO TE PERTENECE…EL NO TE AMA.

-El…Blaine…..el nunca debió…NUNCA DEBIO SER TUYO.

Sam se liberó dándole un golpe a Kurt y este cayó al suelo, el rubio se tira con él para seguir golpeándolo, Shaw les decía que se detengan, pero el rubio y el ojiazul seguían peleando.

-Me lo robaste….era mío….MIO…tu debiste ser quien se alejara de el…..no yo….NO YO.

-PAPA…..KURT…..BASTA…DEJEN DE PELEAR…BASTA.

Los adultos no escucharon a Shaw y seguían peleando.

-Tú lo abandonaste…lo dejaste a su suerte…..no mereces a Blaine Sam…..no lo mereces.

-CALLATE…..NO SABES NADA…..ME QUITASTE TODO LO QUE TENIA…TODO EL AMOR QUE TENIA ME LO QUITASTE…TE ODIE POR ESO.

-Pues lo siento, no quería hacerlo pero Blaine me eligió a mi…..yo fui quien lo salvo…YO.

Kurt se lanzó sobre Sam y comenzó a golpearlo.

-KURT POR FAVOR…..BASTA….DEJA DE GOLPEAR A MI PAPA…BASTA POR FAVOR.

Sam detiene los golpes de Kurt y lo da media vuelta para golpearlo.

-Tu no lo salvaste…lo empeoraste…..jamás cuidaste de el cómo lo hice yo….¿Por qué crees que ha venido a mi entonces?

-HIJO DE PUTAAAAA.

Kurt se lanzó con rabia hacia el rubio, dándose golpes entre los dos.

-BASTA POR FAVORRR….DEJEN DE HACERCE DAÑO…..BASTAAAA.

Ninguno escucho a Shaw, la pelea seguía.

-Yo cuide de Blaine todo este tiempo, mientras tú lo abandonaste…..no me vengas con esa mierda Sam….ALEJATE DE MI ESPOSO.

-EL NUNCA FUE TUYO.

-ALEJATE…DE…MI…ESPOSO.

El ojiazul lanzo al rubio al suelo y mientras le decía a Sam que no vea al ojimiel, le seguía pegando, Sam estaba agotado y no podía detener los golpes de Kurt.

Shaw intenta detener la mano de Kurt.

-KURT POR FAVOR BASTA…DEJA DE GOLPEAR A MI PAPA….POR FAVOR….DETEN…..

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Shaw cae al suelo al recibir un golpe en la cara por la mano de Kurt, no fue a propósito, simplemente fue un mal reflejo, el ojiazul al darse cuenta deja de golpear a Sam y se acerca adolorido y con sangre en la cara hacia Shaw, el niño se encontraba en el suelo y retrocedía al ver que Kurt se acercaba.

-Shaw….Shaw….realmente…realmente lo siento…..por favor…perdóname amiguito….no quise hacerlo.

El niño lo miraba asustado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué Kurt?...¿Por qué?

-Yo….lo siento….no sé qué me paso…..realmente, realmente lo siento.

Sam se fue levantando de a poco, se limpió la sangre que tenía en la nariz y se fue acercando a Shaw para levantarlo, el niño se quedó abrazando al padre.

Sam mira a Kurt con una mirada seria y enojada.

-Lárgate…..ahora mismo….de mi propiedad.

-Lo siento….no quería….

-Solo….cállate…..vienes a mi propiedad….me golpeas…..y golpeas a mi hijo…a un niño.

El ojiazul empieza a lagrimear, Sam también.

-Lo siento…lo siento…..no quería hacerlo.

-Eso no quita el hecho…..no voy a perdonarte por esto Kurt…lárgate de mi propiedad.

Kurt seguía llorando por haber golpeado al hijo de Sam y Blaine, realmente no quería hacerlo y se odiaba al saber lo que hizo, simplemente se limpió las lágrimas y la sangre de la cara y señalo a Sam.

-Aléjate…..de mi esposo….no sé dónde está…..pero lo buscare y lo encontrare…..está en peligro y me corresponde a mi encontrarlo y salvarlo…aléjate de nuestras vidas.

El ojiazul camino muy lentamente y dolorido hasta su auto, el rubio abrazaba a su hijo, Shaw quería abrazar a Kurt y decirle que lo perdonaba, pero Sam lo detuvo y se lo negó, Kurt subió a su auto y se alejó de la propiedad de Sam, el rubio abrazaba a su hijo y trataba de calmarlo.

-Lo siento hijo…lo siento Shaw….realmente lo siento…..no debiste presenciar esto…..pero tiene que acabar…esto terminara ahora.

El rubio saco su celular y marco un número.

-"Departamento de policía"

-Con la teniente Holiday.

Por otra parte, Chandler llevo a los agentes a la casa de Tina Cohen-Chan, en la propiedad había cintas amarillas de la policía que indicaban la escena del crimen, los agentes y el oficial entraron en la propiedad.

-Así que aquí es donde empezó todo.

-Así es Señora Schuester, esta es la primera casa que bandalizan y la primera persona secuestrada.

-¿Qué piensas Emma?

-Solo la puerta está rota…me llama la atención que el living siga intacto.

-En su cuarto hay cosas que seguro les interesaran.

-Llévanos Chandler.

El oficial llevo a los agentes al cuarto de Tina, todo estaba desordenado, casi destruido, en la cama de Tina figuraban las S S.

-"S S" ¿Tienen idea de qué significa?

-No, Señor Schuester, ese es el enigma de todo esto….hemos buscado de tantas formas y no sabemos que significa.

-Muy bien lo averiguaremos, para eso hemos venido aquí, Emma haces los honores.

-Con mucho gusto cariño.

La agente Pillsbury saco de su sobretodo negro unos anteojos negros con bordes gris y plateados.

-¿Qué va a hacer con eso?

-Esto es el ARI.2, con esto observare todo tipo de movimientos o situaciones que hayan quedado libres, incluso huellas digitales que no fueron descubiertas.

Emma se colocó los anteojos y al encenderlo lanzo un destello azul, en la habitación había varias cosas detectadas en azul, todo eso sería conocido como una pista.

-¿Ves algo Emma?

-Si Will, hay muchas partículas en esta habitación, continúan abajo….exactamente en la puerta, ahí fue donde empezó todo.

-Vamos abajo.

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-Tranquilo Chandler, necesitamos paciencia…muy bien Emma, dime todo lo que ves y yo lo anotare, recuerda que nada puede lastimarte.

-Muy bien Will, lo hare….activando sensor de movimiento.

-La luz del ARI.2 se volvió roja y con las partículas en el aire crearon una persona en las escaleras, donde estaba la puerta rota se creó una artificial.

-Hay alguien en las escaleras….debo suponer que es Tina Cohen-Chan, esta….bajando y saltando….como si fuera de felicidad, se ve muy alegro….feliz.

Will está anotando todo.

-Se dirige a la puerta…..no abre todavía….se está mirando al espejo…..enciende el vinilo…..va saltando hacia la puerta….la abre.

Will sigue anotando.

-Algo está pasando…..las pulsaciones de la persona están…..acelerando….parece…..que tiene miedo…está retrocediendo…como asustada.

Will sigue anotando con mucha rapidez.

-Alguien está entrando…las palpitaciones son más fuertes…..parece….parece estar rogándole….como pidiendo que se vaya…oh por Dios.

-¿Qué sucede Emma? Dímelo todo.

-El otro sujeto se lanza sobre la victima….está intentando alejarse…los dos están subiendo las escaleras…..debemos subir.

-Vamos.

Todos suben con rapidez y van al cuarto de Tina.

-¿Qué más sucede?

-Están…..peleando….le está tirando las cosas que tiene a su alcance….está peleando con el individuo que entro a su casa….la tiene sujetada de los brazos.

Will sigue anotando con rapidez….Emma se está agitando y poniéndose más nerviosa.

-¿Qué más Emma?

-Siguen luchando…..están revolviendo todo el cuarto….trata de escapar…..la detiene y se sigue enfrentando al individuo…espera….algo paso….se detuvo…..es como si…se hubiera desmayado…..Oh por Dios.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Alguien más….entro por la ventana…..tiene…algo…..como un arma….el otro individuo tiene de los brazos a la víctima y se la lleva arrastrando…..el otro individuo saca algo…..está marcando la cama…marco S S….se retiran…eso es todo.

-Bien…ya he anotado todo…..¿Hay algo más Emma?

-Si….huellas digitales….hay por todos lados….pero de dos individuos.

-Analízalos.

Emma toca los colores violeta y verde.

-Uno de ellos pertenece a…..Tina Cohen-Chan…..entonces el otro pertenece a…..

Emma espero y el ARI.2 le respondió procesando.

-Tomara un tiempo.

-Esperaremos.

Emma se sacó los anteojos y se veía mareada.

-Si me disculpan iré al baño.

-De acuerdo querida.

Emma se alejó y Chandler se acercó a Will.

-Cielos esto es peor de lo que pensaba…hay 2 secuestradores…..debo informarle a la teniente.

-Vamos a necesitar a todos para atraparlos…..estos secuestradores son inteligentes…..no debemos confiarnos.

-Este pueblo…..trate de hacer todo lo posible para que haya paz…..cuando fue lo del asesino del origami….la gente….todos aquí….perdían la razón…habitantes que eran amables…..desconfiaban hasta de su propio perro.

-Cuando hay un asesino en masa en un pueblo pequeño crea paranoia Chandler, es normal que afecte a varias personas.

-Lo sé, cuando Kurt atrapo a Sebastián….creí que era el fin de esta pesadilla…la gente volvió a ser amable….sentí que todo volvió a la normalidad…y ahora….con estos secuestros….siento que todo vuelve a ser como antes.

-Tranquilo….te ayudaremos a atraparlos….confía en nosotros…para eso estamos aquí.

-Gracias agente, realmente me dan esperanza, gracias.

El celular de Will sono y le llamo la atención que era su esposa:

"AYUDAME"

Will se puso nervioso.

-Chandler discúlpame, debo ir a ver a Emma.

Will bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió al baño, al abrir la puerta se horrorizo.

Emma yacía en el suelo, con sangre en la nariz, pálida y temblando.

-Oh Dios mío, Emma…amor….amor….por favor, resiste, debes resistir.

-Will….por…po….por favor…..dam….dame…..lo…ne…nece…sito.

-No Emma, por favor no…te matara…si no lo controlas te matara.

-No…re…sis….to….el dolor….Will….po….por…favor…..dame…lo.

Will busco en su bolsillo y saco un frasco con un liquido azul, la Triptocina.

Dudo por unos minutos, pero le dolía en el alma ver a su esposa sufrir, el conocía muy bien el dolor por la falta de la droga y le rompía el corazón que su esposa este pasando por lo mismo que paso el agente una vez.

Sin más se lo da a Emma y en unos minutos el dolor desapareció, la agente se lavó la cara y de a poco fue recuperando el conocimiento.

-Debemos trabajar para que aprendas a vivir sin esto Emma.

-Lo se Will….lo sé.

-Vámonos.

El matrimonio se encuentra en el living y Chandler baja y se reúne con ellos.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Si compañero, debemos irnos.

-Muy bien.

En el momento de retirarse las luces del ARI.2 brillan en azul y rojo.

-El ARI descifro de quien son las otras huellas digitales.

-Excelente.

La agente apretó un botón y un destello salió de los anteojos, lo apunto hacia la pared y había un nombre.

-Bueno ahí está el sujeto ¿Lo conoces Chandler?

El oficial tenía un aspecto muy serio.

-Si agentes…lo conozco muy bien.

En la pared, el nombre era…..Mike Chang.


	12. CAPITULO 12: Culpable

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero que todos y todas esten bien, cielos se me hizo un poquito tarde publicar jajaja perdonen es que andaba medio ocupado pero aca he vuelto y les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste, disfrutenlo.

PD: Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a mi mejor amigo Hugo, que ademas el 29/11 fue su cumple...feliz cumpleaños hugi tkm :)

Sin mas disfruten el cap y no se me pongan celosos que tambien esta dedicado para todos ustedes, gracias por leerlo y comentar, son muy importantes para mi y se los agradesco mucho, les mando un beso a todos, los quiero :)

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

CAPITULO 12: Culpable

El auto del ojiazul se detiene en su propiedad, apaga el motor y baja lentamente del auto, tan despacio como puede caminar hasta su casa y abre la puerta, el hermano mayor de Blaine lo recibe.

-¿Kurt? ¿Eres tú? Gracias a Dios que lle…..Oh por Dios ¿Qué te paso?

-Después Cooper, lo único que quiero es darme un baño y descansar.

-Pero…..estas todo golpeado….¿Te asaltaron? ¿Qué te paso?

-Tuve un enfrentamiento con Sam….eso es todo.

-¿"Eso es todo"?...por favor…..mira como estas….parece que si hubieras peleado con él a muerte.

-Luego hablare de esto, por favor quiero descansar.

-Bien, pero ve a ver a tu hijo, empezó a llorar y no puedo calmarlo.

-Tal vez tenga hambre…..¿Le diste la mamadera?

-Ayyy….bueno….yo….

-¿Lo bañaste? ¿Le cambiaste el pañal?

El actor miro casi temblando a Kurt y le puso una sonrisita estúpida como diciendo "Ups me olvide"

-¿En serio Cooper? ¿No le diste de comer? ¿No lo cambiaste? ¿Así cuidas a mi hijo?

-Kurt….amigo….lo siento…..no soy muy bueno con los niños.

-Bueno….no importa….voy a dársela yo.

El ojiazul fue primero al baño y se lavó la cara hasta limpiarse y quitarse las manchas de sangre, se miró al espejo, tenía un par de pequeños cortes y el ojo izquierdo lo tenía con un gran moretón, fue hasta la cocina, puso leche en la mamadera y la calentó hasta que esté a punto, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Finn, se podía escuchar los llantos del bebe, al entrar se acercó al bebe y este dejo de llorar y estiro los brazos.

-Hola hijito, perdón por tardar tanto….ven….voy a cambiarte.

El ojiazul le saco el pañal sucio, lo limpio y le preparo su bañito, lo puso en el agua y lo limpio hasta que el niño empezó a reírse, luego lo saco del baño y lo seca, le pone talco y un pañal nuevo, el niño puso una sonrisa.

-Bueno hijito ya estas limpio, es hora de comer.

Kurt agarro a su hijo y le puso la mamadera, mientras alimentaba a su hijo daba vueltas por toda la habitación, pensando y analizando todo lo que está viviendo.

-Hijo….no sé cómo decirte esto….pero…tengo malas noticias…tu papa…tu papa Blaine….el…parece que…..creo…que fue secuestrado.

El ojiazul se detuvo y empezó a mirar por la ventana con lágrimas en los ojos, seguía alimentando a su hijo.

-Hijo….sé que esto es muy duro…..todavía no puedo….no puedo olvidar lo que Blaine me hizo…no puedo perdonarlo.

El ojiazul termino de darle la mamadera, se limpia las lágrimas y empieza a golpearle suavemente la espalda.

-No puedo perdonarlo Finn…fue muy fuerte enterarme todo eso….pero todavía lo amo, es mi esposo y tu papa…..y estoy muy preocupado por él.

Finn lanza un provechito.

-Buen chico.

Kurt acomoda a su hijo y lo miro, Finn le da una sonrisa y el ojiazul le da un beso en la frente.

-No sé dónde está Finn…pero voy a encontrarlo…lo prometo…..voy a encontrar a Blaine cueste lo que cueste….todo saldrá bien….lo encontrare.

-¿Cómo que vas a encontrar a mi hermano?

Kurt se dio vuelta y ve al hermano del ojimiel en la puerta de la habitación de Finn.

-Cooper…escucha….hay algo…

-¿Qué paso con mi hermano Kurt? Dime la verdad.

-Alguien….alguien secuestro a Blaine.

El hermano se sintió mareado, casi se cae, se sentó en un pequeño banco, empezaron a salirle unas lágrimas.

-Dios…esto está mal….muy mal….mi hermano…..mi hermanito…

-Sé que esto está muy mal Cooper….pero lo encontrare…no sé cómo, pero lo hare.

¿Y cómo lo harás? No sabemos ni por donde buscar.

-Tengo algunas ideas, no es mucho pero tal vez sirvan, yo también estoy muy preocupado y con miedo, pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, debo encontrar a Blaine y a mis amigas.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-No Cooper, lo hare yo solo.

-¿Estás loco Kurt? No puedes hacerlo solo, es peligroso.

-Ya estuve en peligro una vez con ese maldito loco del origami…se a lo que me enfrento…es por eso que no quiero que me acompañes….es peligroso Cooper.

-Esta vez no estamos hablando del asesino del origami Kurt….esto es un secuestrador….no sabemos nada de este tipo….no debes andar moviéndote libremente por cualquier lado.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué espere de brazos cruzados hasta que aparezca Blaine?

-No dije eso….es que….necesitas un plan…Dios Kurt….no me presiones, acabo de enterarme que secuestraron a mi hermano, estoy en shock.

-¿Y crees que yo no lo estoy?

El timbre suena.

-Mierda ¿Quién es ahora?

Kurt bajo con su hijo hasta la puerta, lo siguió Cooper, al abrir una mujer con el pelo rubio y un uniforme con un sobretodo negro lo estaba esperando.

-Bueno bueno, después de tanto tiempo volvemos a encontrarnos señor Hummel.

-Teniente Holiday ¿Qué la trae por mi casa?

-Hummel no tengo tiempo, sabes muy bien para que he venido, sé que no eres estúpido así que vienes conmigo ahora.

-¿Para qué?

-Ya sabes para que…..no perdamos tiempo Hummel, sabes muy bien que debemos interrogarte y agradece que estoy de buen humor sino ya te hubiera arrestado…ahora sube a la patrulla.

-Teniente Holiday Kurt es inocente…queremos hacer una denuncia…

-Señor…cuando quiera su opinión se la pediré…¿Usted es algo del señor Hummel?

-Soy su cuñado, soy el hermano de Blaine, he estado cuidando su casa desde que salieron de vacaciones.

-Muy bien señor Anderson, usted también vendrá con nosotros.

-Pero….

-Sin peros, escucho una queja más y los arrestare enserio, ahora a la patrulla.

-De acuerdo teniente.

Holly saco su radio.

-Chandler ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedes oírme? Cambio.

Esperaron un momento.

-"Aquí estoy teniente"

-¿Cuál es tu ubicación?

-"He estado con los agentes del FBI en la casa de la civil Tina Cohen-Chan, tenemos…..algunas dudas….los agentes…descubrieron huellas digitales".

-Muy bien, dime de quien son las huellas.

-"Una de las huellas….son de Mike Chang"

-¿Espero que sea una maldita broma?

-"No teniente?

-Espera dijiste que una de las huellas es de Mike Chang…¿Qué quieres decir?

-"Que hay otro secuestrador….los agentes tienen una especia de tecnología en el cual puede ver los momentos ocurridos pero sin aspecto físico, solo lo ven con movimiento de partículas…..pero nos ayudó para descubrir que hay más de uno"

-Mierda…esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba.

-"Teniente estoy llevando a los agentes a la mansión Chang, debemos interrogarlos"

-Muy bien Chandler pero tengan cuidado, saben lo peligroso que son, es una familia de mafiosos, no bajen la guardia…..otro aviso, estoy con Kurt Hummel, lo llevare a la comisaria, cuando terminen con los Chang, regresen a la estación, necesito que los agentes lo interroguen, cambio y fuera.

-"Entendido teniente"

Holly apago su radio y metió a Kurt, Finn y Cooper en la patrulla y arranco.

El clima estaba nublado y poca iluminación, el cielo era muy gris, una patrulla se estaciona sobre una mansión, se bajan Will, Emma y Chandler.

Los agentes miran con admiración la mansión Chang.

-Vaya…..hermosa casa…..¿Estás seguro que nos trajiste al lugar indicado Chandler?

-Asi es Will….aquí viven los Chang.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a interrogar.

Los agentes y el oficial se acercaron hasta las rejas y la custodia los detuvo.

-Deténganse….¿A dónde van?

-Soy el oficial Chandler Keihl del departamento de policía de Ohio, ellos son los agentes del FBI, William Schuester y su esposa Emma Pillsbury.

Los agentes les muestran sus credenciales.

-Muy bien…¿Y a qué se debe su presencia?

Emma de un paso adelante.

-Vinimos a ver a Michael y Mike Chang, debemos interrogarlos.

-El señor Chang solo recibe a las personas con una cita, en estos momentos no está…..activo para recibir personas….les recomiendo que se vayan y pidan una cita.

Will frunció el ceño.

-Mira no tengo tiempo para esta mierda, nosotros somos la ley y exigimos ver a los Chang…si te sigues negando te arrestare…..dejamos pasar, no pienso volver a repetirlo.

La custodia dio un pequeño suspiro molesto y agarro el teléfono.

-¿Señor? Perdón que lo moleste.

Se escuchan voces en el teléfono.

-Lo sé…lo siento señor pero…..

Voces en el teléfono.

-Están…están aquí unos agentes del FBI y un policía…quieren verlo.

Siguen las voces.

-Muy bien señor…como diga.

La custodia termino la llamada y se dirigió a los agentes y el oficial.

-Muy bien…el señor Chang les dio permiso para verlo…entren, está en su oficina.

-Muchas gracias.

Abrieron las rejas y entraron a la casa, se veía….fría….silenciosa.

-¿Qué raro?

-¿Qué sucedes Chandler?

-Está vacía…..sin ruido…nada.

-¿Y eso se debe a algo?

-Mike Chang siempre está haciendo fiestas sin ningún motivo, siempre está rodeado de gente, me llama la atención que la casa este vacía.

-Bueno tal vez…decidió descansar un día….no tiene importancia, llevamos a la oficina de Michael.

-Si Will, síganme.

Chandler llevo a los agentes hasta las puertas de la oficina de Michael, las golpeo y se escuchó una voz apagada que dijo "Adelante", al entrar la oficina era casi un desastre, como si hubiera pasado una gran pelea, Michael estaba sentado en su sillón, había varias botellas de whisky vacías por todos lados, el dueño del hogar tenía los ojos con muchas ojeras, le creció la barba, tenía en sus manos un vaso de whisky y la botella cerca, tenía un aspecto como si no hubiera dormido en días, los agentes se le acercaron.

-Bienvenidos agentes…¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? Normalmente no atiendo a nadie sin cita, pero por ser ustedes hare una excepción.

-Buenas tardes señor Chang, soy William Schuester y ella es mi compañera y esposa Emma Pillsbury, somos agentes del FBI.

-Si lo sé, mi custodia me dijo quiénes son…la pregunta…..¿Que quieren?

-Queremos hacerle unas preguntas a su hijo.

-¿A Mike?

-Así es….a menos que tenga otro hijo.

-Solo tengo uno…¿Por qué quieren hablar con Mike?

Emma se adelantó.

-Las huellas de su hijo aparecieron en la casa de Tina Cohen-Chan, la noche en que fue secuestrada.

-No puede ser, mi hijo casi nunca sale de casa.

-Claro que si…sus huellas figuran en la casa, lo que significa que estuvo ahí, no puede engañarnos.

-Le digo que no…..Mike ha salido muy poco generalmente, siempre está planeando fiestas…..que sepa solo ha salido de casa 3 veces….en raras ocasiones.

-¿A dónde se dirigía?

-No lo sé…nunca me decía…..el simplemente salió….y volvía tarde, luego hacia sus fiestas día por día…..pero luego un día salió…y no volvió más.

-¿Se retiró así nada más?

-Así es.

-Y que haya tomado esa actitud….¿No lo cree usted sospechoso con todo esto de los secuestros?

Michael frunció el ceño y se veía más molesto.

-Mike….Mike siempre estuvo aquí, organizando sus fiestas…..no pudo haber sido él.

-Señor Chang es delito proteger o encubrir a un sospechoso, debemos interrogar a su hijo sino lo tomaremos como sospechoso a usted también.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así en mi propia casa? ¿Quién te has creído?

Will sale en defensa de Emma.

-Oiga….tranquilícese.

-No vengan….con sus estúpidos planteos…..mi hijo…..mi hijo no es un asesino….Mike a hecho muchas idioteces lo admito….pero no es un asesino….ustedes no pueden entenderlo si no tienen hijo.

-Es verdad señor Chang, Will y yo aún no tenemos hijos pero debe calmarse, estamos en una investigación, ha habido muchos secuestros y debemos ponerle un fin a todos esto.

-Sé muy bien todo este tema de los secuestros, no sé realmente a que han venido a mi casa pero les aclaro esto…yo no tengo nada que ver con esto…tampoco mi hijo…..solo…..váyanse de mi casa…ya he sufrido mucho y aún sigo sufriendo….solo salgan de mi casa….no me obliguen a llamar a mi custodia.

-Ya me harté…..…primero no nos amenace, somos agentes del FBI, tranquilamente podemos detenerlo o arrestarlo y segundo estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo señor Chang, llévenos donde este Mike por favor.

-¿Quieren ver a Mike?...Bueno….pueden ir a verlo…se encuentra en la Avenida Embarcadero 2764 sector 14….cuando lo vean…..díganle….que lo extraño.

Michael dio vuelta su asiento y se quedó mirando la ventana tomando su whisky, sin más los agentes se retiran del lugar, estaban bastante desconcertados, sobretodo el oficial, Emma noto su mirada.

-¿Qué tienes Chandler?

-Estoy confundido…..no esperaba nada de esto…..es la primera vez que veo a Michael Chang….borracho…pero parecía….triste y enojado.

-¿Por qué crees que sea?

-No lo sé…..pero la dirección….conozco ese lugar…por eso me siento confundido.

-¿Sabes dónde queda?

-Si agente….ese lugar es….

La radio de Chandler suena.

-"Chandler, soy la teniente Holiday ¿Estás ahí? Cambio".

-Aquí Chandler, la escucho teniente.

-"Ven al departamento con los agentes, estoy aquí en el interrogatorio con Kurt Hummel, los periodistas están muy insoportables, solo vengan, quiero sacármelos de encima"

-Entendido teniente, hora mismo iremos.

-"Bien, hasta ahora he interrogado a Cooper Anderson pero está en cero, supongo que los agentes querrán hacerle varias preguntas"

-Seguramente, ahora mismo iremos a la comisaria teniente.

-"Entendido, cambio y fuera"

-Cierto, he olvidado que tenemos que interrogar a Hummel, vayamos ahora mismo.

El oficial y los agentes se subieron a la patrulla y se dirigieron hacia el departamento de policía.

En la comisaria Kurt, Finn y Cooper esperaban en una sala, el hermano de Blaine estaba sentado pero Kurt caminaba con su hijo en brazos, se veía muy tenso y preocupado, estaba limpio pero en su cara figuraban un par de moretones debido a la pelea que tuvo con Sam.

-Kurt deja de dar vueltas me pones nervioso, siéntate.

-¿Cómo esperas que me calme? ¿Sabes lo que están diciendo de mi esos periodistas?

-Solo idioteces, sabes muy bien como son los periodistas, inventan todo y la exageran más de lo que es…tú fuiste periodista una vez, sabes cómo son las cosas.

-Lo sé, es por eso que me ponen nervioso….casi todo el mundo les creen a los periodistas, pero a nadie le interesa estar seguro si lo que dicen es verdad.

-Es para hacer un show mediático Kurt, sabes cómo es el noticiero, necesitan alimentarse de eso y alargarlo lo más que puedan…..deja de pensar en eso….pensemos en solucionar esto…..Blaine….mi hermano…tu esposo….está desaparecido, no sabemos dónde está y tenemos que encontrarlo.

-Lo sé y pretendo hacerlo, una vez más voy a investigar esto y voy a llegar al fondo, atrapare a ese secuestrador.

-¿Cómo? No sabemos ni dónde buscar.

-Yo….tengo algunas ideas….creo que se a quién debo interrogar…..pero primero debo irme de aquí.

Las puertas se abrieron y Holly entra en la habitación.

-Muy bien señor Hummel, llego el momento de interrogarlo, voy a pedirle señor Anderson que se retire, la interrogación es solo para el señor Hummel.

-Muy bien, me retiro…suerte Kurt.

-También el niño.

Kurt se alteró.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, mi hijo se queda conmigo.

-Esto es un interrogatorio señor Hummel, no puede haber nadie más que solo usted….su hijo puede estar con su cuñado esperándolo afuera.

-Bien, bien….Cooper…cuídamelo.

-Tranquilo Kurt, sabes que puedo cuidar a…..

Kurt lo miro con sarcasmo.

-Olvídalo…..no nos iremos lejos….ven Finn.

El ojiazul le dio a su hijo y Finn agarro la pera del hermano de Blaine y rio.

-¿Ves? Le agrado a tu hijo.

Los dos se retiraron.

-Bueno te dejare con tus interrogantes.

-¿Usted no me hará preguntas?

-Debería, pero es mejor que te interroguen los agentes.

-¿Los agentes?

Holly se retiró de la sala sin decir nada, Kurt se sentó en la silla y escucho abrir la puerta pero no giro la cabeza ni miro quienes entraron.

-Hola Kurt, tanto tiempo.

-¿Will? Oh por Dios, hola.

Kurt iba a abrazarlo pero el agente lo detuvo.

-Lo siento Kurt, a mí también me gustaría abrazarte pero estamos en un interrogatorio y esto está siendo filmado….por favor, toma asiento.

-Muy bien.

-¿Qué te paso en el rostro?

-Uhh…nada importante….una simple pelea.

Will sabía que Kurt no le estaba diciendo la verdad pero lo descubriría de todos modos, sin más decidió continuar.

-Bueno ella es la agente Emma Pillsbury, te hará unas preguntas.

-Soy todo oídos.

Emma se acercó y se sentó al lado de Will.

-Señor Hummel, usted está acusado de ser un principal sospecho por los secuestros que ha habido en Ohio ¿Cómo se declara?

-Soy inocente….jamás podría secuestrar a alguien….no podría.

-Sin embargo hay un video con usted saliendo de la propiedad de Tina Cohen-Chan horas después de su desaparición.

-Si, así es.

-Quiere contarnos.

-Un día antes de su secuestro fui a ver a Tina en su almacén.

Mientras Kurt hablaba, Will anotaba todo.

-¿Qué más?

-Ella…ella me dijo que a la noche iba a recibir una visita con un hombre con quien estaba hablando.

-¿Le dijo el nombre?

-Si….Spencer….Spencer Sully….si…ese nombre me dijo.

Will seguía anotando.

-¿Por qué estuvo en su propiedad?

-Bueno…..yo….al otro día quería hacer unas compras y al llegar vi su almacén cerrado, me parecía extraño porque ella es muy puntual y siempre abre….entonces la llame pero me atendió su contestador.

Will seguía anotando y el ojiazul continuaba.

-Entonces me subí a mi auto y fui hasta su casa, toque el timbre tantas veces que no recuerdo el total, la llame y nada…..tuve un mal presentimiento y…le di una patada a la puerta…..entre….y….y…

-¿Y qué?

El ojiazul empezó a lagrimear.

-Fui hasta su habitación…..vi….todo…todo ese desorden y esas S S…..que…..no tengo ni la más remota idea que es…me entro pánico.

Emma seguía interrogándolo.

-En el video se ve a usted llevándose algo de la casa ¿Qué es?

-Es…su notebook…..pensé….pensé que podía encontrar algo de información para buscarla.

-Usted debió haber llamado a la policía.

-Lo sé….pero….entre en pánico…..tenía miedo de….de que haya periodistas y averigüen y digan cosas…..no quería alterar a mi esposo, ni a mi hijo, ni a todo el pueblo porque pienso que…

Holly y Chandler estaban la otra habitación observando detrás del espejo y filmando la interrogación.

Emma miro a Kurt y quería que continúe.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas Kurt? Dilo.

-Porque pienso…..

Will vuelve a escribir.

-Pienso que el asesino del origami sigue vivo.

-Kurt….sé que fue traumante la situación que has pasado, Will me conto todo, también leí tu libro….Will fue testigo como murió Sebastián, él lo vio caer del edificio, ustedes vieron su entierro…Sebastián Smythe está muerto, el asesino del origami, está muerto…..¿Por qué piensas que sigue vivo?

Will seguía escribiendo todo lo que escuchaba

-Hace años atrás….cuando logre publicar mi primer libro LLUVIA PESADA….yo….fui a firmar el libro de mis fans.

-¿Sucedió algo inesperado? Se que tuviste éxito.

-Si…..al terminar me quede en mi puesto y….y un hombre encapuchado se me acerco.

-¿Cómo era?

-No le vi el rostro, solo recuerdo que estaba con un sombrero….una bufanda que casi le cubría toda la cara, un sobretodo…..gris….o beige oscuro…no recuerdo bien pero el venia rengueando hacia mí, vi que tenía mí y me pidió que se lo firme…luego le pedí su nombre.

-¿Te dio el nombre?

-Si.

-¿Cómo se llama?

Kurt tomo un respiro, pronunciarlo le daba escalofríos.

-Me dijo….Sebastián Muskovitz.

Will dejo de escribir, Holly y Chandler quedaron con la boca abierta, igual que Emma, nadie esperaba ese nombre, Will miro a Kurt seriamente.

-Espero que estés jodiendo Hummel.

-Will cálmate.

El ojiazul lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te parece que estoy como para hacer chistes?

-¿Qué demonios hiciste en ese momento? Debiste atraparlo y mirar quien es.

-Me paralizo el miedo Will, al querer verlo el sujeto ya no estaba.

-¿Te das cuenta del peligro en el que estamos? Ese sujeto es un psicópata queriendo imitar al asesino del origami….ya hubo un caso así con Mike Chang cuando quiso imitar al asesino y ahogo a un chico de la calle…..ahora ese sujeto está libre….puede ser cualquiera….y no solo eso…está secuestrando a la personas de este estado.

Holly miro todo y se dirigió a la sala enojada.

-¿Cuándo DEMONIOS IBAS A CONTARLE ESTO A LA POLICIA HUMMEL?

Emma se levanta de su silla.

-Teniente Holiday por favor, estamos interrogando al sospechoso.

-CALLENCE…..¿Que NO VEN? ESTE MUCHACHO ES TOTALMENTE RESPONSABLE DE LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO.

-¿De qué demonios hablas Holiday?

-HABLO DE TODO LO QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ WILL, LOS SECUESTROS, EL ASESINATO DE FIGGINS, EL ESCAPE DE LOS CONVICTOS ¿LES RECUERDO QUE NUESTROS CIVILES HAN SUFRIDO DEBIDO A ESE ESCAPE?

-Entendemos esa posición Holiday pero no es momento para esto.

-CLARO QUE SI….¿Acaso no recuerdas que uno de los convictos que ha escapado y sigue prófugo es alguien quien juro vengarse de ti?

Kurt estaba impactado.

-Un momento…..¿De qué demonios están hablando? ¿Quién se ha escapado?

Holly mira a Kurt.

-Sue Sylvester…..ella logro escapar cuando atacaron la comisaria.

-¿Tiene que ser una broma?

-No, no lo es….según mis informes se la vio en el centro del pueblo….ella está ahí señores…está esperando el momento para atacar a alguno de nosotros en el momento menos pensado…..¿Crees que no sabe de tu llegada Schuester? ¿Crees que no sabe que tienes una esposa que encima está contigo?

-Yo me encargare se Sylvester….nadie atacara a mi esposa, de todos modos, no entiendo que tiene que ver Hummel en todo esto.

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

-No.

-Hace años que Hummel sabe de esto – Holly mira a Kurt - ¿Por qué no lo informaste a la policía cuando te enteraste?

-Lo siento…entre…entre en pánico.

-¿TIENES IDEA DE LO HAS PROVOCADO HUMMEL? Si hubieras avisado antes, hubiéramos registrado todo el pueblo, un hombre rengueando sería muy fácil de localizar y atrapar…hubiéramos evitado todos estos secuestros, hubieras evitado esta angustia que sientes…..hubieras evitado estar aquí…¿Sabes todas las personas que han sido secuestradas?

El ojiazul se limpia las lágrimas.

-No.

-Pues toma lista:

"Tina Cohen-Chan"

"Brittany Pears y su hija Rachel"

"Mi oficial Quinn Fabrey"

"Santana López"

"Dolores López, por si no sabes quién es, es la abuela de Santana López"

-Tuvimos otros informes de dos personas desaparecidos en un consultorio:

"El psicólogo Tristán Skylar"

"Becky Jackson"

-Al parecer el secuestrador fue hasta su consultorio en un momento que no había nadie….agentes deberían ir ahí y ver que pruebas pueden sacar.

-Hay muchos lugares a donde debemos ir Holiday, haremos nuestro trabajo.

-Muy bien….sigo.

Kurt la detiene con sus ojos lagrimosos.

-Por favor…basta…ya fue demasiado.

-Lo siento Hummel pero debes saber de este…..es alguien cercano a ti:

"Elliott Gilbert"

Los ojos de Kurt empezaron a soltar lágrimas.

-¿A Elliott?...¿Cuando….? Dios…..esto es demasiado.

-Lo siento Hummel pero debes saberlo.

-Hay….hay….otros…..secuestros…que quiero avisar.

-Muy bien….dilos.

-Mercedes Jones…y….y…..

-¿Quién más?

El ojiazul se limpia las lágrimas.

-Mi….mi…..mi esposo….Blaine Anderson.

Will se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Blaine?...cielos Kurt…..lo siento.

-El no murió…..está ahí afuera…..y no sé como pero…voy a encontrarlo…..voy a encontrar a ese secuestrador.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO HUMMEL….TE LO PROHIBO TOTALMENTE.

-Teniente Holiday, mi esposo esta allá afuera….alguien lo tiene Dios sabe dónde…..voy a encontrarlo con o sin su ayuda…por favor….solo déjenme irme….soy inocente.

-Lo siento Kurt….pero eres culpable.

-¿QUEEE?

-Ocultaste una información muy importante, la cual pudo haber evitado todo esto….no puedo dejarte ir, ya ha sufrido mucha gente por tu silencio Kurt y eso es un delito.

-¿Espero que no me esté hablando enserio?

-Muy enserio.

Holly se puso derecha y firme.

-Oficial Keihl.

-Si teniente.

-Arreste a Kurt Hummel.

Todos la miraron y se dijeron "Que" al mismo tiempo.

-Teniente….pero…¿Con que cargo?

-Tu sabes muy bien el cargo Chandler, viste lo mismo que yo y también hay una denuncia contra el por invadir propiedad privada y violencia en la residencia de Sam Evans.

El oficial se acercó a Kurt y le puso las esposas.

-Por favor Chandler…..no lo hagas.

-Lo siento Kurt…..realmente lo siento.

-Llévalo a la celda Chandler.

El oficial saco a Kurt de la sala y este le rogaba que no lo hiciera, pero el oficial no tenía más remedio, debía obedecer a sus superiores.

CONTINUARA


	13. CAPITULO 13: Enemigos

Hola hola holaaaaaa a todos y todas, espero que esten bien, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad me pone contento que les guste el fic, este es un poco mas largo asi que espero que lo disfruten y se pongan mas locos pensando quien puede ser el secuestrador o la secuestradora...ahhhh mucho misterio jajajaja bueno espero que estes les guste, ademas regresa un personaje odioso y amado jajajajajaja

Al terminar comentenlo porque saben que sus criticas son importantes para mi, haganlo como regalo de cumpleaños jajaja ah si, ya que estamos hoy es mi cumpleaños 31...maldicion...que viejo estoy jajajajajajajaja

Bueno sin mas los dejo con el capitulo, dedicado a mi mejor amigo Hugo...y dedicado a todos ustedes, porque no quiero que nadie tenga celos, esto esta dedicado a todos ustedes, los quiero besitos :)

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

Capítulo 13: Enemigos

Chandler llevaba a Kurt esposado por la comisaria con varios escombros que la mayoría de los oficiales limpiaba.

Todos miraban a Kurt Hummel siendo esposados y se preguntaban el motivo.

Cooper estaba sentado con Finn y lo ve, se levanta y va por él.

-Kurt…amigo…..¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Señor Anderson por favor, no puede hablar con el detenido.

-¿Cómo que detenido?...¿De qué hablas? Kurt es inocente, suéltelo.

-Señor por favor, retírese o lo hare detener.

-Es inocente, Kurt es inocente, eres su amigo ¿Acaso no vas a creerle?

-Señor mi superior me ha ordenado que lo detenga, no puedo negar sus órdenes, por favor le pido que se retire.

-Kurt amigo di algo, sé que eres inocente, dilo…..DILO.

Kurt quedo en silencio y con la miraba baja, Chandler también espero que diga algo, pero al no hacerlo solo dio un suspiro y saco una radio.

-Aquí Chandler Keihl, necesito una patrulla en la entrada, Kurt Hummel será trasladado a la cárcel de Westerville.

-"Entendido Chandler"

-Por favor…

Kurt hablo y el oficial lo miro.

-Por favor…no lo hagas.

-Lo siento Kurt…..tengo órdenes.

-Chandler, escúchalo, Kurt es inocente, no es el secuestrador.

-Lo sé…lo siento pero tengo ordenes….debo llevarme a Kurt.

La patrulla llego a la entrada.

-Andando Hummel.

-Cooper…por favor cuida a mi hijo.

-No…Kurt….por favor….no te lo lleves, es inocente.

Chandler hizo caminar a Kurt, varios policías evitaron que Cooper avance hasta el ojiazul, Finn comenzó a llorar.

Al abrir la puerta, varios periodistas vieron a Hummel arrestado y fueron rápidamente a interrogarlo poniendo sus micrófonos, las cámaras y radios cerca de su cara y sacándole fotos, Chandler lo seguía empujando hasta la patrulla.

-"Señor Hummel ¿Por qué lo han detenido?"

-"Señor Hummel ¿Cuál fue su declaración en la policía?"

-"Señor Hummel ¿Por qué estuvo en la casa de Tina Cohen-Chan?"

-"Señor Hummel ¿Por qué se fue de Ohio? ¿Dónde estuvo?"

-"Señor Hummel ¿Dónde se encuentra su esposo? ¿Está vinculado con los secuestros?"

-"Responda señor Hummel, la prensa tiene derecho a saber"

Kurt no respondió ninguna de las preguntas que le hicieron y el oficial lo puso en la parte trasera de la camioneta y cerró las puertas ignorando a los periodistas, sentó a Hummel y dio un golpe adelante.

-Todo listo, andando.

La patrulla arranco y se fue retirando.

Kurt suspiro y miro el suelo.

-Lo siento Kurt.

La patrulla seguía su camino.

Por otro lado, Will enfrento a Holly.

-Teniente Holiday debo hablar con usted.

-Estoy ocupada agente, debo hablar con la prensa.

-Teniente no hay nada ara decirles, Kurt Hummel, no ha contado mucho.

-Ha dicho más que suficiente Agente y usted lo sabe muy bien, todo este tiempo supo sobre la existencia de un posible imitador del asesino del origami y jamás lo ha notificado a la policía.

-Tenía sus razones teniente, es entendible porque no lo hizo, usted también pensaría lo mismo.

Holly no respondió, Will la seguía y la detuvo.

-¿Qué demonios le va a decir a la prensa?

-Hummel está detenido, en la cárcel, se terminó todo Schuester, le diré a la policía que Hummel es el secuestrador.

Will quedo con la boca abierta.

-¿Estas demente acaso? No puedes decirle eso a la prensa, no tienes pruebas, arruinaras la reputación de Hummel, es un escritor muy querido.

-Su reputación ya está arruinada Schuester…..debemos terminar con esto.

-Engañando no vamos a conseguir nada….va a haber más secuestros Holiday y cuando la gente lo vea sabrán que Hummel es inocente y vamos a quedar como idiotas.

-¿Entonces que sugieres que haga Will? ¿Tienes idea de cuanta presión tengo encima?

-Haremos nuestros trabajo Holiday…hay lugares que visitar todavía, hay pistas afuera…debemos encontrarlas.

La teniente dio vueltas en su oficina y luego se sentó, se veía muy preocupada.

-Está todo tan jodido, las cosas se nos están yendo de las manos…ya no sé qué hacer….siento que estoy perdiendo el control.

-Libera a Hummel, no se porque pero es inocente….ya pase por una situación así cuando Sylvester culpo a Anderson, pero yo sabía que era inocente, tengo esta misma sensación con Hummel.

Holly agarro su radio.

-Chandler…¿Chandler estas ahí?...Chandler respóndeme.

No hubo respuestas, la teniente se cansó de insistir y tiro la radio, dio varias vueltas y luego se dirigió al agente.

-Haremos las cosas juntos Schuester, a donde vayas yo también iré.

-Me parece muy bien teniente.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Encontrar a Mike Chang, revisar el consultorio del psicólogo Skylar y revisar las casas donde hubo secuestros, debe haber alguna pista, algo que nos hayamos perdido.

-Muy bien, nos ocuparemos de los Chang más adelante…necesito ir al consultorio….necesito…necesito saber que paso.

Holly se veía muy sensible, casi le sale una lagrima.

-¿Sucede algo teniente?

-Tristán…..Tristán era mi amigo…y acabo de enterarme que lo secuestraron.

La teniente comenzó a llorar y Will fue a consolarla.

-Tranquila….lo encontraremos….encontraremos al secuestrador…todo estará bien…tranquila…tranquila.

La teniente seguía abrazando fuertemente al agente.

-Muchas gracias Will.

Se miraron, se quedaron mirándose los ojos, por un momento parecía que no pasaba nada en el pueblo, fue un momento en que pudieron dejar de lado todo y sentirse conectados pero una voz los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-SERÁ.

Se separaron.

-Emma….emm….la teniente Holiday se incorporará en nuestra misión.

-Ahhh…ya veo…..bien…..será bienvenida…..¿Que está pasando?

-Amm…el psicólogo….Tristán Skylar es….amigo de la teniente…..iremos al consultorio.

-Muy bien…puedo probar al ARI ahí, ahora andando.

-¿Estas molesta Emma?

-En marcha agente, tenemos una misión.

-Emma…..

La agente cerró la puerta ignorando a Will, el sale por la puerta y la llama pero ella no lo escucha.

-Descuida Will, es solo mal entendido, todo se solucionará, hablare con ella si es necesario.

-Gracias teniente.

-Ahora búscala, yo preparare el auto, nos vamos al consultorio de Tristán en 20 minutos, así que agarren todo lo que necesiten y luego partimos.

-Entendido…iré a buscar a Emma.

El agente salió de la oficina de la teniente y fue a buscar a Emma, no la encontró por los pasillos, pidió a una oficial que buscara en el baño, pero tampoco la encontró, después recordó el interrogatorio, entro a la sala y ahí la encontró y al ver lo que estaba por hacer, Will corre lo más rápido que puede y detiene la mano de Emma.

-Emm….por Dios….¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Suéltame Will, sabes muy bien que no puedo evitarlo….necesito probar un poco para poder relajarme y que el dolor se vaya.

-No Emma, no, así no deben ser las cosas….suéltalo.

Luego de un forcejeo, Will logra sacarle la triptocina a Emma.

-Esto Emma….esto…si no lo controlas te volveré adicta y está cosa es muy peligrosa….créeme….pase por lo mismo.

Emma lucia nerviosa.

-Will…..por favor…..devuélvemelo.

-No Emma, olvídalo, no dejare que esto te afecte, esto es muy peligroso, mira como estas, estas temblando….yo sé lo que sientes….la desesperación, los dolores musculares….los nervios…..la sangre que pierdes en la nariz, créeme pase por todo eso y casi me cuesta la vida.

-Will…..no lo volveré a repetir….devuélvemelo.

-Emma por favor…..detén esta locura….tenemos trabajo que hacer….nadie puede vernos en este estado.

Emma seguía temblando, pero se levanta de la silla y mira a su esposo muy seriamente.

-Te dije…..que….me des….la triptocina.

-Emma…..

-TE DIJE QUE ME LO DES.

Emma se lanzó sobre Will con violencia y lo golpeo, el agente trataba de esquivar los golpes de Emma para que no le quite la droga.

Emma ... .maldita ser controlado ... no se controla a sí mismo ... maldición.

-Devuélvemelo Will, sabes que no resisto el dolor, dame la maldita triptocina.

-Basta Emma….basta…..CONTROLATE.

¡!¿QUE CARAJO SUCEDE AQUÍ?!

Will y Emma se quedan mirando la puerta y se detienen cuando ven a Holly haciéndoles esa pregunta, ellos se separan y se sacuden la ropa.

-Nada teniente…no pasa nada.

-No parece que no pasa nada…..yo creo que intentaban matarse por algo ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

-Lo sentimos teniente, pero son nuestros temas personales.

-Estamos en busca de un secuestrador agente Schuester ¿Tienen problemas en el matrimonio? Lo resuelven fuera del horario de trabajo….ahora en marcha, hace más de 20 minutos que los estoy esperando.

-Le pedimos disculpas teniente Holiday.

-No importa, solo tomen sus cosas y vayamos al consultorio, ahora.

-Entendido.

Los tres se subieron al auto de la teniente, luego de un largo viaje se bajaron en el consultorio, el lugar estaba con la cinta amarilla de la policía, Holly, Will y Emma lo pasan y entran al consultorio, todo estaba vacío.

-Cielos ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? Ya estoy cansada de esto…..Will, Emma….¿Pueden usar…..sus cosas….para esto?

-Claro que si….Emma….¿Nos harías el honor?

-Claro que sí.

La agente Pillsbury se colocó el ARI.2 y lo encendió, Will volvió a sacar su anotador.

-¿Y bien Emma? ¿Hay algo?

-Si Will, demasiado, ha habido mucha actividad por este lugar, demasiadas partículas.

-¿Puedes soportarlo?

-Si…..lo hare…puedo hacerlo….activando sensor de movimiento.

Las luces del ARI iban cambiando, se formó la imagen de una persona en un escritorio.

-¿Hay algo Emma?

-Si…..alguien está sentado en este lugar.

Holly reconoció el lugar.

-Ese era el escritorio de su secretaria Becky Jackson.

Will anotaba todo lo que escuchaba.

-La puerta se abre…..alguien entro….se quedó hablando con la secretaria…entro al otro consultorio.

-Fue a ver a Tristán.

-Entremos al consultorio.

Al abrir la puerta con el ARI se creó otra realidad virtual.

-Hay alguien sentado en ese escritorio…..el sujeto que entro está en esa silla…..parece…..como que están charlando.

Will seguía anotando, la teniente solo observaba.

-Parece…que el paciente se levanta de la silla….creo que se estaba por retirar….espera.

Will seguía anotando.

-El psicólogo…..se levantó de su silla….fue a buscarlo…..lo detiene…..creo….creo que están…..discutiendo…..oh por Dios.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-El paciente esta…golpeando al psicólogo…cayo…cayó al suelo….esta….inconsciente.

-Por Dios.

Will seguía anotando.

-¿Qué más Emma?

-Ha dejado la sala…..se dirige a la secretaria….oh por Dios….también la está golpeando…..la ha…tirado contra la pared…..la secretaria queda en el suelo….también está inconsciente.

-Por Dios…..Tristán….Becky.

-El paciente….agarro los pies del psicólogo…..los llevo a la sala…..ohh cielos…..hay alguien más.

-¿Alguien más?

-Si….están….hablando o discutiendo…..no estoy muy segura…agarraron los cuerpos…se los llevaron.

Emma se sacó los anteojos.

-No puedo….no puedo más Will.

-Está bien…está bien…hiciste suficiente.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? ¿Hay 2 secuestradores?

-Es lo mismo que sucedió en la casa de Tina Cohen-Chan…estoy seguro que se trata de Mike Chang.

-¿El hijo del empresario Michael Chang?

-Así es, sus huellas estaban en la escena del crimen.

-¿Podemos revisar si hay huellas aquí?

-Por supuesto.

-Will….no me siento bien para usar el…..

-Descuida amor, yo usare el ARI, tu descansa.

-De acuerdo.

Will saco unos anteojos que tenía en los bolsillos de su saco y unos guantes negros con varios puntos blancos, se los puso.

-Muy bien…..identificando huellas.

El ARI realizo varios colores en un giro de 360° y luego aparecieron en rojo y verde varias huellas.

-Perfecto, tenemos huellos para examinar.

-Todo…examina todo Schuester, quiero saber quién fue.

Will toco las huellas rojas y verdes.

-En unos minutos el ARI me dirá a quien pertenecen estas huellas….Emma podrías…..¿Emma?

-Estaba aquí hace unos minutos.

Will revisa sus bolsillos y se da cuenta que no tiene la Triptocina.

-Ohh maldición no…EMMAAAA.

-Will ¿Qué carajo pasa?

-EMMA…¿Dónde ESTAS?

Will abrió las puertas del baño y va a Emma tirada en el suelo, desmayada, con sangre en la nariz y la botella de la Triptocina vacía, el agente se pone una mano en la boca y se le cae una lagrima, abraza a su esposa y trata de despertarla.

-Ohh por Dios Emma ¿Qué has hecho? Emma por favor despierta.

-Lo…lo siento…Will….no pude….sopo…soportarlo.

-Está bien…está bien…tranquila…no hagas fuerza….ya paso….no vuelvas a asustarme así.

Holly entra en el baño.

-Oh por Dios…¿Qué sucedió?

-Solo….se sentía mal…nada más.

-¿Nada más?...¿Te crees que yo nací ayer?

Holly se acercó y agarro el frasco vacío.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?

-No es nada teniente….nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Tu esposa esta tirada en el suelo y me dices que no me preocupe? Ni una mierda, habla Schuester ¿Qué carajo es esto? ¿Es droga? Porque no se me viene otra cosa a la cabeza.

-Teniente primero atenderé a mi esposa, luego le contare sobre esto pero primero la salud de Emma.

-Bien.

Holly ayudo a Will a llevar a Emma hasta una silla, la limpiaron y le dieron un vaso con agua, aun así la teniente quería respuestas.

-Muy bien, quiero que me digan ¿Qué es esto?

-Will no tenemos porque darle ninguna….

-Descuida Emma, la teniente no puede hacernos nada, le contare.

-¿Y bien?

-Esto es Triptocina.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? Jamás la he escuchado.

-Es una droga que hace relajar todos los músculos del cuerpo en caso de dolor, detiene hemorragias y ayuda a acelerar el cerebro, volviendo al individuo más listo y más inteligente….pero hay un problema….es adictiva…al principio uno puede superarlo, pero a medida que pase el tiempo se vuelve más violento, tanto que uno pierde todo conocimiento de su cuerpo y solo desea tomarla como sea….es muy difícil desprenderse de esto.

-Cielos ¿Y el FBI sabe de esto?

-Sí, nos piden que seamos cautelosos, esta cosa solo está permitido una vez al mes….pero muchos colegas, incluyéndome, la han tomado más de 20 veces en una semana…..no todos lo lograron, varios han muerto por culpa de esto.

-Si ese es el tema ¿Por qué no lo dejan? ¿Los obligan acaso?

-No, pero al entrar al FBI sabes de la droga, al principio no te interesara, pero tarde o temprano la terminaras tomando…el ARI puede provocarlo también, tiene tantas funciones que a veces el cerebro no lo soporta, por eso tomamos la Triptocina porque calma nuestro cerebro y nos ayuda a dominar y manejar mucho mejor el ARI.

Emma se levanta de la silla en un mejor estado.

-Will…ya fue demasiada información…teniente Holiday esto que acaba de escuchar es confidencial, si esto llega a salir a la luz perderá su trabajo y reputación, nadie volverá a contratarla.

-¿Esperan que quede en silencio? Debería denunciarlos, se supone que combatimos contra el vandalismo, los narcotraficantes…..pero ustedes…..toman drogas para el trabajo….eso es inaceptable.

Emma saca su pistola y apunta a Holiday.

-Nadie debe saber de esto teniente ¿Entendido?

-Emma ¿Qué estás haciendo? Baja el arma.

detenla -Schuester.

-No he escuchado nada teniente ¿Entendió lo que le pregunte?

-Emma no hagas una idiotez, tenemos un trabajo que realizar, baja el arma ahora.

-Agente Pillsbury es un delito apuntar a un compañero de la policía, baja el arma, es una orden.

-Yo soy una agente del FBI, estoy a cargo de la policía, no puede darme ordenes…ahora – quita el seguro y prepara su pistola - ¿Entendió lo que le dije?

-EMMA MALDITA SEA BAJA EL ARMA.

Holly mira seriamente a la agente.

-Entendido, nadie sabrá nada.

-Bien.

Emma vuelve a poner el seguro y guarda su arma, Will se tranquiliza, pero Holly nota que una mano de Will está en su arma, como si estuviera lista para usarla en caso de emergencia, aun así, no dijo nada, el ARI de William empieza a colorear.

-Perfecto, el ARI descifro las huellas, nos darán la identificación.

-Excelente.

Will apretó un botón de su anteojo y un destello salió hacia la pared dando dos nombres, uno masculino y otro femenino.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver los nombres, la teniente miraba sin poder creerlo.

-Bueno definitivamente vamos a tener más trabajo complicado.

Los nombres eran:

"Santana López" – "Blaine Anderson"

Will frunció el ceño.

-No puede ser…maldita sea….esto debe ser un engaño…no pueden ser ellos, se supone que están secuestrados.

-Hummel no nos contó todo Schuester, dijo que su esposo fue secuestrado, pero jamás dijo si vio la figura de cuando fue la última vez que lo vio ¿Cómo sabemos si en verdad fue secuestrado?

-Deberíamos ir a Westerville y volver a interrogarlo, también creo que no conto todo.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vayamos a interrogar a Hummel.

-Esperen.

-¿Qué sucede Will?

-Mike Chang…..sus huellas también aparecieron…debemos interrogar a el primero….su padre nos dio la dirección donde se ubica.

-Debiste haberlo dicho antes Schuester ¿Dónde carajo se encuentra?

-Está en Avenida Embarcadero 2764.

Holly se sorprende.

-¿Qué? No puede ser.

-¿Conoces el lugar?

-Claro.

-Muy bien, llévanos.

La teniente y los agentes se subieron al auto y Holly manejo a la dirección que le dio William, al llegar los agentes se sorprenden en donde están.

El clima estaba nublado, pero sin lluvia, solo corría viento.

-¿Estas….segura que este…es el lugar?

-Así es agente…esta es la dirección….el cementerio de Ohio.

Entraron.

-Todo esto me da una mala espina.

-Tranquila Emma, encontraremos lo que hemos venido a buscar.

-Solo espero que a Mike Chang no se le ocurra disparar, siempre me pareció un loco de remate ese muchachito.

-Teniente ¿Lo reconocerá al verlo?

-Así es, es casi igual a su padre, será fácil….es más….la búsqueda ha terminado, ahí está.

Los agentes vieron a Mike Chang de espalda juntando las hojas del suelo con un rastrillo.

-Excelente Holiday, preparen sus armas, no lo dejen escapar, si lo intenta solo dispárenle a la pierna, lo necesitamos vivo.

-Muy bien andando.

Los agentes y la teniente sacaron sus armas y fueron corriendo hasta Mike, al llegar lo apuntan.

-QUIETO.

El hombre obedeció.

-SUELTA EL RASTRILLO Y LEVANTA LAS MANOS.

El hombre obedeció, las personas que estaban cerca se asustaron, algunos escaparon, otros quedaron paralizados.

-AHORA DECE VUELTA MUY LENTANMENTE.

El hombre obedeció y se dio vuelta muy lentamente, al verlo la teniente bajo su arma y se les vio la cara de desilusión, ese hombre no era Mike Chang, solo alguien que tenía el mismo parecido, Holly reconoció su error. El hombre se veía asustado.

-Por favor…no…no…no he hecho nada malo.

-Descuide señor, fue un error nuestro, le pido millones de disculpas, baje los brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Holiday?

-Este hombre no es Mike Chang.

-Carajo….lo sentimos.

El hombre baja los brazos lentamente y comienza a hablar.

-¿Mike? ... ¿Mike Chang?

-¿Lo conoce?

-El….esta…..bueno….en el sector 14….es…por ahí.

El hombre apunto donde se encuentra y ellos fueron, quedaron aún más sorprendidos.

-Esto tiene que ser una puta broma….una muy puta broma.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

Había una tumba:

"Mike Chang 1986 - 2019"

"Amado hijo"

-¿Sabías de esto Holiday?

-No William, no lo sabía, no logro entenderlo, estoy hablando de Mike Chang, todo Ohio lo conocía, no entiendo como su muerte no salió en los medios, murió hace 2 años….no entiendo como….

-Hay muchas flores aquí, supongo que el padre se las trae…por eso nos pidió que le digamos que lo extraña…debimos haberlo entendido…pero jamás me imagine esto.

Emma se colocó el ARI y examino las flores, todas tenían huellas de color purpura, las examino….le dieron un nombre: Michael Chang.

-Si, asi es, el padre le ha dejado estas flores todo el tiempo….pero hay algo que no encaja….Mike Chang murió hace 2 años, pero los secuestros fueron este año y sus huellas estaban en la escena del crimen.

-No solo las de Mike Chang, también la de López y Anderson…..mmm…Holiday Santana López había llamado a la policía cuando su abuela desapareció ¿Verdad?

-Así es.

-Iremos a la casa de Santana López, quiero ver que podemos encontrar ahí.

-¿Qué haremos con Hummel?

-Lo dejaremos para después, ahora andando.

-Esperen.

Los agentes se detuvieron.

-¿Qué sucede Holiday?

-Hay alguien aquí, nos están observando.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Los agentes miraron para todos lados.

-Lo presiento.

Will se colocó el ARI.

-Activar detector de movimiento.

El ARI le dio una imagen azul, cualquier cosa que se moviera estaría en rojo, pero solo detecto los pájaros y la gente que estaba en el cementerio, nada más.

-No noto nada más de lo que estamos viendo, no creo que haya nadie.

Will se saca los lentes.

-Lo presiento Will, hay alguien ahí afuera.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto Holiday, llévanos a la casa de Santana López.

-Está bien.

Los tres iban camino a la salida pero Holly nota algo en la espalda de William, un punto rojo, de a poco subió hasta su cabeza, la teniente abrió los ojos porque entendió que era, se lanza sobre Will y cae el piso, se escucha un disparo.

-EMMA AL SUELO AHORAAAA.

Siguen los disparos, la gente empezó a gritar y a correr alejándose del lugar, los pájaros abandonaron el cementerio, los disparos seguían, Will, Emma y Holly se protegieron en las tumbas, los disparos venían de un árbol que estaba atrás de ellos y no lo notaron.

-SABIAS QUE IBA A APARECER EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO ¿ME EXTRAÑARON? ¿ME EXTRAÑASTE WILLIAM?

-¿Quién CARAJO ES?

-No puedo verlo

Siguen los disparos, los agentes y la teniente se ocultan en las tumbas, Holly intenta ver quien dispara, lo logra.

-Maldita sea, es Sylvester.

-¿QUEEE?

-Ella logro escapar, nos tendieron una trampa.

La teniente empieza a disparar y Sue se lanza sobra una tumba para cubrirse.

-NO CREAS QUE SERA FACIL DARME HOLIDAY…..YO TAMBIEN FUI TENIENTE UN DIA….CONOSCO TODOS LOS MOVIMIENTOS.

Sue dispara sobre las tumbas, los agentes se siguen protegiendo, al finalizar Will se pone en Guardia.

-SUEEE…..QUEDAS DETENIDA, RINDETE Y SAL CON LAS MANOS ARRIBAS.

Sue comienza a reírse.

-AY cielos ja ja ja ja ja….SIGUES IGUAL WILLIAM…NO HAS CAMBIADO…SIGUES SIENDO EL MISMO BOCON.

Sue sigue disparando.

Emma prepara su arma.

-Esto no dará resultado, debemos atraparla, escuchen…tenemos que acercarnos, es la única forma.

¿Es una broma? Loco está armado y sabe cómo usar las armas, que disparar solamente nos movemos.

-No, no lo hará, yo te cubriré.

-Muy bien….si no queda otra opción….en marcha compañeras.

-AHORA.

Emma empezó a disparar dándole al árbol para distraer a Sue, en ese momento Holly se levanta y avanza hacia la otra tumba.

Sue la ve y empieza a dispararle, pero la teniente logra llegar, Will aprovecho para disparar y Emma empezó a correr hacia la otra tumba.

-NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME ATRAPEN ASI NADA MAS….JURE VENGANZA Y LA VOY A TENER.

-RINDETE SYLVESTER…NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA.

-JA JA JA ESO ES LO QUE CREES HOLIDAY…TODOS SE ARREPENTIRAN DE LO QUE ME HICIERON.

Holly empezó a disparar y Will aprovecho para acercarse a la otra tumba, Sue estaba por disparar, pero Emma empieza a abrir fuego y Sue se oculta en el árbol, empezó a notar que se estaban acercando.

-SUEEE….RINDETE…NO TIENES A DONDE IR.

-ESTO NO HA TERMINADO WILLIAM…..ESTO NO HA TERMINADO.

William empezó a disparar y Holly se acercó a otra tumba, ya está muy cerca.

-RINDETE SYLVESTER, NO LO REPETIRE OTRA VEZ.

-ESTE NO ES EL FIN HOLIDAY…TODAVIA FALTA EL SECUESTRADOR…AUN NO HA TERMINADO….AUN NO LO HAN ENCONTRADO JA JA JA JA.

Emma se levantó para correr hacia la otra tumba, Holly preparo su arma, tenía en la mira a Sue pero extrañamente, no disparo, Sue vio a Emma y disparo, le dio en el hombro, Emma cae al suelo con un grito.

-EMMAAAAAAAAAA…MALDITA SEA SUE.

Will empiece a disparar y se acerca a Emma, Holly reacciona y empieza a disparar para ayudar a Will a sacar a Emma fuera del peligro.

Sue pone una cara de satisfacción y saca de su saco dos granadas, la activa.

-ESTO NO HA TERMINADO WILLIAM…..VOLVERE….TE ENCONTRARE.

Sue la lanza sobre los agentes y la otra sobre la teniente.

-CUIDADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

-MIERDAAAAAAAAA

Las granadas explotan lanzando a los agentes y a la teniente lejos de Sylvester, Sue se ríe con una risa siniestra y se sube a un auto, lo enciende y arranca a toda velocidad, Holly la ve y corre tras ella y empieza a disparar, pero ninguna bala le dio, ella va a auxiliar a Will y Emma.

-Por Dios….¿Están bien?

-Si…estamos bien….pero Emma….esta herida…tenemos que ayudarla.

-La llevaremos al hospital.

Holly llamo a una ambulancia y se los llevaron, al cabo de tres horas Emma sale vendada, Will se acerca a ella y le da un beso.

-Gracias a Dios, me preocupe demasiado.

-Tranquilo amor, voy a estar bien, me pondré bien.

-Te llevare a el hotel, descansa, Holly y yo nos encargaremos.

-Por supuesto que no, puedo seguir con el caso y voy a hacerlo.

-Amor acabaron de herirte.

-Aun sirvo Will, no se te ocurra correrme del caso.

-Es que…..no quiero que te pase nada malo….me moriría si….

-No me pasara nada….sigamos con el caso…..teniente Holiday, debemos ir a Westerville a interrogar a Hummel.

-Muy bien…solo aguarden.

Holly saca su radio.

-¿Chandler? ¿Sigues en Westerville? ¿Estas con Hummel? Cambio

"Ruidos de la radio, sin señal"

-Qué raro….Chandler siempre responde…¿Chandler estas en Westerville?...Responde…..cambio.

"Ruidos de la radio, sin señal"

-Esto me da mala espina.

Holly saca su celular y marca un número.

"Departamento de policía de Westerville ¿Dígame?"

-Buenas, soy la teniente Holly Holiday del departamento de policía de Ohio.

-"¿En qué puedo servirle teniente?"

-Necesito la información de un prisionero que le hemos mandado…Kurt Hummel.

-"No hemos recibido prisioneros el día de hoy"

-¿Queee? No puede ser, le hemos mandado un prisionero a primeras horas de la mañana, debió haberles llegado hace más de 6 horas….El oficial Chandler Keihl iba a trasladarlo.

-"No hemos tenido la visita del oficial Keihl, acabo de revisar los registros y no ha llegado"

-Cielos….no puede ser…de acuerdo….muchas gracias.

-"Que tenga un buen día"

La llamada finalizo, Holly quedo con un muy mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió?

-La patrulla…no llego a Westerville.

-¿Qué?

-No lo sé….Chandler….no responde la radio.

-Will, Holly, agarremos el auto….marchemos a Westerville ¿Conoces el camino Holly?

-Si….vamos.

Los tres se subieron al auto de la teniente y marcharon.

Al cabo de dos horas de viaje, se detienen poco a poco.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

-Mierda, esto está mal…está muy mal.

Detuvieron el auto y se bajaron, Holly empezó a lagrimear, Will se acerca y la contiene.

Estaban viendo la patrulla…..daba vuelta…y destruida…..el chofer murió, al verlo vieron que fue por un disparo en la cabeza, las puertas traseras estaban abiertas, pero no había señal de Chandler ni de Hummel.

-Oh por Dios…..Chandler….maldita sea…no.

-Tranquila Holiday, lo encontraremos.

-Muchachos…..miren esto…una nota.

Emma le dio la nota a Will y la leyeron, a todos les hervio la sangre.

"No me sirve si está preso, encuéntrenme…..S S"

Holly se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos, se le cayeron varias lágrimas.

-Maldición….lo secuestraron.

-Creo que sabemos quién es nuestro enemigo.

-¿Qué?...¿Quién?

Will se quedó pensando por un momento.

El famoso S S….Sue Sylvester.

CONTINUARA


	14. CAPITULO 14: Encuentrame

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos y todas, primero que nada Feliz Navidad, espero que lo hayan pasado genial, yo por suerte si, disculpen la tardanza pero este mes es complicado y no tuve casi nada de tiempo pero de a poquito iba escribiendo, por fin termine el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten porque me la pase escribiendo 22 hojas de excel, ya me duelen los dedos jajajajajaja.

Se lo dedico a mi mejor amigo Hugo que le facina mi fic y se lo agradesco, tambien esta dedicado para todos ustedes que se toman la molestia de leerlo, espero que les guste, volvi con el suspenso, despues me gustaria leer sus opiniones, los quiero mucho, mis mejores deseos.

Les quiero mandar un Feliz Año Nuevo, que el 2017 lo empiecen con muy buena energia, les deseo lo mejor, besitos.

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

CAPITULO 14: Encuéntrame

Kurt abre los ojos y su respiración es muy agitada, esta inmóvil, mirando el cielo nublado, descubre que está en el suelo, estaba en mal estado con un pequeño corte en la cabeza, estaba sangrando, pero nada grave, tenía algunos moretones en el cuerpo, se levanta muy lentamente.

-Dios…¿Qué demonios ha pasado?...¿Dónde estoy?...¿Queee?...¿Qué demonios es esto?

El ojiazul noto que tenía una nota pegada con un alfiler en su pecho, lo saca y lo lee:

"No me sirves si estas preso, estaré en contacto pronto, encuéntrame…S S"

-Maldición…..maldición….el maldito secuestrador….mierda…no recuerdo nada….¿Dónde carajo estoy?...¿Que….que es esto?...¿Un celular?...pero….no es mío.

El ojiazul observo ese celular, pero no le era nada familiar, ningún numero agendado, solo era un celular común negro con 10% de batería.

-Mierda….solo me sirve para una llamada…debo ser cuidadoso…..mierda….me robaron la billetera y todo lo demás…..mierda…Chandler….espero que estés bien….debo irme de aquí…..debo encontrar a Blaine.

Kurt seguía caminando por el bosque todo lastimado, buscaba algún rastro, algo que le indique un camino, pero nada….caminaba sin parar….se tropezaba….se levantaba….seguía y seguía pero aun no sabía dónde está, se detuvo en medio de un pequeño lago y se lavó la cara y el cuerpo, al finalizar se sentó en una roca.

-Ok….ok…..tranquilo….todo va a estar bien….todo va a estar bien…saldré de esto…..encontrare a Blaine como sea….solo….permanece tranquilo.

Al cabo de 10 minutos volvió a levantarse y siguió su camino…..muy cansado, los pies ya le dolían y podía asegurar que le sangraban, pero empezó a sentirse con esperanza cuando vio la carretera.

Apuro su recorrido, pero no vio a la patrulla en la que iba, ningún auto pasaba por el lugar.

-Demonios…..¿Qué carajo paso con la patrulla?...¿Chandler donde estás?...¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

El ojiazul dio varias vueltas tratando de pensar la situación, al detenerse vio un cartel y se acercó a ella y vio la ubicación:

"Westerville 18 millas"

-¿Westerville?...Ahora recuerdo, iba a la prisión….ya se dónde estoy….por favor….atiende el teléfono.

Por otro lado, Cooper se encontraba con Finn alimentándolo en la casa de los Hummel-Anderson, estaba mirando los noticieros y se quedó duro con una noticia.

"Hummel ha escapado"

En la televisión estaban los agentes del FBI y la teniente Holiday, los periodistas les hicieron varias preguntas.

"Teniente Holiday ¿Qué ha sucedido con la patrulla que llevaba a Hummel?"

-"No lo sabemos, hemos recibido la noticia que la patrulla que llevaba al prisionero Kurt Hummel jamás llego a Westerville, no sabemos que lo ataco"

"Teniente ¿Qué sucedió con el prisionero y la policía?"

-"Uno de nuestros compañeros ha fallecido, era el conductor, otro oficial sigue desaparecido, también el prisionero, su nombre es Chandler Keihl"

"Teniente ¿Cree que Hummel está detrás de todo esto?"

La teniente miro a William creyendo que el contestaría, pero no lo hizo, así que sin más ella respondió.

-"No lo sabemos, aun no queremos dar cualquier dato hasta tener la información correcta, por ahora solo puedo decir que buscaremos al oficial perdido y quiero aclarar que Kurt Hummel está prófugo, si alguien lo ve, no dude en avisar a la policía"

"Teniente ¿Se considera peligroso el prófugo? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo en el interrogatorio?"

-"Todos tendrán sus noticias, pero por ahora esto es todo, se termina la entrevista"

"Teniente por favor, necesitamos respuestas"

-"En este momento no puede ser, retírense"

El resto de la policía echo a los periodistas que seguían haciendo preguntas y sacando fotos, la teniente y los agentes se encerraron en su oficina.

Cooper apago la TV y tiro el control en el sillón, Finn empezó a llorar, el hermano del ojimiel fue a sujetarlo para calmarlo.

-Ya tranquilo…tranquilo Finn, tus papas volverán pronto, ya lo veras, por favor cálmate.

Finn seguía llorando.

-Cielos ¿Cómo diablos lo hacen Kurt y Blaine?...Ok ok….supongo que tienes hambre, voy a darte de comer.

El celular suena, Cooper deja a Finn en su sillita y revisa el celular, vio un número desconocido, dudo, pero atendió.

-¿Hola?

-¿Cooper?

-¿Kurt? ¿Eres tú?

-Si.

-Oh por Dios…¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estás?

-No sé qué paso…estoy….estoy en el kilómetro 39, me estaban llevando a Westerville, no sé qué paso…Cooper, necesito que vengas por mí.

-Está bien…quédate ahí…iré por ti…solo resiste.

-Lo hare….por favor…apúrate.

-Espera Kurt…tal vez tu voz ayude.

Cooper se acercó a Finn.

-Habla con tu hijo…Hola campeón mira quien está en el teléfono.

Cooper pone cerca el celular a Finn y Kurt escucha su llanto del cual el también empieza a llorar.

-Hola hijito….¿Que le pasa a mi bebe?

Finn empezó a calmarme y de a poco dejaba de llorar, Cooper le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-No llores hijito….papi estará muy pronto contigo…..se bueno con el tío Cooper, el cuidará de ti hasta que llegue….se buen niño ¿Si?

Finn dejo de llorar y soltó una risita.

-Ese es mi muchacho…..te quiero mucho hijo, pronto estaré contigo y también tu papi…solo se bueno con el tío Cooper.

Finn se calmó y comenzó a reír.

Cooper volvió a hablar.

-Gracias Kurt.

-Estoy seguro que tiene hambre…dale la mamadera.

-Lo hare….cuando termine te iré a buscar.

-Gracias.

-Adiós Kurt….te recomiendo que te escondas….la policía te ha calificado como un prófugo…te están buscando…es mejor que no estés a la vista.

-Lo hare….escucha hay un cartel que dice "Westerville 18 millas" estaciona el auto en ese cartel, yo me ocultare en los arboles, cuando te vea ahí iré.

-Entendido, estaré en unas horas.

-Gracias….adiós.

Finalizaron la llamada, antes de irse, Cooper le preparo la leche a Finn, una vez que estaba a punto, agarro a Finn y lo alimento, al terminar Cooper le dio palmaditas en la espalda hasta que hizo su provechito.

-Muy bien Finn, buen chico, debemos irnos ahora, iremos a ver a tu papa ¿Te agrada la idea?

Finn soltó una sonrisa.

-Ya veo que sí, andando.

Cooper estaba preparado para salir, pero al abrir la puerta ve a policías en la puerta de su casa y cinco patrullas.

-Emmm….buenas tardes….¿Puedo ayudarlos?

-¿Usted es familiar de Hummel? Tenemos entendido que esta es su casa.

-Así es, yo soy su cuñado, soy Cooper Anderson.

-Sr. Anderson, estamos aquí por órdenes de la teniente Holiday, el convicto Kurt Hummel ha escapado, sigue prófugo y suponemos que pueda ir a lugares cercanos, es por eso que estamos aquí, por favor, regrese adentro.

-Yo….bueno….debo salir.

-¿A dónde se dirige?

El hermano mayor estaba traspirando.

-Solo….solo quería llevar a Finn a dar un paseo.

-Si va a salir de la residencia debe ir supervisado por un oficial de policía, no puedo dejarlo ir solo.

-Olvidelo….no me sentiría tranquilo, mejor me quedo acá adentro.

-Como usted diga.

Cooper volvió a la casa y agarro el teléfono, marco un número.

Burt estaba sentado en su sofá mirando la TV mientras que Carol, estaba cocinando, aunque se veía algo tensa.

El teléfono suena, Burt se levanta algo tenso y lo atiende.

-¿Hola?

-¿Burt?...soy yo…Cooper.

-Eyyyyyy…..hola….¿Cómo estás?

-¿Estas bien?

-Me siento genial…¿Cómo lo estás pasando en tus vacaciones?

-¿Mis vacaciones?...no entiendo de que hablas.

-Tranquilo es normal sentir mareos en los viajes.

Cooper seguía confundido.

-Burt….necesito que vayas a buscar a Kurt…..se dónde está.

Burt trago saliva y miraba por su ventana.

-Descuida me gustaría salir de vacaciones, pero estoy todavía con tratamientos por mi corazón y se me ha prohibido salir por ahora….pero agradezco las medicina…..me gustaría ir de viaje a verte…pero por ahora no puedo.

Después de analizar ese mensaje en código ahí entendió Cooper.

-¿Es la policía verdad? ¿También estas ahí?

-¿En serio? ¿También tienes dolor de cabeza? Descuida se pasará pronto.

-Mierda….no puedo creerlo….debo ir a buscar a Kurt….esto cada vez se está complicando…espera….ya se quién puede ayudarnos, voy a llamar a esa persona, estoy seguro que el sí puede moverse…..debo dejarte por ahora Burt.

-Me alegro que lo estés pasando sensacional, Carol ha preparado la cena así que debo dejarte.

-De acuerdo, saluda a Carol de mi parte…adiós.

Burt finaliza la llamada y va con su esposa.

-Cariño quien….

-Descuida amor, no dejare que nadie entre a esta casa.

-Tener a los policías afuera me pone muy nerviosa…..espero que Kurt este bien.

-Cooper lo encontró.

-¿Qué?

-Sabe dónde está, pero no puede abandonar la casa, también hay policías, debe mandar a alguien que no esté bajo sospecha.

-Solo espero que lo encuentren y termine toda esta pesadilla.

-Tranquila, sé que aparecerá.

Por otro parte en la comisaria se encontraban los agentes y la teniente.

-Esto se está yendo totalmente de nuestras manos Holiday, no podemos quedarnos sentados esperando que Hummel aparezca por arte de magia.

-¿Qué otra cosa propones William? Ya no sé qué más hacer….todos nuestros recursos se agotan y no tenemos una maldita pista.

-Todavía tenemos lugares que revisar, aún no hemos terminado el trabajo.

-Por favor, hasta ahora hemos ido a dos lugares y no hemos encontrado nada, solo nombres, pero no ayuda, necesitamos más William.

Emma entra en la conversación.

-No solo encontramos los sucesos que sucedieron y las huellas….hay nombres, recuerden que uno nos llevó a los Chang.

-Si, pero Mike Chang ha muerto.

-Así es.

-No te sigo.

-¿Cómo puede ser que hubo un secuestro con las huellas de Mike Chang si está muerto? ¿Por qué su padre no nos avisó antes de que vayamos al lugar que nos indicó?

-No lo se….tal vez el dolor lo volvió irracional.

-Aún hay más, estoy segura….Michael Chang no nos ha contado todo.

-Muy entonces ¿Qué propones?

-Propongo ir primero a la mansión Chang, quiero interrogar a Michael y usar el ARI delante de él.

-No creo que sea conveniente que vengas con nosotros en esta misión.

-Claro que iré, no quedare fuera del caso.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo con Holly, es mejor que te quedes en el hotel Emma.

La colorada se puso alterada.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿De que estas hablando Will? Puedo hacer el trabajo todavía.

-No digo que no puedas…pero…fuiste lastimada, a penas te estas recuperando, no quiero que te arriesgues, regresa al hotel y descansa, aún queda mucho por hacer, podrás regresar en unos días.

-No, claro que no Will, estoy bien, estoy muy bien, puedo seguir con el trabajo.

-Emma, escucha a Will, tiene razón, no puedes exponerte así, es peligroso y el lugar a donde propones ir es aún más peligroso, Michael Chang pertenece a la mafia, es muy arriesgado lo que propones, deja que Will y yo nos encarguemos.

-¿Por qué quieres ir sola con Will?

-Emma por favor….

-BASTA WILLIAM…no te metes….quiero que me responda.

-Voy con Will porque es mi compañero. ¿Qué demonios te sucede Emma? Debemos terminar el trabajo lo más pronto posible ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada…..muy bien, vayan.

-Emma calma….

-SOLO VAYAN…Después denme los informes.

Will quiso abrazar a Emma pero esta se alejó de la oficina, Holly le dijo que ignore esa reacción, son "días de mujeres" así que ella y su compañero subieron a la patrulla y manejaron hacia la mansión Chang.

Por otro lado, ya era de noche, Kurt descansaba entre las ramas, oculto de la vista de cualquiera que pueda pasar por ahí, reviso el celular, pero lo tenía apagado, se le murió a los pocos minutos de cortar la llamada con Cooper.

Kurt se encontraba cansado, miraba el cielo oscuro con algunas nubes, contemplaba las pocas estrellas que estaban a la vista, antes que se nuble del todo, se sentía muy triste, lamentando cada momento, lamentando no avisar ese encuentro en la feria del libro, estaba lastima por su esposo, se odiaba por haber golpeado a Shaw ¿Qué le diría a Blaine? El jamás quiso golpearlo, fue un mal reflejo por estar cegado con la rabia que tenía con Sam, lo único que tiene en la mente es encontrar a Blaine y a sus amigos y descubrir de una vez quien está detrás de todo esto.

Al revisar sus bolsillos se dio cuenta que tenía un paquete de cigarrillos, así que agarro uno y lo encendió, mientras fumaba también se culpaba desde que lo hizo, el vicio le agarro por estar muy nervioso con cualquier situación y recordaba las noches que esperaba que Blaine se quedara profundamente dormido, salía afuera a fumar y tomar una pequeña botella de whisky, lo ayudaba a relajarse y siempre al terminar guardaba la botella, incluso ese pensamiento también le daba angustia porque a pesar de lo que hacía estaba mal, sabía que al volver a casa estaría abrazando a Blaine pero ahora alguien se lo llevo y no sabe que le pueden estar haciendo, varias lagrimas salieron, se los limpio, el cigarrillo termino y lo apago, el cansancio lo estaba venciendo.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta dormirse un poco, una voz joven lo volvió a despertar, mira para la carretera y ve a un niño gritando su nombre.

KURTTTTTTTTTTTT.

El ojiazul mira para todos lados y se dirige a ese niño y este lo ve y sale corriendo hacia él y lo abraza.

-Kurt….gracias a Dios estas bien.

-Shaw…..pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, vine para ayudarte, el tío Cooper nos llamó….ahgh….Kurt, apestas, hueles como la mierda.

-Shaw….que vocabulario.

-Lo siento, pero así hueles…..estas hecho un desastre ja ja ja.

Kurt abraza al niño y pudo ver cerca de su ojo izquierdo un pequeño moretón, al verlo le acaricia la cara y el pelo.

-Lo siento mucho por esto Shaw.

-Descuida…quedo en el pasado…..te perdono, mi papa no me ha contado realmente que paso, dice que es mejor que no sepa, pero tarde o temprano lo sabré supongo, son temas de adultos.

-Me parece bien Shaw, sé que no te gusta, pero aun eres muy joven para estos temas, un día lo entenderás.

-Sí, supongo, quédate tranquilo, no estoy enojado contigo…tampoco le diré a mi papi…..siempre y cuando me haya traído algo de New York ja ja ja.

El ojiazul rio.

-Ay Shaw…eres igual que tu padre Blaine…..muy interesado.

-Un poco, ven vamos al auto, papa ya debe estar preocupado y cansado de esperar.

-¿De esperar?...Momento….¿No viniste con Cooper?

-No Kurt.

Alguien baja del auto y Kurt abre los ojos, se veía serio, también Sam, los dos tenían esa mirada asesina, pero ninguno de los dos reacciono, sabían que no era momento para discutir ni pelear, simplemente el rubio abrió la puerta de atrás y Kurt se sentó, Shaw adelante y se puso el cinturón, el rubio arranco el auto.

-Gracias por venir.

-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi hijo.

-De todos modos, gracias.

-¿A dónde te llevo?

-Llévame a mi casa.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque está llena de policías, te están buscando Kurt.

-Sí y todo gracias a ti.

-Yo no fui el loco que fue a una casa a crear una pelea llena de testigos.

-Pues si no hubieras…..

-¡!BASTA! DEJEN DE PELEAR….PAPA VINIMOS A AYUDAR A KURT.

Shaw levanto tanto la voz que hizo callar a los dos.

-También hay policías en la casa de tus padres Kurt…..debemos ir a otro lugar.

-Si….se a dónde…..llévame a la casa de Sheldon.

-¿Sheldon Beiste?

-Si.

-¿Por qué quieres ir ahí?

-Él debe saber algo que estoy buscando…..estoy seguro pero necesito preguntarle..

-Muy bien, te llevare hasta su casa y luego nos iremos.

-Me parece bien.

-Sabes…¿Sabes algo….de el?

-No Sam…y por respeto a Shaw voy a dejar ese tema terminado aquí, no vuelva a preguntarme por él.

El ojiazul se dirigió al niño.

-Tranquilo Shaw, encontrare a tu padre, no sé como, pero lo hare.

-Gracias Kurt.

Kurt se relaja, Sam lo miraba por los espejos, todavía tenía un par de moretones en las manos y la cara, el rubio lo miraba muy seriamente, si su hijo no estuviera con él, no dudaría en entregarlo a la policía pero por alguna razón sentía que Kurt era el único que podría encontrar a Blaine, así que se tragó su rencor y llevo a Kurt hasta su destino, a pesar de todo Sam aún seguía pensando en el ojimiel, sacarlo de su cabeza era muy difícil, por un instante pensó que podía recuperarlo pero es consiente que está divorciado y Blaine tiene un hijo con Kurt, para él es doloroso porque solo estuvo con un hombre toda su vida y desde que se divorció no se enamoró de nadie más, sintió muchísimos celos al saber que Kurt cayo en su vida pero él siempre se culpó, Blaine sufrió mucho buscando a Shaw cuando el asesino del origami lo secuestro y Sam solo lo denuncio creyendo que el ojimiel era el asesino, lo ignoro por completo y le hizo la vida muy difícil, aunque se había arrepentido sabía que por nada podía volver con Blaine, aunque le cueste debe dejarlo con Kurt y olvidar que una vez estuvieron…..

¡!PAPA CUIDADOOOOOOOOOO!

Sam reacciona y frena de golpe, haciendo adelantar a Kurt ya que él no se puso el cinturón, pero Sam lo agarro y evito que se golpeara con el parabrisas.

-Gracias Sam.

-¿Quién es ella papa?

-No lo sé hijo.

Una mujer con el pelo negro, muy despeinado y maltratado, vagaba por la carretera, tenía un aspecto como si estuviera abandonada y se veía flaca como si estuviera días sin comer, se tapó la cara porque las luces del auto estaban fuertes y le daban en la cara.

Los tres salen del auto y Kurt se acerca a ella.

-Hola…..tranquila…..¿Que te sucedió?

-Por favor…por…por fa…fa…favor…ayu…ayúdame.

-Te ayudaremos, te llevaremos a un hospital, solo…..entra al auto.

La mujer retrocedía con miedo.

-Ayu…ayuden…ayudenme…p..p…por favor.

Sam se acercó a la mujer, pero empezó a gritar.

-Tranquila, tranquila, no te hare daño, solo quiero ayudarte.

-Por favor….ayúdame.

Sam la sujeta de los brazos, pero la mujer empieza a reaccionar muy alteradamente.

-Tranquila…tranquila….no te hare daño….tranquila….Shaw abre la puerta, todos al auto.

El niño abrió la puerta trasera y el rubio metió a la mujer en el auto, aunque le costó demasiado, la mujer no dejaba de gritar y llorar, todo el tiempo pidiendo que la ayuden.

Una vez adentro arrancaron el auto, la mujer no dejaba de gritar y llorar.

-Tranquila….te llevaremos al hospital ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-No lo seeeeeeeeee…no lo seeeeee.

Kurt le agarro la cara y la obligo a mirarla.

-Tranquila…mírame….mírame, tranquila, nadie te va a hacer daño, solo queremos saber algo de ti ¿Qué hacías en la carretera sola?

-Yo…yo….me escape…de el….me escape de el….me escape de ella.

-¿El? ¿Ella? ¿Sabes sus nombres?

-El…..el…ella…..tenía que escapar….de el…y…ella.

-Está bien tranquila, respira….respira…no te haremos daño.

-El…..el…hizo daño…..me lastimo…los tiene…los tiene a todos.

-Oh por Dios.

-¿Qué sucede Kurt?

La mujer al escuchar ese nombre abrió muy grande los ojos y miro al ojiazul con miedo.

-No…no…no….no…..debo bajar….estoy en peligro contigo…..déjenme ir.

-Tranquila, nadie te hará daño.

-El…el….el sí…el está tras de ti…..quiere que lo encuentres…..todo es por ti….el….el….él te está buscando…..debo irme de aquí….los tiene a todos…todos están sufriendo…..el….ella…te buscan…no se detendrán…déjame ir…..DEJAME IRRRRRRR.

La mujer lucho con Kurt pero el ojiazul agarro sus brazos para evitar sus golpes, empezó a gritar y moverse por todo el auto, haciendo perderle el equilibro de manejo a Sam, la mujer se adelantó tanto y le agarro el volante haciendo mover su auto para todos lados.

-¿ESTAS LOCA? VAS A HACER QUE NOS ESTRELLEMOS, SUELTA EL VOLANTE.

-DEJAME IR…DEJAME IR…..NO VOLVERE CON EL.

-SUELTA EL VOLANTE.

Kurt agarro a la mujer y la tiro para atrás, pero ella seguía enfrentándose al ojiazul con muchos nervios, le araño la cara y este la suelta, quiere ir por el volante, entonces Sam aprovecha y le golpea la cara con el puño haciéndola quedar inconsciente.

-Cielos ¿Están todos bien?

-Si.

-Si papa…..Kurt estas sangrando.

-Me araño la cara.

-Ten, tengo pañuelos.

-Gracias.

-¿Quién demonios es esta mujer? Voy a detener el auto y la dejaremos por aquí.

-NO…por favor Sam no…la necesitamos.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella estuvo con el secuestrador…..estoy seguro que ella sabe dónde está Blaine y los demás, la necesitamos.

-Demonios…..¿Quién es esta mujer?

-Holiday la nombre….ella es Santana López…Sam…sé que esto es mucho pero llévala al hospital…a mi déjame en la casa de Sheldon…sé que no quería hacer esto pero no tengo otra opción…..necesito que me ayudes, no puedo solo.

Sam no respondió.

-Sam….por favor….no puedo solo.

El rubio seguía manejando sin responder.

-Papa, Kurt necesita nuestra ayuda.

-Está bien, está bien….te ayudare.

-Gracias.

-Solo espero no arrepentirme por esto.

-Procura no hacer nada estúpido.

Sam miro a Kurt por el espejo, ignoro esa respuesta, también miro a Santana quien permanecía inconsciente.

Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza ¿Por cuánto habrá pasado? ¿Cómo hizo para escapar? Seguramente Kurt también tenía preguntas, pero mejor era ir al hospital y luego ver la forma de encontrar a Blaine.

El rubio manejo hasta el hospital de Ohio.

En otro lugar alguien se despierta sobresaltado, el aire le agitaba, estaba todo oscuro, quiso moverse, pero se dio cuenta que tenía las manos atadas, igual los pies, los dedos los tenia vendados, estaba sentado Dios sabe dónde, entro a desesperarse.

-AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO, ALGUIEN, AUXILIOOOOO POR FAVORRRRR.

El rehén seguía moviéndose, tratando de liberarse, pero era imposible, está muy bien sujetado, se detiene al escuchar unos pasos, mientras más se acercaba más temblaba, estaba lleno de sudor, sus ojos estaban vendados.

Escucha que la puerta se abre lentamente haciendo rechinidos, el rehén tembló mas.

-Bueno bueno…veo que ya despertaste.

-Por favor…..por favor…no me mates.

-Tranquilo Blaine….no voy a matarte.

-No me hagas daño, por favor.

-Tampoco te hare daño.

-¿Por qué…por qué me haces esto?

-Lamento todos estos inconvenientes, pero es necesario tenerte, Hummel está tardando demasiado en encontrarme.

-¿KURT?...por favor…por favor….no lo lastimes.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, todo esto es por él.

-MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA…..SUELTAME…..NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMAR A KURT…..TE VOY A MATAR SI LO HACES.

El extraño sujeto se acercó a Blaine y lo agarro del pelo tirándolo para atrás, el ojimiel soltó un grito.

-¿Crees que te tengo solo para joderte la vida? ¿Crees que hago todo esto por diversión? No Blaine, todo tiene un porque, no seas impaciente, pronto todos lo sabrán.

-SUELTAME HIJO DE PUTA….ME DUELE….SUELTAME.

El sujeto tiro más fuerte el pelo de Blaine para escucharlo gritar y luego lo solto.

-Descuida muchacho, no tengo intención de matarte….aun.

-Voy…..voy a matarte….si le haces algo….a Kurt.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto Kurt, Blaine?

-ES MI ESPOSO LA PUTA MADRE.

-Ah sí, ya veo, le tienes tanto respeto a tu esposo que quisiste tener una aventura con tu ex, maravilloso.

-¿Qué?...¿Como….como supiste eso?

-Yo estuve presente todo el tiempo Blaine, se todo sobre ti, sé que engañaste a Kurt, sé que te echo de New York.

-Tu….tú fuiste…..tú fuiste el que le mando ese mail.

-Así es.

-MALDITO HIJO DE MIL PUTA…..¿POR QUEEEEEE? NO TENIAS QUE HACERLE ESO A KURT, MALDITO INFELIZ, VOY A MATARTE.

El sujeto le pega un cachetazo.

-Cálmate Blaine, esa actitud no te ayudara para nada.

-¿Quién….quien carajo eres?

-Soy S S.

-Oh por Dios….tu…tu eres el maldito secuestrador….tú fuiste quien me pinto S S en la espalda.

-Así es.

-¿Qué carajo quieres?

-Solo….a Kurt Hummel.

-MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA….NO TE ATREVAS.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, alguien más entro.

-Así que el rehén despertó.

Blaine no podía verla, pero por la voz supo que es una mujer.

-Descuida, no ira a ningún lado.

-Eso espero….aunque debería golpearte…..una se te ha escapado.

-Lo sé y voy a ir por ella, descuida, con toda la toxina que le di será muy difícil que reaccione, pronto sabremos donde está, estoy seguro que Hummel estará con ella, será ideal para atraparlo.

-NOOOOO POR FAVOR, NO LO LASTIMEN, POR FAVOR.

-Sera mejor que duermas para siempre a este mocoso.

-No, a el no.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo mis razones, procurémonos del plan….otra cosa, tenemos que hacer algo con la policía, según escuche llamaron a unos agentes.

-Yo me encargare de la policía y los agentes, tu ocúpate de este y todos los demás y también procura encontrar a Santana.

-Lo hare.

-Bien, me retiro.

Blaine no dejaba de temblar, sabiendo que son dos los secuestradores, sabiendo que todo este tiempo estuvieron tras de Kurt y no descansaran hasta que lo atrapen y vaya a saber lo que le harán, tenía que escapar como sea y encontrar a Kurt pero ¿Cómo?

-Tu…..tú fuiste…el que me encontró en New York.

-Así es…..¿Reconoces mi voz Blaine? ¿Sabes quién soy?

El ojimiel temblaba.

-S..S…..SI.

-Tan inteligente, quiero asegurarme, dime suavemente mi nombre, yo pondré mi oído cerca de tu boca.

El sujeto se acero a Blaine y este le susurro algo, el extraño comenzó a reír.

-Vaya, realmente me atrapaste, voy a tener que estar vigilándote con mucha atención, es peligroso que salgas de mi casa.

El sujeto le saco la venda de los ojos y el ojimiel comenzó a parpadear y ver la habitación, estaba casi oscura, parecía abandonada, daba miedo estar ahí, la madera parecía que se estaba pudriendo de a poco.

-Ya que sabes quién soy, no hace falta que me esconda.

-Estas…completamente loco….te arrepentirás por esto…..Kurt va a encontrarme.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero que haga, bueno sin más me voy….ahh pero antes…te tengo una sorpresa.

El sujeto abrió el armario y arrastro una tv con un reproductor de DVD.

-¿Qué….qué demonios vas a hacer?

-Yo…voy a ver cómo sigue el resto, no quiero que despierten y para que no estés aburrido te traje una película, disfrútalo.

Al poner reproducir, los ojos del ojimiel se abrieron y empezó a temblar, moviéndose para todos lados.

La película era LLUVIA PESADA, la película de Kurt, la que Blaine nunca quiso ver por miedo a que le vuelvan todos los recuerdos.

-NOOO….NO….POR FAVOR….POR FAVOR…..SACALO….ESO NO POR FAVOR….POR FAVORRRR.

-Dios gritas demasiado, cállate de una vez.

El sujeto agarro la venda y se la puso en la boca, aun así, daba quejidos con desesperación.

-Disfruta la función Blaine, adiós.

El sujeto se retiró y Blaine comenzó a llorar.

-Pooo..po…favo….Kuuur…encuentaaa…me.

Blaine quedo solo en la habitación con la película reproducida.

En otra parte de Ohio, era de noche y comenzó a llover, una patrulla se estaciona cerca de la mansión Chang, William y Holly salen y se acercan a la custodia.

-Vinimos a ver a Michel Chang, ya sabe quiénes somos y no tenemos una cita, tenemos una orden para verlo, sin excepción.

-Esperen un momento.

La custodia se acercó a la radio.

-Señor, perdón que lo moleste, está la teniente Holiday y el agente Schuester, quieren verlo.

-"Háganlos pasar y que vayan a mi oficina"

-Como diga señor…..pueden entrar.

Las rejas se abrieron y entraron a la casa, no había nadie, seguía igual de vacía y oscura, el camino casi se iluminaba por los reflejos de los rayos de la tormenta, la casa parecía tenebrosa.

-Cielos Holiday, este lugar está muy desolado.

-Lo estuvo así desde que Mike Chang no hace sus fiestas.

-Espero que responda nuestras preguntas.

-Lo hará.

-También espero que Emma no me haga un escándalo al llegar al departamento.

-Tranquilo, se le pasara, no te preocupes.

-Gracias compañera.

Llegaron a la puerta y William estaba por tocar, pero Holly le detiene la mano.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tenemos que estar atentos, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Por qué?

-Fue muy fácil llegar hasta aquí.

William recibo si llevaba su arma, golpeo la puerta y se escuchó un "adelante", la puerta se abrió y entraron, la habitación estaba oscura, Michael Chang, se encontraba en su sillón mirando la ventana de su escritorio.

-No enciendan la luz, estoy en mi momento de duelo.

-Señor Chang, estamos aquí por varias razones, deberíamos encerrarlo por no cooperar con la policía.

-Conteste todo lo que me pidieron.

-No nos dijo que su hijo había muerto.

-¿Cómo puede un padre decir que su hijo murió? ¿Tiene idea de lo doloroso que es? Se supone que son los hijos los que entierran a los padres, no al revés.

-Lamento mucho su perdida señor Chang.

-Lo lamenta ja ja ja por favor, usted no tiene hijos, no puede lamentarlo.

Holly entra en la charla.

-Mire señor Chang, es doloroso lo sé, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

-Usted sabe más de lo que le conto a mi compañero, dígalo, hay un secuestrador ahí afuera y debemos atraparlo.

-Es más difícil de lo que creen.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

-Debo saberlo, por favor señor Chang, solo díganos.

-La palabra de todo esto es….venganza.

-¿Venganza? ¿Por qué?

-Por todo lo que me hicieron.

Holly y Will se miraron, pero no entendieron lo que dijo el señor Chang.

-Muy bien señor Chang, me harte de estos juegos, vendrá con nosotros, está detenido, dese vuelta y levante las manos.

No hubo respuesta.

-Señor Chang, no obedecer es un delito, lo repetiré una vez más, dese vuelta y levante las manos.

No hubo respuesta.

-Oh por Dios William ya me harté de esto, lo hare yo.

La teniente Holiday encendió una luz que estaba en la mesa del escritorio y dio vuelta el asiento, pero al ver al señor Chang ella pone sus dos manos en la boca y retrocede dando un grito.

-Oh por Dios.

El señor Chang estaba muerto, alguien le corto el cuello…la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos y se prenden todas las luces, al darse vuelta una voz grita "QUIETOS" el agente y la teniente quedaron duros, una mujer los estaba apuntando con una sub-metralleta.

-Sylvester.

-Vaya vaya vaya, les dije que nos volveríamos a ver, este aparato hace distorsionar la voz por si se preguntaban.

-Desgraciada, lo mataste.

-Sí, una lastima….Michael y yo éramos….."casi amigos" supuse que, al ir al cementerio a ver la tumba de Mike Chang, volverían aquí, fue el mejor momento para reaparecer.

-Sue, esto fue demasiado lejos, debes detener toda esta locura.

-Ay William parece ser que aún no entiendes, esto apenas ha empezado, planeé esta venganza desde que estuve en la cárcel.

-Estás loca.

-Claro que no Will, me quitaste todo lo que más deseaba.

-Mírame Sue, yo atrape al asesino del origami y no soy conocido, sigo siendo el mismo agente del FBI, a ti te hubiera pasado lo mismo, solo tuve reportes una semana, después nadie más recordó mi nombre, la idea de tener fama te ha vuelto loca.

-No me vengas con esa mierda William, sabias que quería atrapar al asesino del origami cueste lo que cueste, cuando me avisaron que mandarían a alguien del FBI, te odie por eso, sabía que me quitarían todo el crédito.

-Esa es una suposición muy estúpida Sue.

-¿Lo es?...¿Crees que la teniente Holiday no pasa por lo mismo? Hay un secuestrador y estoy segura que ella quiere atraparlo a toda costa, estoy segura que su llegada le ha molestado ¿No es así Holly?

La teniente trago saliva, Will la observaba, al parecer Sue tenía razón, al verlo ella comenzó a reírse.

-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije.

-Esas ideas quedaron atrás Sylvester, solo deseo atrapar al secuestrador y terminar con esta pesadilla.

-Pero esta pesadilla apenas comienza Holiday.

Sue apunto a una estatua que había en el escritorio del señor Chang y comenzó a sonar la alarma de emergencia.

La custodia se dirigía a la oficina, Sue disparo a la ventana, de una mochila que tenía en la espalda saco un Lanza garfios y disparo apuntando a un árbol.

-Si salen con vida de esta nos volveremos a ver.

-Regresa aquí Sue.

Will quiso atraparla, pero su apretó el gatillo y salió volando de la oficina del señor Chang y aterrizo cerca de su auto, escapo de la zona.

La custodia llego y golpeo la puerta, entraron 8 custodias y vieron el cadáver de Michael Chang.

-Oh por Dios, han matado a nuestro jefe.

-NO, no hemos sido nosotros, fue Sue Sylvester, ella lo mato.

-CALLENCE….han matado a nuestro jefe….morirán por eso.

Todos cargaron y prepararon sus armar, Will y Holly tenían puntos rojos en el cuerpo.

CONTINUARA


	15. CAPITULO 15: Hora de buscar la verdad

Hola a todo el mundo, espero que esten bien, bueno Feliz Año nuevo, espero que hayan arrancado bien el año, aca voy a publicar el primer capitulo de este año jajaja espero que les agrade este nuevo suspenso, les mando abrazos y les dedico este capitulo, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me facina y me pone contento que les guste mi fic, este se me hizo largo, aun faltan cosas pero debo avisarles que estamos casi cerca del final, solo espero que esta secuela los haya facinado, sin mas les dejo el capitulo 15, besitos.

PD: Le quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi mejor amigo Hugo, te mando un beso.

Y besos a todos ustedes, esto tmb esta dedicado a ustedes, no quiero lectores celosos jajajajajaja recuerden que los quiero mucho, besitos :)

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

CAPITULO 15: Hora de buscar la verdad

-No, por favor….tienen que creernos, no hemos sido nosotros.

-Nadie más vino a ver al jefe, ustedes fueron los únicos y ¿Esperan que creamos que ustedes no lo mataron?

-Mi compañero tiene razón y ustedes lo saben, Sue Sylvester vino a verlo, ella fue quien lo mato.

-Jamás vimos a esa mujer.

-Mienten…revisen las cámaras de seguridad y verán que ella fue, háganlo.

La custodia seguía apuntándolos, Holly ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-SOLO REVISEN LAS MALDITAS CAMARAS.

-Como digas…Myles…..enciende la pantalla y apaga esta maldita alarma.

Uno de la custodia fue hasta el aparador y al abrirlo encendió todas las pantallas y apago la alarma, retrocedió las cintas de seguridad hasta que vio una mujer rubia de pelo corto y ropa deportiva entrando a la mansión, se encontró con Michael y al parecer estaban hablando una larga charla.

-Esto está tardando demasiado….avanza un poco.

-De acuerdo.

El hombre de seguridad avanzo la cinta, duro alrededor de 48 minutos, en los que se vio a Sue y Michael charlando de varias cosas, aunque no se sabe de qué, al volver a reproducirlo a su tiempo real se ve a Sue abrazar a Michael y se despidió de él.

El agente y la teniente ya se veían tensos.

Toda la custodia los estaba mirando seriamente y tenían preparadas sus armas

-Debe haber más, avancen un poco.

La cinta seguía su camino, Michael se veía leyendo una nota y se ve a alguien detrás de él, alguien con el pelo rubio y largo, con un sobretodo negro y una insignia que no se podía distinguir, la cara la tenía tapada con un pañuelo, se acuerdo a Michael y empezó a estrangularlo, Will estaba con la boca abierta, Holly se encontraba preocupada, el asesino saco un cuchillo y le corto el cuello, se vio a Michael caer con sangre en el piso, agarro su cuerpo y lo llevo hasta su asiento, limpio el piso y se retiró del lugar.

Uno de la custodia volvió a apuntarlos.

-No hay garantía de que Sue Sylvester lo mato, ella no era quien mato al jefe.

Will salió en su defensa.

-Debe haber más, esto es un error, nosotros no fuimos, deben creernos, están por cometer un error.

-Will tiene razón, están cometiendo un error.

-Myles….retrocede un poco el video, hay algo que quiero ver.

El de seguridad retrocedió un poco el video hasta que el principal le dijo que se detenga.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que te acerques a esa insignia que tiene el sujeto.

Se acercó y la imagen se distorsiono.

-Arregla la imagen.

Al hacerlo se pudo leer la insignia la cual dejo boca abierta a la teniente y al agente, decía "Holly Holiday – Teniente – Departamento policía de Ohio"

-No, no, es una trampa, yo no hice eso, yo no lo mate, yo no lo hice.

-Holly.

-William, tu estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo.

-Tiene razón, jamás nos hemos separado, no tiene sentido.

Toda la custodia los miró seriamente y prepararon sus armas.

-Bueno, pues nosotros vemos otra cosa, alguien con esa misma ropa, ese mismo pelo y esa misma altura ¿Quieren tomarnos por idiotas?

-Están cometiendo un terrible error, además soy un agente del FBI y ella la teniente de este estado, si nos asesinan tendrán grandes problemas, ahora bajen las armas, es una orden.

-Creo que no está entendiendo en el gran problema que se metió agente, este lugar es propiedad privada del señor Chang, familia que ha trabajado con la ley y policía de Ohio, esta familia es jefa del departamento de policía y de varios senadores, es usted quien debe recibir órdenes.

-Esto no se quedará así, es todo ilegal.

-Si los asesino, la policía buscara pistas obviamente pero cuando descubran que sus muertes fueron en este lugar ¿Cree que darán a la luz la verdad? Claro que no, la misma policía está involucrada en varias cosas que usted no se imagina, nunca se van a arriesgar.

-Holiday, di algo, detén toda esta locura.

-Lo siento Will…..ellos….tienen razón.

-¿Qué? ¿Espero que estés bromeando?

-Lo siento.

Todos se prepararon y los apuntaron.

-Se terminó todo, mueran de una vez.

La custodia estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo pero una pequeña bomba se interpuso en el medio de ellos, William lo vio y supo que pasaría, agarro a Holly y la dio vuelta, un gran destello blanco invadió la sala y toda la custodia quedo a ciegas y empezaron a disparar sin ver, recibiendo las balas de sus compañeros, el agente agarro a Holly y la llevo detrás del escritorio de Michael, espero hasta que quedaran pocos, vio que quedaron tres que dejaron de disparar y trataban de recuperar la vista, la teniente agarro su pistola y le disparo a los que faltaban.

-Cielos, sobrevivimos de milagro.

-¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Quién tiro esa bomba?

-Solo alguien puede tener esas bombas de luz.

-¿Quién?

-"¿No habrás pensado que me quedaría en el departamento sola?"

Una voz entro en la habitación y el agente fue a abrazarla.

-Emma eres toda una caja de sorpresa.

-Nunca mandes a una mujer sola a casa, sabes que quedara impaciente.

Holly se adelanta para saludar a la agente, aunque está la mira seriamente.

-Bueno Emma voy a admitir que me he equivocado en sacarte de la misión, realmente nos has salvado.

-No es la primera vez que salvo a William, aunque me prometiste que serias más cuidadoso….en fin…pónganme al tanto ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sylvester.

-¿Otra vez ella?

-Nos tendió una trampa, se hizo pasar por la teniente Holiday y asesino a Michael Chang.

-Es más lista de lo que pensé.

-Es peligrosa Emma, si no fuera por ti su plan habría funcionado.

-¿Tienes el ARI contigo?

-¿El ARI?...mmmm…..evito usarlo.

-Pudiste usarlo delante de la custodia para probar que las huellas de Sue estaban en Michael y con el sensor de movimiento pudiste mostrar el ataque, fuiste muy descuidado Will, estuvo en juego tu vida y la de la teniente.

-Mierda….no me recordado el ARI….aun así….sabes que no puedo usarlo como antes.

-William, el ARI es parte de nuestro trabajo.

-Lo sé muy bien Emma y también se los riesgos que puede traer si lo usamos más de la cuenta.

Holly entra en escena.

-Agentes tendrán otro momento para esto, pero les aconsejo que nos vayamos ahora, pronto vendrá la custodia de relevo y no tendremos tanta suerte como ahora así que les aconsejo que nos retiremos.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? No tenemos una pista acertada.

-Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es buscar a Kurt Hummel, estoy segura que no nos ha contado todo, lo tenemos que encontrar antes de que algo grave le sucede.

-Bien, patrullemos por todo el pueblo, necesitamos a todos los policías buscándolo, ahora vámonos de aquí.

Los agentes y la teniente se fueron de la mansión, subieron a la patrullo y se alejaron lo más rápido posible.

Por otro lado, ya estaba amaneciendo, Sam manejo casi toda la noche y se detuvieron muy pocas veces, Kurt casi ni bajo del auto, habían llegado a la casa de Sheldon, el ojiazul pudo ver que había varios policías en su casa, la angustia lo estaba matando, quería ir a su casa y estar con su hijo, pero debía ser fuerte, aun no era momento, si se acerca un poco lo arrestaran al instante así que decidió seguir con su plan, el rubio estaciono su auto en la entrada de la casa del entrenador.

-Muy Kurt, ya hemos llegado a la casa de Sheldon.

-Te agradezco mucho Sam.

-¿Estará en su casa?

-Eso espero….bien….es ahora o nunca, adiós.

-Espera Kurt.

-¿Qué sucede Shaw?

-Déjame ir a mi primero, nadie sospechara que vaya yo si es que la policía nos ve, pasare desapercibido, si nadie atiende iremos a mi casa y te quedaras ahí, probaremos más tarde.

-Es un buen plan hijo.

-Gracias papa.

-Bueno te lo agradezco mucho Shaw.

El niño se bajó del auto y fue rumbo a la puerta y toco el timbre, no hubo respuesta, volvió a probar…..aun nada, lo intento por última vez, toco el timbre como para que suene un buen rato, pero no hubo respuesta, el niño se rindió y estaba volviendo al auto, pero se detiene a la mitad del camino cuando ve que la puerta se abra y sale el entrenador con una bata.

-¿Shaw? ¿Eres tú?

-Hola señor Beiste.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Le traje a alguien que quiere hablar con usted?

-¿Quién?

Shaw apunta al auto y el entrenador lo ve.

-¿Kurt?

-Así es señor Besite, él quiere hablar con usted, por favor déjelo.

-Claro, háganlo pasar.

Shaw le hace seña al ojiazul para que vaya a la casa.

-Muy bien, debo irme.

-Espera, no salgas así al descubierto, usa esto.

Sam le da una gorra y anteojos negros.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Quiero que sigamos en contacto, quiero encontrar a Blaine, voy a llevar a Santana al hospital, esta inconsciente, me quedare con ella hasta que despierte.

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa que diga, por favor dímelo.

-Bien, ahora…..vete por favor.

El ojiazul se puso la gorra y los anteojos y se dirigió a la casa del entrenador, saludos a Shaw y este fue al auto, el rubio lo encendió y se fueron de la casa.

El entrenador abraza a Kurt.

-Dios, que alegría que estés bien, estaba tan preocupado por ti muchacho.

-Gracias Sheldon ¿Qué te paso en el hombro?

-No es nada descuida, estoy bien, fue una pelea con ladrones, pero he logrado salir de ese aprieto, ahora quiero que me cuentes de ti ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Es una muyyy larga historia Sheldon.

-Pues estoy dispuesto a escucharlo.

-Bien…te contare todo, desde el principio hasta el final.

-Bien, pero vayamos al comedor, me contaras todo con una taza de café.

-Te lo agradezco.

Sheldon le dio al ojiazul el café, se sentaron en la mesa y empezó a contar todo, cada detalle, desde el extraño en la feria del libro, su adicción al tabaco y al alcohol, los secuestros, sobre Spencer, el engaño de Blaine, por qué se llevó la notebook de Tina, el intento de violación en New York, el arresto y termino explicándole que estaba perdido en el bosque.

Sheldon quedo con la boca abierta con toda la información que recibió, más basta aclarar que le conto sobre unos delincuentes que invadieron su casa y la de todo el vecindario, aun así, el entrador estaba confuso.

-Dios….Kurt…esto es demasiado….no sé cómo has podido soportar todo esto.

-Créeme que yo tampoco se Sheldon pero vine hasta aquí porque estoy seguro que puedes ayudarme.

-No sé en qué puedo ayudarte Kurt.

-Necesito que busques a ese alumno tuyo, al tal Spencer, estoy seguro que juega en tu equipo.

-Si….bueno….tengo un Spencer en mi equipo.

-Perfecto…tengo mis sospechas de que es el.

-Es imposible, no es el Kurt.

-¿Por qué no? Le conto a Tina que juega en el equipo de los Titanes.

-Pero Kurt…el apellido de Spencer…no es Sully…su apellido es Porter.

-¿Qué?

-Y además dudo mucho que haya hablado con Tina, estoy seguro que la engañaron.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque Spencer es gay y su novio se llama Alistar, va a verlo siempre en el entrenamiento y en los juegos, es imposible que Spencer sea el secuestrador, no tiene sentido.

En ese momento en que escucho la declaración de Sheldon, el ojiazul recordó que Tina jamás lo conoció en persona hasta que la secuestraron, todo este tiempo estuvo chateando con el secuestrador.

-Maldición….maldición…estaba seguro…mierda….no lo vi venir.

-Lo siento Kurt…..pero es así…..debe haber otra forma.

-Puede que haya algo.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno….me has dicho que tu amiga Mercedes descubrió a la familia Sully….ellos adoptaron a Sebastián…y esa familia tenía un hijo pero no sabes su nombre….creo que alguien si lo sabría.

-¿Quién?

-Debes buscar a la madre del asesino del origami.

-¿Anna Muskovitz?

-Si….ella….estoy seguro que debe saber algo.

-Tienes razón….Dios….debo verla, ella debe saberlo, muchísimas gracias Sheldon, debo irme.

-Espera Kurt…..la policía te está buscando…..te arrestaran apenas te vean…..yo te llevare.

-No, te lo agradezco mucho Sheldon pero, no quiero involucrarte en esto.

-Esto no está en discusión muchacho, necesitas mi ayuda y lo sabes.

-Sheldon…..yo….

-No digas nada, prepárate que saldremos en un rato.

-Gracias.

-Primero date una ducha, hueles terriblemente.

-Ummm….si, me vendría bien.

-Luego te daré otras ropas, algo de lo que tengo debe irte.

-Te lo agradezco…ummm…..disculpa pero ¿Puedo cargar este celular?

-Claro….ahora ve y regresa cuando estés limpio.

-Hecho.

El ojiazul se dirigió al baño y prendió la ducha.

Por otro lado, Sam y Shaw llegaron al hospital e internaron a Santana, la latina aun no despertaba, la llevaron a una habitación, el rubio decidió quedarse en caso de que la latina despierta, tenía la esperanza de que sepa donde esta Blaine, las horas pasaban, pero aún no había reaccionado, Sam decidió estirar las piernas y salió a caminar, el niño fue a buscar una Pepsi y se quedó leyendo un comic en la habitación.

Un grito lo saco de su mente, la latina había despertado, estaba perdida, miraba para todos lados nerviosamente, el niño dejo las cosas en el mostrador y se fue acercando a ella muy lentamente.

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquila, estas en el hospital, nosotros te trajimos aquí ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No….no lo…..no lo sé…¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Shaw Anderson.

La latina lo miro con una mira extraña, como si lo conociera, puso sus manos en la cabeza, tratando de recordar cosas.

-¿Shaw…..Anderson? ¿Shaw…..Anderson?

El niño la miraba desconcertado.

-Ehhh….si….ese es mi nombre.

-Estoy segura…..que he escuchado ese nombre antes ¿Estas solo?

-Emmm no….he venido con mi padre.

-¿Y tu madre no está contigo?

-No tengo madre, no se quién es, según mi historial ella me abandono cuando era un bebe, estuve en un orfanato.

-Oh, lo siento pequeño, no sabía.

-Descuida, no hay problema.

-¿y tu padre biológico? ¿Sabes de el?

-Igual que mi madre, me abandonaron, me entere toda la verdad cuando tenía 8 años.

-Tan joven, fuiste muy valiente ¿Tienes hermanos?

Esa pregunta hizo poner serio al niño, bajo la vista recordando.

-Si…tengo un hermanito, se llama Finn Hummel-Anderson…..tuve otro hermano….se llamaba Jason….el…..el murió en un choque causado por un auto.

El niño se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Oh por Dios, que terrible.

-Lo extraño demasiado, hay días en los que desearía que estuviera aquí, días en los que desearía que se evitara ese accidente, supongo que hubiera evitado el divorcio de mis padres, hay tantas cosas, pero son un chico fuerte, pude salir adelante.

-Cielo Shaw, se necesita mucho valor para eso, eres valiente, tu padre te ha cuidado muy bien.

-Padres.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo tengo dos padres, los quiero muchísimo, ellos han cuidado de mí, ahora están divorciados, al principio me dolió muchísimo porque sentí que ya no éramos una familia.

-Ay Shaw, no pienses eso, estoy segura que tus padres te aman y te siguen amando, a veces los adultos tenemos problemas en la relación, a veces puede ser dañina y no se lleven bien, puede ser perjudicial, por eso la mayoría de las veces se separan y con el tiempo hasta podrían llevarse bien, pero eso no significa que ya no te quieran, sigues siendo su hijo y ellos tus padres, siguen siendo una familia.

-Gracias, si ahora lo sé, me pone contento que mis papas hayan podido seguir con su vida, uno de mis papas se casó y por suerte me llevo muy bien con él.

-Me alegro ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

-Blaine Anderson y Sam Evans.

El primer nombre entro en la mente de la latina, estaba segura que escucho ese nombre en algún lado, su cabeza era un desastre.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estabas sola en la calle?

La latina trataba de recordar.

-No lo sé….Dios…..no lo sé, no sé donde estuve….no se mi nombre.

-Tu nombre es Santana López.

-Santana…..López….si, tienes razón…..ese es mi nombre.

Al recordarlo la latina empezó a tener dolores de cabeza, empezó a delirar, tenía pequeños recuerdos, recuerdos con su abuela, recuerdos cuando Sebastián fue a verla por primera vez, recuerdos de sus misiones y enfrentamiento con los Chang, recuerdos de una tumba, recuerdos de alguien agarrándole el brazo e inyectándole algo, todo le producía dolor, empezó a gritar.

Era sacudida por el niño.

-Oye….despierta…¿Estas bien?...despierta…..AUXILIOOOOOO POR FAVORRRRRR AUXILIOOOOO.

Unos médicos entraron corriendo y fueron a sujetar a la latina.

-Cielos esta teniendo convulsiones…tráiganme una dosis de anestesia, debemos calmarla.

-Si doctor.

-Santana, tranquila ¿Me escuchas? Tranquila.

La latina seguía temblando y gritando, le salía espuma por la boca, una de las enfermeras saco a Shaw para que no la viera, Sam estaba llegando y cuando vio a su hijo fuera se dirigió a él.

-Shaw ¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé, ella despertó…..hablamos…..y luego…no sé qué le sucede.

-Tranquilo hijo, tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Los médicos no podían calmar a la latina, ella seguía dando gritos.

-DEJAME….DEJAMEEEEEEEE.

-Tranquila Santana, tranquila….Dense prisa con el maldito sedante.

La latina seguía moviéndose sin control, por su mente escuchaba voces, veía a alguien, pero no podía ver bien su rostro, tenía una jeringa.

"Tengo una misión para ti Santana"

"Estas loco, déjame"

"Voy a dejarte ir, pero debes hacer algo por mi antes"

"Vete a la mierda, no te ayudare"

"No sirve que te resistas, esta toxina hará todo el trabajo"

"Aleja esa mierda de mi"

"Ahora escúchame, busca a Hummel y mátalo"

"No, no lo hare, estás loco"

El sujeto extraño le inyecto la toxina "Busca a Hummel y mátalo" "Busca a Hummel y mátalo" "Busca a Hummel y mátalo" "Busca a Hummel y mátalo" "Busca a Hummel y mátalo" "Busca a Hummel y mátalo"

Esa voz se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de la latina, ella abre los ojos y ve una jeringa.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, DEJAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Santana agarra la jeringa y se la inyecta en el cuello, empuja al médico, se levanta de la cama muy eufóricamente y sale de la habitación empujando a la enfermera, corre por todo el hospital.

-UNA DE LAS PACIENTES ESCAPO, DETENGANLA.

Sam vio a Santana escapar.

-¿Qué demonios? No puede ser, deténganla.

Los de seguridad se acercaron directo a la latina, no iban a disparar pero sacaron sus macanas, al intentar pegarle, la latina esquiva el golpe y le saca la macana y golpea en la cara a los de seguridad, sigue escapando, la sirena de alarma sonaba, la gente se puso alterada y gritaba cuando la veían pasar con la macana y su bata blanca con sangre que le pertenecía al personal de seguridad, corría por todo el pasillo gritando y diciendo "Sal de mi cabeza", golpeaba con la macana las paredes, más personal de seguridad se le estaba acercando, entonces vio una ventana y se lanzó en ella, no estaba muy alto por lo que no se hizo mucho daño más que unos pequeños cortes, se puso en medio del camino y un auto freno, ella fue hasta la puerta y lo saco del auto, se subió y arranco, Sam salió del hospital queriendo atraparlo pero era demasiado tarde, la latina había escapado.

-Santana, regresa aquí maldita sea, REGRESAAAAAAA.

Ella no hizo caso y acelero a toda velocidad ignorando las luces de los semáforos, varios autos frenaron de golpe, algunos chocaron con otros.

Ella seguía manejando, tenía la vista perdida y un aspecto de lunática, tenía un poco de sangre en la cara.

-Debo….obedecer voz…debo…..matar a Hummel.

Por otra parte el ojiazul se encontraba en la casa de Sheldon, se bañó, se cambió y cargo ese extraño celular, al prenderlo lo exploro pero no tenía nada de información, el único teléfono que había era el de Cooper, no había ningún registro así que lo lanzo, se sentó en la cama y trato de tranquilizarse, se perdió en sus pensamiento hasta que el celular empezó a sonar, el ojiazul camino lentamente hasta el celular y lo agarra, lo mira y es un número desconocido, sigue sonando y después de un tiempo decide atenderlo con miedo.

-¿Ho…ho….hola?

Se escuchan unas respiraciones.

-¿Quién…quién es? Por favor responde.

-"Ku…K…Ku…..Kurt….p..po..por favor….a…ayu…ayúdame".

Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos del ojiazul.

-¿Blaine? Gracias a Dios estas bien, amor ¿Dónde estás?

-"No lo sé…..por favor….ayudame….me tienen secuestrado".

-¿Quién Blaine? Dime el nombre.

-"Se llama…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

El ojiazul escucho el grito de su esposo en el celular.

-BLAINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA…..NO LO LASTIMES…..DEJALO EN PAZ…..DEJALO EN PAZ POR FAVOR…..por favor.

Las lágrimas salían en cantidad, una nueva voz se escuchó.

-"Hola Kurt".

-¿Quién…quien carajo eres?

-"Encuéntrame, sabes cómo hacerlo, puedes saber quién soy".

-¿Cómo? No tengo idea quien carajo eres, no sé cómo encontrarte.

-"Claro que sí, busca, puedes hacerlo, lo hiciste antes y puedes volver a hacerlo, puedes saber quién soy".

-No sé quién eres, por favor….detén esta locura, libera a todos, devuélveme a mi esposo, yo no te he hecho nada.

-"Yo no estaría tan seguro Kurt, date prisa, se te acaba el tiempo, encuéntrame….antes de que ella te encuentre primero"

-¿Ella? ¿Alguien más me está siguiendo? ¿Quién carajo eres?

-"Averigua, sabes quién soy"

El ojiazul se quedó pensando y limpiándose las lágrimas, se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-No puede ser…¿Realmente eres tú?...¿Se…Se…..Sebastián? ¿Eres tú?

La llamada finalizo.

El ojiazul lanzo el celular y cayo de rodillas llorando, Sheldon entra a la habitación y va a consolarlo.

-Tranquilo Kurt, vas a encontrarlo, por favor cálmate.

-Lo están lastimando….lo están lastimando….quiero a Blaine devuelta, ya no soporto esto.

-Se fuerte Kurt, necesitas ser fuerte, vamos a encontrar a todos, ya lo veras, ven, levántate, lávate la cara, yo iré a preparar el auto, te llevare al hospital psiquiátrico y hablaras con Anna, estamos cerca Kurt, resiste.

-Lo hare, lo hare por Blaine.

El ojiazul se tranquilizó t se subió al auto, Sheldon llego al hospital psiquiátrico, empezaba a oscurecer, el cielo se nublo, tarde o temprano volvería a llover.

Los dos se bajan del auto, Kurt se puso su gorra y anteojos, quería pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

-¿Cómo diablo vamos a ver a esa señora?

-La última vez que vine recuerdo que estaba en la habitación 219 pero fue hace mucho, no sé si siga ahí, ni siquiera sé si sigue viva.

-Estoy seguro que sí, escucha quédate cerca de mí, iré a la recepción y veré que puedo hacer.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Los dos entraron al hospital, Kurt le señalo a Sheldon donde estaba la recepción, el entrenador fue.

-Buenas, me gustaría ver a Anna Muskovitz.

-Como no, solo tiene que llenar este formulario ¿Lo verá usted solo?

-No no, yo con mi…hijo, es algo tímido.

-Entiendo, por favor complete esto.

-Como no.

Sheldon lleno sus datos y le sorprendió unas cosas, las firmas, sus visitas, alguien más la ha visto.

Estaba la firma de Kurt cuando la vio por primera vez, también la firma de Sebastián pero lo que llamo su atención era una firma en especial…..la firma de Spencer….Spencer Sully, fue el último en visitarla, un total de 10 veces ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué vinculo tiene?

Al firmarlo se lo entregó a la recepcionista.

-Muchas gracias, se encuentra en la habitación 219, es la última, por ese pasillo, les aviso que el horario de visita finaliza en una hora.

-Le agradezco mucho señorita.

El entrenado fue a buscar a Kurt y fueron hasta la habitación, al entrar vieron a la mujer, Kurt la recordaba igual desde la última vez que la vio, tranquila, en su cama con una bata blanca mirando la tv.

-Hola Señora Muskovitz, tanto tiempo ¿Se acuerda de mí?

-Hola querido ¿Eres el nuevo medico? ¿Tienes mis pastillas?

-Bueno….al parecer sigue igual que antes.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene Kurt?

-Ella tiene el mal de Alzheimer, no creo que me recuerde.

-Diablos, no contaba con eso, entonces perdemos el tiempo muchacho, no podemos hacer nada.

-Debo intentarlo.

El ojiazul se acerca a la señora.

-Anna ¿Me recuerda? Soy yo, Kurt Hummel, vine a verla hace años, usted me dijo el nombre del asesino del origami.

-¿Hijos? Yo no tengo hijos pero amo el origami…..tenía un niño, se llamaba Myron, amaba el origami.

-Espera Kurt, dice que no tiene hijos y luego recuerda a su hijo ¿Cómo es eso?

-Es parte de su enfermedad, no puedo presionarla, debe haber algo que la haga recordar.

-¿Tienes mis pastillas querido?

-No Anna, lo siento.

-Este hospital esta de mal en peor, en el otro hospital me atendían mejor, eran puntuales.

-Anna necesito información, ustedes puede ayudarme…¿Cómo se llamaba la familia que adopto a Sebastián?

-¿Qué Sebastián? No conozco a ningún Sebastián.

-Sebastián Muskovitz, era hermano de Myron, era su hijo.

-No recuerdo tener hijos.

Kurt miro por los alrededores si había algo que la haga recordar cosas, pero no había nada, decidió seguir hablando.

-El apellido Sully, Anna, el apellido Sully, sé que lo conoce.

La señora puso una cara triste.

-Esa familia se llevó a Sebastián, a mi niño, eran buena gente, yo lo iba a visitar hasta que me enfermé y me pusieron aquí, no pude salir más, supongo que pensó que ya no lo quería.

-El sabía que usted lo amaba, necesito saber los nombres de esa familia, usted los conoce.

-No recuerdo donde están, no recuerdo sus caras.

-Ellos tenían un hijo ¿Cómo se llama ese niño Anna?

-Ellos adoptaron a Sebastián, mi hijo fue su hijo…..¿Tienes mis pastillas querido?

-Ellos tenían un hijo más…..¿Su nombre era Spencer?

-¿Spencer? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

-Spencer era el hijo de los Sully ¿Es verdad?

-No, ellos no tenían un hijo llamado Spencer….ese no es su nombre.

-¿Cuál es su nombre Anna? Por favor ¿Cuál es su nombre?

La vista de la señora se perdió.

-Hola querido ¿Son los nuevos doctores? ¿Tienen mis medicinas?

El ojiazul suspiro y se rindió, Sheldon le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Kurt, no tiene caso, no se acuerdo, no sigas presionando a la mujer, debe haber otra forma de encontrarlos, debemos irnos de aquí.

-Sí, lo sé, es que…tenía esperanzas de…..no importa, vámonos, adiós Señora Muskovitz.

Kurt y Sheldon estaban a punto de irse cuando fueron detenidos por la voz de la mujer.

-Spencer….Sully.

-¿Qué?

-Spencer….Sully….vino aquí, lo vi.

-¿Esta recordando Anna? ¿Qué sucedió?

-El…..lo está buscando…..el….dijo algo.

-¿Qué le dijo? ¿Qué es lo que está buscando?

-A ti Hummel, todo esto es por ti.

-¿Por mí? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hice? Anna por favor, dígame….Spencer…..¿Es Sebastián? ¿Es él?

La anciana puso una mirada seria y triste, estaba confundida, el ojiazul volvió a preguntarle lo mismo, ella lo miro.

-No esta donde creemos que esta Kurt, el no está donde creemos que esta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?

-No esta donde creemos que esta.

La mujer se reposo en su cama y se durmió.

-¿Anna? Por favor, despierte.

-Kurt…Kurt….ya no podemos hacer nada, debemos irnos.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso que dijo?

-No lo sé, pero este no es momento, debemos irnos y ahora, vamos a mi casa, lo solucionaremos ahí.

Sheldon y Kurt regresaron a la casa, el ojiazul se sentía agotado, pero no quería dormir, comió poco, se la paso tratando de descifrar ese enigma que le dio Anna, pero no conseguía respuestas.

Se sentía agotado, quiso ir a su casa, pero aún seguía siendo vigilada por la policía y lo último que necesitaba era estar detenido.

Llamo a Cooper, le aviso que Blaine aun está vivo y hará lo que sea para encontrarlo, el hermano mayor lloro, pero sabía que Kurt lo encontraría, luego le hizo vocecitas a Finn, él bebe rio al escuchar la voz de su padre, Kurt realmente se moría por ir a abrazar a su hijo, pero aun no podría, si lo hacia lo arrestarían así que decidió esperar un poco más.

Al finalizar la llamada el ojiazul soltó su llanto, Sheldon fue y lo abrazo tratando de consolarlo, habían pasado cuatro horas, era de noche y la lluvia caía con fuerza, esa lluvia le traía recuerdos al ojiazul, malos y buenos, el entrenador se sintió agotado y fue a dormir, Kurt, seguía en la cocina, dando vueltas, tomando café, pensando una y otra vez ese enigma, cuando eran alrededor de las 01:40 am, estaba sentado en el sillón fumando y tomando un vaso de whisky, se perdió en sus pensamientos, cuando estaba por terminar el cigarrillo abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo y salto del sillón.

-Lo tengo….ya se a qué se refiere…..Sheldon ya se dónde….no…no puedo involucrarlo, lo siento Sheldon, lo hare solo.

El ojiazul busco una pala para cavar, fue a la pieza del entrenador y lo vio dormido, no quería levantarlo, despacio fue hasta agarrar las llaves de su auto.

Salió de la casa, subió al auto y lo encendió.

Llego a un lugar, la lluvia era fuerte, Kurt se encontraba en el cementerio, bajo del auto con la pala, sabía que las puertas estaban cerradas, así que se las ingenió para poder escalar la pared y salto del otro lado logrando entrar.

Busco y busco hasta que logro encontrar una tumba, miro muy seriamente el nombre, tanto que hasta le dio odio.

"Sebastián Smythe 1986 – 2016"

El ojiazul se acercó a la tumba y vio algo que le llamo la atención.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Un perro disecado? ¿Quién demonios venía a verte Sebastián?

Kurt examino el perro y vio que tenía en la cintura el nombre "Max", lo dejo en el suelo, mira seriamente la tumba.

-Debo estar loco para hacer esto, pero solo así me sacare las malditas dudas, aun muerto has hecho de mi vida y la de Blaine una mierda Sebastián, pero esto termina ahora.

Kurt empezó a cavar, una y otra vez, sacando toda la tierra que podía, con la lluvia fuerte se provocaba barro liquido, pero se las ingenió para poder seguir cavando.

Al cabo de 3 horas logra ver el ataúd, el ojiazul sigue cavando más y más fuerte, el ataúd está a la vista completamente.

-Por favor…por favor….espero estar equivocado, por favor.

Kurt empezó a golpear con la pala el ataúd hasta que logro romperla, saco la taba y sus ojos se agrandaron, no podía creer lo que veía.

-No…..no…no…esto no está pasando…esto no está pasando….…es imposible…¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué carajo es esto? ¿Qué CARAJO ES ESTO?...¿Rocas? ¿Piedras?...MALDICIONNN.

En el ataúd de Sebastián no estaba su cuerpo, solo rocas, muchas rocas, lo cual provocaba que el ataúd tenga peso para creer que hay alguien ahí.

Al enterarse de que su miedo es afirmativo, sale de la cueva que cavo, lo único que quería era irse del cementerio, pero antes agarro su nuevo celular y busco un número.

-Por favor atiende….atiende…..atiende.

-¿Hola?

-William….Will…..soy yo, Kurt.

-¿Hummel? ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en el cementerio, por favor, por favor, ven a buscarme, necesito decirte algo.

-¿Sabes que tengo orden de arrestarte?

-Lo se….pero créeme al ver esto no lo harás.

-¿Por qué no?

-Esta vivo…..todo este tiempo estuvo vivo…..sigue vivo, nos engañó a todos.

-¿De que estas hablando Kurt? ¿Quién sigue vivo?

-Sebastián…..el asesino del origami…..sigue con vida.

-¿QUEEEEEE? No puede ser.

-Acabo de averiguarlo, él es S S.

-No puede ser Kurt, S S es Sue Sylvester.

-¿Qué? No, no es posible, Will estoy en la tumba de Sebastián y no se encuentra aquí.

-Mierda, espérame ahí Kurt, no te muevas, ahora mismo iré ahí, espérame en la entrada del cementerio.

-Gracias por favor, apúrate.

El ojiazul finalizo la llamada.

Estaba caminando, llorando, aunque las lágrimas eran limpiadas con la lluvia, no podía creer lo que había descubierto, su mayor miedo, lo que lo tuvo todos estoy años preocupado, había ocurrido, Sebastián seguía con vida y el sabía muy bien que lo que estaba planeando era venganza, ahora Kurt entro en el juego y si hace un movimiento en falso, quien sabe que le pueda pasar a todos los que fueron secuestrados.

Muchas preguntas se vinieron a su mente ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir? Cayo de una gran altura ¿Cómo alguien pudo sobrevivir a eso?

Ahora debería seguir buscando, pero es mejor esperar al agente.

El ojiazul seguí caminando, mojado por la lluvia, pero se detuvo, había algo que lo dejo paralizado, vio a alguien en la entrada y sabía que no era el agente, era una mujer y podía asegurar que tenía un cuchillo.

-¿Quién….QUIEN ERES?

No hubo respuesta

Un rayo logro alumbrarla y Kurt vio de quien se trataba, la mujer tenía una sonrisa siniestra.

-San…San….Santana ¿Eres tú?

La latina se quedó mirando al ojiazul, ella tenía en su mano un cuchillo grande, el ojiazul comenzó a temblar, sabía que no terminaría en charla.

-Santana ¿Qué estás haciendo? Baja ese cuchillo por favor.

-Debo…matar….a Hummel.

Kurt se quedó paralizado cuando vio que la latina se le estaba acercando dispuesto a apuñalarlo.

CONTINUARA


	16. CAPITULO 16: El taxidermista

Hola gente espero que esten todos y todas bien, mil disculpas por la tardanza, estuvo con un monton de cosas pero bueno, lo importante es que ya pude terminar el capitulo 16 jajaja y ya me duelen los dedos, 24 hojas de word, nunca escribi tanto jajajajaja tambien les tengo una noticia para el siguiente capitulo saldra a la luz los nombres de los secuestradores, espero sorprenderlos asi como con el nombre del asesino del origami jajja bueno sin mas los dejo con el capitulo 16, les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, besotesssssss.

PD: Le quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi mejor amigo Hugo, te mando un beso.

Y besos a todos ustedes, esto tmb esta dedicado a ustedes, no quiero lectores celosos jajajajajaja recuerden que los quiero mucho, besitos :)

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

CAPITULO 16: El taxidermista

Kurt retrocedía cuando veía que la latina se le estaba acercando lentamente con la mirada fija y perdida, los rayos le daban un aspecto realmente terrorífico y estaba lloviendo más fuerte.

-Santana…por favor….retrocede…..no sé qué te sucede.

-Debo….matar…..a Hummel.

-¿Estás loca o que te sucede? Soy yo…..Kurt…no soy tu enemigo.

-Debo…..matarte…..me lo ordeno.

-Por favor…..detén esta locura…..aléjate de mí.

-Debo….hacerlo.

-No….no lo hagas por favor….te he ayudado…debes resistir…sea lo que sea.

La latina se detuvo un momento y empezó como a tener contracciones, la mano donde tenía el cuchillo le temblaba, su cuerpo no le respondía y perdía equilibrio, sentía un dolor que parecía estar resistiéndole.

-Ku…K….Kurt…..a….a…..alej….aléjate….de mí.

-Santana…..¿Que te sucede?

-Aléjate….de mi…..ahora…no voy….a re….resistir…..mucho…veteeeee.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Solo….vete…alejateeeee…no re…sisto….el dolor.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-No…..noooo.

La latina dio un fuerte grito y cayó al suelo muy agitada, el ojiazul seguí inmóvil, de a poco fue acercándose.

-Santana…¿Estás bien?

La latina tenía la mirada perdida, miro seriamente al ojiazul y este sintió escalofríos y empezó a retrocedes, Santana agarro su cuchillo.

-Por favor…..por favor….no lo hagas.

La latina lo miro, sonrió y se le tiro encima, cayendo los dos al suelo, ella quería apuñalarlo.

-NOOOOOOOO….MALDITA SEA…DETENTE SANTANAAAA…..BASTAAAAAAA.

Kurt sujeto los brazos de la latina, pero esta intenta matar al ojiazul, al estar en tanto movimiento, la latina ataco al ojiazul cortándole la cara en el cachete derecho y luego un corte en el brazo.

Kurt le dio un fuerte empujón y logro librarse de ella y comenzó a correr, ellas lo seguía por todo el cementerio, decidió esconderse entre las tumbas, la latina se detuvo y empezó a buscarlo, Kurt trataba de encontrar la salida y avanzaba escondido entre las tumbas, a veces ella lo veía y lo perseguía con una risa siniestra, Kurt hacia todo lo que podía para perderla de vista, la latina soltaba un grito cada vez que perdía a Kurt, el ojiazul seguía avanzando, pudo ver la salida del cementerio pero vio que Santana estaba cerca de el así que debía ir con cuidado.

Al estar tan cerca noto que la latina no se encontraba cerca de él, empezó a tener mala espina, pero lo único que quería era alejarse de ese lugar, así que empezó a correr hasta llegar a las rejas y salir del cementerio, estaba tan cerca, pero la latina le salto encima queriendo apuñalarlo.

-Santana….basta…..detente….soy yo Kurt.

Ella no lo reconoció y siguió atacándolo.

-Basta Santana….no lo hagas.

Ella apretó con más fuerza, el cuchillo estaba cerca del pecho de Kurt, directo al corazón, el ojiazul le sujetaba las manos con fuerza.

-Soy yo….Kurt…..¿No me reconoces?

La latina soltó un grito y siguió empujando, estaba más cerca del pecho del ojiazul.

-Vamos Santana….despierta…..no lo hagas…..despierta….despierta…SANTANA LOPEZ.

-K…Ku…..Kurt.

La latina lo soltó y retrocedió alejándose del ojiazul, este se levanta y retrocede.

Santana trataba de recobrar el sentido, pero la toxicina que tenía dentro de su cuerpo era más fuerte, recorría todo su cuerpo, las voces del secuestrador invadían su cabeza y la hacían perder la razón.

"Encuentra a Hummel y mátalo"

Una y otra vez, la latina gritaba, no podía controlarlo, al finalizar cae al suelo muy agitada.

Kurt la miraba, estaba cansado, el cuerpo le pasaba por el cansancio y el frio, se quedó mirando a la latina que se levantaba lentamente con el cuchillo en la mano.

-Santana, debes resistir, no dejes que te gane.

La latina no dijo nada, solo lo miraba fijamente, el ojiazul empezó a dar marcha atrás y ella se le vuelve a tirar encima, pero estaba vez no caen al suelo, Kurt lucho con ella y la lanza al suelo sacándole el cuchillo, ella lo mira con odio.

-No quiero lastimarte Santana, debes detenerte…..no sé qué demonios te sucede, pero debes detenerte ahora por favor.

Ella lo seguía mirando, pero no con odio, su mirada parecía como de preocupación, empezó a retorcerse, comenzaba a recobrar el sentido.

-Resiste…puedes hacerlo…solo resiste.

Santana cayó al suelo dando un grito, al cabo de unos minutos recupera el sentido y mira para todos lados.

-¿K..Ku…Kurt?

-Santana gracias a Dios volviste.

-¿Dónde….dónde estoy?

-En el cementerio…..¿Cómo me encontraste?

-No…no lo sé…algo…algo me dieron….no sé qué es….pero quería que te asesine.

-Santana sé que es Sebastián….sé que está vivo, él es el secuestrador, debo encontrarlo y tú sabes donde, por favor dime.

-Si….si…..debemos ayudar a los otros…..yo sé cómo llegar….te llevare hasta…

La latina se detuvo, un disparo fue directo a su pecho, Kurt quedo con la boca abierta, no podía creerlo, Santana se debilito y cayó al suelo, el ojiazul ve quien disparo, no pensé que se encontraría con ella.

-¿T..tú? ¿Cómo puede ser?

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Hummel….espero que me hayas extrañado.

-Sylvester…..se supone que deberías estar en la cárcel…Por Dios…..la mataste maldita.

-No estaba en mis planes, pero jure vengarme de todos por todo lo que me hicieron pasar y miren a quien me vengo a encontrar…..a la súper estrella.

-Estás loca Sylvester.

-¿Tú crees? Tal vez todos estamos locos, yo me volví loca de rabia al ver como todos se llevaron toda la gloria por la que estuve peleando por años.

-¿De qué gloria estás hablando?

-Arruinaron toda mi reputación con el asesino del origami, años persiguiéndolo para que me lo arruinen todo, tu, sobre todo, metiste tus narices junto con Schuester y se llevaron todo el crédito.

-Estás loca, tu intentaste matar a Blaine porque creíste que era el asesino del origami, intentaste matar a Will, también querías matarme a mi….realmente mereces estar en la cárcel.

Sue miraba a Kurt con rabia.

-Esto termina aquí muchacho…me llevare lo que por derecho me pertenece.

-Detente Sue…..no soy famoso…..solo tuve un par de entrevistas e hice un libro…nada más.

-Sin contar que se hizo una película y una serie, donde se me ve a mi como un completo monstruo, jamás te perdonare por eso…..despídete del mundo Hummel.

Sue preparo su arma y el ojiazul se ocultó entre las lapidas, Sue empezó a disparar.

-No tienes donde esconderte Hummel, no sirve de nada esconderse.

-Sue, detén esta locura ahora, no es a mí de quien hay que preocuparse, detente.

Ella seguía disparando acercándose y Kurt corría hacia otra lapida, protegiéndose de los disparos de Sue.

-Sal de ahí Kurt….no hay a donde ir…..sal y enfrenta tu destino ja ja ja ja ja.

Sue seguía disparando, Kurt se arrastraba y trataba de alejarse de Sue pero ello lo perseguía.

No había a donde ir, así que no quedo remedio que enfrentarse a Sue, espero que se acercara más y cuando vio que se distrajo salto hacia ella tratando de sacarle el arma, hubo varios disparos debido al forcejeo.

-Suelta esa arma Sue, debes calmarte, estas siendo una lunática.

-Vas a morir Hummel….vas a morir.

El ojiazul seguía forcejeando con Sue para poder sacarle el arma, pero la ex – teniente tenia fuerza por lo cual le costaba trabajo sacarle el arma.

-Estas cometiendo un grave error Sue…..Will y yo no somos tu problema…..Sebastián sigue vivo…debemos detenerlo.

-Él no es mi preocupación, ustedes me quitaron algo muy importante…y ahora van a pagarlo.

Sue hizo fuerza y lanzo a Kurt al suelo, ella lo tenía apuntando con su pistola.

-Por favor…..por favor Sue…..no lo hagas.

-Te llego la hora Hummel.

-Te lo ruego….no lo hagas…..no te he hecho daño, todo lo que hice fue para ayudar a Blaine a encontrar a su hijo…..por favor Sue…..detente.

-Jamás me detendré Kurt, no parare hasta que todos ustedes mueran….yo…..voy…..a…..tener….mi…..venganzaaaaa.

Se escuchó un disparo, pero no provenía del arma de Sue, era otro, alguien disparo y le dio al arma de Sue, haciéndole perderla, era Will quien llego para ayudar al ojiazul.

-Levanta las manos Sue, estas arrestada.

-Vaya vaya vaya….miren quien se ha unido a la fiesta…..William Schuester.

-Retrocede Sue….esto termina ahora…..ya has hecho demasiado daño.

-Esto aún no termina Will…..apenas ha empezado.

-Ya basta…esto termina lo quieras o no….estas arrestada Sylvester.

-¿Arrestada?...No me hagas reír William ¿De veras crees que volveré a la cárcel? ¿Sin terminar mi venganza?

-Esta es una misión sin sentido Sue…..Kurt y yo no te hemos hecho nada, deja de insistir con esto de la fama, Kurt y yo no lo somos, solo nos conocen un par de personas, pero es todo, no somos mundialmente conocidos…a ti te hubiera sucedido lo mismo.

-MIENTES.

-No miento Sue….míranos….mira en la situación en la que estamos ¿Realmente crees que somos famosos?

-Todo...todo lo que he hecho….años buscándolo…..y llegaron ustedes….me arrebataron todo.

Kurt se levanta de a poco.

-Estas equivocada Sue….solo he sacado un libro, eso es todo lo que he hecho nada más, el agente solo tuvo unas entrevistas, pero sigue siendo un agente del FBI, tu hubieras seguido siendo una teniente de la policía ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-CALLATE, TU NO SABES NADA.

Sue intentaba golpear a Kurt pero Will la detiene.

-QUIETA AHÍ SUE….no le harás nada a Hummel, vienes conmigo ahora o te disparare.

-Espera Will, la necesitamos, ella puede llevarnos a la casa del secuestrador.

-Ella es la secuestradora, todo esto es por ella.

-No, no es ella, solo es un peón, pero sabe dónde se encuentran.

-Olvídalo Hummel, esto termina ahora, Sue vendrá conmigo, nadie más va a salir lastimado.

-No seas idiota Will, podemos terminar con todo esto, pero la necesitamos.

-No, me niego totalmente Kurt, voy a encerrarla y avisare a los periodistas que ella es la S S.

-No Will, te estas equivocando, S S no es Sue Sylvester, S S es Sebastián Smythe.

-EL ESTA MUERTO, DEJA DE DAR IDEAS KURT, ESTUVE A PUNTO DE MORIR Y PERDER A EMMA POR SU CULPA.

-Y YO HE PERDIDO A MIS AMIGOS Y A MI ESPOSO POR CULPA DE SEBASTIAN LO CREAS O NO…..Y VOY A BUSCARLOS CON O SIN TU AYUDA.

Will y Kurt se calman, Sue seguía mirando su discusión.

-¿Sabes que ella intento matarme, a ti y a tu marido?

-Si.

-¿Y aun así quieres que confiemos en que ella nos llevara a la casa del secuestrador?

Kurt dudo, pero respondió.

-Si.

Sue seguía observando su discusión y era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar.

Agarro una lata azul que tenía en su saco y saco el seguro, lo lanza hacia Will y Kurt, explota, pero no era fuego, era de luz, una bomba luminosa, los muchachos quedaron sin vista por unos segundos, Sue saco su lanza garfios y disparo cerca de la salida y se retiró volando.

Will intento ver y disparo para todos lados.

-REGRESA AQUÍ SUE…..LA PUTA MADRE.

Sue logro salir del cementerio y se subió a su auto.

-Sera la próxima vez William, nada me detendrá, voy a obtener mi venganza.

Sue arranco el auto y escapo, el agente se acercó y empezó a disparar, pero ya era tarde, Sue había escapado.

-MIERDA…..MIERDA…la perdí otra vez.

-Will necesito que vengas conmigo.

El agente miro seriamente a Kurt y lo agarro de su camisa.

-PEDAZO DE IDIOTA ¿TIENES IDEA DEL PELIGRO QUE ESTAMOS CORRIENDO? SE SUPONE QUE DEBO ARRESTAR A ESA MUJER Y POR TU CULPA SE ME HA ESCAPADO.

-SUELTAME….ELLA NO DEBE PREOCUPARNOS.

¿ENTONCES QUIEN DEBE PREOCUPARNOS?

-Solo…..cálmate…..ven conmigo….te lo mostrare.

Kurt llevo a Will hasta la tumba de Sebastián, el agente se puso las manos en la boca cuando vio que en el ataúd solo había piedras.

-Dios, esto no puede estar pasando…..no puede ser.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo.

-Debe haber algo más…..algo nos estamos perdiendo…..yo vi caer a Sebastián, era una gran altura, no pudo sobrevivir a eso…..es imposible.

-Yo también lo creía Will pero ya ves estos hechos…..Sebastián sigue vivo y planea vengarse de todos nosotros, es de el de quien tenemos que preocuparnos.

-Debo avisarle a Emma y a Holiday, debemos buscar en cada casa, cada barrio antes de que sea tarde.

Mientras Will hablaba Kurt volvió a agarrar el perro disecado, solo observo que decía "Max" pero luego miro su estómago y tenía una insignia:

"Simón Sully – Taxidermista"

-Oh por Dios….se está haciendo pasar por otra persona.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste Kurt?

-Ehh…ohhh….nada…solo estaba divagando…..emmm…..Will, notaras que con esto soy inocente.

-Yo sé que eres inocente Kurt, siempre lo supe pero la teniente Holiday esta paranoica, hará lo que sea con tal de encerrarte.

-Pero soy inocente, no puedo estar encerrado en una celda, debo encontrar a Blaine y a los demás.

-Lo sé, créeme que yo también quiero encontrarlos…debes irte Hummel, vete ahora…..encuéntralos, yo le diré a la teniente que has escapado.

-Gracias Will.

-Pero entiende esto, estas solo ahora, Holiday te buscara como sea, debes ser cuidadoso.

-Lo hare, adiós y gracias…espera ¿Qué pasara con Santana?

-Es cierto….déjame revisar.

Will se acercó a la latina y le tomo el pulso.

-Todavía sigue viva, llamare a una ambulancia.

-Gracias a Dios sigue viva.

-Debes irte Hummel ahora, por favor si los encuentras no dudes en llamarme ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, de acuerdo, gracias.

Kurt abraza al agente y este se retira subiendo al auto de Sheldon.

Una vez que vio al ojiazul retirarse saco su radio.

-Emma….Holly….necesito que vengan al cementerio ahora.

Al cabo de 30 minutos las mujeres llegaron al cementerio junto con la ambulancia, pusieron a la latina en la camilla y se la llevaron.

Holly y Emma se encontraron con Will.

-¿Qué sucede Will?

-Las cosas pueden complicarse más de lo que imaginamos.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Síganme.

Will las llevo hasta el cementerio y vieron la tumba vacía.

-Oh no, no no no, esto no está nada bien.

-Lo se Holiday, no creí que las cosas llegaran así.

-¿Qué demonios le voy a decir a la gente? Todos se alterarán cuando sepan que el asesino del origami sigue vivo.

-Calma, debemos pensar bien lo que vamos a hacer y decir, primero ¿Cómo supiste lo de la tumba Will? Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en el departamento tuviste una llamada

-Así es, recibí una llamada de Hummel pidiendo….

-¿HUMMEL?

-Cálmate Holiday, nos equivocamos con ese muchacho.

-Ahora todo me queda claro, el muchacho nos tendió una trampa para que creamos que Sebastián sigue vivo y ya no lo busquemos….pues se equivocó, yo no me tragare este engaño.

-¿Qué te sucede Holiday? No puedes creer eso, Hummel quiso advertirnos.

-YA BASTA….HE SOPORTADO ESTO DESDE HACE MUCHO Y TODO POR CULPA DE ESE MUCHACHO, NO SE QUE PIENSAN USTEDES DE EL, PERO YO YA ESTOY CANSADA, TERMINARE CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ.

-Cálmate Holiday, debemos trabajar en equipo y terminar el trabajo.

-Por supuesto que no, esto se terminó agentes, ya lo hice a su modo y no hubo resultados.

-¿De que estas hablando Holly?

-Mira a tu alrededor William….hasta ahora solo hemos usado sus aparatitos y no hemos encontrado nada y ahora nos distrae un ex – periodista que nos pone donde él quiere para confundirnos.

-Holiday estas confundiendo las cosas.

-Esto se terminó William, atrapare a Kurt y ustedes están fuera del caso.

-Un momento Holiday, no puedes hacer eso.

-Puedo y lo hare Emma, ustedes ya no están a mi cargo, pueden irse o investigar por su cuenta, pero me separo de ustedes.

-Holiday…..

Emma lo detiene.

-Déjala Will, si es lo que quiere que así sea.

-Tal vez…..es lo mejor.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Esperemos…si Hummel tiene éxito nos avisara.

En otro lugar Kurt llega a la casa de Sheldon, este abre la puerta de su casa y le dice a Kurt que entre, aunque el entrenador no tenía una alegría al verlo.

-¿Dónde demonios estuviste Kurt? Estaba muy preocupado.

-Lo siento mucho Sheldon, no quería involucrarte o meterte en peligro.

-Amanecí y no te encontré, tampoco mi auto, me he preocupado mucho realmente Kurt, creí que el secuestrador te había llevado.

-No, tranquilo, ya estoy bien.

-Dime ¿A dónde fuiste?

-No importa.

-Dímelo Kurt ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Al….al cementerio….tenía que sacarme todas mis dudas.

-¿Al cementerio? ¿Pero que fuiste a hacer ahí?

-No importa.

-Claro que importa…mira como estas niño, estas todo…golpeado…lastimado….¿Qué demonios te paso? Y exijo una respuesta.

-Está bien…está bien…te contare todo, pero primero…..¿Puedo darme un baño?

-Ve chico, luego me contaras todo.

Kurt se dirigió al baño, se ducho y trato de procesar todo el momento que ha vivido, no puede perder más tiempo, si o si debe encontrar a Blaine y al resto, está cerca, necesita ubicar el nombre del taxidermista.

Al terminar su ducha Shledon le dejo otra muda de ropa, le dijo que lo esperaba en la mesa con café.

El ojiazul se estaba cambiando, Sheldon va hasta la cocina y puede ver que la policía se estaba alejando de la casa de Kurt ¿Por qué se habrán ido? Pensaba el entrenador, decide encender la tv y poner las noticias, estaba la teniente Holiday.

-"Teniente ¿Kurt Hummel es peligroso?"

-Así es, he ordenado a toda la policía en su búsqueda.

-"Pero ¿Por qué?"

-Escuchen con atención, el está siendo buscado y para evitar su búsqueda y poner a la gente más paranoica, desenterró la tumba del asesino del origami, así es señores, la tumba de Sebastián Smythe y saco el cuerpo para que creamos que siga vivo y nos olvidemos de él.

Todos los reporteros quedaron con la boca abierta, también Sheldon que no podía creer la noticia.

-"¿Qué es lo que hará teniente?"

-Si alguien ve a Hummel le ordeno que avise al departamento de policía, he ordenado arrestarlo al instante.

-"Pero ¿Qué pruebas tiene de que Hummel ha desenterrado el cuerpo?"

-Se acabó la entrevista, si me disculpan debo buscar a un detenido, se termina la entrevista, todo el mundo afuera.

Sheldon apago la tv, estaba procesando todo lo que escucho, en eso ve bajar a Kurt que ya se había arreglado y fue para la mesa.

-Dime la verdad Kurt….¿Sebastián Smythe sigue vivo?

-¿Queee?...¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Contéstame.

-Si….estoy seguro que sí.

-Fuiste al cementerio y desenterraste su tumba.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque acabo de verlo en las noticias, la teniente Holiday cree que lo hiciste para que la policía no te busque.

-Pero no es cierto…..el cuerpo de Sebastián no estaba ahí, yo no lo saque, en su ataúd había piedras.

-Te creo Kurt…..pero déjame decirte que otros no piensan lo mismo, la policía ahora te está buscando más que nunca, por cierto, los que estaban en tu casa se fueron.

-¿Qué?

El ojiazul miro por la ventana y vio que no había policía.

-Te están buscando Kurt, por todos lados, tienes que tener mucho cuidado.

-Mierda….estoy tan cansado de esto.

-¿Qué harás ahora Kurt? No puedes ir con la policía y decir que Sebastián sigue vivo, nadie te creerá y te encerraran.

-Lo se…debo ir a otro lugar…..creo que aun puedo encontrarlos.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-En la tumba de Sebastián, había un perro disecado….tenía el nombre del taxidermista….se llamaba Simón…Simón Sully…ese es el nombre.

-¿Un taxidermista?...espera….se dónde es.

-¿En serio?

-Si….conozco uno….esta en las afueras de Westerville…..en la calle Lincoln 2438.

-Cielos, gracias Sheldon, realmente me viene muy bien esta ayuda.

-Espera Kurt ¿Qué harás?

-Debo ir a esa dirección…..tal vez descubra algo…..debo intentarlo.

-Ten cuidado.

-Lo hare….ahora volveré a mi casa, quiero ver a mi hijo, ya estuve mucho tiempo separado de el y mi auto lo reconocerían al instante…..es hora de que vuelva a viajar con una vieja amiga…Sheldon te agradezco por todo….luego te devolveré la ropa.

-No te preocupes muchacho…..que tengas suerte.

Kurt y Sheldon se estaban por abrazarse y despedirse, pero el ojiazul se detuvo y quedo duro, se escuchó un ruido y un disparo fue directo a Sheldon y este cae al suelo.

-NOOOOOOOOO SHELDONNNNN….DESPIERTA.

Las ventanas se rompieron, lo mismo las tazas de café, alguien estaba disparando, Kurt se lanzó al suelo y se fue arrastrando hasta poder protegerse.

Las balas seguían entrando en la casa del entrenador hasta que se detuvieron, Kurt trato de ver quien disparaba y ve que es Sue Sylvester con una M16, seguramente vio el auto en el que iba Kurt y espero la oportunidad para matarlo.

-NO PUEDES ESCONDERTE POR SIEMPRE HUMMEL….SABES QUE TE ENCONTRARE…NO ME DETENDRE HASTA CUMPLIR MI VENGANZA.

El ojiazul quedo paralizado, no podía moverse, se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía, Sue subió a su auto y arranco lo más rápido que pudo, la policía la perseguía.

Kurt se arrastra lentamente llorando hasta llegar al cuerpo de Sheldon, el entrenador estaba en el suelo, Kurt lo abraza.

-Lo siento…..por favor perdóname….no quise que esto pasara…..lo siento mucho…..te prometo que pagara por lo que te hizo.

El ojiazul le beso la frente y se retiró de la casa llorando, abrió la puerta y miro para todos lados por si había alguien, parecía como si toda la gente del barrio se había ido ¿A dónde estaban? ¿Nadie escucho los disparos? Era extraño o todo el mundo tiene miedo de salir de sus casas.

Tantas cosas pasaron por la mente de Kurt pero decidió ignorarlas y se dirigió a su casa, entra buscando a Cooper y Finn, no estaban en el living, entonces subió hasta su cuarto y ahí los vio, Cooper le estaba contando un cuento a Finn quien se encontraba en su corral, el hermano lo vio y salió a abrazarlo.

-Kurt….gracias a Dios que estas bien.

-Lamento haberme tardado tanto.

-¿Qué tienes?

-No quiero hablar ahora Cooper, solo quiero verlo.

-Claro….el está ahí.

Kurt se acercó hasta Finn y él bebe al verlo pone una sonrisa y estira los brazos.

-Hola hijito, perdón por tardar.

Kurt agarra a su hijo y lo abraza, Finn lanzaba risitas, Cooper se acerca a él.

-Se ve que te extraño.

-Lo extrañe demasiado, tenía miedo no volverlo a ver.

-Ya estas con el Kurt….¿Has descubierto algo de mi hermano?

-Aun no Cooper pero creo que estoy cerca, debo pedirte otro favor.

-Dime.

-Yo sé que te he pedido mucho con cuidar a Finn pero necesito que lo hagas un día más.

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a salir?

-Saldré en unas horas, ahora estoy cansado y quiero estar con mi hijo, pero a donde voy no puedo llevarlo y tampoco a ti.

-¿A dónde diablos vas?

-Voy a ir a Westerville, estoy seguro que hay alguien que puede saber quién es este secuestrador.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Eso espero….es lo único que tengo ahora.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

-No, por favor no, no quiero poner a nadie más en peligro, ya has hecho mucho por mi Cooper, solo necesito que cuides a mi hijo.

-Estas bien.

-¿Podrías…..dejarme…solo un rato con mi hijo? Por favor.

-Claro….ten, le estaba leyendo esto.

-"El libro de la selva" es su historia favorita….gracias Cooper.

-Estaré en el living si me necesitas.

Cooper se retiró y Kurt se sentó en la silla junto con Finn y empezó a leerle el cuento, él bebe daba risas de fascinación, a Kurt le daba animo la risa de su hijo, estuvo tantas veces en peligro que no quería pensar que le pasara nada malo a su hijo, ya perdió a sus amigos, a su esposo y ahora a Sheldon, esto debía terminar.

Al cabo de 2 horas Finn quedo dormido y Kurt lo puso en el moisés, se fue a bañar y se cambió de ropa, agarro una mochila y puso una linterna, el celular, la cámara digital y la grabadora USB que le regalo su ex Adam, estuvo a punto de tirarla más cuando recordó que Adam estuvo a punto de violarlo, pero en estos momentos ese aparato es necesario, así que lo guardo.

Se dirigió al garaje y abrió la puerta, se acercó a su antigua moto, estaba llena de polvo pues la última vez que lo uso fue cuando cuando iban a atrapar al asesino del origami, tuvo que arreglarlo pues la oficial Quinn Fabrey le había disparado en un intento de escape.

Así que la limpio, le puso nafta y fue a buscar su casco, estaba listo para salir.

-Bueno vieja amiga, espero que estés preparada para otra aventura, solo espero que no nos maten.

Cooper fue a verlo.

-¿Saldrás ahora Kurt?

-Así es…por favor cuida a mi hijo.

-Tranquilo, lo hare, cuídate.

-Gracias.

Kurt arranco la moto y salió a toda velocidad, al cabo de tres horas de viaje logro llegar a la dirección que le dio Sheldon, la casa se veía antigua y daba escalofríos, en la ventana se podía leer la palabra "TAXIDERMISTA" así que sabía que este era el lugar.

Se bajó de la moto, agarra su mochila y saca la grabadora.

-Hola, hoy es miércoles 17 de octubre de 2021, son las 16:45, me llamo Kurt Hummel, fui periodista de New York y escritor del libro LLUVIA PESADA, estoy aquí porque se me acusa de secuestrar a mis amigos, hare mi propia investigación y probare mi inocencia, estoy en Westerville, en la calle Lincoln 2438, estoy en la casa de un taxidermista, le hare unas preguntas.

Kurt apago la grabadora y se dirigió a la casa, toco el timbre, pero no hubo respuesta, lo volvió a tocar y nada.

-Mierda, parece ser que no hay nadie en casa….al carajo, no viaje tan lejos para nada, debe haber otra forma de entrar.

Kurt exploro todo el lado exterior de la casa y vio que una de las ventanas estaba abierta.

Se trepo lo más que pudo hasta que logro entrar, una vez adentro la ventana se cerró, intento abrirla, pero estaba dura, no se podía abrir.

-Mierda….no puedo abrirla….ok…tranquilo, ya no hay marcha atrás, debo seguir.

Saco otra vez la grabadora.

-He logrado entrar a la casa, al parecer no hay nadie, voy a buscar algo…que…oh por Dios.

El ojiazul se asustó al ver animales en la casa.

-Aquí hay…..hay…variedades de animales…no están vivos sino…disecados…..ummm…voy a seguir investigando.

Apago la grabadora, la casa parecía de una película de terror, en el techo tenia colgado búhos, lechuzas, águilas y varios tipos de aves, había perros disecados y gatos en varios muebles, conejos cerca de la chimenea, en el suelo un tapete de oso, había un león, hienas, en las paredes había cabezas de venados, también había la cabeza de una pantera negra, Kurt miraba todo horrorizado y empezó a sacar fotos.

-Cielos esto es una locura….o este tipo tiene demasiado amor a los animales que no puede sepultarlos o está totalmente loco…..no quiero saber ni cómo consiguió los leones y el oso…debo seguir buscando, algo debe haber.

Reviso cada lugar, armario, cajas, pero nada, había una puerta, pero no logro abrirla, estaba cerrado con llave.

Decidió revisar el segundo piso, encendió la grabadora.

-He revisado todo, pero no hay nada, me queda el segundo piso por revisar.

Kurt fue a paso lente subiendo por las escaleras, le daba impresión las cabezas de los alces en las paredes, el paso cerca de ellos, al llegar arriba había un perro negro que le llamaba la atención, estaba muy brilloso.

-Cielos para estar disecado parece recién bañado ¿Tendrá nombre?

Kurt se acerco al perro, pero noto algo, los ojos, se movieron, mirándolo…estaba vivo, el perro salto hacia Kurt y estos cayeron por las escaleras.

-Mierda….mierda…..¿Qué hago?...QUIETO.

El perro le ladro y lo tenía amenazado, listo para morderlo….o matarlo, se le lanzo encima cayendo al suelo.

-Quítate de encima…maldito perro…AUXILIOOOOOOO.

Kurt hacia fuerza con el animal para que no lo mordiera, intento agarra uno de los conejos que se encontraba cerca de él, al llegar le pega con fuerza en la cabeza y logra soltarse, se levanta e intenta escapar, pero el perro salto hacia la puerta de salida, volvió a ladrarle.

-Maldita sea….ALEJATE DE MI….mierda…mierda….¿Qué hago?

El perro volvió a ladrarle y estaba dispuesto a atacarlo, le salto encima, el ojiazul lo atrapa y trata de librarse de el pero el perro le agarra la zapatilla y este cae al suelo.

-SUELTAMEEEEE.

Le da varias patadas hasta que logra soltarlo, se levanta y retrocede buscando una salida.

El perro lo miraba y quería atacarlo, el ojiazul vio un gato en el aparador y se le ocurrió una idea.

El perro fue hacia Kurt y salto, el ojiazul aprovecho y lo golpeo con el gato en la cabeza, el gato se desarmo y el perro quedo desmayado.

-Oh por Dios….ohh por Dios.

Al ver toda esa escena, el ojiazul empezó a vomitar, al terminar fue a la cocina a lavarse la boca, luego prende la grabadora.

-Acabo….acabo de tener un enfrentamiento con un perro….creí…creí que estaba disecado, pero…..esto sonara absurdo…pero creo que me tendió una trampa, me habrá visto entrar y disimulo ser un animal disecado para luego atacarme o debe ser que ya estoy enloqueciendo con todo esto que creo ver cualquier cosa, acabo de revisar al animal, no está muerto, se desmayó, todavía me queda un piso que revisar, después de eso me largo.

Apago la grabadora y subió las escaleras, empezó a ver cuarto por cuarto, pero no había nada, solo mas animales disecados, tenía cuadros con varios tipos de escarabajos, también de mariposas.

-Cielos, este tipo más que taxidermista parece un coleccionista, debe haber algo por aquí.

El ojiazul siguió investigando y entro en el cuarto del taxidermista y reviso todos los cajones y en uno encontró algo que lo sorprendió, una caja….similar a la que tenía Blaine cuando lo encontró en ese viejo motel la primera vez que se vieron.

-Esta caja….me es conocida.

La abrió y se puso las manos en la boca….había un origami y la foto de Sebastián.

Nerviosamente enciende la grabadora.

-Hay…hay una origami y la foto del asesino del origami, es Sebastián Smythe….mi pregunta es ¿Por qué un taxidermista tiene estas cosas? Voy a seguir investigando.

Apaga la grabadora y saca su cámara y empieza a sacar fotos.

-Esto ya me está dando mala espina….estoy seguro que este tipo es Sebastián….Dios debo irme de aquí pero necesito más.

El ojiazul seguía revisando y se acerca a los últimos cuartos, empezó a sentir un olor desagradable.

-Buacala….pero…..¿Que es ese olor?...creo que proviene del baño, iré a revisar.

El ojiazul abre la puerta, pero no ve nada, estaba oscuro, enciende la luz, pero no funciona, el olor era más fuerte.

-Mierda pero que peste, que oscuro esta, menos mal que traje esta linterna.

Al prenderla y mirar lo que es el ojiazul pega un grito, la bañera estaba llena de sangre.

-Oh por Dios…oh por Dios…tranquilo…tranquilo….tranq…..

Kurt empieza a vomitar, luego se limpia y agarra la grabadora.

-Estoy…estoy en el baño…..estaba sintiendo un olor extraño y al entrar veo una bañera llena de sangre…..ya no soporto esto, me voy a terminar enfermando…debo….debo salir de aquí.

Apaga la grabadora y empieza a sacar fotos, había algo en la mesa que estaba brillando, algo pequeño y Kurt ya empezó a sentirse mal y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esto…..es….oh por Dios no….por favor no…que no sea su sangre.

El ojiazul agarra de la mesa el objeto brillante, es un anillo.

-Este…..este es el anillo…..de Blaine.

Con lágrimas en los ojos enciende la grabadora.

-Acabo…acabo de encontrar…el…anillo de mi esposo….esto es una locura….pero estoy seguro que vine al lugar indicado….este taxidermista…es…..el secuestrador…..debo informar a la policía.

Apago la grabadora y guardo el anillo, solo queda una habitación, realmente tenía miedo de lo que podía haber, con ánimo abrió la puerta y estaba oscuro, agarro la linterna y al prenderlo se asustó y lanzo un fuerte grito, cae al suelo y caían varias lágrimas de sus ojos.

Enciende la grabadora.

-Acabo….acabo…de…de….de encontrarlos…..a todos.

En esa habitación estaban todos los que habían sido secuestrados.

Tina, Brittany, su hija Rachel, Quinn, la abuela de Santana, Elliott, Tristán, Becky, Chandler y su amiga Mercedes, todos estaban menos Santana y Blaine, todos estaban como inmóviles, pero queda uno tenía una sonrisa, parecían estatuas, cada uno tenía una posición especial de acuerdo a los que hacían.

Tina sonreía en un aparador con una caja registradora debido a su trabajo en el mercado.

Brittany y Rachel iban de la mano con una sonrisa debido a que ellas siempre paseaban.

Quinn y Chandler sonreían y estaban apuntando con unas pistolas de juguete debido a que los dos son policías.

La abuela de Santana sonreí con una olla debido a que era una gran cocinera.

Elliott estaba sonriendo con un cigarrillo en la mano y un vaso de whisky en el otro debido a que le gustaban los vicios.

Tristán estaba sonriendo sentado en un escritorio y Becky sonreía a su lado con un anotador, ya que ellos eran psicólogo y secretaria.

Y por último Mercedes sonreía con un diario y un micrófono ya que ella era conocida como una gran periodista de New York.

Kurt se levanta lentamente y sigue grabando.

-Todos….todos están aquí, todos los que fueron secuestrados….todo este tiempo estuvieron aquí…..no se…que tienen…están inmóviles….no se mueven…parecen estatuas…...ni siquiera sé si están vivos…Blaine…no se encuentra aquí…..ya tengo todo lo que quería, esto prueba mi inocencia, todos deben ver esto, he encontrado al secuestrador…soy inocente.

Kurt apago la grabadora y empezó a sacar fotos, con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos, les saco fotos a todos y luego vio a su amiga.

-Mercedes…Dios…..lo lamento tanto….nunca debió pasar esto…..por favor perdónenme todos….todo saldrá bien lo prometo, atrapare a ese hijo de puta.

Kurt seguía sacando varias fotos hasta que guardo la cámara.

-Ya tengo todo lo que necesito, debo irme de aquí.

El ojiazul guardo sus cosas y se dirigía a las escaleras, pero se detuvo, un auto se estaciona en la casa, alguien baja del auto y pone las llaves en la puerta.

-La puta madre, nooo, no ahora, debo esconderme.

Kurt corrió y alguien entro a la casa.

Vio todo el desorden y sabía que alguien entro, vio a su perro.

-Max ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué paso aquí?...ahhhh…..creo que alguien por fin ya me encontró….muy bien….será mejor terminar con esto.

El extraño se colocó una bufanda y un sombrero para cubrir su rostro, fue a la cocina y agarro un cuchillo, subió las escaleras.

-Bueno bueno, es hora de jugar al gato y al ratón…..espero que el ratón se llame…..Kurt Hummel….vamos a jugar ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

Kurt agarro su celular y llamo al agente.

-"¿Kurt?"

-Will por favor ayúdame, estoy en Westerville….la calle Lincoln 2438…ayúdame por favor…estoy en la casa del secuestrador y el está aquí.

-"Resiste Kurt, voy para allá"

-Apúrate.

El extraño lo seguía buscando.

-No puedes esconderte Kurt, conozco todos los lugares de mi casa ja ja ja ja pero me alegra que me hayas encontrado…ahora déjame encontrarte ja ja ja ja.

El ojiazul seguía escondido en un armario rogando que no lo encuentre.

CONTINUARA


	17. CAPITULO 17: Revelaciones

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos y todas, espero que esten bien, ay Dios, como tarde en escribir esto, mil disculpas pero bueno, la buena noticia es que ya termine el capitulo 17 y van a tener mucho para leer, 32 hojas de Word, me duelen los dedos a mas no poder jajajajajajaja este es el capitulo mas largo que pude escribir y tambien les tengo lo prometidoooooo, en este capitulo se revelan las identidades de los secuestradores, tambien sabremos mas sobre el inicio del asesino del origami, presten atencion, disfruten el capitulo, ya estamos cerca del final, espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, se me cuidan, los quiero mucho.

PD: Le quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi mejor amigo Hugo, te mando un beso.

Y besos a todos ustedes, esto tmb esta dedicado a ustedes, no quiero lectores celosos jajajajajaja recuerden que los quiero mucho, besitos :)

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

CAPITULO 17: Revelaciones

Kurt seguía escondido en el armario, sabía que el secuestrador lo estaba buscando, revisaba cada habitación llamándolo.

El ojiazul se escondía entre la ropa, con las manos tapando su boca para evitar todo ruido posible.

-Kuuurrrrrtttttt…¿Dónde estassssssss? Sal de tu escondite….quiero jugar….¿Dónde estás?...No puedes esconderte siempre….te encontrare….sabes que te encontrare…..estas…AQUIIIIIII….mmmmm no, bueno ya te encontrare.

El secuestrador sigue buscando, en el baño, en el piso de abajo, pero nada, reviso el piso de arriba y se dirigió al cuarto donde se encuentran todos.

-Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? De casualidad ¿No vieron a un muchacho pasar por aquí?...mmmm…..¿No? ¿Nadie?...que pena….esperaba que alguno me lo dijera.

Kurt escucho que el secuestrador estaba hablando con alguien, abre la puerta del armario y sale lentamente, quiere ver quien es la persona que secuestro a sus amigos.

El secuestrador se acerca a Tina.

-Hola Tina ¿Cómo estás?...¿Cómo va el negocio?...mmm…con poca clientela….descuida…ya vendrán mejores tiempos.

El secuestrador de acerca a Brittany y Rachel.

-Hola señoritas ¿Cómo les va?...lindo día para dar un paseo ¿No?...Hola pequeña Rachel, espero que estés pasando un buen día…..yo estoy bien, buscando a Hummel ¿Lo has visto?...¿Enserio?...entonces debo estar cerca, adiós chicas.

El secuestrador se acerca a Quinn y Chandler.

-Hola oficiales…¿Cómo va la patrulla?...hay mucha delincuencia en la ciudad….espero que no les dificulte su trabajo.

El secuestrador de acerca a la abuela de Santana, Kurt abre la puerta lentamente y lo ve, pero no puede verle el rostro ya que lo tiene cubierto, observaba todo lo que hacía.

-Hola señora López ¿Qué está preparando de rico?...vaya…..es una delicia….me muero por probarlo, estoy seguro que le saldrá genial.

Kurt agarro muy lentamente su cámara digital y la cambio por filmación y empezó a filmar lo que el secuestrador hacia, este se acercó a Tristán y Becky.

-Hola Becky…..tanto tiempo sin verte…hoy tengo turno…¿Me está esperando? Que emoción, gracias…Hola doctor Skylar….mis secciones van mejorando….se lo dije…..encontré a todos….y lo mejor es que el más importante me ha encontrado.

El ojiazul se secaba el sudor que tenía en la frente, todo esto era escalofriante, el secuestrador estuvo todo el tiempo hablando con todos, como si les contestara, esto es demente.

El secuestrador se acercó a Elliott.

-Hola Elliott…..Un gran día para fumar y beber ¿No crees?...me encantaría acompañarte, pero hace mucho he dejado los vicios….pero ¿Dónde están mis modales? Se te termino el whisky, en un rato te traeré más.

El secuestrador se acercó a Mercedes, Kurt la vio y sintió ganas de llorar, quería enfrentarse al secuestrador y ver quien es, pero aun necesitaba más pruebas, debe saber quién es.

-Hola Mercedes…..¿Cómo van las noticias?...¿Enserio?...Guau, me impresionas, es increíble que tan buena periodista eres, brillas en la pantalla….tu jefe realmente era un idiota, estaba celoso porque tu tenías más brillo e inteligencia que él.

Kurt escucha todo y podría decirse que piensa lo mismo de Adam, siguió secándose el sudor y siguió filmando.

-Sabes…estoy contento por algo…tenemos visitas….estoy seguro que todos lo vieron pero ninguno me dice donde esta…..espero…¿Tú me dirás donde está?...vaya Mercedes gracias ¿Dónde está?...Ahhhhhh….ya veo…con que estas….AHIIIII.

El secuestrador encontró a Kurt y este se levanta rápidamente y empieza a correr, el otro lo sigue.

-Ven aquí Kurt….he esperado mucho este momento….ven para que podamos divertirnos.

El ojiazul corría y le tiraba todo lo que tenía a mano para que el secuestrador no pueda atraparlo, pero este se le acercaba más, Kurt intento abrir las ventanas, pero era inútil, estaban duras.

-Es inútil Hummel, no puedes escapar.

-Aléjate de mí Sebastián, ya llamé a la policía.

-¿En serio? Que malo, quería jugar contigo un rato Kurt, eso no se hace.

El secuestrador se lanza sobre Kurt pero este lo esquiva y lo golpea con el teléfono se su cuarto dejándolo tambaleando, Kurt aprovecha e intenta escapar por otras ventanas pero también fue inútil, todas estaban selladas, el secuestrador se levanta e intenta atraparlo.

-Maldita sea, ábranse ventanas de mierda.

-Es inútil escapar Kurt, ríndete.

-Aléjate de mí Sebastián, esta locura terminara ahora.

-Ya me descubriste Hummel, no puedo dejarte ir así nada más.

-La policía…la policía está a punto de llegar.

-Estoy ansioso de que lleguen.

-¿Dónde está mi esposo? ¿Qué le hiciste a mis amigos?

-Pronto lo sabrás…..solo….ven aquí.

El secuestrador intento agarrarlo, el ojiazul se defendía, pero el otro tenía más fuerza, lucharon golpeándose las espaldas contra la pared, Kurt quiso sacarle el sombrero y la bufanda, pero no pudo, logra zafarse de sus brazos y lo empuja haciéndolo caer al suelo, Kurt corrió todo lo que pudo, bajo las escaleras e intento salir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

Miro para todos lados y fue hasta la cocina, agarro una tostadora y estaba a punto de lanzarla hacia la ventana de entrada que decía "TAXIDERMISTA" pero antes de lanzarla se escucha un disparo que fue directo a la tostadora.

-Quiero….ahora.

El secuestrador lo estaba apuntando con una pistola, se encontraba bajando las escaleras lentamente.

-Levanta las manos…..ahora.

El ojiazul obedece.

-Muy bien….ahora al living….muy lentamente y no hagas nada estúpido.

Kurt obedeció y se fue al living lentamente, el secuestrador bajaba las escaleras y se encontró con Kurt, lo tenía apuntando.

-No tienes idea todo lo que he esperado por este momento Kurt.

-Por favor…..por favor…..solo…..detén esta locura…..Sebastián por favor, esto tiene que terminar…..la venganza no es buena.

-Cállate Hummel…tú no sabes nada.

-Por favor…solo devuélveme a mi esposo, deja ir a mis amigos.

-Ellos se quedan aquí.

-Maldito hijo de puta, mataste a mis amigos.

-No, te preocupas demasiado Kurt, ellos siguen vivos.

-¿Qué?

-Así es….solo los mantengo…..inmóviles.

-¿Dónde…..donde está mi esposo? ¿Qué hiciste con Blaine, Sebastián?

-¿Por qué quieres encontrarlo? Si mal no recuerdo, te engaño con su ex.

-Tu…..tu…..tú fuiste quien me mando ese mail.

-Así es, yo estuve presente todo el tiempo.

-Estás loco Sebastián ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¿Por qué quieres estar con el Kurt?

-Porque es mi esposo…..yo…..todavía….lo amo…..y lo quiero de vuelta conmigo….no me interesa lo que hizo…..me dolió, no lo voy a negar…..pero lo amo….y lo quiero de vuelta.

-Puede creer que lo amas, me has encontrado y todo por él, se nota que lo amas.

-Por favor Sebastián, devuélveme a mi esposo.

-Siempre me pregunte que tanto te afecto Sebastián, por cuanto habrán pasado tú y Blaine.

-Deja de fingir Sebastián, sabes muy bien todo lo que nos hiciste sufrir, secuestrabas niños solo para buscar un padre capaz de salvarlos…secuestraste al hijo de Blaine y lo torturaste…..Deja de actuar como un idiota.

-Al parecer sabes mucho de el….¿No me recuerdas Kurt? Ya nos habíamos visto antes.

-¿Cómo?

-En la feria del libro, años atrás.

-Sí, lo sé, lo recuerdo…..te dije que nos volveríamos a ver.

-Creo que ya es momento de sacar la verdad a la luz ¿No crees?

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Ja ja ja ja ja sabía que pasaría desapercibido…¿En realidad no averiguaste quién soy? ¿Después de todo este tiempo? Creí que ya sabrías quien soy.

-Ya basta Sebastián, deja de fingir.

-Mírame Kurt.

El secuestrador guardo su arma y se sacó el sombrero, de a poco fue sacándose la bufanda y quedo con la cara a la vista, mostrando su identidad.

El ojiazul lo miro sorprendido, no podía creerlo.

-P..pe…pero…..no puede ser…..entonces….¿Qui….quién eres?

-Creí que lo descubrirías, pero nunca nos hemos visto….pero si tuve un encuentro con tu esposo.

-¿Qué…que le hiciste a mi esposo? Devuélvemelo.

-Tranquilo….está vivo.

-¿Qué ME TRANQUILIZE? ¿ME ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO? ¿Quién CARAJO ERES?

El sujeto fue caminando hasta un aparador y le mostro a Kurt una caja de zapatos, él ya había visto una de esas, cuando encontró a Blaine por primera vez.

-¿Qué….que haces con eso?

El sujeto no le respondió, simplemente abrió la caja y le lanzo algo al ojiazul.

Kurt lo atrapa, era un origami, un origami en forma de tiburón.

-Ábrelo y léelo, entonces entenderás todo.

El ojiazul lo abre.

"¿ESTAS PREPARADO PARA MATAR A ALGUIEN PARA SALVAR A TU HIJO? NOAH PUCKERMAN, LONGWAY ROAD 6784, MATALO, MANDA UNA FOTO Y TENDRAS TU RECOMPENSA"

El ojiazul lo leyó y entendió todo, ahora entendía porque Blaine lo conocía, él era la prueba del ojimiel.

-Tu….eres Noah Puckerman.

-Así es.

-Pero….esto no tiene sentido…no puede ser…..¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?

-Ahora lo sabrás todo Kurt, se terminaron los escondites.

-¿Por qué secuestraste a mis amigos? ¿Por qué a mi esposo? DIMEEEEE.

-BIEN…te contare todo….aquí tienes todas las respuestas.

Noah agarro la caja de zapatos y se la tiro a Kurt, cayeron varios origamis en forma de tiburón.

Kurt agarro todos y los abrió, en todos decía lo mismo, excepto la dirección y el nombre, en algunos figuraba Noah Puckerman y en otros Simón Sully.

-Sigo sin entender.

-¿Crees que hice todo esto por diversión Kurt? Claro que no, todos ellos tienen un motivo para estar aquí…todos ellos intentaron matarme.

-¿Qué?

-Así es…..he cambiado tantas veces de lugar que ya no recuerdo….tantas cosas descubrí este tiempo….todo eso me llevo a esto.

-Noah escúchame….no tienes que hacer esto…fue Sebastián….te tendió una trampa y…..espera…..¿Por qué Sebastián mando a sus víctimas a matarte? ¿Qué relación tienes con él?

-¿Es que aún no lo has descubierto Hummel?

-Deja el misterio…..dime ¿Qué CARAJO TIENES CON SEBASTIAN?

-Muy bien…Sebastián…es mi hermano.

El ojiazul abrió los ojos, no podía creerlo.

-¿Q…qu….qué? T…t…tu….¿Eres su hermano?...¿Eres Myron?

Noah rio.

-Claro que no…Myron es su hermano de sangre…..yo soy su hermano adoptivo.

En ese momento Kurt entendió todo, recordó los momentos cuando su amiga Mercedes le dijo que encontró una fotografía de la familia que adopto a Sebastián…su pregunta era ¿Quién es el otro niño? Ahora lo entendía todo, ese niño es Simón, es Noah, el sabía que su hermano era el asesino del origami por eso quería matarlo.

-Ahora lo entiendo, tu eres ese niño que está en la fotografía con la familia Sully.

-Así es, Simón es mi nombre original, luego tuve que cambiarlo, ahora soy Noah.

-Pero…..¿Sabías que tu hermano era…el asesino?

-Sí, siempre lo supe.

FLASHBACK

Anna estaba volviendo a su casa, manejando por la autopista, la lluvia era muy fuerte, fue despacio, pero logro llegar bien a su casa, baja del auto y ve a su esposo.

-Richard ¿Otra vez estas tomando? ¿Dónde están los niños?

-Yooooo queeeee seeee….no meeee inteeeerrrreessssaaaaa.

-Por Dios ¿Por qué eres tan irresponsable? ¿No entiendo cómo puedo estar con alguien como tú?

-Veeettttttteee a la mierdaaaaa putaaaaa.

-Eres un imbécil.

Anna dejo sus cosas y salió a buscar a sus hijos.

-¿MYRONNNNNNNNNNNN? ¿SEBASTIANNNNNNNNNNN? ¿NIÑOS DONDE ESTAN?

La madre busco por todos lados, hasta que ve a Sebastián, lo ve arrodillado, cerca del agua, lo ve….triste, llorando.

Anna va corriendo, pero se detiene poco a poco, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando ve que su hijo está sosteniendo la mano de su hermano.

Ella llora y va corriendo hacia su hijo, pone sus brazos y saca a Myron, intento darle respiración boca a boca, pero fue inútil, su hijo ya murió, ella lo abrazo y lloro junto a Sebastián.

Estaba llena de rabia y se dirigió hacia su esposo y le dio un cachetazo.

-ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA…..MIRA LO QUE LE PASO A TU HIJO POR TU INCOMPETENCIA.

-ALLLEEEEEJAAATEEE DE MIIII…..PUTA DE MIERDA.

Richard golpea a Anna haciéndola caer, él se le acerca y sigue golpeándola.

Sebastián quería defenderla.

-Aléjate de mí mama, eres un monstruo.

-Suuueeeellllltame….mocosooo de mierda.

El padre golpea a Sebastián con su botella de whisky y este cae al suelo, manchándose en el barro y con algunos cortes en el cuerpo.

Lentamente se va levantando, el padre seguía golpeando a la madre, Sebastián agarra un pedazo de cristal y ataca al padre cortándole el dedo meñique.

El padre da un grito de dolor y mira enfurecido al niño.

-Te voy a matarrrrrrr hijo de putaaaaa.

Saca una picana que tenía en su chaqueta.

-Unas descargas te enseñaran a no jodeeeerrrr connnnnmigoooo.

El padre intento electrocutar a su hijo, Sebastián corrió, intento alejarlo de su madre, corrió y escondió.

El padre lo seguía buscando, Sebastián estaba perdiendo la cordura, sabía que su padre estaba muy borracho que no lograría alcanzarlo, sus ojos seguían lagrimosos por la muerte de su hermano.

Richard seguía tambaleándose por la borrachera, Sebastián salió detrás de él y le lanzo una piedra en la cabeza, el padre cayo desmayado, Sebastián se acercó a él y examino su chaleco y encontró jeringas, una bolsa con polvo blanco y un frasco con un líquido.

El padre reacciona y agarra a Sebastián ahorcándolo.

-Mocosoooo de mieeeerrrdaaaa….muereteeeee.

El niño intento soltarse, pero su padre tenía más fuerza, sin más agarro las jeringas y se las inyecto en el brazo, al soltarlo abrió el franco y le hizo beber el líquido.

El padre empezó a dar retorcijones y muere.

Sebastián estaba en el suelo alejándose del padre, en ese momento llega Anna rengueando hacia su hijo.

-Oh por Dios Sebastián ¿Qué has hecho?

-Yo…yo….no quería….no quería…no sé qué…..

-Está bien hijo, está bien, no hables, escúchame Sebastián, debes irnos, ahora mismo, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

-Mami…me está viendo, sus ojos me ven.

-Yo me encargo.

Anna fue hasta el cuerpo de Richard y cubrió su cara con barro para que su hijo no vea su cara, lo arrastro hasta el rio, estaba a punto de tirarlo al agua cuando su hijo la detiene.

-Espera mama, antes de eso, ponle esto….Myron decía que estas flores te darán paz en la otra vida.

Sebastián le puso una orquídea en el pecho y empujo a su padre hacia el agua, rápidamente se hundió.

La madre se sentía muy en shock, no estaba siendo lucida, agarro a Sebastián y lo puso en el auto y arranco a toda velocidad queriendo escapar.

-Mama ¿A dónde iremos?

-Descuida Sebastián, pronto terminara.

La madre hace una maniobra irresponsable.

-Mama ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estas yendo en sentido contrario.

-Descuida Sebastián, pronto terminara.

El niño descubrió lo que haría su madre, suicidio.

-NOOOOOOOOOO

Sebastián agarro el volante y forcejeo con su madre, los autos se hacían a un lado cuando ellos se acercaban, hubo choques y en un fuerte intento el auto sale de la carretera dando vueltas, Anna quedo inconsciente, Sebastián se sacó el cinturón, abrió la puerta y saco a su madre del auto hasta quedar lejos, el auto exploto y Sebastián se desmayó.

Llego la policía y la ambulancia y los llevaron al hospital, la madre se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Sebastián se había despertado pero su mirada era serie, no hablaba.

Había secciones en psicología, tanto Sebastián como Anna asistían, pero el niño era quien daba más avances.

Al cabo de 2 años, Sebastián mejoro, pero Anna no, empezó a olvidar varias cosas y a veces no recordaba a su hijo.

Los doctores le diagnosticaron el mal de Alzheimer.

La única solución, Anna debía quedar en el hospital, pero Sebastián necesita una familia, al cabo de un mes llego una familia con un muchacho, la familia Sully.

-Sebastián ellos son los Sully, a partir de hoy ellos serán tu familia.

El chico se le acerco a Sebastián y le extendió la mano.

-Hola, me llamo Simón y voy a ser tu hermano, me pone contento, siempre quise un hermano.

Sebastián lo miro, pero puso una sonrisa y le agarro la mano.

-Soy Sebastián y soy tu hermano.

-Genial, seremos los hermanos Sully, Sebastián y Simón, los hermanos S S.

-Los hermanos S S, me gusta como suena.

-Me alegro, tengo algo para darte.

Simón corto una hoja de su cuaderno y le hizo un tiburón.

-Guau gracias, es un origami, adoro el origami.

-Genial, a mi m fascinan los tiburones en origami, te regalo este.

-Gracias Simón, seremos grandes hermanos.

Los padres llenaron varios documentos y al cabo de dos meses se llevaron a Sebastián, su nuevo hijo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Así fue como conocí a mi hermano, así fue como nació el asesino del origimi.

-Por Dios….no sabía todo eso.

-Debí suponerlo, leí tu libro y nunca contaste la vida de mi hermano.

-Tú fuiste quien escribió MENTIROSO en uno de mis libros.

-Así es Kurt, mostraste tal villano que era mi hermano y nunca contaste realmente su historio, todo lo que hablaste fue las misiones de Blaine y tus búsquedas.

-Sebastián secuestro niños, secuestro al hijo de Blaine, lo torturo, intento matarme.

-Sebastián solo quería encontrar un padre capaz de sacrificarse para salvar a su hijo.

-Pero ¿Y tu padre? ¿Qué no era feliz con tu familia?

-Las cosas no salieron como esperamos, nuestro padre nos abandonó, nuestra madre enloqueció.

-Dios.

-Sebastián empezó a perder los rumbos, yo hice todo lo que pude por controlarlo…pasamos hambre, nos fuimos de casa, tuvimos que robar para poder comer….yo conseguí otro oficio, me metí en el mundo de los traficantes de drogas y logre juntar tanto dinero, más de lo que pensaba.

-Por Dios.

-Logramos levantarnos juntos, yo quería que Sebastián me ayudara con el tráfico de drogas, pero no tuvo mejor idea que unirse a la policía.

-Claro, recuerdo que cuando fui a su casa encontré una foto de el vestido de policía.

-A pesar de todo, el tenia todavía sus fantasmas dando vuelta, no podía dormir ni comer, recordaba a su padre, tenía pesadillas….después de unos años, decidió que quiso ver a un padre que supere todas las extremidades, un padre que realmente se sacrifique por su hijo y haga cosas que jamás imagino, así fue como todo empezó.

FLASHBACK

Sebastián se encontraban en una casa alquilada de Simón, estaban teniendo una discusión, Sebastián era policía y Simón seguía siendo traficante.

-Sebastián por favor….libera a ese niño, esto se está yendo de control.

-Cálmate Simón, estoy seguro que lo logrará, ese padre salvará a su hijo, estoy seguro que lo hará.

-Ya han pasado tres días, el agua está tapando a ese niño, detén esta locura antes de que sea tarde.

-Basta, no me digas que haces, aceptaste ayudarme, no hay vuelta atrás, tu deberías dejar ese mundo de las drogas, esas cosas realmente matan a la gente.

-Ellos deciden comprarlas, no los obligo.

-Esas cosas volvieron loco a mi padre muerto y también provocó la huida de mi padre adoptivo.

-También es mi padre Sebastián, admítelo, estamos solos, somos hermanos y debemos cuidarnos.

-Eso hacemos.

-Pues más te vale, no confió en esos contactos tuyos, ese Sandy y ese tal Ken Tenaka, me dan mala espina.

-Cálmate, se lo que hago.

Paso otro día, el niño aun no fue salvado y Simón se escondió en la casa de Sebastián.

-Te lo digo Sebastián, realmente me asuste.

-Cálmate, aquí nadie te hará daño ¿Sabes quién intento matarte?

-No lo sé, el sujeto simplemente golpeo mi departamento y me apunto con el arma, logre distraerlo, pero me disparo, fue un milagro que no me matara.

-Quédate en mi casa, estarás a salvo aquí.

Los días pasaron y el niño no fue salvado, su padre se rindió, Sebastián fue hasta la fábrica abandonada y saco el cuerpo del niño, lo llevo hasta un muelle, cerca de las vías del tren, cubrió su cara con barro y le dejo una orquídea, llamo a la policía y se retiró del lugar.

Sebastián estaba llorando, Simón fue verlo.

-Por Dios Sebastián ¿Ya viste las noticias? MIRA:

"Se encontró el cuerpo sin vida del niño desaparecido, figura un origami y una orquídea en su cuerpo"

-Dijiste que su padre lo salvaría.

-Sí, eso fue lo que tenía que pasar.

-Pero no paso y ahora ese niño está muerto.

-No quería que pasara esto, lo juro…encontrare a un padre capaz, tiene que haber alguien, encontraremos a alguien.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes pensado seguir con esto?

-Si.

-No Sebastián, no, debes detener esto, yo que su tu padre de sangre te maltrato y por su culpa tu otro hermano murió, pero no puedes dejar que eso le suceda a otros niños.

-Tu no entiendes Simón, está decidido, además no estoy negociando contigo, tu aceptaste ayudarme, si das marcha atrás te atraparan ¿Por qué crees que la policía no te hace nada? Gracias a mí, me lo debes.

-Maldición Sebastián, más vale que encuentres al indicado esta vez.

Sebastián busco a su otra víctima, Chris Gilbert, hijo de Elliott Gilbert, un taxista, él fue quien llevo a Santana López de regreso al aeropuerto.

Los días pasaron, Simón, volvió otra vez al departamento de Sebastián.

-Esto es una locura Sebastián, alguien está intentando matarme.

-Cálmate ¿Qué demonios paso?

-Intentaron matarme, igual que el otro sujeto, se quedó en la puerta de mi casa y me apunto con la pistola, logre escapar de milagro, pero realmente quería matarme.

-Descuida estarás a salvo aquí.

Los días pasaron y el niño no pudo ser salvado, su padre había fallado, Sebastián volvió a repetir la misma rutina, la policía lo encontró y en las noticias ya se conocía como "El ataque del asesino del origami"

A pesar de todo Sebastián estaba obsesionado en encontrar al padre ideal, Simón le dijo que tal vez no sea el padre el motivo, sino también una madre.

Sebastián se quedó pensando y acepto, decidió que la próxima sea una mujer capaz de salvar a su hijo.

Encontró a Santana López, a Tina Cohen-Chan, luego decidió volver a los hombres y encontró al esposo de Brittany Piers, pero al desaparecer Brittany decidió seguir las misiones del origami.

Todos recibían lo mismo, Sebastián conoció a Artie, él le hablo de las máquinas de escribir y le regalo una en especial, la Royal, con ella aprovecho para escribir las direcciones y los sobres que les daba a sus víctimas.

También Simón aparecía con Sebastián y le decía que todos ellos intentaron matarlo, él siempre podía escapar, Sebastián le recomendaba que se mudara y que dejara el trabajo de los tráficos de drogas, pero Simón se negaba.

Los días pasaron y ningún padre ni madre logro salvar a su hijo, Sebastián se hundió en un pozo depresivo, Simón estuvo siempre ahí para levantarlo.

-Sebastián esto ya fue demasiado, abandona esta búsqueda, ya murieron demasiados niños.

-Lo sé, mierda, no me lo recuerdes, lo se…no puedo creer esto, estaba tan seguro que los rescatarían.

-Esto se terminó.

-Sí, se terminó….necesito salir.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A patrullar, estoy en servicio y también necesito aire.

Sebastián salió del departamento y empezó a caminar por la calle, el día era soleado, aunque se estaban acercando varias nubes, el policía miro el cielo, aunque le llamo la atención que un globo rojo estaba subiendo.

De pronto escucha gritos y ve toda una multitud juntada, el oficial corrió hasta la zona y ve un auto y en el suelo ve a un hombre rubio llorando tratando de despertar a dos personas que se encontraban desmayadas.

Uno era un niño con una chomba verde y bermuda roja.

El otro era un hombre adulto, con una camisa roja, un chaleco negro y un moño negro mesclado con rojizo.

Ambos yacían en el suelo, pero ¿Están desmayados o muertos?

Sebastián se acerca a un testigo.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-El niño cruzo la calle sin mirar, se le acercaba un auto, el padre lo vio y quiso salvarlo, pero el auto los golpeo a los dos.

Sebastián se quedó mirando al hombre, agarro su radio.

-Necesito una ambulancia urgentemente, hubo un accidente, estoy ubicado en el centro comercial, rápido por favor.

Al finalizar la llamada Sebastián ve a otro niño que se acercó al hombre rubio y lo abrazo.

Tuvo una sensación y quería estar seguro.

Acompaño a la familia hasta el hospital y le dieron sus diagnósticos y sus nombres, conoció a Sam Evans de Anderson y su hijo Shaw Anderson.

Después descubrió que su otro hijo Jasón Anderson había muerto, Sebastián consoló a Sam y Shaw.

Luego descubrió que Blaine Anderson, su otro padre, seguía vivo, pero estaba en coma.

Sebastián analizo todo, había una última oportunidad, solo tenía que elegir cuál de los dos padres.

Al anochecer se reunió con Simón y le conto todo lo que tenía planeado.

-No no y definitivamente no Sebastián.

-Esta es la última oportunidad que tengo.

-¿No tuviste demasiado ya? No soportaría ver el cuerpo de otro niño en los noticieros.

-Confía en mí, tengo un presentimiento de que uno de ellos dos podrá hacerlo, solo necesito saber quién.

-No creo que pueda.

-Claro que puedes y vas a ayudarme en otras cosas.

-¿En qué?

-Primero debemos cambiar nuestras identificaciones, estuvimos mucho tiempo en peligro y tu, sobre todo, con esto de las drogas han intentado matarte.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Este será nuestro último golpe y debemos irnos de Ohio, necesitamos nueva identificación antes de que nuestro apellido sea conocido.

-¿Crees que funcione?

-Trabajo en el departamento de policía, todo es posible…..pero….tengo una mejor idea.

-¿Cuál?

-Me iré del departamento.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, si vamos a irnos de esta ciudad debo eliminar todo cabo suelto, vendrá personal nuevo en la policía con una teniente nueva, según escuche se llama Sue Sylvester y está buscando desesperadamente al asesino del origami, no puedo dejar que me encuentre.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Buscaremos a todas las familias que elegimos, algo deben tener o saber, lo necesito, debemos eliminar toda pista o lo que sé que nos inculpe.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?

-Me hare pasar por un detective privado, pero para eso necesito una nueva identificación, ya no puedo ser más un Sully y tú tampoco.

-Esto es una locura, pero acepto…a partir de ahora seré….Noah Puckerman.

-Bien…..yo seré…..seguiré usando Sebastián…..pero….ahora seré….Detective Sebastián Smythe.

-Muy bien detective…..¿Por donde empezamos?

Los días pasaban rápido, Sebastián hizo nuevas identificaciones, conoció a sus nuevos compañeros incluyendo a Sue, ella lo eligió para buscar al asesino del origami pero después de 2 años el renuncio a la policía, consiguió otro departamento y coloco una nueva placa "Sebastián Smythe – Detective privado"

Sebastián sabía que Blaine había despertado así que fue el momento de actuar.

Se dirigió al parque, estaba en un auto con Noah, el nuevo nombre de su hermano, Sebastián estaba vestido de policía.

Vieron a Blaine y Shaw en el carrusel.

De pronto vieron a Blaine tambaleando y caminando sin sentido.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad Noah, sujétalo y llévalo lejos de aquí, yo me encargo del niño.

-Bien.

Noah salió del auto y agarro el brazo del ojimiel y fueron caminando lejos del parque.

El carrusel termino y Shaw busca a su padre.

-PAPA ¿Dónde ESTAS? VAMONOS, ESTA LLOVIENDO….PAPAAAAA.

Todos los padres agarraron a sus hijos y salieron apurados debido a que la lluvia era más fuerte, Shaw seguía llamando a su padre, Sebastián lo vio y bajo del auto, acercándose a él.

-PAPAAAAAA…..¿DONDE ESTASSSS? TENGO FRIO…..SEÑOR POLICIA…..por favor ayúdeme, no sé dónde está mi papa.

-Descuida niño, tu padre te encontrara, ven conmigo.

Sebastián llevo a Shaw hasta su auto, lo sentó atrás, le puso el cinturón y miro para todos lados si no lo veía alguien, agarro un frasco y un pañuelo y se lo puso en la cara al niño hasta que quedo desmayado, se subió al auto y arranco.

El celular de Sebastián sonó y lo atendió, era Noah.

-¿Y bien?

-Ya está, lo deje muy lejos cerca de CARNABY CORNER NORTH.

-Muy bien, ahora ve a mi casa y espérame ahí, yo llevare a Shaw a la vieja fábrica abandonada.

-De acuerdo, te veré luego.

Al anochecer Noah se encontraba en el departamento de Sebastián, discutiendo cómo será su última misión.

-No le Sebastián, estoy muy nervioso.

-Todo saldrá bien, si hacemos bien las jugadas podremos encontrar todos los cabos sueltos, Blaine salva a su hijo y nos iremos de aquí.

-Entonces ¿Cómo seguimos ahora?

-Iremos a buscar a todas las familias, yo les hare creer que las otras familias me contrataron para buscar al asesino del origami, hare todo lo que sea para que me den lo que tengan, estoy seguro que debe haber algo.

-¿Y si no te lo dan?

-Entonces ahí necesitare tu ayuda, al atacar a la víctima yo entrare en su rescate, confiarán en mí y me darán lo que necesito.

-Es arriesgado….pero está bien…te ayudare…..para esos somos hermanos.

-Gracias hermano….aunque cambiamos nuestros nombres, seguimos siendo hermanos…..no lo olvides, somos los hermanos S S.

-Si…..hermanos S S.

Noah y Sebastián se dieron la mano.

Fueron a buscar su primera víctima, una mujer que conocía Noah, Sebastián se quedó hablando con Santana y mientras ella hablaba el detective escribía un mensaje:

"Ella podría serme útil, no sé, lo presiento, necesito tu ayuda, sé que la conoces, entra y crea un disturbio, déjate ganar, estoy seguro que ella confiara más en mi"

Noah recibió el mensaje, se bajó del auto y fue en dirección hacia el departamento de Santana y entra a la fuerza.

-Eyyyy Santana abre la puerta, soy yo.

-Noah ¿Qué quieres? Te dije que no quiero verte.

Noah pelea con Santana y Sebastián llega a rescatarla, el hermano se retira y la latina le agradece mucho y cualquier cosa que sepa, se lo dirá, por el momento la latina le dio una caja de zapatos que contenía origamis.

Sebastián regresa a su auto y examina la caja y habla con su hermano.

-Lo logramos Noah, te lo dije, esto iba a funcionar.

-Sí, pero hubieras golpeado más suave…..Dios, me arden los ojos de ese gas que me echo esa maldita.

-Descuida, ardera una hora, resiste.

Al otro día fueron por su otra víctima, Sebastián entro a una tienda donde atendía una mujer asiática.

-Buenas noches señor.

-¿Señora Tina Cohen-Chan? Vengo por el asesino del origami.

-Mi hijo murió Señor Smythe, por favor váyase.

-¿Tiene nebulizadores? Me hacen falta.

-Sí, están en el fondo.

Sebastián se dirigió al fondo del local y escribió un mensaje:

"No me dirá nada, no hay nadie, agarra la pistola, está en la guantera, asáltala, yo intentare protegerla luego ríndete, si confía en mí, me dará lo que necesito"

Noah agarro la pistola, entro al local y a punto a Tina.

-Dame todo el dinero, todo lo que tengas o disparo, lo juro.

Sebastián entro en su ayuda y rompió una botella de whisky haciendo fingir que lo rompió en la cabeza de Noah, este se hace el desmayado.

-Señor Smythe, muchas gracias, me salvo la vida, esto es lo único que tengo del asesino del origami.

Tina le entrego una caja de zapatos que contenía origamis y un celular.

Sebastián se retiró del local y encendió el auto, estaba esperando a su hermano, Tina agarra el teléfono queriendo llamar a la policía, pero Noah se levanta rápidamente y se dirige al auto, una vez adentro arrancaron rápidamente.

-Funciono, mierda que funciono.

-Si pero casi me matas, pudiste romperme la cabeza.

-Descuida, sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Los hermanos regresaron al departamento, los días pasaron y Noah estaba más paranoico.

-Ya no soporto más esto Sebastián, estamos buscando a las personas que intentaron matarme.

-Lo sé, no entiendo porque, es raro, pero necesito que me den las evidencias que tienen.

-Ya no quiero hacer más esto, estamos corriendo peligro.

-Entonces déjame esto a mi Noah, yo me encargare del resto, la próxima será Brittany Piers.

-Dios…esa mujer trato de matarme.

-Le vendiste drogas Noah, todas las personas que quieren matarte es por las drogas, te dije que las dejaras.

-No creo que sea por eso, no sé qué pensar.

-Déjamelo todo a mí, a partir de ahora, yo me hare cargo de todo….escucha, sé que el hijo de Michael Chang quiso imitarme…servirá como distracción.

-Es peligroso que vayas solo Sebastián.

-Pero la guardia de los Chang, te conoce, tu les vendiste las drogas, sería peligroso y sospechoso, la verdad necesito un compañero, pero puedo hacerlo solo…confía en mí, quédate en tu casa y no salgas hasta que todo esto termine.

-Entendido, adiós hermanos.

-Adiós Noah.

Espero hasta que el hermano se retirara, una vez que lo hizo, fue hasta su ropero y corrió una puerta y entro en lo que él llamaba "guarida secreta", había un monitor en el cual podía ver a Shaw Anderson.

Agarro el celular que tenía en la caja de Tina y le coloco nueva batería y marco un número.

Chandler estaba en su escritorio y atiende el teléfono

-Departamento de policía.

-Un sospechoso sobre el asesino del origami, Noah Puckerman.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién eres?

Sebastián corto la llamada, Chandler quiso buscar la dirección, pero figuraba desconocida, así que busco en sus expedientes el nombre de Noah Puckerman, fue detenido por robo, drogas, violencia de género y secuestros.

Imprimió su expediente y se lo dio al agente del FBI.

-Agente Schuester, tal vez esto le sirva.

-Gracias Chandler.

El agente lo leyó y cuando tuvo su reunión con Sue y Figgins le pidió interrogarlo.

-Quisiera interrogar a Noah Puckerman, encaja con el perfil del asesino.

Sue y Will detienen a Noah en la tienda de café.

-¿Noah Puckerman?

-Si ¿Quiénes son?

-Soy el agente William Schuester del FBI y ella es mi compañera la teniente Sue Sylvester.

Noah escapo de ellos, pero aun así Will logro atraparlo, lo interrogaron, pero era ir en círculos, Noah no sabía nada, no era el asesino, así que lo soltaron.

Los días pasaban y Noah se juntó con Sebastián.

-Ya no soporto más esto Sebastián ¿Cuándo terminara?

-Falta poco, por favor resiste.

-Esto me está volviendo loco, me estoy volviendo paranoico, todos quieren matarme, hasta la policía me sigue, prometiste que no me seguirían.

-Noah ya no trabajo con la policía, ya no puedo protegerte de eso, te he pedido que dejes ese trabajo de las drogas, volverás loca a la gente.

-Lo necesito Sebastián, es lo único que puedo hacer para conseguir dinero y mucho, lo siento, sé que te duele porque tu padre era borracho y drogadicto, lo siento en verdad, pero necesito el dinero.

-Solo ve a casa Noah, date una ducha y no salgas para nada, pronto todo terminara.

-Está bien, me iré, adiós Sebastián.

Noah se retiró, Sebastián volvió otra vez a su sala secreta, tenía una cámara escondida en el edificio de Noah, se quedó esperando, ve entrar a su hermano, al cabo de una hora ve al ojimiel parado en su puerta con la pistola en su mano.

-No me falles Blaine, no me falles como los demás, necesito sacarme a Noah del medio.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Kurt seguía con Noah.

-Así es como todo realmente sucedió.

-Por Dios, todo este tiempo, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Qué raro, juraría que lo hubieras descubierto.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mis amigos? ¿Por qué están así?

-Soy traficante de drogas Kurt, conozco todos los tipos de drogas, no solo eso, también se combinarlas y usarlas como paralizantes, la llegada de los agentes fue ideal, conseguí la Triptocina, una droga muy poderosa, logre combinarlas y pude crear un suero que podría decirte que convierte a la persona en mi esclava por así decir, hará todo lo que le pido, resistirse seria doloroso, hasta que pasen los efectos.

-Tú fuiste quien le inyecto eso a Santana, le pediste que matara.

-Así es, tenía que probar mis sustancias.

-Los demás ¿Están muertos?

-No, solo paralizados, lo hago con esto.

Noah le muestra unas jeringas con una sustancia verde.

-Esto paraliza totalmente el cuerpo, yo puedo manejarlo como sea y la persona ni lo sabrá, los efectos duran cas horas, después los músculos vuelven a recuperar fuerza y movilidad.

-¿Dónde…donde está mi esposo? ¿Qué hiciste con él?

-Veo que realmente lo amas, a pesar de lo que te hizo sigues preocupado por el, realmente eres un hombre de fierro Kurt, muy bien, te cumpliré el deseo, tendrás a Blaine.

Noah saco una llave y se dirigió a la puerta que Kurt no pudo abrir, pone la llave y deja la puerta abierta.

-Ahí lo tienes.

Kurt se acercó lentamente y ve a su esposo, atado a una silla, el pelo lo tenía un poco más largo y con varios rulos, tenia las manos con vendas, le creció un poco la barba, sentía que era ese Blaine que vio en el motel por primera vez.

El ojimiel lo ve y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, también las del ojiazul.

-¿Ku…Ku….Kurt? ¿Realmente eres tú?

-Si….Blaine.

El ojiazul fue corriendo hacia su esposo, lo abraza y luego lo besa.

-Dios mío, gracias a Dios estas vivo, estaba tan preocupado por ti.

-Yo también….Dios Kurt, lo lamento tanto…no mereces esto….perdóname.

-Ya tranquilo, no llores, no llores, lo resolveremos juntos, una vez dijiste que nuestros problemas los resolveremos juntos, veras que podemos hacerlo, no llores por favor, no llo….oh no.

Kurt ve la tv que estaba enfrente de Blaine y ve que estaba viendo LLUVIA PESADA la película de Kurt, la que Blaine nunca quiso ver, por eso estaba sudado y temblando, no era de frio sino de todos los recuerdos vividos en esa oscura etapa, el ojiazul se sentía furioso.

-MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, TORTURASTE A MI ESPOSO…MALDITOOOO.

El ojiazul lanzo la TV y se rompió, Noah volvió a apuntarlo.

-Quieto, no se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido…..sal de aquí…ahora.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi esposo? DIME.

-Use sus huellas.

-¿Cómo?

-Una parte de ser taxidermista es que se usar la piel, no podía dejar mis huellas, hemos planeado esto por mucho tiempo Kurt, muy bien detallado.

-Pero, los agentes me dijeron que había huellas en la casa de Tina, el consultorio del doctor Skylar….

-Así es, yo use sus huellas digitales, calenté un bisturí, inyecte un tranquilizante a mis víctimas y les saque la piel de sus huellas digitales y las forme en un guante…..así fue como empezó todo.

-Pero ¿Mike Chang?

-Ese fue el primero, yo siempre le llevaba sus drogas para sus fiestas, un día vino sin su custodia, momento idea, lo mataron, me lo trajeron a mí y saque sus huellas, luego cremaron su cuerpo.

-Dios.

-Así empezó el primer secuestro, empecé a buscar a todos los que intentaron matarme, engañe a Tina con un nombre falso, cuando Quinn y Brittany estaban juntas aproveche y le inyecte a Quinn un paralizante, luego alguien más le disparo dardos.

-¿Alguien más?

-Yo solo no podía hacer todo Kurt…sin mencionar que encontré a Blaine y lo marque como aviso que vendría por él.

-Tú le escribiste S S en su espalda.

-Así es.

-¿Cómo pudiste? Desgraciado, lo traumaste, no puedo creer lo que hiciste, tu secuestraste a Elliott…..ahora entiendo, descubriste donde estaba, viajaste hasta New York para encontrarme y te llevaste a mi esposo.

-Así es, fue ideal, aproveche sus huellas, sirvió para confundir a los agentes….eso incluyendo alguien más que quiere vengarse.

-Sylvester.

-Así es, yo planee su escape, era ideal para crear una gran distracción, también el video donde te llevas la notebook de Tina, yo mande el video a la policía…..bueno ya te he contado mucho Hummel, ahora sal de aquí.

-No dejare a mi esposo.

-No te iras de mi casa, vuelve al living, querías saber dónde está Blaine, ya lo sabes, ahora sal de aquí o lo mato.

Kurt decidió, no quería que lastimen a Blaine, así que se retiró poco a poco.

-KURT POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES.

-Tranquilo…no me iré, te sacare de aquí, lo prometo.

El ojiazul sale de la habitación y se dirige al living.

-¿Por qué le hiciste esto?

-Exactamente por el mismo motivo que los demás Kurt, intento matarte.

-Pero no lo hizo.

-No y por eso no está como los otros.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Blaine fue el único que logro tenerme encerrado, con todos logre escapar, pero tu esposo fue el único que me acorralo…estaba de rodillas y él podía haberme matado, pero aun así no lo hizo, solo me golpeo con el arma.

-Él te perdono la vida.

-Así es…..por eso no lo inyecte, le devolví el favor.

-Por favor, detén toda esta locura, todo esto fue una trampa de tu hermano.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo descubrí tarde….pero descubrí que Sebastián quería matarme.

FLASHBACK

Noah se acercaba al departamento de Sebastián y lo abre, ve a su hermano sorprendido.

-¿Noah? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Antes me habías dicho que tenías problemas con el gas, te traje un tanque de gas, te servirá para cocinar.

-Emmm….gracias….Noah escúchame, debemos irnos ahora mismo, ve a tu auto y vete de Ohio, ahora.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Dijiste que nos iríamos juntos.

-Las cosas se complicaron….por favor Noah, solo vete de aquí.

-Muy bien, me iré.

Noah se retiró, Sebastián agarro alcohol y lo esparció por todo su cuarto, una vez que vacío la botella agarro su encendedor y lo tiro a la cama, rápidamente comenzó a quemarse y las llamas crecían, dejo el tanque de gas en la mesa y se retiró del departamento.

Al día siguiente Noah estaba en un bar de Westerville tomando un café y escucha las noticias que el asesino del origami fue detenido y Shaw Anderson fue salvado, ve que en el noticiero identifican al asesino del origami como Sebastián Smythe.

Noah pago el café y manejo lo más rápido que pudo hacia Ohio, se estaciono en el departamento de Sebastián y ve todo destruido, reviso todo lo que pudo y encontró la sala secreta, no recibió daño por la explosión, examino toda la sala y encontró los origamis y uno que le llamo su atención era uno en forma de tiburón, lo abre y ve que esta su nombre para asesinarlo, abrió otro y ve su antiguo nombre, reviso otro y otro y entendió porque todos querían matarlo, no era por las drogas, era porque Sebastián se los ordenaba, su propio hermano era un cabo suelto que podía revelar la identidad del asesino del origami.

Noah entro en rabia y quemo la sala.

Agarro su celular y llamo a alguien.

-No puedo creer todo esto, era mi hermano y quería matarme.

-"Yo tampoco puedo creer esto"

-Ya se terminó todo, me largo de aquí, no quiero saber nada mas de esto.

-"¿Y vas a dejar que todo resulte así? ¿No vas a actuar? ¿Sabes todo lo que vendrá? Han manchado a nuestra familia y todos deben pagarlo, todos ellos lo van a pagar"

-No sé qué puedo hacer, no sé qué hacer, realmente no lo sé.

-"Yo si sé que hacer, no te preocupes Noah, yo voy a ayudarte, te diré que hacer, lo primero que harás es esto"

Noah se dirigió a la funeraria, había alguien vigilando el cuerpo de Sebastián, Noah se dirige a esa persona y le dice que agarre el cuerpo, al hacerlo lo pone atrás de su auto y luego llena el ataúd con piedras y rocas, lo cierra, al día siguiente entierran el ataúd, no lo abrieron, todos aseguraban que estaba el cuerpo de Sebastián pero Noah tenía el cuerpo y lo cremo, estaba al lado de la persona que lo estaba ayudando, mientras el cuerpo se quemaba esa persona se acercó a Noah que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Descuida Noah, nos vengaremos, déjemelo a mí, todos van a pagar por lo que te hicieron, hasta el último, yo te ayudare, voy a vengarte.

-No se por dónde empezar.

-Déjamelo todo a mí.

Noah abraza a esa persona, el cuerpo seguía quemándose, Noah miraba el cuerpo, a pesar de todo él quería mucho a su hermano, el sabía que la venta de drogas había revivido un trauma a Sebastián debido a su padre, es por eso que le pedía que se aleje.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Ya basta Noah…por favor….no cometas ninguna locura….puedes terminar con todo esto….no sigas los pasos de tu hermano.

-Ya es muy tarde para dar marcha atrás.

-Piensa en Blaine….él debía matarte, pero no lo hizo, te mostro piedad.

-¿CREES QUE ESTO NO HUBIERA PASADO SI BLAINE ME MATA?...CLARO QUE NO…AUNQUE ME HUBIESE MATADO ESTO HUBIERA PASADO IGUAL…..TODO ESTO NO ES IDEA MIA….YO JAMAS LO PLANEE.

-Pero…..si no fuiste tú….¿Entonces quién?

-Ah…esto es lo mejor, no pude solo, la persona que planeo todo esto necesitaba ayuda, esa ayuda soy yo.

-Estás loco, todos ustedes están loco.

Una de las puertas es derribada y se escuchan unos disparos.

-¡!ARRIBA LAS MANOS, AHORA MISMO!

Noah levanta las manos.

El ojiazul se pone contento.

-Teniente Holiday ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Schuester me aviso donde te ubicabas, vine lo más rápido que pude, calculo que en un rato el estará aquí.

-No sabe la alegría que me da verla….debe arrestarlo.

Holly tenía apuntando a Noah con su arma.

-Dime todo lo que sabes Hummel.

-Él es el secuestrador, es el hermano de Sebastián, el secuestro a todos, están en el segundo piso, los tiene a todos inmóviles con una droga que estuvo experimentando.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Así es, lo tengo todo aquí, saque fotos y lo filme.

-Muy bien Hummel, debo disculparme contigo, realmente eres inocente.

-Muchas gracias teniente…MI ESPOSO….debo ir por él.

El ojiazul fue a buscar a Blaine y lo desata, lo abraza y lo besa.

-Se terminó Blaine, ya estamos a salvo, se terminó.

-Lo sé, volveremos a casa….Kurt por favor….perdóname por todo…..te amo.

-Yo también te amo Blaine.

El matrimonio se abraza.

-Teniente Holiday por favor sáquenos de aquí.

-No se preocupen los sacare de aquí.

-Gracias…muchas gracias.

El ojiazul mira a Noah.

-ESPERO QUE TE PUDRAS EN LA CARCEL.

Holly apunta a Noah.

-Muy bien Noah, sal con las manos en alto.

Noah mira con una sonrisa a Holly.

-Por favor…..terminemos con esto…mama.

Kurt y Blaine abrieron los ojos al escuchar esa declaración, Holly les dispara tirándoles unos dardos en el cuello, el matrimonio cae al suelo y se retuercen del dolor hasta desmayarse y quedar inmóviles.

Todo este tiempo ninguno se percató de la mujer que adopto a Sebastián, todo este tiempo estuvieron buscando la identidad de ese niño que no notaron a la mujer.

Noah se acercó a ellos.

-Ya los tenemos mama, después de tanto tiempo….¿Que haremos con ellos?

-Ponlos en el auto, iremos a la vieja fábrica abandona, ahí terminara todo.

Noah obedeció a Holly y al terminar, encendió el auto directo hacia la fábrica, el lugar donde Sebastián escondió a Shaw, en esa fábrica terminara la misión de Noah y Holly.

CONTINUARA


	18. CAPITULO 18: Salvame

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos y todas, espero que esten bien, bueno otra vez mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar jajaja pero es que estuve a mil, bueno tengo una noticia que darles, la verdad que me siento feliz y quiero compartirlo con ustedes...mi novio me propuso matrimonio...me mando la propuesta en el trabajo...imaginate yo...casi me desmayo de la emocion jajajajaj y le dije que si...ahora solo nos falta la fecha, estoy muy contento la verdad :)...bueno sin mas aca les dejo el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y se hayan sorprendido de quienes eran los secuestradores, ya estamos mas cerca del final, asi que disfrutenlo, besitos, los quiero muchooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

PD: Le quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi mejor amigo Hugo, te mando un beso.

Y besos a todos ustedes, esto tmb esta dedicado a ustedes, no quiero lectores celosos jajajajajaja recuerden que los quiero mucho, besitos :)

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

CAPITULO 18: Salvame

Holly abre la parte trasera de su camioneta, observa por todos lados para que asegurarse que no haya testigos.

-Muy bien Noah, venda sus ojos, las manos y los pies antes de que despierten.

-Tranquila, conozco mis drogas, si les tiraste la anestesia mesclada con la triptocina tenemos almenos 3 horas antes de que despierten.

-Aun así, quiero hacer todo esto lo más rápido posible, debemos terminar con esto esto y vengar a nuestra familia.

-¿Qué haremos con ellos en la fábrica?

-Lo mismo que hacia Sebastián….que se salven ellos mismos.

-¿Estas segura?...llegue a pensar en dejar todo esto.

-Ahora no Noah, es muy tarde para dar marcha atrás.

-Lo sé y créeme que estuve esperando este día por años y ahora que al fin ha llegado estoy empezando a dudar si seguir o no.

-No se te ocurra dar marcha atrás ahora Noah, es muy tarde para eso, ellos mataron a Sebastián, todos ellos intentaron matarte, ensuciaron nuestra familia al publicar todos esos hechos, no han humillado, no lo olvides.

-Lo se lo se…..bien….hagámoslo.

Noah agarro a Kurt y Blaine y los vendo, agarro a Kurt y Holly a Blaine.

Los pusieron atrás de la camioneta todo vendado.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que harás con los prisioneros?

-Dejémoslos aquí, la sustancia terminara en una hora como mucho, cuando despierten se irán de casa.

-Todos ellos saben quién eres Noah.

-Lo sé, estaremos lejos para cuando decidan buscarnos.

-Entonces terminaremos la misión.

-Si…..haremos esto….Kurt y Blaine morirán.

Noah cierra la puerta de la camioneta y arrancan dirigiéndose hacia la fábrica.

Por otra parte en un hospital de Ohio una mujer morena despierta sobresaltada, estaba acompañada de un niño y un hombre rubio.

-Santana por fin despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Shaw ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?

-En el hospital, fuiste herida y te trajeron aquí.

-¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?

El rubio se adelantó.

-Kurt me pidió que te cuidara y realmente estaba esperando que despiertes, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Kurt?...oh Dios….ya recuerdo….estaba con él en el cementerio….me dispararon.

-Escúchame Santana ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Quién te secuestro?

-Ese….desgraciado de….Noah.

Sam y Shaw la miraron sorprendidos, no esperaban ese nombre, no lo conocían.

-¿Noah?

-Sí, Noah Puckerman.

-Lo siento pero no tengo idea quien es.

-Es mejor, es un idiota….y voy a hacer que pague por lo que hizo.

-Escucha ¿Estaba Blaine contigo? ¿Está vivo?

-Si….ahora recuerdo…..está vivo…pero debemos actuar…..tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Noah….tiene a todos…..están bajo el efecto de alguna droga que te deja paralizado completamente por unas horas.

-¿Qué clase de droga es esa?

-No lo sé, no sé de donde saco todo eso…..recuerdo que me inyecto otra cosa…..algo que me hacía actuar en contra de mi voluntad…..tenía su voz en mi cabeza ordenándome matar a Kurt.

-Oh por Dios…..¿Tu lo…?

-No, no lo he matado, he resistido lo más que pude….al hacerlo sentía que esa droga me estaba torturando….fue horrible…estaba consiente de todo pero…..no podía detenerme….me costó reaccionar.

-Está bien….tranquila….no luches más….te pondrás bien….¿Hay algo más que recuerdes?

-Recuerdo…..algo de una fábrica abandona….quieren llevar a Kurt y Blaine ahí una vez que los encuentren.

-¿Una fábrica?...¿Donde?

-No….no lo sé…..lo siento…no recuerdo más….lo intento…..siento todavía ese líquido recorrer mis venas…tengo miedo de que trate de hacerle daño a alguien.

-Descuida Santana….los doctores te han limpiado completamente….es solo la sensación….tomara tiempo que te recuperes pero tranquila, lo harás bien.

-Te agradezco….quisiera ayudar…realmente quiero…..pero…intento recordar esa fábrica…..pero no puedo…lo siento.

-Mierda…..lo siento….es mejor que descanses, necesitas juntar fuerzas, nosotros estaremos aquí cuidándote ¿Verdad Shaw?...¿Shaw?

El niño se veía en shock.

-Shaw ¿Hijo que te sucede? Estas temblando.

-Yo…..yo se….donde están papa y Kurt.

Por otra parte, Will y Emma llegan a la dirección que les dio Kurt, ellos bajan del auto armados y se dirigen a la casa, atrás de la puerta.

-¿Estas lista Emma?

-Listo Will.

-Bien andando.

Will le da un golpe a la puerta y entran a la casa con sus pistolas apuntando.

-No hay nada aquí Will.

-Sigue buscando, esta es la dirección que me dio Hummel tiene que estar aquí….mira este desorden.

-Te creo Will…..cúbreme por un momento.

-Emma no….no debemos usarlo.

-No usare las partículas de movimiento Will, sino el rastreo….si hay huellas de Hummel sabremos que dijo la verdad.

-Por favor se cuidadosa.

-Lo seré.

Emma saco sus anteojos ARI.2 y se los coloco.

-Activar modo de rastreo.

De su anteojo se activaron unas luces verdes y rojas que examinaron toda la sala.

-¿Y bien Emma? ¿Hay algo?

-Más de lo que podía imaginarme Will, hay muchas huellas aquí.

-Examínalas todas, debemos saber de quienes son.

-Hay más huellas, indican que hubo movimiento arriba.

-Muy bien ahora iremos a investigar ¿Puedes descifrar de quien son las huellas?

-Sí, estoy en eso…..ya está, las huellas son de:

"Tina Cohen-Chan"

"Santana López"

"Tristán Skylar"

"Kurt Hummel"

-Emma ¿Te das cuenta?

-Si Will, son los secuestrados, todos estuvieron aquí.

-Vayamos al segundo piso, veamos si están ahí.

Los agentes subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la puerta del fondo, al abrirla quedaron con los ojos abiertos.

-No puedo creer esto.

-¿Son todos ellos?

-Si Emma, son todos los secuestrados.

-¿Qué demonios les sucedió? Por un momento creí que estaban disecados debido a que el sujeto que vive aquí es un taxidermista.

-También lo creí, pero….siguen vivos.

Emma vuelve a colocarse sus anteojos.

-Activar modo examinación corporal.

Una luz roja y violeta salió de sus anteojos y examinaba los cuerpos, uno por uno, se quedó esperando el resultado.

-Están drogados William, todos ellos.

-¿Drogados con qué?

-Según esto…tienes en sus cuerpos sustancias mescladas…tienen..anestesia, sedantes, cloroformo, hay éxtasis, heroína y….oh por Dios.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué más tiene?

-Esta mesclado con la…Triptocina.

-¿Qué? No puede ser.

-Es por eso que están paralizados, pero ¿Cómo hizo para conseguir la Triptocina? Solo el FBI tiene acceso a ella.

-No lo sé…todo esto es muy raro…Emma….¿Hay otras huellas a parte de los secuestrados?

-Espera…..si…hay más….¿Qué demonios?

-¿Quién mas esta?

-Esto es raro, pero…están las huellas de la teniente Holiday.

-¿Holly? ¿Qué demonios hacia ella aquí?

-No lo sé.

Will saca su radio.

-Teniente Holiday, habla el agente William Schuester ¿Me recibe? Cambio.

No hubo respuesta.

-Teniente Holiday, habla el agente William Schuester ¿Me recibe? Cambio.

No hubo respuesta, Will perdió la paciencia.

-Holly ¿Estás ahí? Contesta maldita sea.

Holly seguía manejando, escucho el llamado de William, pero no hizo caso, simplemente abrió su ventana y tiro la radio, siguió manejando hasta la fábrica.

-¿Holiday? ¿Holiday? ¿Dónde mierda estas?

-Basta Will, no insistas, no tiene su radio encima.

-¿Alguna huella más?

-Sí, pero no sé quién es.

-Dime el nombre.

-Noah Puckerman.

-¿Noah?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Si….pero no sé qué tiene que ver con el caso…Noah era….un delincuente…cuando trabajaba con Sue creíamos que era el asesino del origami pero no había pruebas en su contra.

-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con los secuestros?

-No lo sé, tengo muchas dudas, lo primero que haremos es llevarnos a las víctimas, debemos ponerlos a salvo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Emma agarro su radio.

-A todas las unidades y el equipo de rescate, hemos encontrado a los desaparecidos, por favor vengan Westerville, la calle Lincoln 2438 por favor apúrense.

-Esperemos abajo.

Los agentes se quedaron en el living esperando al equipo de rescate.

-Este lugar me da escalofríos Will, no podría vivir en una casa llena de animales disecados.

-Ya somos dos…ayúdame Emma…debe haber algo aquí que nos diga a donde se llevaron a Kurt.

-Ya he revisado todo con el ARI, no hay nada, no sé dónde fueron.

-Debe haber algún papel, dirección, foto, algo….por favor ayúdame.

-Está bien….te….ayudare.

-¿Te sientes bien Emma?

-Creo….que….necesito un poc…

Will se acerca a su esposa.

-No Emma, resiste, debes hacerlo, no puedes exponerte a eso, ya lo has tomado, sabes las reglas, uno por mes.

-Si…si….está bien…puedo resistir….lo hare….tranquilo…puedo resistir.

-Esa es mi esposa….gracias.

Will besa en la boca a su esposa.

-No te pongas romántico Will, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Sí, lo sé, busquemos a Hummel.

"Creo que no será necesario eso"

Una voz había en el living, los dos agentes le apuntaron con sus armas.

-Sylvester.

-Hola William y Emma.

-¿Cómo mierda nos encontraste?

-Estaba paseando por los alrededores cuando escucho una voz familiar en la radio de la policía y me dije: "Oh, es la dulce Emma Pillsbury, la esposa de William, debo hacerles una visita" y aquí estoy.

-Pues quedas arrestada Sue, pon las manos en la cabeza.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ¿Esperas que haga caso Will?

Sue empezó a caminar por la casa.

-Sabes yo conozco esta casa.

-No me digas ¿Y de quién es?

-Esta es la casa de Noah Puckerman…que vive con la puta de su madre Holly Holiday.

Will y Emma bajan sus armas y se sorprenden por esa declaración.

-¿Cómo? No puede ser cierto.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja Ay William ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

-¿Siempre lo supiste Sue?

-Por supuesto.

-No puedo creerlo, debí haberlo imaginado.

-Sí, todos se lo imaginan William, pero así son las cosas.

-¿Hace cuánto que sabes de esto Sue? Habla.

-Muy bien.

FLASHBACK

Quinn encierra a Sue en la celda.

-SE VAN A ARREPENTIR POR ESTO, TODOS USTEDES SE VAN A ARREPENTIR.

-Quédate ahí Sylvester, ya no cometerás delitos.

-¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así? Eras mi mano derecha.

-Me usaste….seguía tus ordenes porque creí que atraparíamos al asesino, pero descubrí que no te interesaba poner a la gente a salvo, solo te interesaba la fama, me has desilusionado.

-Me las vas a pagar por esto Quinn, no olvidare esta traición.

-Tu misma te has puesto en esta celda Sue y espero que te pudras en la cárcel.

Quinn se retiró y Sue empezó a maldecir y golpear la celda.

Los días pasaban, no se encontró un reemplazo para la teniente, por lo tanto, el supervisor Figgins se hacía cargo de manejar a la policía, todo el pueblo estaba tranquilo, como mucho un par de robos, pero se podían manejar, pasaron semanas, meses, años y Sue daba vueltas en su celda, buscando la forma de escapar y planear una venganza, siempre insultaba a los policías que pasaban cerca de ella y los llamaba traidores.

Pasaron 5 años que Sue estaba en la cárcel y un día Figgins recibió a una mujer rubia en su oficina.

-¿Supervisor Figgins?

-Así es, supongo que usted es la que reemplazara a la teniente ¿Verdad?

-Así es señor, me llamo Holly Holiday, me han mandado de Westerville a cubrir este cargo.

-Pues bienvenida al club.

-Gracias señor.

-Ahora escuche, algo que debe saber, este pueblo ahora está tranquilo, pero no sé hasta cuanto durara, aún hay gente que no se ha recuperado del todo debido al asesino del origami.

-Lo entiendo señor.

-No, preste atención, un día se hablarán de estas cosas, puede que pasen cosas raras aquí, si sucede hay que negar todo, nada debe salir a la luz, si sucede hay que negarlo completamente.

-¿Esta seguro señor?

-Sí, debe obedecerme pase lo que pase.

Holly se retiró de la oficina del supervisor y se dirigió a la celda de prisioneros, hasta que vio a una mujer rubia con el pelo largo, tenía un aspecto muy avejentado, ella se la quedó mirando.

-Supongo que tú debes ser Sue Sylvester.

-¿Quién carajo eres?

-Me llamo Susan Sully pero en estos momentos soy conocida como Holly Holiday.

-¿Y qué carajo quieres?

-Yo se toda tu historia y sé que deseas venganza, yo te puedo ayudar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme? ¿Quién eres realmente?

-Alguien que también quiere venganza, uno de mis hijos murió, alguien a quien todos conocen.

-¿Quién?

-Sebastián Smythe.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú eres la madre?

-Soy la madre adoptiva, lo he criado igual que mi otro hijo, alguien a quien tú también conoces.

-¿Quién?

-Simón Sully pero tú lo conoces más por Noah Puckerman.

-¿Noah? ¿Tienes que estar bromeando? ¿A qué se debe todo esto? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

-Mi hijo murió por culpa de Kurt y Blaine, ellos lo mataron, tengo entendido que un agento también los ayudo, un tal William Schuester.

Sue puso una cara de odio.

-Schuester….lo odio.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero ayudarte a escapar y que cumplas tu venganza.

-¿Cómo?

-Escúchame esto no lo puedo hacer ahora, necesito tiempo, cada vez que me veas insúltame, di desprecios, el resto de los policías debe verme como si me odiaras, eso evitara sospechas, un día te sacare de aquí y cumplirás tu venganza.

-Todos me las pagaran, uno por uno.

Holly se retiró de las celdas, los días pasaron y llego el momento en que la teniente fue con Chandler a hablar con Sue pero no tuvo información salvo las sospechas de Chandler, Holly manda al agente a darle el reporte a Figgins y ella regresa con Sue.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuve?

-Realmente sorprendente debo admitirlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a estar aquí? No resisto.

-Tranquila, hoy mismo te iras de aquí, solo espera "la señal"

-¿La señal? ¿Qué señal?

-Solo espera.

Holly agarra un celular y marca un número.

-Noah ¿Estás preparado?

-Si mama, ya me puse el uniforme.

-Muy bien, entra y coloca las bombas, no te preocupes, todo el mundo está apurado, nadie notara tu presencia.

-Muy bien, ya estoy listo, cuando termine te daré la señal, solo ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré, hazlo.

Noah estaba vestido de oficial de policía, entro al departamento con un bolso negro, fue a los puntos principales que les había dado Holly y empezó a colocar las bombas.

Nadie lo notaba, era un compañero más, pasaba muy desapercibido, todos sus compañeros estaban en movimientos y con los reporteros era una buena distracción.

Una vez que termino de colocar todas las bombas salió del departamento y se quedó en una zona segura donde estaba escondido su auto, la lluvia era fuerte, Noah saca su celular.

-Ya están todas las bombas, dime cuando las activo.

-Espera un momento, yo te avisare cuando, debo estar cerca de mi superior.

Holly se acercó a Figgins que se encontraba con Chandler, mientras hablaban la teniente manda un mensaje.

"Hazlo"

Noah vio el mensaje y saca un aparato y aprieta un botón.

Las bombas explotan.

Sue se despierta entre los escombros y escapa de la cárcel.

Al escapar se encuentra con Noah.

-Vaya vaya, no creí que me encontraría contigo.

-Supongo que ya sabes mi historia.

-Tu madre me conto todo.

-Entonces ya harás tu venganza, pero por ahora, vendrás conmigo, te esconderás en mi casa.

Sue se sube al auto y Noah arranca, le manda un mensaje a su madre esperando una respuesta.

"Estoy bien, lleva a Sue hasta su casa y que prepare su venganza, nos vendrá bien, podría terminar el trabajo por nosotros, si no lo hace, lo haremos nosotros, si ves que causa problemas…..…mátala"

Noah leyó el mensaje sin que lo vea Sue.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sue termino todo su relato y sonríe como si le hubiera contado una historia para niños.

-Así fue como conocí a los Sully…fin…¿No es muy interesante verdad?

-Entonces tu no eras el problema solo eras una distracción.

-Así es muchachos, Holly y Noah son los verdaderos culpables…pero no se preocupen…todo saldrá bien.

-Tú fuiste quien le dio la Triptocina.

-Claro que no Will, tú fuiste quien se la diste.

-¿Qué? Eso es mentira….yo jamás le…oh no.

-¿Qué sucede Will?

Will recordó ese momento cuando consoló a la teniente por la desaparición de su amigo Tristán, el recuerda haberla abrazado y tenía su frasco de Triptocina.

Al ir a su consultorio recordó que al buscar el frasco no lo tenía, creía que Emma se lo había sacado, pero no.

-Will ¿Qué sucede?

-Ella me lo robo, sabia de la droga.

Sue comenzó a reír.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja así es William, creo que se me escapo a mi contarle sobre eso, pero no te preocupes, todos tus problemas van a desaparecer, yo voy a solucionar todo, todo saldrá bien.

-¿A qué te refieres Sue?

-Estoy segura que Holly llevo a Kurt y Blaine a la vieja fábrica.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué ahí?

-Ahí terminara todo, los Sully van a ahogar a Kurt y Blaine.

-¿QUEEEEE?

Los dos agentes se sorprendieron al mismo tiempo.

-Ja ja ja ja así es, ellos dos van a morir, todo está bien planeado….pero mi plan será mejor.

-¿De qué plan estás hablando Sue?

-Primero me voy a deshacer de ustedes dos, luego esperare que Holly haya matado a Kurt y Blaine….una vez que lo haya hecho yo saldré atacando a Noah y Holly, los llevare a la policía, delatare todo esto….todos sabrán quienes eran los secuestradores….quedaran en la cárcel y yo por fin tendré mi valioso reconocimiento, seré la heroína del pueble….así comenzara mi fama.

Will sentía que enloquecía de rabia.

-¿Estas demente? ¿Sigues insistiendo con esto de la fama? Sue maldita sea reacciona, esta fama no será eterna, nadie lo recordara en dos semanas.

-CALLATEEEE, TU NO SABES NADA…..LOS DOS MORIRAN AHORA.

Emma y Will prepararon sus armas, pero Sue era más rápida y les disparo a sus armas dejándolos indefensos.

-Ohhh…..que pena agentes…pero yo soy más rápida y estoy muy bien entrenada.

-Sue….detén esta locura ahora….podemos ir a detener a Holly y Noah, evitaremos un asesinato.

-¿Quieres volver a quedarte con mi gloria William? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-LA PUTA MADRE SUE….QUIERO SALVARLOS, NO ME INTERESA LA GLORIA.

Sue preparo su pistola.

-Eres un tonto Will, pero ya no le importara a nadie…..adiós.

Emma y Will cerraron sus ojos y se sonó un disparo.

Will abre los ojos lentamente y noto que aún estaban bien, Sue estaba con la pistola apuntando, pero no disparo, su brazo temblaba, en su pecho había una aureola….¿Roja?...¿Es sangre?

Emma da media vuelta y ve a Chandler con una pistola, él le disparo a su, estaba entre las escaleras con el cuerpo muy cansado, su respiración era agitada, se veía fatigado como si hubiera despertado de una horrible pesadilla.

Sue pierde el equilibro y cae desmayada, no podía razonar, la vista se le nublaba, lo único que alcanzo a ver fueron unas llaves.

Chandler iba bajando las escaleras de a poco, Emma y Will corren a ayudarlo.

-Chandler amigo, gracias a Dios que estas bien.

-Déjanos ayudarte.

Los agentes lo dejaron en un sillón.

-Gracias…gracias por venir.

-Gracias a ti por salvarnos.

-Agua….por favor…..agua.

Emma fue corriendo hasta la heladera, al abrirla le pareció asquerosa, había trozos de carne que parecía estar podrida desde hace varios días, había botellas de agua, agarro una y se la dio al oficial.

Chandler agarro la botella y se tomó todo de un solo trago y parecía seguir sediento.

-Gra…gra…gracias.

-Ya, tranquilo, no hagas fuerza.

-Están….están todos….

-Sí, lo sabemos, todos están arriba.

-No, quiero decir…están todos despiertos.

-¿Qué? ¿Todos reaccionaron?

-Sí, están débiles, por favor ayúdenlos.

-Lo haremos, tu quédate aquí y descansa.

-Lo hare, no se preo…cupen…..me repondré…..solo….vayan a ver a los otros.

Will y Emma subieron hasta el 2 piso y se dirigieron al cuarto del fondo, la puerta estaba sobre abierta.

Al entrar ven a todos en el suelo, agotados, tratando de reponerse, Emma volvió a la heladera y saco varias botellas y vasos y volvió al cuarto.

Con Will llenaron vasos y se lo dieron a los secuestrados.

Will se topo con Quinn.

-Toma Quinn, bebe.

-¿Wi…William….eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Qué…que paso?...Dios…me duele la cabeza….no recuerdo nada.

-Descuida…ahora quédate tranquila.

Emma se levanta.

-Escuchen todos, hemos venido a ayudarlos, somos los agentes del FBI, él es William Schuester y yo soy Emma Pillsbury.

Will se acerca a Tristán.

-Doctor Skylar…..tranquilo….ya está a salvo.

-No se…..donde estoy.

-Descuide, termino el peligro…..pero…..tengo una mala noticia.

-¿Cuál?

-La persona que lo secuestro…..es Holly Holiday, su amiga.

-¿Qué?...yo no tengo una amiga llamada así.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo último que recuerdo….estaba en mi escritorio…entro Spencer….y…..no recuerdo más.

Will descubrió que todo fue un engaño, Holly le mintió al decirle que Tristán era su amigo, el psicólogo entrevistaba a su hijo y supo que era el secuestrador, por eso lo secuestraron antes de que pueda hablar.

-Descuide no importa, solo recupérese.

Emma se acercó a Will.

-La patrulla está tardando mucho, debemos llevar a todos al hospital.

-Lo sé, todos están deshidratados…..Emma…..Sue tiene razón, Holly está detrás de todo esto.

-Demonios, debimos haberlo descubierto.

-Ya está, no importa…..ahora debemos descubrir donde están Kurt y Blaine…..estoy seguro que deben estar…..

Se escucha un disparo.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-Oh no…..CHANDLERRRR.

Emma y Will corrieron hasta bajar las escaleras y ven a Sue subirse a la moto de Kurt y arranca.

-NO….NO…..NO PUEDE ESCAPAR…..NOOOO.

Will corrió hasta salir de la casa, Sue arranco la moto y se fue a toda velocidad.

Will empezó a disparar pero fue muy tarde, Sue ya había escapado.

-LA PUTA MADRE….MALDICION.

-Will, entra a la casa, hirieron a Chandler, ayúdame por favor.

-Ahí voy.

Los agentes entraron a la casa y fueron a revisar a Chandler que estaba herido, Sue le disparo en el hombro.

-Lo….lo siento agentes…..intente….detenerla.

-Descuida, no hables ahora, ahorra fuerzas.

-Deben….deben salvar…..a Hummel….se los llevaron.

-¿A dónde se los llevaron?

-La vieja…..la vieja fábrica…..ahí están.

Chandler se desmaya y Will queda impactado.

-¿Qué sucede Will?

-Ya se dónde están.

Por otro lado, ya era de noche y la lluvia invadía el lugar, Noah abra el baúl y agarra primero a Blaine y lo lleva a dentro y le ata las manos, luego hace lo mismo con Kurt, solo que los tiene un poco más separados.

-Espera Noah, deja a Blaine aquí, llévame a Kurt arriba de todo.

-¿Qué harás con él?

-Lo arrojare al rio, que él se encargue de Hummel, debemos terminar esto rápido e irnos de aquí.

-¿Qué hago con Blaine?

-Bueno, el intento matarte, creo que es tu oportunidad para vengarte de él.

-Genial, lo hare.

-Bien, llévame a Hummel.

Noah agarro a Kurt y lo llevo hasta el techo de la fábrica, avanzo más de lo que pudo haber recorrido Sebastián y William en ese momento, tenía otra altura y dirigido al rio.

-Muy bien mama, aquí lo tienes.

-Bien Noah, puedes irte, ve a ver como esta Blaine y desate de él.

-Bien.

Holly se acercó a Kurt y le pego cachetazos hasta que despertó.

-Ya es hora de que despiertes Hummel.

-Ho…Holi….Holiday…..¿Donde…dónde estoy?

-¿No reconoces este lugar Hummel?

-¿Qué…..que paso? ¿Dónde está Blaine? ¿Qué me hiciste?

-Ja ja ja ja ja ay Hummel, creo que no tienes idea en el peligro que estas.

-Estas….loca ¿Cómo puedes…ayudar a estos locos?

Holly fue hasta Kurt y le jalo el pelo haciéndolo gritar.

-¿Tienes el caradurismo de hablar así de mis hijos? Tu fuiste quien lo mato, ensuciaste a mi familia, ahora pagaras las consecuencias Hummel.

-Estás loca Holiday, no te saldrás con la tuya, Sebastián secuestro al hijo de Blaine, lo que hicimos fue rescatarlo, tu hijo intento asesinarnos.

-CALLATEEEEE.

Holly le pega un cachetazo.

-Lo quieras o no, vas a pagar por esto Hummel, nadie te salvara, nadie.

Noah se acercaba a Blaine quien de a poco empezó a reaccionar.

-Bueno bueno, veo que ya estas despierto pero será por muy poco tiempo.

-No…Noah….¿Dónde estoy?

-Ya estuviste aquí una vez Blaine.

El ojimiel observa el lugar y empezó a temblar, lo reconoció.

-No….no otra vez aquí…..por favor Noah….sácame de aquí.

-Lo siento Blaine, aquí terminara todo, se les acabo la suerte, esto es por mi hermano.

Noah empezó a golpear a Blaine, pero este seguía consiente, Noah se detuvo y observo al ojimiel que escupió sangre y se quedó mirando a Noah.

-Veo que eres resistente pero no te preocupes, lo hare lento, ya nadie más va a controlarme, nadie estará controlando mi vida, seré libre.

-Yo….te sal….salve.

-¿Qué?

El ojimiel vuelve a escupir sangre.

-Yo…te salve…una vez…Noah.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo….te….salve Noah…..pude haberte disparado….pero no lo hice…te salve.

-¿Qué quieres llegar?

-Sálvame Noah….yo sé que estas siguiendo las órdenes de tu madre, no haces esto porque quieres sino porque te obligan…Sebastián me obligo a matarte….y estuve a punto de hacerlo….

-Basta.

-Pero no lo hice Noah….yo….te….

-Te he dicho que pares.

-Yo te perdone la vida…no soy un asesino….y tú tampoco lo eres….salvame….me lo debes.

-TE DIJE QUE BASTAAAA.

Noah golpeo a Blaine y luego retrocedió, empezó a agarrarse la cabeza y veía al ojimiel.

-Sabes que tengo razón…..por favor Noah….sálvame….no te conviertas en tu hermano o tu madre….tú no eres así….sálvame…..Sebastián te engaño todo el tiempo…..él quería que te mate…..pero no lo hice….y lo sabes…..por favor…..por favor…..sálvame.

Noah se quedó mirando al ojimiel, se sentía aturdido y empezó a procesar todo lo que Blaine le dijo, él sabe que está en deuda con el cuándo le perdonó la vida.

Holly estaba en el techo de la fábrica con Kurt quien tenía las manos y los pies atados.

-Holly por favor…no lo hagas….por favor.

-Descuida Hummel pronto terminara, iras al fondo del rio y yo me iré lejos lejos lejossssss.

-NO….POR FAVOR…..NO LO HAGAS, ESTAS LOCAS…SUELTAMEEEEEE.

Holly lo agarro de las piernas y lo llevaba arrastrando, iba a tirarlo al fondo del rio, es profundo y con las manos y los pies atados no iba a poder nadar.

-BASTAAA….POR FAVOR….DETENTEEEE.

-Hasta nunca Hummel ja ja ja ja ja ja.

Holly agarra a Kurt dispuesto a tirarlo pero en eso momento Noah salta encima de ella y evita que tire a Kurt.

Madre e hijo estaban peleando.

-Noah pero ¿Qué CARAJO ESTAS HACIENDO?

-DETEN TODA ESTA LOCURA MAMA, YA HEMOS IDO DEMASIADO LEJOS.

-NO TE ATREVAS A TRAICIONARME NOAH.

-ESTO TIENE QUE ACABAR.

-NOOOOO….ESTO TERMINA CUANDO VENGUEMOS A NUESTRA FAMILIA.

-DEBEMOS OLVIDAR ESTA LOCURA.

Mientras Noah y Holly discuten y pelean, Kurt aproveche para irse arrastrándose como sea de esa discusión.

Holly saca un cuchillo.

-Mama por favor, detente.

-Si decides traicionarme Noah, entonces tendrás el mismo destino que ellos.

Holly vio que Kurt intentaba escapar y fue corriendo a querer apuñalarlo, Noah se vuelve a tirar sobre ella y comienza a pelear.

-MALDITA SEA MAMA, DETENTE.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…DEJAME…DEJAMEEEEEE…..DEBEN MORIR.

-YA BASTA DETENTEEE.

Noah pudo sacarle el cuchillo pero en un descuido Holly saco una jeringa con la sustancia de Noah y se la inyecta, su hijo empezó a paralizarse.

-Ma….mama….de…det…deten….

Holly quedo en shock, con las manos temblando, agarra la cara de Noah.

-Lo siento Noah…adiós.

Holly lo empujo y Noah cayo y desapareció en el rio, la teniente lo miro, luego volvió su mirada hacia Kurt y se acercó a el lentamente.

-¿Te das cuenta lo que hiciste?

-Yo…..no….hice nada.

-Primero matas a Sebastián y ahora a mi hijo Noah.

-Estas…..loca….Holiday.

La teniente le da un golpe en la cara y el ojiazul queda inconsciente.

Escuchaba su nombre, tratando de despertarlo y de a poco recupera la visión y se da cuenta que no estaba atado y estaba al lado del ojimiel, la lluvia los estaba mojando y no tenían como cubrirse, estaban en una especie de pozo.

-Blaine.

-Gracias a Dios estas bien.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé, acabo de despertar.

-Bueno bueno, con que ya despertaron.

Una voz se escuchó arriba de ellos.

-Holiday, sácanos de aquí inmediatamente.

-Ja ja ja ja ja eso quisiera Hummel pero decidí hacer un cambio de planes.

-¿Qué carajo quieres hacer con nosotros?

-Pensé que sería mejor que acaben juntos, donde todo termino, en el pozo de lluvia que hizo Sebastián.

Al escuchar esto Blaine descubrió donde están, en el pozo donde salvo a su hijo.

-No…no…..planea ahogarnos.

-¿Qué?

-Ja ja ja ja ja así es, generalmente Sebastián lo hacía con el agua de lluvia, pero me siento apurada, así que traído esto.

Holly dejo una manguera grande sobre las rejas, encendió la llave y una gran cantidad de agua helada empezó a caer.

-Ja ja ja ja hasta aquí nos vemos, yo me voy, ustedes cumplirán su promesa, juntos hasta la muerte.

-SACANOS DE AQUÍ MALDITA LOCA.

-ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI.

Holly se retiró riendo del lugar.

El agua subía rápidamente y el matrimonio estaba tratando de pensar un plan, el agua ya les estaba llegando a las rodillas.

-Oh por Dios, sube muy rápido, Kurt debemos salir de aquí.

-Estoy pensando….mira…tal vez si me alzas pueda llegar a la reja y tratar de abrirla.

-Ok….ok….hagámoslo.

Blaine puso sus manos y Kurt los pies e intento levantarlo pero fue inútil, no llegaban.

El agua se elevaba más y más.

-Oh Dios….oh Dios, vamos a ahogarnos.

-Tranquilo Blaine…tranquilo….vamos a salir de esta.

El agua ya los estaba tapando, sus brazos pudieron llegar a la reja, pero no podían levantarle, tenía un candado.

-Maldición, esta desgraciada cerro la reja, no podemos salir.

En el mismo lugar, un auto se estaciona cerca de la fábrica, Sam y Santana bajan del auto.

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí?

-Esta es la dirección que me dio Shaw, estoy seguro que es aquí.

-Muy entremos.

Sam y Santana empujaron la puerta para poder entrar, todo se veía vacío, pero aun así había que tener cuidado.

-KURTTTTTT…..BLAINEEEEEEEEE…¿Dónde estás?

El matrimonio escucho la voz.

-Kurt ¿Escuchaste? Es Sam.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

-Si….SAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

-AYUDANOSSSSSSSSS….POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Escucharon sus gritos.

-¿Escuchaste Sam?

-Sí, oh por Dios, están encerrados ahí.

Los dos corren y llegan hasta la reja, Santana quita con ayuda de Sam la manguera.

-Tranquilos, vamos a sacarlos de aquí.

-Gracias Sam, por favor apúrense.

El rubio sujeto la mano de Kurt.

-Tranquilo los sacaremos de aquí.

-Gracias…gracias.

Sam intento romper el candado pero estaba muy duro.

-Mierda no puedo….Santana busca algo que pueda romper el candado.

-Bien….debe haber algo por aquí.

Sam siguió forzando la reja, pero no había caso, Santana seguía buscando algo para romper el candado, Blaine ve una sombra.

-SAMMMMMM CUIDADOOOOOOO.

Al mirar, Sam es golpeado con un gran palo en la cara por Holiday y este queda inconsciente.

Santana lo ve y la teniente agarra una pistola y empieza a dispararle, pero ella logra ocultarse.

-¿Qué CARAJO HACEN AQUIIIIII?...NADA IMPEDIRA QUE LOS MATE.

Holly volvió a disparar cerca donde estaba Santana y esta empieza a gritar, la teniente agarrar la manguera y vuelve a prender la llave, el agua volvía a correr.

-TODOS USTEDES TERMINARAN AQUÍ…..NADIE LOS SALVARA JA JA JA JA JA.

Holly seguía disparando y el pozo se estaba llenando de agua.

En el mismo lugar una patrulla llega, son los agentes, se bajan del auto.

-Llegamos Emma, estate lista, al abrir esa puerta será peligroso.

-Lo se Will, andando.

Los agentes abren la puerta y ven a Holiday, automáticamente se le abrieron los ojos y empezó a disparar, los agentes se ocultaron.

-NO VAS A DETENERME AHORA WILLIAM, ESTO TIENE QUE TERMINAR.

-HOLIDAY HAS PERDIDO LA RAZON, DETEN ESTA LOCURA AHORA MISMO.

-NUNCAAAAAAAA.

Holly empezó a disparar pero Emma hace una maniobra y logra darle al arma de la teniente.

Emma empezó a disparar pero la teniente logro escapar.

-Debemos seguirla Will, no puede escapar.

-Espera hay sobrevivientes ¿Quién eres?

-Umm…me llamo Santana López…..he venido a ayudar.

-Descuida, nosotros también hemos venido a ayudar.

Emma cierra la llave y le dispara al candado, entre Will, Santana y Emma levantan las rejas y sacan a Kurt y Blaine que estaban tapados por el agua, seguían vivos pero tosían demasiado a falta del aire.

-Tranquilos muchachos, tranquilos, ya termino.

-Gracias…..Will….gracias.

Emma agarra del brazo a William.

-Debemos ir tras ella.

-Lo sé, Santana ¿Puedes quedarte con ellos?

-Lo hare, vayan, atrapen a esa loca por favor.

Los agentes se fueron del lugar, Kurt se acercaba a Sam.

-Sam….Sam…..despierta…por favor….despierta.

El rubio movía despacio la cabeza y poco a poco abría los ojos.

-Auch…eso dolió.

-Ja ja lo importante es que estas vivo…..gracias.

Kurt lo abrazo y el rubio le respondió igual, luego le siguió Blaine.

-Sam….gracias.

-De nada.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?

-Shaw nos dijo donde quedaba este lugar, tenía el presentimiento de que estaban aquí.

-¿Shaw? ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?

-Cálmate, está en tu casa con Cooper, no iba a traerlo aquí, le traería malos recuerdos.

-Sí, me los trajo a mí.

-Debemos ayudar a los agentes.

Sam la agarra del brazo.

-No Santana, ellos dijeron que esperemos aquí, ninguno tiene fuerzas para enfrentarse a esa loca, deja que ellos hagan su trabajo, ayúdame con Kurt y Blaine.

-Está bien….está bien.

Por otro lado, Will y Emma siguieron a Holiday, pero la perdieron en el camino, todo el recorrido los llevo a un muelle, una zona peligrosa, pareciera que con el mínimo movimiento todo se iría abajo, los agentes se pusieron sus ARI para seguir sus huellas.

-Ten los ojos abiertos Emma, puede estar en cualquier parte.

-Lo se Will, está cerca…..por esa dirección…..mierda….la lluvia está borrando las huellas.

-Debemos apurarnos.

-Ten lista las armas…espera…..el ARI me dice que estamos cerca….es por aquí sígueme.

Los agentes apuraron el paso, al estar cerca Emma le hace una seña a Will para que vaya más lento, se acercaban poco a poco, tenían a Holly a un solo paso, los agente prepararon sus armas y fueron al punto principal.

-QUIETA…oh maldición.

No era Holly, solo sus botas.

-Mierda, nos tendió una trampa.

-Es imposible…..debería estar aquí….al menos más huellas.

En un ataque sigiloso Holly salta hacia los agentes y empieza a pelear con ellos, en unos movimientos habilidosos logra sacarles a los agentes sus armas y sus anteojos y los destruyo.

-No dejare que usen sus juguetes para atraparme fácilmente.

-Holiday….debes rendirte ahora.

-Ja ja ja ja ja por supuesto que no William….ustedes…..van….a….morir.

La teniente fue hacia William dándole una patada voladora, Emma quiso ayudarlo pero Holly logra atraparla ágilmente y la lanza hacia el suelo.

Los agentes vuelven a juntarse.

La zona donde se derrumbaba de a poco, estaban en una zona alta y nada segura.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ¿Creyeron que sería fácil derrotarme? Soy una teniente y he tomado clases de karate y defensa, lo he llevado a mi máximo nivel.

-No nos vas a vencer Holiday.

Los agentes fueron por Holly pero ella lograba esquivar sus golpes.

Era muy difícil poder golpearla, ella lograba darles golpes con las piernas en varias partes del cuerpo.

-Sabía desde el día que vinieron que iban a arruinar todo.

-Eres una asesina, quedas bajo arresto.

-Ja ja ja ja ¿Y esperas que me entregue así nada más? Ni en sueños Will.

El agente fue contra la teniente, pero no logro lastimarla, Emma fue en su ayuda, pero aun así fue inútil, Holly tenía buenos movimientos.

-¿Tienes idea por cuanto tiempo he planeado esto? Arruinaste todo.

-Tu eres la loca Holiday, liberaste a todos los prisioneros, pusiste en peligro a los ciudadanos.

-Sylvester no pudo contigo, pero yo hare su trabajo, tendré mi venganza de todos modos.

Holiday se lanzó hacia Will sujetándolo del cuello, Emma fue en su ayuda y logra clavarle un cuchillo en el brazo, pero Holly le da una patada y esta cae al suelo.

La zona se derrumbaba un poco más.

La teniente se saca el cuchillo.

-Maldita…..mira lo que me has hecho…..sabes que…..creo que antes de matar a Will…..te matare primero a ti.

Holly se acercó haciendo moviendo el cuchillo y quiso apuñalar a Emma, pero la agente podía esquivar sus ataques.

La agente logra sujetar los brazos, pero Holly tenía fuerza por lo cual le era difícil, recibió varios cortes por el cuchillo de Holly.

William quería detenerla, pero Holly se suelta de sus brazos y lo apuñala en el estómago.

El agente cae al suelo sujetándose la herida.

-WILLLLLLLLLL.

Emma va a ayudarlo pero el agente se debilita poco a poco, la lluvia limpiaba su sangre.

-Es hora de terminar con esto, fue un gusto trabajar con ustedes agentes pero todo tiene un fin.

-No te saldrás con la tuya Holiday, un día alguien te detendrá.

-Pero no será hoy, solo muéranse de una vez.

Holly levanto el cuchillo dispuesto a apuñalar a Emma pero suena un disparo.

Una bala fue directo al pecho de Holly, ella se da vuelta y ve a Santana, le disparo con su pistola.

La teniente empezó a perder el equilibrio y caminaba sin sentido, piso en una zona delicada y resbalo.

Logro sujetarse pero no resistiría mucho.

-No…..no debía ser asi….se supone que cumpliría mi venganza.

Santana se acercó a Holiday.

-Esto se terminó maldita.

Preparo el arma.

-SANTANA NO LO HAGAS.

Emma la detuvo.

-¿Por qué no?...ella nos hizo esto…..nos secuestró…..mi hijo murió por culpa de su hijo…esta familia nos hizo tanto daño…..¿Por qué? Dime ¿Por qué?

-No somos asesinos, no hacemos estas cosas.

-Habla por ti.

-Santana…si lo haces…serás otra…..ese fantasma te seguirá por siempre, debes creerme…..no eres una asesina.

-Esta mujer no puede seguir viva.

-Ella es culpable….y todo culpable tendrá el castigo de la ley, lo sabes muy bien.

La mano donde tenía el arma la latina empezó a temblar, el soporte donde se agarra Holiday no estaba soportando, si no toma una decisión caerá.

-No eres una asesina Santana, crees en la justicia….demuéstralo….no te conviertas en lo que ellos son, eres mejor persona…..eres mejor que ellos.

Santana se quedó pensando, solo tenía que disparar y se terminaría el final de la secuestradora, pero ¿Cómo podra seguir sabiendo que mato a alguien? ¿En que se convertirá?

Santana lloro y empezó a bajar el arma lentamente.

Fue por Holiday y la saco del peligro, pero la golpeo con el arma y quedo inconsciente.

-Yo ayudare a Will, arreste a esta mujer.

Santana fue por William y Emma saco unas esposas y sujeto las manos de Holiday.

El peligro termino.

Alrededor de 1 hora llego la policía y la ambulancia, la lluvia se detuvo.

Holiday quedo arrestada en la patrulla de la policía.

Los doctores curaron la herida de Will y detuvieron la hemorragia.

Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Santana y Emma fueron atendidos también.

El ojiazul se acerco a Blaine.

-Gracias a Dios todo termino.

-Yo agradezco que estés bien…..tenía miedo Kurt…miedo de no volver a verte…..miedo de perderte….fui un estúpido y un cretino contigo Kurt….lo siento tanto….¿Puedes perdonarme?

-Ya lo hice Blaine….te he perdonado…superaremos esto, ya lo veras, te amo mucho.

-Yo también te amo mucho Kurt, gracias por salvarme.

El matrimonio se besa y se abraza.

Santana se acerca a Sam.

-¿Y cómo tienes la cabeza?

-Se pondrá bien ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mmmmm….libre…ahora si estoy en paz….gracias por salvarme de la carretera Sam, no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes, gracias.

Sam abraza a la latina.

Emma se acerca a Will quien estaba en una camilla de la ambulancia.

-¿Cómo está mi dulce agente?

-Como si me hubieran apuñalado.

-Ja ja ja ja eres un tonto, aun en estas situaciones ¿Haces chistes?

-Debí dedicarme a la comedia.

-Ja ja ja aj si seguro…emmm….gracias Will…me salvaste….si hubiera pasado con la Triptocina no sé qué hubiera….

-Basta Emma…..tú fuiste la que me salvo…¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-Si.

-Yo estaba en recuperación por mi adicción a la Triptocina, tu fuiste quien me ayudo a dejarla….tú me salvaste.

-Digamos que nos salvamos entre los dos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

El matrimonio se besa.

Todos fueron rumbo a la comisaria.

El edificio aun estaba destruido pero la policía seguía arreglando el lugar, al bajarse en una sala estaban todos los que habían sido secuestrados.

Santana vio a su abuela y salió a abrazarla con lágrimas.

Kurt abrazo a Mercedes, a Elliott y a Tina.

Blaine a Tristán, Becky, Brittany quien tenía en sus brazos a su hija Rachel.

La pesadilla había terminado.

Todos le agradecieron a Kurt por no darse por vencido.

Todos lo abrazaron.

Chandler se encontraba con una venda debido a la herida de bala que tuvo, se acercó a Kurt y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Todos los secuestrados pudieron volver a sus hogares.

Sam se dirigía a la casa de Kurt y Blaine porque debía ir a buscar a Shaw.

Al llegar bajan del auto.

Kurt ayuda a Blaine y este se queda mirando su hogar.

-Nuestra casa, creí que nunca más volvería a verla.

-Toda esta pesadilla termino Blaine.

-Sí, entremos.

De a poco iban caminando pero hay algo que llamo la atención a Kurt.

-Cielos mira.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es mi vieja motocicleta….pero…la última vez que la use fue en la casa de Noah ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Tal vez la policía te la trajo.

-Puede ser, tal vez Chandler la vio y me la trajeron.

-Amor, me parece a mí o falta mi auto.

-¿Qué? No puede ser, yo no lo use…tal vez Cooper salió a comprar algo.

-Ummmmmmm…muchachos.

-¿Qué pasa Sam?

-Su puerta…está rota de un golpe.

-¿Qué?

El matrimonio entro en el hogar y quedaron con la boca abierta.

Todo estaba destruido, como si un huracán hubiera entrado en la casa pero algo peor…..había sangre.

En el living había alguien tirado, herido y con mucha sangre, el ojimiel abrió los ojos y fue corriendo por él.

-No…por Dios no….Cooper ¿Qué te paso hermano? Reacciona por favor….SAM….KURT…..LLAMENA UNA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR.

Cooper lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, seguía vivo pero estaba muy mal herido.

-Bl..Bl…Blaine…..gracias al cielo estas bien.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Lo…lo….sient…siento herma…nito…quise…..det….detenerla.

-¿Detenerla? ¿A quién?

-Se…se….se los…..llevo.

-¿A quién se llevó?

El corazón de Kurt empezó a acelerar, comenzó a traspirar, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-No….no….no….no….por favor…no….no….a ellos no…..por Dios no.

Corrió rápidamente y subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto…..pero estaba vacío…..Kurt comenzó a llorar y cayó al piso.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO a el noooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Blaine y Sam entraron, los dos con lágrimas en los ojos.

En la cuna de Finn había una nota.

"Sálvenlos o mueren, si traen a la policía, se mueren, 3 lugares, solo uno los puede salvar….…..Sue Sylvester"

CONTINUARA


	19. CAPITULO 19: Adios

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos y todas, espero que esten bien, bueno otra vez mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar jajaja pero es que estuve a mil con esto de la boda me estoy volviendo loco jaajjajaja pero bueno sin mas aca esta el ultimo capitulo y miren que me he esforzado demasiado, 43 hojas de word, me duelen muchisimo los dedos jajajajaa pero queria un capitulo muy epico, por eso he escrito todo esto, asi que espero que lo disfruten.

Hemos llegado al final de este fic y tambien les tengo una sorpresa que espero que les guste.

Antes de que empiezen a leer quiero agradecerle a todos ustedes por haber leido el fic, muchisimas gracias por seguirme desde LLUVIA PESADA me facino que les haya encantado y tambien me pone muy contento que me hayan seguido en esta secuela, asi que les agradesco a todos y todas de corazon, muchisimas gracias.

PD: Le quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi mejor amigo Hugo, te mando un beso.

Y besos a todos ustedes, esto tmb esta dedicado a ustedes, no quiero lectores celosos jajajajajaja recuerden que los quiero mucho, besitos :)

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

CAPITULO 19: Adiós.

Kurt se encontraba en el suelo llorando, Blaine se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Se los llevo….se llevó a mi pequeño y a Shaw.

Blaine lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Tranquilo Kurt….tranquilo….los vamos a encontrar…..lo haremos.

-No sé ni dónde buscar….Blaine….Blaine….tenemos que encontrarlo….tenemos que hacerlo.

-Lo haremos…vamos a encontrarlos Kurt, tranquilo….debemos…debemos llamar a la policía y….

-NOOOO…no no no….nada de policías….Sue está totalmente loca y matara a los niños si vamos con la policía, no quiero arriesgarme.

Sam se acerca al matrimonio.

-Debemos hacerlo Kurt, tu hijo y el mío están en peligro, Sue Sylvester es una psicópata que hará lo que sea…debemos ayudarlos, pero no podremos solos, debemos llamar a la policía.

-No, no y no, me niego, no pondré a nuestros niños en peligro.

-Ya están en peligro Kurt, debemos hacer algo.

-Si….si…lo haremos Sam…..solo…déjame ver algo.

Kurt se acercó a la nota que Sue dejo en la cuna de Finn, la observa.

-¿3 lugares?...¿Solo uno?...¿Qué diablos significa?

El ojiazul da vuelta la hoja y ve un numero de celular y 3 direcciones.

LA CENTRAL ELECTRICA DE EMBARCADERO

MARBEL CALLE 9711

AVENIDA THEODORE ROOSEVELT 964

-Aquí…..aquí hay tres direcciones….y un numero de celular.

Blaine observa las direcciones y se pone una mano en la boca.

-¿Qué sucede Blaine?

-Esos lugares….yo…..los conozco…..no quiero volver ahí….fue…horrible.

-Descuida Blaine…podemos…podemos hacerlo.

Blaine temblaba y lloraba.

-No puedo…no puedo Kurt…..no lo he superado…no puedo…no puedo regresar ahí.

Sam se adelanta y pone una mano en el hombro de Kurt.

-Déjalo Kurt….creo que fue demasiado para Blaine esos lugares, yo te ayudare a encontrar a los niños.

-No puedo dejar así a Blaine.

-Yo llame a la ambulancia, estoy seguro que ya vienen, podemos dejarlos con los doctores y Cooper, yo te ayudare a encontrarlos.

-Está bien…está bien…está bien….gra….gracias.

-Oye…¿Vas a llamar?

-Tengo….miedo.

-Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres.

Kurt se quedó pensando, le daba temor escuchar la voz de la persona a quien llamaría, aunque podía imaginarse y eso le revolvía el estómago.

-No…espera…...puedo hacerlo…..puedo hacerlo…...yo llamare.

-¿Seguro?

-Si…lo hare.

Kurt agarro el celular y marco el número.

Sonaba

Sonaba

No había respuesta.

-Mierda, no atiende nadie.

-Esto me da mala espina.

El celular empezó a sonar, el ojiazul lo ve y se da cuenta que es el número que decía la carta, pero no quería hablar, estaba pidiendo una video llamada

El ojiazul tiembla pero acepta la llamada.

Se ve todo oscuro, de a poco hay claridad, de pronto unas risas y una mujer en la pantalla.

-Ja ja ja ja hola hola ¿Me extrañaron?

-Sue…..maldita hija de puta, no lastimes a nuestros hijos.

-Hola Kurt, sabía que serias tu quien me llamaría, eres tan predecible.

-¿Dónde están nuestros hijos? ¿Qué les hiciste?

-Tranquilo, están bien…..por ahora.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Parte de mi venganza…me quitaste lo que más deseaba así que yo te hare lo mismo.

-Deja en paz a los niños maldita.

-Aun puedes salvarlos, pero yo que tú me apuraría, no les queda mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios quieres hacer?

-Ya no tiene caso que me quede aquí, así que les diré adiós, me iré de aquí para siempre….pero….no me iré sin dar mi golpe.

-DIME QUE CARAJO QUIERES QUE HAGA.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ay Hummel que impaciente, estas arruinando toda la diversión.

-Solo Devuélveme un finlandés y Shaw.

-Escucha con atención Hummel porque solo lo diré una vez.

-Escucho.

-Si quieres salvar a los niños debes elegir una de las direcciones que deje en la carta, como sabrás cada lugar se encuentra muy lejos de cada uno, por lo cual no tendrás tiempo de verlos todos.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay un tiempo Hummel, si no llegas a tiempo los niños mueren.

-¿QUEEEE?

-En estos momentos estoy rociando con gasolina uno de esos lugares, una vez que termine de rosear todo lo prenderé fuego con ellos adentro.

-No…no….no….por favor no….estas loca…..ESTAS JODIDAMENTE LOCA SUE.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja muchas gracias Kurt y para que veas que no estoy bromeando mira esto.

Sue le muestra los bidones que tiene con gasolina.

-Son 15 bidones en total, una vez que rocié todo este lugar se prendera fuego, en estos momentos ya rocié 6 así que quedan 9, debes apurarte porque el tiempo vuela.

-No…no…..maldita desgraciada…..eres una maldita.

-Apúrate Kurt, no te queda mucho tiempo….ahhh….me olvidaba…tal vez quieras saludarlos.

Sue puso la cámara y el ojiazul vio a Shaw y Finn.

A Kurt se le caían las lágrimas.

Shaw estaba con los brazos y pies atados y tenía consigo a Finn quien lloraba sin parar.

-Finn….Shaw….mis niños.

-Ahora hay una regla muy importante que más vale que respetes Kurt…..si llego a ver un policía…o simplemente escuchar las sirenas…..bueno supongo que sabes lo que pasara ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

Mientras reía Sue les roseaba gasolina a Shaw y Finn, los niños gritaban.

-No….nooooo…deja a los niños en paz maldita hija de puta.

Sue tiro el bidón y se acercó a la cámara.

-Apúrate Kurt….acabo de gastar el 7 bidón…..no te queda mucho tiempo ja ja ja ja ja ja….apúrate antes de que….

Sue saca una caja y enciende un fosforo, los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron.

-NOOOO….POR FAVOR NOOOO.

-Ja ja ja ja ja…..entonces apurate.

Sue soplo el fosforo y apago la video llamada.

El ojiazul lanzo con fuerza el celular y se rompió del todo, cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, también Sam y Blaine que escucharon todo.

-Ok…ok…..podemos hacerlo….podemos salvarlos….Dios…..no quiero que los lastimen.

Sam levanta a Kurt y lo abraza.

-Vamos a salvarlos, si nos dividimos podemos salvarlos.

-Pero es arriesgado, no puedo llamar a Will o Chandler para que nos ayuden y Blaine sigue traumado.

El ojimiel se levanta.

-Yo….debo…..debo intentarlo….por mis hijos…..estoy….estoy de acuerdo con Sam….vamos a salvarlos.

-¿Cómo?

-Nos dividiremos….yo….iré a MARBEL STREET.

Sam se adelanta.

-Yo iré a la central eléctrica, se dónde queda.

-Está bien….está bien….yo….yo iré a Theodore….es….la fábrica…..sé muy bien donde queda.

-Muchachos….debemos ser muy cuidadosos….en uno de estos lugares están los niños, pero también esta Sue, es peligroso….muy peligroso.

-Lo sé, debemos estar armados….Kurt, en el armario tengo una pistola.

-Lo se….llévatela tú, no puedo estar con un arma.

-Pero….¿Y si Sue está en…?

-Llévate el arma Blaine….por favor…no perdamos tiempo, debemos ir ahora….emmm….yo iré en mi moto…..Blaine…lleva a Sam hasta su casa y que use su auto.

-Está bien…vamos.

Los muchachos se preparan para su viaje, Blaine se quedó con su hermano quien le estaba limpiando las heridas, en ese momento viene la ambulancia.

Los médicos bajan la camilla y ponen a Cooper, se lo van a llevar al hospital.

Blaine le sostenía la mano con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Por favor….por favor hermano….resiste….no mueras.

-Descuida hermanito…..no moriré….siempre estaremos juntos.

-Lo sé.

-Encuéntralos Blaine…..salva a tus hijos.

-Lo hare.

-Yo me voy al hospital, no te preocupes por mi…..pero por favor…ten mucho cuidado.

-Si….por favor….mejora Cooper.

-Lo hare…..no te rindas Blaine….has pasado por mucho…..no puedes bajar los brazos ahora.

-Tengo miedo Cooper, me da miedo volver al pasado.

-Debes….debes enfrentar….tus temores Blaine…si no lo haces….jamás superaras esos miedos.

-Quiero superarlos….enserio…..pero es….tan difícil.

-Puedes hacerlo….sabes que puedes…..debes hacerlo por ti, por tus hijos, por Kurt…debes cuidarlo.

-Lo hare…amo mucho a Kurt.

-Lo se…..si no te amara….no te hubiera perdonado por lo de Sam.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu….sabias….lo de….?

-Blaine…..por favor…..soy tonto, pero no estúpido….siempre lo supe y tienes suerte de que este lastimado y en camilla porque si no ahora mismo te partiría un jarrón en la cabeza ja ja ja.

Los hermanos rieron.

-Te dieron una segunda oportunidad Blaine…no la desaproveches….Kurt realmente te ama….no dudes de él.

-Lo se….me duele y no me enorgullece para nada lo que hice…espero que algún día pueda perdonarme.

-Oye…..él ya lo hizo…..debes cuidarlo….cuídalo y cuídate.

-Lo hare.

-Ve a salvar a tus hijos Blaine.

-Lo hare…..prometo que los encontraremos.

-Te quiero mucho ardilla.

-Yo también hermano, deja de señalarme con el dedo, eres un tonto ja ja.

-Sabes que no puedo ja ja ja…..Adiós.

Cooper acaricio la cara de su hermano, pero luego se le cayó con peso, cerró los ojos….Blaine lo sacude.

-¿Cooper?...¿Hermano?...¿Cooper?

Blaine lo mueve, pero no reacciona.

-¿COOPER?...NO….POR FAVOR NO….NOOOOO…..COOPERRRRRR DESPIERTA POR FAVOR….AYUDAAAAAAA….POR FAVORRRRR….AYUDAAAAA.

Los médicos fueron corriendo a revisar al hermano mayor, Kurt agarra a Blaine y este lo abraza llorando.

-Oh por Dios ¿Qué le sucede?

Los médicos revisan a Cooper.

-Maldición, no respira…no respira…..mierda.

El medico empezó a darle primeros auxilios, respiración boca a boca, hizo todo su esfuerzo, pero el hermano seguía sin reaccionar, pasaron 20 minutos, los médicos hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero seguía sin despertar, uno de ellos se acerca a Blaine, estaba abrazado a Kurt con sus ojos colorados por las lágrimas.

El medico puso su mano en el hombro.

-Lo sentimos mucho, no pudo lograrlo.

Blaine comenzó a llorar.

-No….no….por favor no…..es mi hermano…..el ultimo familiar que me queda….por favor…..por favor…..sálvenlo….por favor.

-Lo sentimos mucho señor Anderson, nos lo llevaremos, lo necesitaremos después en el hospital para que llene unos papeles, realmente lo sentimos mucho.

El medico subió a la ambulancia y se retiraron.

Blaine lloraba, Kurt lo consolaba.

-Lo siento…lo siento mucho amor…lo siento.

Sam se acercó al ojimiel y también lo abrazo.

Después de un largo abrazo el ojimiel les dice que deben salvar a sus hijos, lleva a Sam a la casa y este sube a su auto y sale a toda velocidad, también lo hizo Blaine, Kurt agarro su moto y su casco y salió más rápido de lo que pudo manejar.

Sam fue el primero en llegar a su destino.

-Dios, esto es tan peligroso…según lo que me conto Blaine, ya ha habido estado aquí…..no quiero saber lo que tuvo que hacer.

El rubio baja del auto e intenta abrir las puertas, pero era imposible.

-Mierda ¿Cómo diablos entro Blaine a este lugar?

Sam observaba el lugar buscando una forma de entrar, al estar observando le llamo la atención una mariposa que estaba pintada en la pared.

Vio que había una forma de escalarla, así que se estiro y escalo la pared hasta poder entrar a la central.

Camino hasta encontrar una puerta.

-Dios….estos transformadores…..¿Siguen funcionando? Creí que este lugar estaba abandonado….Dios Blaine ¿Qué hiciste en este lugar?

Sam encontró la puerta con una mariposa pintada, la abre y entra, ve en la pared una pequeña puerta que parecía una entrada al túnel.

Estaba oscuro, el rubio llevaba consigo su celular y activa la linterna, ve un camino, pero nada más.

-Mierda…..no veo nada…SHAWWWWWW…FINNNN…¿ESTAN AQUÍ? SOY SAM.

No hubo respuesta.

-Mierda…..no creo que estén aquí pero….debo revisar.

Sam entra en el pequeño túnel y se va arrastrando, al ir avanzando la puerta se cierra.

-No…maldición no….mierda quede encerrado…..mierda…ok…ok…tranquilo…voy a salir de aquí.

Sam seguía avanzando hasta que pega un grito de dolor, se lastimo con algo.

-Ayyyy mierda ¿Qué carajo es esto?

Sam enciende la linterna de su celular y se queda con los ojos abiertos.

-No….no puede ser….tiene que ser una maldita broma….tiene que ser una puta broma…..cristales…rotos….mierda están filosos….mierda….¿Qué hago?

Sam intento sacar del camino algunos cristales, pero le era difícil, se cortaba, no había forma, así que decidió avanzar, no había forma de volver.

Varias veces se detenía porque la vista se le estaba nublando, varios cristales se le clavaron en el cuerpo y se detenía para sacárselos, también se detuvo para pensar por donde seguir, a veces elegía mal el camino y tenía que volver y buscar otra forma de salir.

Después de un largo recorrido ve el final del túnel.

-Si….si…puedo hacerlo….puedo hacerlo…..ya estoy cerca.

Sam avanzaba cortándose con los cristales, lentamente sacaba su cuerpo del túnel, sin tener fuerzas cae el suelo con un fuerte grito.

-Mierda….mierda….Dios…no puedo soportar este dolor…..mierda.

De a poco se sacaba los cristales, lentamente se levanta y ve otro túnel que marcaba un camino bajo.

-Dios….¿Qué demonios habrá aquí?...al demonio, iré por aquí.

Sam coloco los pies y se lanzó por el túnel, fue todo el camino como si fuera un tobogán y cae con mucho peso al suelo, al abrir los ojos ve la central eléctrica en funcionamiento, tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-Dios….esto no es verdad….no puedo creer que Blaine haya pasado por todo esto…no puedo….no puedo hacerlo.

Sam vio todo el laberinto de cables eléctricos y vio que había una puerta de salida dibujada con una mariposa.

También vio que había otra puerta de salida, se levantó y se dirigió a esa puerta y se quedó viendo el mensaje.

La puerta decía COBARDE, el rubio cerro los ojos y abrió la puerta, salió afuera de la central y empezó a caminar, la vista se le nublaba y cae al suelo.

-No puedo más…no puedo más.

Agarra su celular y marca un número.

Se queda hablando con alguien, pero de a poco pierde fuerzas, su celular cayo en funcionamiento de sus manos y el rubio cerro los ojos.

Blaine estaciona su auto y baja lentamente, llego a MARBEL STREET, se queda mirando el edificio y poco a poco va avanzando, pero se detiene en la puerta temblando.

-Puedo hacerlo…puedo hacerlo….vamos Blaine….puedes hacerlo….debo salvar a Shaw y a Finn…mierda…..puedo hacerlo.

Da pasos muy despacio y se acerca a la puerta, lo abre y entra.

Se queda mirando el lugar, todo sigue igual, el edificio se veía quemado, al parecer el sigue siendo el último en entrar al edificio.

Recuerda todo lo que vivió, da una observación.

-SHAWWWWWW…..FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…..HIJOS, SOY PAPA ¿ESTAN AQUÍ? POR FAVOR….DIGAN…..DIGAN ALGO.

No hubo respuesta, empezó a caminar lentamente, subió las escaleras, el ojimiel comenzaba a temblar.

Vio en el suelo, las iguanas de juguete.

Comenzó a temblar, la cabeza le dolía, empezó a recordar los momentos cuando estuvo ahí la primera vez.

Cuando encontró la llave en la iguana, todo le traía malos recuerdos.

Llega a la puerta con la iguana, estaba demasiado sudado y la mano le temblaba, la abre y entra lentamente, mira la habitación, todo sigue igual, vio los objetos filosos, en la mesa seguía la Tablet que le ordeno que se cortara un dedo meñique.

El ojimiel observo su mano la que le falta el dedo y empezó a tener recuerdos, cuando supo lo que tenía que hacer, cuando buscaba las cosas y cuando se cortó el dedo.

Empezaba a marearse y quedo arrodillado.

-Dios….no paro de sudar….no puedo hacerlo…..no puedo…..me falta el aire…por favor…por favor….ayuda…no puedo…no pue…

Blaine sentía que se quedaba sin aire, la vista se le estaba nublando, no estaba razonando, pero sabía muy bien lo que pasaría.

-No…no….ahora no…no….debo….debo irme de aquí…debo….salir…debo salir de aquí.

Blaine se levantó, pero comenzó a tropezarse, se chocó con la mesa y tiro todo, volvió a ver todas las cosas filosas y empezó a vomitar, la vista se le nublaba de a poco.

-Debo…debo irme…..Shaw…Finn….no están aquí…debo….debo….irme.

El ojimiel sale de la sala y camina hasta las escaleras, su cuerpo le temblaba mucho y ya no podía controlarlo.

El lapso estaba por comenzar.

-Debo…..salir…de….aquí….de…..deb…debo….sa…sa..salir.

El ojimiel cerro los ojos.

No veía nada, todo estaba negro, pero de pronto, abre los ojos.

Era de día y estaba en un patio grande, lleno de juguetes de niños, había ruido y toda clase de aves volando cerca de el, parecía una linda canción, estaba en un lugar que le era muy familiar, su antigua casa.

El ojimiel ve que esta vestido de blanco con un chaleco negro, tenía gel en el pelo y su moño favorito negro, se miró el mismo, era ese antiguo Blaine en su antigua casa, se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando un niño lo llama.

Un niño vestido con una chomba verde, una bermuda roja y un globo rojo.

El ojimiel tenía los ojos lagrimosos.

-Hola papa

-¿Jas….Jas…Jasón?

-Te extrañe.

El niño suelta el globo y se va elevando, Jasón corre y abraza a su padre.

-Oh por Dios…no puedo…no puedo creer esto…¿Es real?

El niño sonríe.

-Yo estoy siempre papa, estoy en tu corazón y también en el de papi y Shaw.

-Hijo….yo….debí…..no debió pasar.

-Papa, ya te lo dije, no es tu culpa, no puedes culparte, yo estoy bien papa.

El ojimiel llora y abraza a su hijo.

-Te extraño tanto hijo, no tienes idea cuanto te extraño.

-Yo también los extraño muchísimo.

-Pero….no entiendo….¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde…..dónde estamos?

-Es nuestra casa papa ¿No recuerdas? Aquí jugábamos contigo al futbol, a las escondidas, a las espadas, jugábamos con Shaw.

-Si….si….recuerdo todo pero…..esto es…..¿El cielo?...yo…..¿He muerto?

El hijo se ríe.

-No papa, solo he venido a ayudarte.

-Pero…¿Cómo?

-Debes salvar a Shaw y a Finn papa, no te rindas, puedes hacerlo.

-Quiero salvarlos…sabes que quiero, pero…ya casi no me quedan fuerzas hijo.

-Toma mi mano papa.

-¿Para qué?

Tomarlo.

El ojimiel agarro la mano de su hijo y Jasón lo llevo a caminar.

-¿A dónde me llevas hijo?

-Solo a caminar un poco, papa debes ser valiente, debes salvar a Shaw y a Finn, ten confianza, puedes hacerlo, no bajes los brazos.

-Hijo…dime la verdad….¿He muerto?

Su hijo se detiene y lo mira, sonríe.

-Aquí me despido papa, fue hermoso volver a verte.

Blaine se arrodillo.

-Hijo por favor…..no me dejes.

-Debo irme papa, se me acabo el tiempo, salva a Shaw, salva a Finn.

-Jasón…por favor….no me dejes.

-Te quiero mucho papa, los quiero mucho a todos…..Adiós.

Jasón le pega un cachetazo a Blaine y este despierta sobresaltado, moviendo su cabeza como si realmente hubiera recibido ese golpe, se encontraba arrodillado y fuera del edificio, seguía de noche, el ojimiel se veía desarreglado, con el pelo largo y con rulos y con su antigua barba, se veía confuso.

Se tocó la cara, ese cachetazo se sintió real.

-Jasón…¿Realmente fuiste tú?...¿Estaré enloqueciendo?...no estaban aquí….oh Dios…Kurt está en peligro.

El ojimiel se levanta y corre hasta su auto.

Por el embarcadero un auto se detiene, dos mujeres y un hombre bajan de ese auto.

-SAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…..¿DONDE ESTASSSSSSSSSSSS?

-Tiene que estar por aquí, él nos dijo que está aquí, busquemos bien.

-Debe haber una forma de entrar a la central eléctrica Will, debe haber algo.

Santana, Emma y Will comenzó a recorrer la zona buscando la forma de entrar, observan el dibujo de la mariposa y escalan la pared.

Al lograr pasar del otro lado comenzaron a buscar al rubio, Santana pone sus manos en su boca cuando lo ve tirado en el suelo.

-Oh por Dios….SAM….SAM….DESPIERTA.

Santana movió al rubio y este apenas mueve sus ojos.

-Gracias a Dios estas vivo.

-San…Santan…

-No hables, vamos a sacarte de aquí, Will, Emma por favor ayúdenme.

-Metámoslo en el auto y llevémoslo al hospital.

-No….no…al hospital no….deben…..deben ayudar a…a….Kurt y Blaine.

-¿A Kurt y Blaine? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Sue….Sue Sylvester…se…se…secuestro a nuestros hijos.

Will quedo impactado por esa noticia.

-No….no puede ser…..todo es mi culpa….si la hubiera atrapado en la casa de Noah y no la hubiera dejado escapar…..esto no pasaría.

-No es tu culpa amor, hiciste lo que pudiste.

-Sam…te llevaremos al hospital…pero dinos….¿Dónde están Kurt y Blaine?

El tiempo seguía avanzando, la noche era fría, Kurt llego a la vieja fábrica, parecía más fría y oscura de lo que recordaba, lentamente se baja de la moto y observa el lugar.

-Dios…odio este lugar….por favor….que estén aquí….no puedo dejar de temblar.

El ojiazul se acercó a la puerta y la empujo para poder abrirla, entra lentamente, el lugar apestaba.

-Dios…este olor…..es…es….gasolina…..Oh por Dios….están aquí.

El ojiazul comienza a gritar.

-FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…..SHAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…¿Dónde ESTANNNNNNNNNNN?

En el fondo un niño abre los ojos al escuchar esa voz, estaba con un bebe.

-¿Ku ... Kurt? ¿Kurt?

Shaw ve al ojiazul y se alegra.

-KURTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT…..ESTAMOS AQUÍ.

El ojiazul escucha su voz y los ve.

Corre hacia ellos y los abraza.

-Gracias a Dios…gracias a Dios que están bien, estaba tan preocupado…voy a sacarlos de aquí.

-Por favor Kurt….desatanos….quiero irme de aquí.

-Lo hare, tranquilo Shaw, los desatare y nos iremos de aquí…..voy a denunciar a esa desgraciada de Sylvester.

-KURT DETRÁS DE TI.

El ojiazul se da vuelta, pero recibe un golpe en la cara con un tubo que era de la vieja fábrica, cae desmayado al suelo.

-Que tengas dulces sueños bello durmiente ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

Se veía oscuro, lentamente fue abriendo y cerrando los ojos.

Se oía a alguien cantando malévolamente y a un niño llamándolo, el ojiazul reacciona de golpe y se levanta.

Ve a Shaw y a Finn, seguían atados, al fondo ve a Sue lanzando gasolina por todo el lugar.

-Dios mío, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

Kurt desato las manos de los niños y los abrazo.

-Dios estaba tan preocupado por ustedes, nos iremos de aquí ahora.

-Gracias Kurt….¿Y mis papas? ¿Están bien?

-Tranquilo Shaw…..Blaine y Sam están bien…..pronto estarás con ellos.

-Esa mujer esta distraída, hay una puerta en el fondo, la vi entrar y salir por ahí, podemos escapar.

-Muy bien, llévame para ahí, yo llevare a Finn.

Kurt siguió a Shaw quien caminaba en puntas de pie para no hacer ruido, observaba a cada rato para ver si no se acercaba Sylvester, no la veía pero si la escuchaba cantar.

-Siento que está cerca, debemos apurarnos….mira Kurt, ahí está la puerta que te dije.

-Bien Shaw…escucha…mi moto está ahí afuera, al abrir esa puerta ¿Estaremos afuera de la fábrica?

-No lo sé muy bien, no he podido salir desde que esta mujer me trajo, pero quiero suponer que sí.

-Está bien…tranquilo….nos iremos de aquí como sea….andando.

Kurt agarro la mano de Shaw y fueron corriendo hasta la puerta.

El niño la abre, pero él y Kurt quedan paralizados.

Sue estaba detrás de la puerta y los tenia apuntando con la pistola.

Shaw se puso detrás de Kurt y estos retrocedían, Finn comenzó a llorar al ver a Sue.

-Vaya vaya…..¿Realmente creíste que los dejaría escapar así de fácil?

-Detén esta locura Sue….son solo unos niños, deja que se vayan…..no tienes por qué hacer esto.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ay Hummel, creo que no entiendes en el problema que te has metido, todo esto es por ti…sabía que serias tu quien encontraría a los niños.

-Pero….¿Qué carajo quieres de mí?

-Has vuelto a hacerlo Kurt…se suponía que yo debería entregar a Holiday a la policía….y me lo has vuelto a quitar…me has vuelto a quitar la fama por segunda vez…..no puedo permitirlo.

Kurt le da el bebe a Shaw y luego intenta acercarse a Sue.

-Sue por favor….no digas idioteces….no soy famoso…solo escribí un libro…como mucho hicieron una serie y película….pero nada más…..no vivo en Hollywood ni Los Ángeles…..vivo en Ohio….soy una persona común…..lo mismo te hubiera pasado a ti.

Sue se veía molesta.

-CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Volvió a apuntarlo, el ojiazul retrocedía.

-NO VOY A PERDONARTE POR ESTO HUMMEL….YA NO…..JA JA JA JA JA JA…..SE VAN A MORIR TODOS CARBONIZADOS AQUÍ JA JA JA JA.

El ojiazul empezó a desesperarse.

-YA BASTA SUE POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS….CALMATE POR DIOSSSSS.

-Y JA JA JA JA.

Sue empezó a jugar con los fósforos y prendió uno.

-Sue…por favor….por favor…..no lo hagas….apaga eso por favor.

-¿Qué sucede Hummel? ¿Tienes miedo? Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

Shaw se adelanta en su defensa.

-DEJA EN PAZ A KURT MALDITA LOCA.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja vaya….miren al pequeño, tiene agallas….ja ja ja ja ja.

-Deja a Shaw en paz maldita.

-ATRÁS…RETROCEDE….RETROCEDAN….O DISPARO E INCENDIO EL MALDITO LUGAR LO JUROOOO.

-Está bien…está bien….por favor….no hagas una idiotez.

-ATRÁS…OBEDESCANNNNN…ATRASSSSS.

Kurt, Shaw y Finn regresaron al fondo de la fábrica.

Sue los ato y les punto cinta adhesiva en la boca para que no pudieran hablar ni gritar.

-Listo….ja ja ja…..perfecto…así está mejor…ahora con tu permiso Hummel, estos bidones no se van a vaciar solos ja ja ja solo me quedan 3….cuando lo termine ja ja ja ja veremos fuegos artificiales ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

Sue agarro el bidón y empezó a esparcirlo por otras zonas de la fábrica.

Kurt intento desatarse pero era imposible, estaban muy bien atados, no había forma.

Un auto llega hasta la fábrica abandona y al bajarse va corriendo y se detiene en la moto.

-Oh por Dios….es la moto de Kurt…..es aquí…tiene que ser aquí.

El ojiazul abrió la puerta corrediza y entro, exploro pero no grito, tuvo un mal presentimiento por lo tanto busco en silencio.

Escucha una voz que estaba cantando y la sigue, al ver quien era se esconde, ve a Sue cantando y tirando gasolina por todo su paso, mientras cantaba también se reía, daba escalofríos ver eso.

Logro evitarla y al ver más en el fondo, los vio a todos, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia Kurt.

Les quito las cintas adhesivas y les dijo que guarden silencio.

El ojimiel abraza a sus hijos y besa a su esposo.

-Blaine…gracias a Dios….sabía que nos rescatarías.

-Gracias a Dios que están bien…..debemos irnos de aquí….esta loca quiere prender fuego.

-Lo se….quiere asesinarnos.

-¿Por qué?

-Está loca Blaine….no podemos hacerla razonar, es peligrosa…debemos huir y entregarla a la policía, Chandler se encargará de ella.

-Vámonos, el auto está afuera, podemos escapar, deje la puerta abierta así que huyamos corriendo ¿Están listo?

-Si.

-Muy bien, andando.

Kurt agarro a Finn y Blaine agarro la mano de Shaw y empezaron a correr hasta la salida, evitando que los vea Sue.

Estaban a solo pocos metros de la salida, pero nada salió como lo planearon.

Un disparo sonó y le dio al hombro del ojimiel haciéndolo caer.

-Blaineeee.

-PAPAAAAAAAAAA.

Sue se acerca a ellos con un aspecto muy amenazador.

-QUE NADIE SE MUEVAAAAAAA.

-Sue por favor no hagas esto.

-TIRATE AL SUELO ESTUPIDO….AHORAAAAAAAA.

Kurt obedeció, también Shaw, Blaine seguía vivo, pero estaba perdiendo sangre, se arrastró a su familia.

-¿A dónde….a donde tenían pensado ir? ¿Acaso querían escapar? Ja ja ja ja ja pues lo siento, pero nadie se puede ir ja ja ja ja.

-Ya basta Sue….por favor.

-Esto me parece tan tierno….la familia Anderson-Hummel reunida…..listo para morir ja ja ja ja.

Sue enciende un fosforo, el ojimiel abraza a sus hijos, Kurt se levanta e intenta detener a Sue, pero esta le apunta con el arma.

-Sue por favor…..no hagas esto…detén esta locura….no tiene que ser así.

-Y, Y, y, y, y Pero va un Ser Así Hummel y yy.

Sue apaga el fosforo, pero vuelve a prender otro y luego otro, así es como tortura psicológicamente a su familia, Shaw llora abrazado a su padre, también Finn, Kurt intenta detenerla, pero no puede.

-¿Sera este el fosforo que les de la muerte? ¿O será este otro?

-Ya basta Sue por favor…CONTROLATEEEEE….DETENTE POR DIOSSSSSS.

Sue se ríe y prende otro fosforo, el ojiazul comenzó a llorar de la desesperación.

-Vamos a prender otro fosforo…..otro….otro…otro…otro….otro…..otro….otro….otro.

-Ya Sue por favor….basta…..detente….por favor….bastaaaaaa…..escúchame por Diosssssssss.

-Ja ja ja ja creo que este es el fosforo definitivo….adiós familia Anderson-Hummel.

Sue estaba a punto de soltar el fosforo, pero una voz en un parlante la detuvo haciéndole abrir los ojos.

"SUE SYLVESTER, ES LA POLICIA Y EL FBI, SABEMOS QUE ESTAS AHÍ ADENTRO, SAL CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO AHORA MISMO"

Chandler, Will, Emma, Santana y varios policías habían llegado a la zona de la fabrica, todos preparados para detener a Sue, el oficial vuelve a hablar por el megáfono.

"SUE SYLVESTER, SABEMOS QUE TIENES A LOS REHENOS, SUELTALOS Y ENTREGATE, SAL AHORA MISMO"

No hubo respuesta, Sue estaba dando vueltas muy histérica con su arma, Kurt intento detenerla, pero sabía que era peligroso.

-No van a detenerme….no van a detenerme…..no volveré a la cárcel….no pienso volver a la cárcel….no volveré.

La policía veía que Sue no salía, Will decidio actuar.

-Ya esperé mucho, voy a entrar.

Emma lo detiene.

-No Will, es muy peligroso, no sabemos lo que hay ahí adentro, no tenemos el ARI para poder seguir sus huellas, no sabemos si tiene con un arma a los rehenes, no puedes mandarte así nada más.

-No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados Emma, ya esperé demasiado, voy a entrar.

-No Will…..regresa…regresaaaaa.

Will corrió hasta la fábrica y entra por la puerta que se encontraba abierta, saca su arma, escucha una voz, sabía que era Hummel tratando de calmar a Sue, entonces los ve y se apresura.

Will ve a Sue y estaba decidido en dispararle, pero ella era más rápida, por lo tanto, disparo al arma de Will y se le cae de las manos, dejándolo indefenso.

Sue al verlo se alegra, su risa era siniestra.

-Perfecto…..perfecto….perfecto…PERFECTOOOOOOOOOOOOO….estamos todos juntos.

-Entrégate ahora mismo Sue, tienes a toda la policía afuera, no puedes escapar.

-Ja ja ja ja ja William, no tengo intenciones de ir a la cárcel, tampoco me iré de aquí…..que bueno que te uniste a la fiesta.

-Estas arrestada Sue….sal con las manos en alto ahora…perdiste…..sal ahora mismo.

-Ja ja ja ja ja claro que no ja ja ja esto es maravilloso, empezamos todos juntos…..Y AHORA VAMOS A MORIRNOS TODOS JUNTOS TAMBIENNNNNNNNNNNN JA JA JA JA JA.

Sue enciende un fosforo.

-NO LO HAGAS SUE, TE LO ORDENO….ENTREGATE AHORA MISMO.

\- Vamos A Morir TODOSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

El agente ya se veía nervioso, Kurt se adelanta intentando detener a Sue.

-Entrégate Sue…...es lo mejor…mira…...podemos ayudarte y…..

-CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

El ojiazul retrocedió, Shaw logro que Blaine se levantara y se quedó con él, Finn seguía llorando en los brazos de su Kurt, ambos padres estaban con sus hijos y se quedaron juntos.

Sue volvió a encender otro fosforo….ya tenía la mirada muy perdida…..enloqueció del todo.

-¿Quieres ayudarme Hummel? ¿Ayudarme para qué? ¿Para que vuelva a la cárcel? Ja ja ja ja claro que no, no volveré a la cárcel ja ja ja prefiero….la muerte.

Sue solto el fosforo encendido y toca el suelo.

En pocos segundos el fuego avanzaba rápidamente, haciéndolos separar a todos, Sue comenzó a gritar porque el fuego la encerró sin darle camino para escapar.

El matrimonio estaba separado igual que el agente.

La salida estaba cubierta por el fuego, no había forma de ir por ahí, el fuego seguía elevándose y crecía rápidamente.

-Blaineeeeee.

-Kurtttttt…estoy aquí…..huye….huyeeeeeeeeee.

-Will ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy aquí…..debemos irnos…busquen una salida…AHORAAAAAAA.

Sue seguía gritando, atrapada por el fuego.

-Esperen…..esperen…..debemos ayudarla.

-Kurt…..atrás tuyo…..sube esas escaleras…..hay una ventana….puedes escapar por ahí.

Parte del techo que también está en llamas comenzó a caer, separando más los caminos.

Blaine y Will también vieron a donde se dirigía Kurt y trataron de seguirlo.

El fuego arrasaba mas el lugar y poco a poco se iba derrumbando.

Sue seguía atrapada en un sector del cual estaba invadido por el suelo, no tenía a donde ir y vio a todos queriendo escapar.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ... ..MALDITOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Kurt se encontró con todos y cuando estaban por escapar parte del techo cayo cubriendo la salida.

-MIERDAAA…..MIERDA…TENEMOS QUE IRNOS.

Shaw ve una salida.

-Hay otra forma….tenemos que bajar….hay otra salida.

-VAMOS AHORA.

Sue seguía gritando.

-Esperen….esperen…tenemos que ayudarla…no podemos dejarla ahí.

-No podemos ayudarla Kurt, el fuego la atrapo…moriremos si nos acercamos.

-No podemos dejarla ahí Will.

-Lo siento Kurt…sabes que no podemos acercarnos, el fuego nos matara.

El lugar se seguía derrumbando, si no se apurar esa salida también será bloqueada y es la única que queda.

-Tenemos que ayudarla.

-Lo siento Hummel.

Will agarra a Kurt del brazo y se dirigen a la salida, Shaw ayuda a Blaine a caminar lo más rápido que pueda.

Sue seguía gritando.

-No….Will…..por favor….podemos hacerlo….hay que sacarla…..podemos hacerlo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….MALDITOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS LOS ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

-No podemos hacer nada Hummel.

El lugar se derrumbaba rápidamente, fue difícil, pero lograron escapar y se reunieron con la policía.

Los gritos de Sue fueron silenciados.

Chandler, Emma y Santana fueron en su ayuda.

Kurt lloraba abrazado a Blaine.

-Se terminó….se terminó amor….se terminó.

-No quería que sea así…hubiera querido salvarla.

-No podíamos hacerlo…..estaba atrapada y no teníamos como llegar…..lo siento.

Blaine abrazo a Kurt y trato de calmarlo para que dejara de llorar.

Los bomberos llegaron e iban apangando el fuego, la fábrica se encontraba destruida del todo.

La ambulancia también llego y atendieron al ojimiel para detener la hemorragia y le vendaron la herida.

Emma se encontraba con Will.

-Eres un estúpido, tenía los nervios que me mataban.

-Lo siento amor, pero tenía que ayudarlos, no podía dejarlos ahí.

-Lo sé, es solo que…..cuando vi todo en llamas…..me asuste….creí que no te vería más.

-Yo también me asuste Emma…Dios….fue tan horrible…también creí que no te volvería a ver.

-Toda esta pesadilla termino Will, ya hicimos nuestro trabajo, es hora de volver a casa.

-Si…tienes razón Emma, es hora de volver a casa.

Por otra parte, el Blaine y Kurt estaban en la ambulancia, Shaw tenia abrazado a Blaine y Kurt a Finn.

-Papa.

-¿Si hijo?

-Todo termino…..¿Verdad?

-Si hijo….todo termino.

-Volveremos a casa ¿Verdad?

El ojimiel mira a su esposo y este le sonríe.

-Así es hijo….volveremos a casa.

Finn miro a su papa y sonrió.

-¿Escuchaste Finn? Volveremos a casa.

Él bebe empezó a reír y Blaine empezó a lagrimear.

-¿Qué sucede amor?

-Su risita…la había extrañado…los extrañe mucho a todos….creí que ya no los vería.

-Nunca más van a separarnos Blaine.

-Si…..tienes razón…..nadie nos va a separar…..te amo Kurt.

-Yo también te amo Blaine.

Todos se retiraron del lugar, todo termino, volverán a sus casas.

Pero antes debían ir al hospital, todos necesitaban revisión y ayuda psicológica debido a la horrible experiencia que pasaron.

Al llegar al hospital cada uno fue a hablar con Tristán y sacarse todo lo que tenía encima.

Blaine fue llevado a urgencia para sanarle la herida que tenía.

Santana fue a visitar a Sam que también se encontraba en ese hospital.

-Hola Sam ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Hola Santana, mejor gracias, el doctor Tolentino ha cuidado de mí y me ha salvado.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, cuando te vi ahí realmente me preocupé, creí lo peor.

-Yo también creí que no lo lograría, fue horrible ir ahí, todo ese lugar era…tenebroso….no puedo imaginarme a Blaine realizando todo eso…y recordar como lo trate antes…..me siento de lo peor.

-Oye, no te pongas así, no lo sabias, jamás hubieras pensado a Blaine en esa situación.

-Lo se….pero….

Blaine ha perdonado, dejar de culpar, solo se preocupa por recuperarse.

-Si….eso hare….gracias Santana….me has salvado.

-Ey…no me lo agradezcas a mi….el doctor ayudo mucho.

-Ja ja ja cierto.

La puerta se abre y entra el doctor.

-Buenas noches señor Evans ¿Cómo se encuentra en estos momentos?

El rubio sonrió.

-Mejor doctor…gracias….me alegra mucho cuando está aquí.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Sam.

-Usted me salvo la vida, gracias…Cody.

Sam le agarro la mano al doctor y estos se veían los ojos, Santana se quedó mirando con una sonrisa, pero después noto que había más que miradas, entonces se dio cuenta.

-Ayyyy….emmm…..bueno…..yo veré como están los demás…los dejare solos, cuídate Sam.

-Tú también Santana.

La latina se retiró y fue a otra sala donde se encontraba el matrimonio Anderson-Hummel con sus hijos, Shaw se le acerco a la latina.

-Hola Santana ¿Fuiste a ver a mi papa? ¿Puedo verlo?

-Dentro de poco, ahora esta con el doctor, pero está bien, se recuperará, lo prometo.

-Gracias.

La latina recibe un mensaje de Chandler y dice que ponga las noticias.

Ella le pide a una mujer en la recepción y pone el canal de noticias.

"Tenemos una notica de último momento, los secuestros que han ocurrido en Ohio se han detenido, la mayoría de nuestras dudas eran ciertas, los secuestros estaban relacionados con el asesino del origami pero no era Sebastián Smythe, él ha muerto, quienes eran responsables eran su hermano y su madre, Noah Puckerman y la teniente de policía Holly Holiday.

Nuestros reporteros fueron al departamento de policía al darnos esta noticia, todos los que han sido secuestrados han sido rescatados sanos y salvos, todo gracias a la valentía de Kurt Hummel quien descubrió el plan de los secuestradores.

Queremos aprovechar y pedirle disculpas a Hummel debido a todas las acusaciones que se le hicieron en su contra, a veces cometemos errores.

Noah Puckerman y Holly Holiday usaban nombres falsos, sus verdaderas identidades son Simón Sully y Susan Sully, ellos son la familia que adopto a Sebastián, no sabemos sus motivos, pero aseguramos que querían seguir los pasos del asesino del origami.

Tenemos entendido que ambos fueron detenidos, Puckerman se considera muerto debido a una caída en la vieja fábrica de la avenida Theodore y a la teniente Holiday fue detenida y encerrada en el hospital psiquiátrico debido a su comportamiento.

Quédense en sintonía con nosotros para darles más datos, no se vayan"

Kurt escucho toda la noticia y frunció el ceño.

-"Le pedimos disculpas, a veces cometemos errores" ayyy Dios….debería hacerle una denuncia a cada uno por daños y prejuicios.

-Ya amor, olvídalos, sabes cómo son los medios, olvídate de ellos y preocupémonos en nosotros.

-Si Blaine…tienes razón, es mejor concentrarnos en nosotros, quiero olvidar toda esta pesadilla.

-Lo harás…lo haremos….somos un matrimonio…una familia…superaremos todo.

El matrimonio se abraza y luego ven que el doctor Tolentino se acerca con dos enfermeras.

-Bueno tengo sus exámenes de psicología analizado por el doctor Skylar y todo está bien.

Todos se alegraron.

Shaw se adelantó.

-¿Podemos ver a mi papa?

-Claro que sí, el señor Evans quiere verlos, pero antes necesito que el señor Anderson y el señor Hummel visiten a otras personas.

-¿A quiénes?

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ya lo sabrán, enfermeras por favor llévenlos.

Cada una lo llevo por distintos pasillos.

Al abrir una puerta y verlo al ojiazul se le llenaron los ojos de alegría.

-Muchacho me alegro que estés bien.

El hombre alzo las manos para poder abrazarlos.

-Oh por Dios….oh por Dios….Sheldon…estas vivo….gracias a Dios.

El ojiazul fue abrazarlo.

-Sí, me han salvado, la bala no me dio en el corazón, lograron rescatarme.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro, estaba tan preocupado, creí que Sylvester te había matado.

-Por un momento también lo creí…la vista se me nublo, vi todo negro…después al despertar, me encontraba aquí, me salvaron.

El ojiazul entro en llanto.

-Nunca quise que te pasara esto.

-Lo se chico, lo sé, no te culpas, esto no es tu culpa, todo esto termino, eso es lo que importa y estaré bien, me recuperare, nadie puede contra la pantera.

Sheldon y Kurt rieron.

Por otro lado, Blaine llego a la otra habitación, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Alguien muy querido estaba acostado, se veía cansado, abrió los ojos, estaba vivo.

-Hola ardillita.

-¿Coo…Cooper? ¿Eres tú?

-Así es hermanito.

-Oh por Dios….gracias….gracias a Dios estas vivo.

El ojimiel fue a abrazar a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me asusté mucho….estaba asustado Cooper…creí que te había perdido.

-Ni siquiera sé que paso, recuerdo que estábamos en casa y de pronto…como que me dormir.

-Yo….yo creí…que habías muerto….le dije a los médicos que estaban en la ambulancia que te ayuden…lo hicieron, pero luego…luego.

-Oye…cálmate…ya no llores….aquí estoy….sigo con vida.

-Me alegra mucho eso….y hay más…encontré a Shaw y a Finn, pudimos salvarlos.

-Me alegra mucho hermanito, todo esto termino.

-Si….solo quiero regresar a casa.

-Pronto volverás…ahora quédate conmigo.

-No me iré a ningún lado.

Pasaron varios días, muchas sesiones de terapia y revisaciones médicas, hasta que les dieron el alta a todos.

Todos volvieron a sus casas.

Ese mismo días Mercedes y Cooper se irían de Ohio, todos estaban en el aeropuerto.

-Bueno queridos ya debo irme, mi avión a Los Ángeles está a punto de partir.

-Voy a extrañarte Hermanito, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Si no señalas con el dedo no puedo creerte Blaine.

-Ja ja ja ja sigues siendo un tonto.

-Ven acá.

Los hermanos se abrazaron.

-Adiós.

-Adiós Cooper.

El actor se despidió de todos y se subió al avión.

Luego acompañaron a la amiga de Kurt a su vuelo.

-Voy a extrañarte Kurt.

-Yo también Mercedes, pero sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, eres más que bienvenida.

-Lo se ja ja y tu también querido, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras a New York.

-Un día de estos iré.

-Estuve pensando…en todo lo que paso.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Tienes tu historia Kurt…dijiste que querías otro libro….tienes tu historia.

-Vaya…..para serte sincero Mercedes no lo había pensado….ni siquiera sé que título ponerle.

-Bueno….supongo que vendrá mágicamente como el otro.

-Ja ja ja bueno eso espero.

-Ya sabes, me mandas una copia de tu libro.

-Lo hare.

-Adiós Kurt.

-Adiós Mercedes.

La morena abraza a todos y se sube al avión.

Al otro día los agentes se despidieron de los Anderson-Hummel y les agradecieron todo lo que hicieron.

Chandler los llevo al aeropuerto, esperaron su avión y cuando escucharon que el avión a Washington está por salir fueron a tomarlos.

-Bueno Chandler este es el adiós, por ahora, fue un gusto volver a verte.

-Igualmente Will, gracias por tu ayuda, gracias también a ti Emma.

-Siempre es un placer Chandler, Will iré al baño, luego vuelvo.

-Está bien Emma.

La colorada se fue al baño y Chandler aprovecho para contarle algo a Will.

-Will hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué sucede Chandler? Te veo nervioso.

-Es sobre la fábrica.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Al apagarse por completo el fuego, el forense, los bomberos, toda la policía….

-¿Qué sucede?

-Buscamos el cuerpo de Sylvester.

-Ella murió quemada Chandler, el fuego la desintegro.

-No Will, un cuerpo en un incendio siempre está, los bomberos apagaron el fuego ese día, por lo tanto, el cuerpo carbonizado debía estar ahí.

-¿Entonces?

-Buscamos de arriba abajo…pero nada…..no había ningún cuerpo.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Solo la policía….no le dijimos nada a la prensa de que creemos que Sue Sylvester aún sigue…..

-No lo digas, mantenlo así, no quiero escuchar nada de eso en los medios ¿Escuchaste Chandler?

-Si teniente.

Emma regresa.

-Ya estoy lista Will ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, sí, vamos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si…..emmm…..bueno Chandler…..adiós.

-Adiós agentes.

Ellos abrazaron a Chandler y se subieron al avión, Emma se puso a descansar, pero Will tenía una mirada muy preocupada, solo se quedó mirando el paisaje en la ventana.

Los días pasaron, era un día lluvioso, Kurt y Blaine recibieron varias visitas de reporteros, pero ellos no querían hablar conmigo, solo querían estar en paz.

Estaban construyendo de a poco su casa, Finn y Shaw se encontraban en la casa de Sam.

A Shaw le encantaba jugar con su hermanito y este sonreía con las caras graciosas que ponía su hermano.

Aun les faltaba arreglar la casa, pero estaban casi cerca.

Se dieron un baño y se acostaron un rato en la cama.

-Dios…estoy agotado.

-Yo igual ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 14:25

-En dos horas debemos ir a buscar a Finn.

-Lo se….oye….pasaron 2 semanas y a penas tuvimos tiempo para nosotros.

-Tenemos muchas cosas para hacer Blaine.

El ojimiel se acercó a Kurt abrazándolo.

-Lo se….pero….me refería…a que te extraño…..sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Blaine….yo….también te extraño….es que….con lo que paso…..con lo que vivimos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, sé que pasamos por mucho…..pero estoy dispuesto a arreglarlo todo, realmente quiero arreglarlo Kurt.

El ojimiel comenzó a besarlo por todo el cuerpo.

-Yo….yo también….quiero…..quiero…

-¿Qué quieres Kurt?

El ojiazul lo beso.

-A ti…..quiero hacerte el amor.

Comenzaron a besarse y tocarse todo el cuerpo.

Se deseaban, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían intimidado.

Kurt le besaba el cuello haciendo gemir al ojimiel.

-Kurt…te he extraño mucho.

-Yo también Blaine.

-Te necesito…..te necesito mucho….Dios.

Blaine dio vuelta a Kurt y comenzó a besarle todo el pecho e iba bajando, esto provocaba varios gemidos en el ojiazul.

-Oh Dios….Blaine….si….si…..sigue.

El ojimiel comenzó a hacerle sexo oral.

-¿Te gusta amor?

-Si…si….mucho….extrañe…..te extrañe….sigue.

Blaine le seguía haciendo sexo oral a Kurt haciéndolo retorcer de placer, el ojimiel luego empezó a morderlo despacio en el cuerpo y luego lo beso.

-Por favor….por favor Kurt…..te necesito…te necesito…dentro de mí.

Kurt comenzó a besar a Blaine y lo puso boca abajo en la cama.

Comenzó a besar su cuello e iba bajando, beso su espalda, el ojimiel gemía de placer, Kurt seguía bajando y comenzó a lamerle su orificio haciendo que Blaine se retorciera de placer.

-Oh Dios….si…..si….me gusta…mucho…..por favor…por favor…..te necesito.

Kurt se puso arriba de Blaine y le introdujo su excitación haciendo que Blaine gritara de placer.

-¿Te gusta amor?

-Si…si…..mucho….oh Dios Kurt…..te extrañe mucho….sigue….si…sí.

-¿Me sientes?

-Demasiado….oh Dios…..te amo mucho….si….si…..te siento….muy dentro de mi….sigue….sigue.

-Yo también te amo Blaine…voy…..voy…

-Si…..dentro mío….necesito sentirte….grita…..grita mi nombre.

-Oh Dios Blaine…voy….voy…

-Hazlo Kurt….acaba dentro de mí.

-Oh Dios…si….si…..BLAINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

El matrimonio volvió a besarse, Blaine abrazo a Kurt.

-Fue tan hermoso, te amo mucho Kurt.

-Yo también te amo mucho Blaine, también fue hermoso para mí, ven bañémonos juntos.

-Está bien.

Una vez que terminaron de bañarse, se cambiaron y estaban listo para ir a buscar a Finn en la casa de Sam.

-Amor…estaba pensando.

-¿En qué Blaine?

-Podríamos ir al centro comercial y pasar el día con Finn y Shaw.

-Me gusta la idea.

-O también podríamos ir al parque después de la lluvia.

-Si eso también…..espera…¿Qué dijiste?

-Que podríamos ir al parque con Finn y Shaw después de la lluvia.

-Si…..podríamos.

¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que encontré el nombre para mi libro.

Pasaron varios días, semanas y Kurt logro publicar su segundo libro DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA con la imagen de Kurt subiendo unas escalares en la casa del taxidermista, a penas salió tuvo éxito de ventas.

Como siempre se acercó el día de la feria del libro y Kurt hará publicidad de su libro y también se lo firmará a sus fans.

Fue temprano con Blaine, Shaw y Finn y se quedaron en su bunker, a la tarde se llenó de gente y el ojiazul tenía una larga fila para firmas sus libros.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hola señor Hummel, para Ángela puedo puede poner Angie Mf si lo desea.

-Con mucho gusto….aquí tienes.

-Muchas gracias señor Hummel, es mi héroe.

Vino otro.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hola señor Hummel, soy Eduardo, me facino su primer libro y este me voló la cabeza.

-Awwww…muchas gracias Eduardo, aquí tienes, cuídate.

Siguiente dos niñas.

-Hola niñas, son muy divinas….¿Nombres?

-Hola señor Hummel, yo me llamo Jaqueline Moreno y ella es mi hermana Viridiana Moreno.

-Nos ha fascinado su libro señor Hummel, somos sus admiradoras.

-Les agradezco mucho chicas, aquí tienen, les deseo lo mejor, cuídense.

Siguiente.

-Hola señor Hummel, me llamo Georgina, pero puede decirme GeorgiG, me ha encanto su libro, lo felicito.

-Gracias GeorgiG, te lo agradezco, aquí tienes.

Siguiente.

-Hola señor Hummel, me llamo Benjamín Castillo Reyes, he esperado mucho por su libro y valió la pena, lo felicito.

-Muchísimas gracias Benjamín, eres adorable, ten aquí tienes.

Siguiente.

-Hola señor Hummel, para Olga Moreno, me ha encanto su libro, me alegra que haya atrapado a esos delincuentes.

-Muchas gracias Olga, te deseo lo mejor, aquí tienes, cuídate.

Siguiente.

-Hola señor Hummel, para Hugo Rodríguez.

-Como no.

-Es fascinante su libro, me sorprende la participación de Santana y Sue en este libro.

-Bueno…ella me ayudó mucho, seria cruel si la dejo de lado.

-Sí, eso seguro….me gusto su libro y no se ofenda, pero me encanto la participación de Santana, es una lástima que no esté aquí con usted.

-Ella quiere privacidad por eso no está aquí conmigo.

-Una lástima, bueno cuídese señor Hummel.

-Tú también Hugo.

Siguiente.

-Hola señor Hummel, para Josselyn Castro, pero puede decirme Joss, ame su libro, usted es el mejor

-Muchas gracias Joss, te lo agradezco, aquí tienes.

Siguiente.

-Hola señor Hummel, para Gustavo.

-Tú no eres de aquí ¿Verdad?

-No, soy español, ame mucho su libro señor Hummel y si no es mucha molestia….mi sobrenombre es Gusty…..Gusty Klaine.

-¿Gusty Klaine? ¿Ese es tu apellido?

-No, es la unión de su nombre junto con el de su esposo, ósea Kurt y Blaine=Klaine, ustedes son mis ídolos.

-Ja ja vaya jamás se me hubiera ocurrido, me agrada ese apodo, te agradezco mucho, aquí tienes, cuídate.

Así siguió todo el día hasta que termino con todos.

Nadie extraño, nadie que estuviera disfrazado o rengueando y esta vez se procuró de ver todas las caras de sus fans.

Termino todo en paz y pudo firmar todos los libros que le llevaron.

Han pasado 7 años, se acero el día en que Shaw cumpliría la edad adulta y querían festejarlo.

Acaba de entrar en la edad de un adulto, Shaw se miraba al espejo, recordaba todos sus momentos y vio unas fotos cuando termino la escuela y se graduó de la academia Dalton.

Después agarro otra foto en que estaba con su equipo de coro, Los Trineros, aunque después cambiaron su nombre por The Warblers, tenía en su mano la foto cuando ganaron las nacionales.

Escuchaba ruidos en el patio y fue a ver quién era, vio a su hermanito Finn jugando con unas varas que le habían regalado sus padres.

-Hola Finn ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Mis papas me regalaron cosas de Harry Potter, mira, tengo la capa de invisibilidad, tengo varitas y un sombrero.

-Ja ja ja ja ja vaya que impresionante…sabes…me hiciste acordar cuando tenía tu edad, jugaba con Jasón también a Harry Potter, me alegro que el espíritu aun siga con nosotros.

-En guardia.

Finn le tira una varita a Shaw.

-Ja ja ja Finn ya soy mayor y un adulto, ya no estoy para estas cosas.

-¿Qué sucede? Tienes miedo de que te venza mortifago.

-Ahhhh….date por muerto Muggle.

-Desmaius.

-Protego….no puedes conmigo Finn, llevo años en esto…Expelliarmus.

Finn se lanza al suelo protegiéndose.

-Yo voy a pelear por la gloria de Howard…..Petrificus totalum.

-Protego…..ja ja ja ríndete Finn, esto termina ahora….Avada Kedavra.

-Protego.

-Oye…¿Qué demonios?...no puedes protegerte del maleficio asesino.

-Claro que sí.

-Por supuesto que no, hiciste trampa.

-Yo no hago trampa…tú lo hiciste….ese encantamiento está prohibido.

-Momento…yo he visto millones de veces Harry Potter y sé que nadie puede cubrirse de ese maleficio…hiciste trampa.

-Que no hice trampa…PAPAAAAAAAAAAA.

Kurt, Blaine y Sam salen al patio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es Shaw….hace trampa en los juegos.

-Eso es una mentira….es Finn quien hizo trampa…..yo sé que nadie puede cubrirse del maleficio asesino.

Los tres se rieron.

-Así eras tú con Jasón ja ja ja vengan, Cody ya trajo la torta.

Todos iban para la sala.

-Esto no ha terminado pequeño Muggle.

-Cállate Shaw.

El hermano rio y levanto a Finn y este le dio un beso en el cachete.

-Ahí viene el cumpleañero.

Todos estaban en la sala, Kurt, Blaine, Sam quien sale ahora con Cody, estaban sus amigos de la escuela y de canto.

Shaw soplo las velas.

Al día siguiente estaban en el aeropuerto, Shaw consiguió una beca para poder estudiar en New York en la NYADA.

-Bueno ya sale mi viaje, gracias por todo papas, voy a extrañarlo.

-Avísanos cuando llegues Shaw.

-Lo hare.

Shaw abraza a Blaine y Sam, luego se acerca a Finn y Kurt.

-Voy a extrañarlos un montón, cuídate Kurt y tu también hermanito.

-Te quiero Shaw.

-Yo también te quiero Finn.

Shaw los abrazo y se subió al avión, pero antes de entrar, los miro a todos.

-Adiós.

Shaw subió y el avión despego.

Tristán se encontraba en el hospital psiquiátrico con varios estudiantes principales, les explicaba con qué pacientes se van a encontrar en el futuro, pero de todos ellos una les llamo la atención a todos, una mujer rubia con el pelo todo desarreglado, estaba haciendo algo en la mesa y parecía charlar con alguien.

-¿Qué hace esa mujer profesor Skylar?

-Esa paciente señores se llama Susan Sully, como todos sabrán se hacía pasar por Holly Holiday, esta paciente sufre visiones, al parecer cree que sus hijos la visitan, es inofensiva pero aun así hay que tenerla vigilada, sigamos por favor.

Mientras tanto en la habitación Holly estaba hablando, se encontraba sola en su habitación.

-Lo se…lo se…..es bastante molesto estar aquí….pero…me alegra que me visiten.

Hacia algo con las manos.

-Si….yo se…..yo se que he hecho cosas….malas…..pero….entiendan….que era para…defender….nuestro honor.

Algo hacía con las manos.

-Ya casi está listo….¿Te gusta Noah?...¿Qué piensas tu Sebastián?

Algo tenía en la mano.

-Si….lo se….lo se….a mí me encanta…un día estaremos lejos de esto….ya lo verán….todos lo verán.

Holly comenzó a reír.

-Ya está terminado…..¿Qué les parece hijos?...sabía que les gustaría….¿Que dicen?...¿Que debo mostrárselo a la persona que este leyendo esto?...¿Creen que es seguro?...está bien.

Holiday se daba vuelta poco a poco.

Te está mirando.

Levanta las manos, algo tiene y quiere mostrártelo.

Abre las manos muy lentamente.

Es una grulla, una grulla en origami.

Holly te mira y atrás de ella se encuentran Sebastián y Noah.

Los tres te están mirando.

Y sonríen.

FIN


End file.
